Rising Darkness
by Sillabub 429
Summary: In the six years since the defeat of Galaxia, life is once again peaceful for the senshi of Earth. But when a deadly threat from the past appears, the Sailor Senshi must reband to protect their peace . . . and each other. UxM, HxM, YxM, TxA, SxK COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 : Restlessness

**A few author's notes before the insanity starts . . .**

First off, this story takes place about six years after the end of _Sailor Stars_, so everyone's in their early twenties. Except Setsuna since she's, like, eleventy billion years old.

Couples: Usagi/Mamoru, Haruka/Michiru, Rei/Yuuichirou, Seiya/Kakyuu, Ami/Taiki, and Minako/Yaten

About the Bad Guy: I don't always like new characters in stories, especially ones created just for the heck of it or just as an excuse for the author to put himself/herself into the story (Mary-Sues, anyone?). Then again, sometimes there are completely awesome original characters who you end up liking as much as the canon ones. The point I'm trying to make is, even though some are annoying (Sailor Toothbrush! Sailor Jelly Donut! Sailor Aardvark!), sometimes you've just gotta bring in someone no one's ever heard of before, especially new villains. In this case, we have Hecate, who in Greek mythology was the goddess of the crossroads and the underworld and one of the moon goddesses, and she was normally represented as an evil, three-headed being. This Hecate does _not _have three heads, but she is eeeeeeeeevil (Hecate is also a character in "Macbeth," but that has nothing to do with this). Anyways, the story of Hecate is explained in this fic, but she is yet another one of those people who are seeking revenge for something that happened thousands of years ago. Some people need to learn how to get over grudges, if you ask me.

About the Starlights: Gender. Ah, what an important word. Just to put this out there, I know that the true forms of the Lights as senshi are female. I have no problem with that. But for here and now and in this story, they have the ability to retain their male forms when not in their senshi forms. This story is simply building on what others have previously written and theorized (like in Yaten's Love Song, one of my favorites ever), simply that the people of Kinmoku possess the ability to have either gender at any time. It's not for the sake of romantic relationships or anything; I'm not at all squeamish about homosexual couples. Haruka and Michiru are one of my favorite couples in fandom, after all. This just gives more possibilities in the writing process, plus I hate to think of poor Mamoru and Artemis swimming around alone in the Estrogen Ocean. Plus . . . well . . . they're just so darn _cute _as men (but that's not the real reason, I promise)! I do hope that this doesn't change anyone's opinion of the story.

This story is rated PG-13 for violence, cussing, and a little bit of sex, all things we hold near and dear to our hearts.

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon belongs to the wonderful Takeuchi Naoko and the great people at Toei Animation, Bandai, and everyone else, like Cloverway and Dic and Pioneer.

Now, happy reading!

* * *

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter One - Restlessness

"_No matter how hard we fight to protect it, I suppose it's impossible for peace to last forever." -Mizuno Ami_

* * *

It was a day like any other.

The afternoon was completely tranquil, so tranquil that it seemed to act as a reflection of the years of peace that had passed in the city of Tokyo. The sun was shining high in the clear, autumn sky, its white-yellow rays filtering through a window and gleaming across a table where a small group of women were seated.

No one expected that peace to shatter.

Kino Makoto sighed happily as she closed her eyes and basked in the rays of sunlight streaming from the window. As she sighed again, a wry comment made her crack an eye open.

"Happy, are we?" Aino Minako observed with a smirk.

Makoto grinned at the blonde. "And why wouldn't I be?" she asked, feigning incredulity as she gestured toward the outdoors. "It's a beautiful day, and we have the peace to enjoy it."

Beside her, Mizuno Ami sighed in agreement as Minako chuckled. "It's nice to feel like normal civilians."

From Ami's lap, Luna twitched her tail and regarded them seriously, and the three women cringed inwardly, knowing what was coming.

"But you're not normal," she said gently. "You have a duty you can't ignore, no matter what happens."

Ami smiled down at Luna as she reassuringly stroked her short fur. "Don't worry, Luna," she said quietly. "I doubt any of us would neglect our duty intentionally."

"But even so," Artemis said from his spot on Minako's lap (and as he spoke he swatted away the hand she suddenly offered to scratch behind his ear -- which he recognized as a ploy to shut him up), "this peace has lasted for so long that I'm pretty sure fighting again would be one of the last things on your minds."

The three women were quiet for a moment as they considered the last six years. Ever since the defeat of Galaxia, their world had grown so peaceful that it seemed they were hardly needed as senshi . . . something none of them seemed to mind in the slightest. Sure, there was the occasional scuffle with common criminals, and there had been two or three random youma attacks, but overall the years of peace had passed without a hitch, giving the senshi the chance to focus on their own lives. The ties that held them together were still strong, though, and if the peace should ever change . . . not even the comfortable lives they'd become so attached to could stop them from their duty.

"No," said Minako quietly after the moment of silence passed. "Even though our priorities may not be in line, we still will fight when the time comes."

"IF the time comes," added Makoto. They turned to look at the brunette as she winked and smiled. "Come on, it's been years since anything's happened, and I'd kinda like to leave it at that."

"Hey," Minako said, glancing at her watch. "Speaking of 'our duty,' Usagi-chan is awfully late."

"Rei-chan too," added Ami, removing her glasses.

Luna frowned. "I'd expect as much from Usagi-chan, but Rei-chan's lateness worries me a little."

"I'm sure she has a good reason or something," Makoto shrugged.

"Whereas Usagi-chan . . . " giggled Minako.

"She's probably either sleeping or eating," grinned Makoto.

"Sleeping," Minako, Luna, and Artemis said in unison, which made them laugh.

"Eating," said Makoto.

Minako rolled her eyes. "The chef _would_ pick the food option."

"You don't think I'm right?" asked Makoto, waggling an eyebrow. "Care to make it interesting?"

"A bet?" asked Artemis flatly as Makoto grinned the affirmative.

Minako scowled at Makoto. "There's no way I'm cleaning your bakery again," she said. "I still cough up flour. I'm not betting anything."

"Scaredy-cat," taunted Makoto. Minako stuck her tongue out at her. Grinning, Makoto turned to look at Ami, who appeared to be thoroughly engrossed in a book about quantum physics. "What do you think, Ami-chan?"

Ami glanced at the brunette quickly, chuckling a bit nervously, and her gaze traveled slowly towards something beyond their small table. "Um . . . perhaps Usagi-chan's on her way or . . . " She stopped, cleared her throat, and slumped in her seat, burying her slightly flushed face back in her book. ". . . Or perhaps she's already here."

Minako and Luna looked at each other. "Yeah, right."

Makoto, however, caught Ami's small hint, and she turned around in her seat and waved to the blonde coming in the door. "Hey, Usagi-chan!" she called, grinning brightly.

The others looked up as Usagi spied them, waved happily, and raced over to their small table. "Usagi-chan!" they exclaimed.

Usagi grinned and plopped into the empty seat next to Ami. "Hey, guys!" she giggled, grabbing the milkshake Minako handed to her. "Thanks, Minako-chan."

Luna sat up, frowning at the blonde. "Usagi-chan . . . you should have been here twenty minutes ago!" she scolded, waving her tail. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Ah, yes . . . um . . . " Usagi stopped, taking a quick sip of her drink and looking slightly sheepish. "Actually, I slept late."

Makoto shook her head as Minako, Luna, and Artemis shared a victorious chuckle.

"I should've known," she muttered.

"Usagi-chan, really," said Luna reprovingly. "You need to learn how to get places in time."

The blonde pouted. "It wasn't my fault. I had a bad dream last night."

"What kind of dream?" asked Artemis.

Usagi waved it off. "Something about astronauts, but that's not important. Hey, where's Rei-chan?"

Ami looked up at Usagi from her book. "She hasn't arrived yet."

Luna twitched her whiskers in concern. "And she's normally the early one."

"I guess this isn't like her, huh?" said Makoto, twirling a straw through her drink. "Being late and all."

"Yeah . . . " Usagi looked away, her eyes soft with worry. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm fine," a calm voice said.

Everyone at the small table looked up to behold the sight of the black-haired woman watching them with a small smile. "Rei-chan!"

Rei chuckled and sat down beside Usagi, shrugging her coat off and setting her purse on the floor. "Hey, guys."

"Where have you been?" Minako asked, handing Rei a drink.

The small smile on Rei's lips grew the tiniest bit larger for a brief moment, but she covered it by frowning slightly and shrugging. "Oh . . . I was just . . . preoccupied."

Makoto raised an eyebrow as Rei took a sip of her drink. "Preoccupied . . . ?"

The corner of Rei's mouth twitched as she tried to suppress another smile. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's okay," giggled Usagi. "We still love you."

"Uh . . . thanks."

Makoto studied Rei for a moment, her green eyes narrow with scrutiny. "You look really . . . happy," she said slowly. "I have a feeling there's something you're not telling us."

Rei looked at the brunette, her eyes widening slightly. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Minako blinked. "You're right. She does seem happy." The blonde leaned over the table and looked closely at Rei. "Spill. What's up, Rei-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Rei insisted with a tiny grin.

Usagi grabbed her friend's sleeve and tugged it with a small whine. "You're lying!" she pouted. "You should tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"What you're not telling us!"

"What am I not telling you?"

"What you're hiding from us!"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Now stop that," Makoto scowled. "You're happy about something, and you're not telling us."

Rei's cheeks grew slightly pink, but she calmly stirred a straw through her milkshake. "What makes you say that?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Um . . . let's see," Makoto began, scratching her head and appearing deep in thought. "For one thing, you can't stop smiling. No offense, but it's not exactly normal for you to be so smiley . . . unless you're plotting against us or hiding something, that is."

"I'm not plotting against you."

"But you are hiding something."

Rei ran a hand through her hair and flipped it over her shoulder, frowning indignantly. "I'm not hiding . . ."

"Oh, my God!" Minako squealed. Her eyes were positively round as she stared at the hand Rei had used to rearrange her hair. "What's that on your hand?"

Rei flushed, immediately pulling her left hand away to hide it under the table, but Makoto was too quick and grabbed it as Minako continued staring at the small, glittering object on the black-haired woman's ring finger. Makoto's eyes widened as she, too, leaned over the table to stare at Rei's hand.

"No . . . way . . . " the brunette breathed.

Minako, who was still staring at the object with huge eyes, slowly raised her head to gaze at Rei in disbelief. "Rei-chan . . . " she said, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Are you engaged?"

All eyes immediately turned to the blushing woman, and Rei looked away, pulling her left hand away from Makoto's grasp and trying her hardest to look annoyed with them.

But she was smiling.

"Oh, my God!" cried Makoto.

"You're engaged!" Usagi squealed, her eyes shining. "I can't believe it!"

Rei grinned and looked down at her engagement ring. "Darn. Guess the cat's out of the bag," she chuckled. Artemis raised an eyebrow as Luna twitched her nose. "Excuse the expression, guys," she added quickly.

"Then it's true?" Ami asked, smiling at Rei, who nodded. "Oh, congratulations, Rei-chan."

"That's so great!" Minako said. "I'm really happy for you, Rei-chan."

"Thanks, guys," Rei chuckled. She turned towards the tearful Usagi and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Usagi, stop crying."

Usagi was sniffling and holding onto Rei's arm, her eyes huge and shining. "But it's just so sweet! Rei-chan . . . getting married!"

Makoto grinned at Rei as the black haired woman shook her head in light amusement. "Took Yuuichirou-kun long enough, didn't it?"

"I know," said Rei, rolling her eyes. "I was beginning to think it'd never happen."

"Have you set a date yet?" asked Minako.

"Sometime next summer," replied Rei, taking a sip of her drink. "You're all bridesmaids, of course."

"After all we've been through, we'd better be," Makoto said.

Rei grinned, relaxing as the others laughed. "So . . . what have I missed?"

"Absolutely nothing," Luna said flatly. "Usagi-chan just got here."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's to be expected."

"Rei-chan," pouted Usagi, "don't be a meanie."

"Who says I was being mean? I was being completely serious."

"Rei-chan!"

"Hey, Usagi-chan," Makoto interrupted, eying Usagi's drink, "what's up? You've hardly touched your milkshake."

The others quieted as the severity of the situation hit them -- any other day, Usagi would have already consumed the milkshake at lightning speed and would be well on her way through her second or third. Blue eyes lowered to gaze at the table as Usagi idly twisted her wedding ring around her finger, avoiding their eyes. "Actually," she admitted softly, "I . . . haven't been feeling well lately. I've had a sick stomach."

Luna twitched her whiskers. "Usagi-chan, you told me you were feeling better."

"I was, Luna, I just . . . feel bad again."

Rei regarded Usagi with an inquisitive expression, her violet eyes wide and curious but sparkling with mischief. "Have you been cooking lately?"

Usagi looked perplexedly at her friend. "Well, yes . . . But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," insisted Rei with a small smile. "But tell me, is Mamoru-san sick, too?"

"No . . . Mamo-chan's fine."

"He hasn't been eating your cooking, then?"

Usagi eyed her suspiciously. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up gently. "Perhaps you should see a doctor."

"Or hire a chef," Rei said under her breath.

Makoto grinned across the table at her. "Be nice."

"Yes," Usagi murmured, looking away. "A doctor . . . doctor?" Her eyes suddenly widened. "Doctor!"

All eyes turned to her as the blonde shot out of her chair with a shriek.

"The hell . . . ?" said Makoto bewilderedly.

"I forgot!" cried Usagi, grabbing her coat and drawing stares from every other customer there. "I forgot I have a doctor's appointment!" She unknowingly stuck her arm through the wrong sleeve of her coat and looked anxiously at her watch.

"A doctor's appointment . . . ?" Rei questioned flatly.

Usagi nodded vigorously, tugging her coat on, the right way this time. "Yes! And it was supposed to be . . . " (she glanced at her watch again), ". . . an hour ago!"

The other four girls watched her blankly, as Usagi raced to the door, bellowing as she ran, "I'm really, really sorry, but I've gotta go, I've gotta go now, I'm really, really late!"

And she was out the door, leaving with a squeal of, "Byeeee!"

Rei shook her head. "Hopeless."

Then a violent shudder passed through her, chilling her spine and raising the hairs on her arms. Rei inhaled and exhaled very slowly, closing her eyes, and the chill passed, but it left her feeling uneasy and frightened. She opened her eyes, expression stormy, and she stared at the door Usagi had exited through just seconds before.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

"Taiki!" a voice called from the hallway. "Hey, Taiki!"

A frown creased the tall Light's brow as he sat at the desk in his bedchamber in the Kinmoku palace, an open book and a worn tablet of paper in front of him. Ignoring the annoying voice that disrupted his peace, Taiki looked over a few complicated sentences, jotted a few notes down, and turned a page in the huge textbook.

"Taiki!"

The voice was getting louder, which meant it was getting closer, which meant Taiki was about to become very annoyed. He glanced briefly at the door, wondering if he had enough time to lock it, but alas, it was too late. The door burst open and a slender black-haired young man stood in the doorway, a big grin on his face.

Taiki sent him a glare. "Out."

Seiya didn't even look remotely insulted as he strode into the room and waved cheerily at his studious friend, and Taiki sighed in resignation, grudgingly accepting the fact that those few moments of peace were now gone forever.

"Why are you here, Seiya?" he asked, looking moodily back down at the book.

Seiya raised an eyebrow at him. "Some greeting," he said with a smirk. "I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Taiki flatly, turning a page in the textbook. "I'm reading."

Seiya flopped down on the edge of Taiki's bed. "I can see that, silly," he chuckled. "What are you reading?"

Taiki glanced briefly at him, still mildly irritated at the intrusion. "Quantum teleportation," he replied stiffly, flipping a page in the book and staring down at a particularly complicated formula. Frowning, he scribbled down some notes.

"Quantum what?" Seiya said, stretching and yawning. "Sounds boring."

Rolling his eyes, Taiki continued writing. "Quantum teleportation," he repeated. "De-materializing at one point and materializing again at an entirely different point."

"We can do that already," pointed out Seiya. "I mean, not everyone can, but _we_ can."

Taiki glanced back at him, eyebrows raised. "Without using magic. Without exhausting the already-limited supply of energy inside us. Without having to worry about how often we teleport or where we teleport to."

Seiya wrinkled his nose as Taiki turned back to his book. "That's not even possible."

"Yet."

Dark blue eyes stared at him in a mixture of incredulity and exasperation, but Taiki didn't even notice; he pushed up his glasses as he diligently continued copying notes, pausing only to scribble out a word or turn the page. After a moment of watching him, Seiya smirked and let out a quiet chuckle. "I guess if anyone could figure it out, it'd be you," he muttered.

Violet eyes glanced up at him, even though Seiya had been almost certain that Taiki wasn't listening to him. "Not alone," he replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" Seiya pressed, eyebrows raised in interest.

No reply; the only sound that came from Taiki was the steady scratching of pen against paper as he wrote.

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Boring . . ." he drawled.

"Then go bother Yaten," said Taiki.

"Already tried," grumbled Seiya. "He was photographing the sunset or something like that and chased me off."

Taiki couldn't hold back a smirk. "Afraid of someone half your size, Seiya?" he asked teasingly.

"Not afraid," said Seiya, looking mildly offended. "Just . . . intimidated."

Taiki chose not to point out that those were the same things as he chuckled. "So you'd rather bug Yaten than me?"

Seiya held up his hands. "Hey, like I said, you're boring," he replied. "And besides, it's so much fun getting a rise out of Yaten."

Taiki barely smiled. "This is true."

Seiya grinned and slumped back on Taiki's bed, exhaling loudly as he bounced slightly and then flopped over on his side. He glanced at Taiki's bedside table, noticing a small, framed picture propped up against the base of a lamp. Eyes widening in recognition and surprise, Seiya reached for it.

"Hey," he said in a soft, curious voice, holding the picture up. "You kept this?"

"Hmm?" Taiki glanced absently at the photograph, violet eyes inquisitive behind the lenses of his glasses. "Oh. Yes." He turned back to his note-taking, unfazed.

"I gave it to you as a joke, you know," Seiya said pointedly.

"I know."

"Why keep it?"

"As a reminder of who we met, what we went through . . . and what we learned."

"That almost sounds sentimental."

"Perhaps it is."

"But you hated Earth."

"I never said I hated Earth."

"Well, no, not exactly, but you sure acted like you did."

Taiki looked faintly annoyed. "Had the circumstances of our being there been different, my enjoyment would have no doubt been much more obvious." He scribbled a few more notes down, stopped, crossed out what he had just written, and then turned to look at Seiya. "Despite our problems there, however, I don't regret any of the experience," he added.

"Is that the closest you can come to admitting you liked Earth?" asked Seiya with a smirk.

Taiki shrugged and turned back to his book. "For now, yes."

Chuckling at him and shaking his head, Seiya put the picture back in its position on the table and stared at it for a moment, a grin on his face. He remembered when it had been taken; one day after school Taiki was nowhere to be found, and Seiya and Yaten looked everywhere for him. They finally found him in the library, seated at a small table surrounded by what appeared to be hundreds of books . . . and he was not alone. The blue-haired genius Mizuno Ami was seated quite close beside him, and they were studiously conversing with one another in muted, earnest voices. For a few moments Yaten and Seiya had done nothing but watch with interest from behind a set of bookcases as Ami leaned over Taiki to look at the book in front of him, and they had noticed with even more interest that a faint pink color appeared on the tall Light's cheeks at the sudden closeness. A grinning Yaten had nudged Seiya and pulled a camera from his bag. Delighted, Seiya had watched as Yaten snapped a quick picture of the scene before it became a missed opportunity. Thanks to that photograph, the world was suddenly full of wonderful possibilities; Seiya and Yaten finally had sufficient ammunition (or blackmail) to use against their brainy friend.

Seiya grinned at the memory as his thoughts strayed to that strange relationship between Taiki and the Mizuno girl. There was an obvious fondness, or something akin to it, present whenever they were around each other. Had the circumstances been different, Seiya wondered, could something more have come of their friendship?

"Why are you still here?" Taiki asked after a moment. Seiya looked over at him; his friend was still reading and jotting down notes, but his eyebrows were raised.

"Why not?" asked Seiya with a smirk.

"I thought I bored you," said Taiki.

"You do."

". . . Your logic never ceases to amaze me."

"Well, even if you're boring . . ." Seiya paused, watching Taiki for a moment before smiling, ". . . it's better than being alone."

Taiki looked up from his book in mild surprise, and without really meaning to, he found himself returning the smile with a smaller one of his own. "It certainly is," he agreed.

* * *

A little while later, Ami and Rei were walking down the street together, neither speaking as a heavy, uneasy feeling hung in the air around them. Rei couldn't understand why; it had been so peaceful only an hour before. But ever since Usagi had left for the doctor's appointment and that chill had passed over Rei, that very atmosphere of peace had disappeared. Rei didn't understand it, and that frustrated her. She hated not knowing what was going on. But she didn't want to worry anyone over it; it may have been nothing, and the other girls certainly hadn't seemed to notice anything unusual.

"Hey, Rei-chan?" Ami said quietly after a few moments.

Rei gave a start, then turned to the other woman. "Yeah?"

"Tell me," Ami said softly, looking away. "Have you sensed anything lately?"

Rei's eyes widened. "Well . . . I hadn't for a very long time," she replied hesitantly.

"Oh . . ." Ami looked faintly puzzled, and Rei swallowed hard.

"That is, until today," she added.

"I see," said Ami. After a moment's hesitation, she whispered, "No matter how hard we fight to protect it, I suppose it's impossible for peace to last forever."

Rei swallowed hard at those words. "That doesn't mean something's going to happen," she insisted somewhat nervously. "The feeling I had could have been caused by anything."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"I felt something too."

Violet eyes widened as Rei stared at Ami. "You did? But that's . . ."

"It was barely anything," Ami whispered, looking away, "but after Usagi left earlier, I got so . . . cold. And then I got this strange feeling in my stomach like something was terribly wrong, something that couldn't be stopped. But it passed as quickly as it came. Is that similar to what you feel?"

Rei shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. It was never easy to describe the feelings she got to someone else; she was born with the ability to sense evil and, at times, experience premonitions, but she never knew how to put her feelings into words. "Sometimes I feel things like that," she said, swallowing hard. "But today . . . yes. It's the same as what I felt, too."

"I wonder if the others felt anything," mused Ami softly.

Rei bit her lip. She didn't know what to say. They continued walking for a bit, passing by little shops and display windows and people walking along the sidewalk. So clouded were Rei's thoughts that she didn't even notice when they came to a stop in front of an electronics store until Ami spoke.

"How awful," she said softly, staring at the television on display in the shop window.

Rei frowned, looking up. "What's awful?"

Ami swallowed and pointed at the TV screen, where a pretty female newscaster was reporting some breaking news. Rei had to strain to hear it.

". . . are shocked over this tragic incident. The bodies of the two American astronauts have been identified as Gregory Harris and Richard Stevenson, part of the recent Lunar Base project. NASA still refuses to comment on this situation, but it is to our understanding that both men were discovered dead in one of the Moon's so-called seas, the _Mare Serenitatis, _with large wounds from an unknown force going through both of their chests. While we are sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for these unusual circumstances, there is some controversy that the events could have been caused by supernatural or extraterrestrial involvement . . ."

Rei shook her head; she couldn't listen anymore. "That's terrible . . ." She stopped talking as she looked at Ami, who was very white and trembling slightly.

"_Mare Serenitatis _. . . _Mare _. . . _Serenitatis _. . ." whispered Ami. "What could it mean?"

"Ami-chan?"

Ami turned to Rei, looking both frightened and analytical . . . the look Rei had come to recognize as the one Ami got when she had just figured out something that she didn't like.

"The _Mare Serenitatis_," she said softly, eyes glazed slightly. "On the Moon . . . it's never been fully explored before, and I've always wondered if something would be found . . . but what could have caused their deaths? Could a source of energy still be functional after a thousand years? . . . It's unsettling, but . . ."

"Ami-chan," interrupted Rei, taking the genius by the shoulders, "I'm not following. What are you talking about?"

Ami's blue eyes were wide and clear as she stared at her friend. "_Mare Serenitatis_," she whispered. "The Sea of Serenity."

Rei frowned. It sounded familiar.

Ami bit her lip and looked away. "That's where the Moon Kingdom once stood."

Rei's eyes widened.

That was when the park across the street erupted into chaos.

**

* * *

Bum-bum-BUM! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a cliffhanger! But I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rampage

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Two - Rampage

_"But after all this peace . . . why now?" -Chiba Usagi_

* * *

Usagi's stomach had butterflies in it.

She walked down the street, a hand resting over her abdomen and a dazed expression on her face, and her heart hammered away in her chest as she thought about the results of her doctor's appointment. Although she and Mamoru had been married for four years, they hadn't really _planned _on having children yet . . . and here she was, pregnant.

The word flitted through her head again, and Usagi found herself stopping on the sidewalk.

_Pregnant_.

She had a new life inside of her body at that moment, and that thought thrilled, terrified, and excited Usagi all at once. Was she really ready to be a mother? She was still clumsy, immature, and irresponsible as ever; she couldn't even get to a doctor's appointment on time. And yet when she thought of the possibility of seeing her little Chibi-Usa again, all those doubts seemed to leave her, and Usagi was left with unadulterated happiness and an excitement that she couldn't remember ever feeling before.

"Chibi-Usa . . ." she whispered, and a slow smile began to spread over her face.

She couldn't wait to tell Mamoru.

Suddenly, from across the street, she heard people shouting in terror. Dread seized Usagi at once; it had been peaceful for so long, surely it couldn't be . . .

Crowds of people were streaming out of Juuban Park, some of them yelling, some of them frantically calling out for others, some of them doing nothing but running, their faces pale and frightened. A gentleman in a business suit ran across the street toward her, and Usagi called out to him, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Excuse me, sir, what's going on?"

The man turned to her, pale and wide-eyed, and he swallowed heavily before replying shakily, "There's been an attack . . . in the park . . . a woman . . . with wings . . . black lightning . . ."

That was all Usagi needed to hear. Thanking him, she dashed into a nearby alley, raised her arm high, and cried, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

It had been so long since she last needed to henshin that it took Usagi a moment to adapt to the rush of energy that overtook her as she transformed. The glow of the Ginzuishou covered her, filled her, and warmed her with a power that was both foreign and familiar to her at the same time. A second later, she stood in the garb of Eternal Sailor Moon, her head reeling and her stomach lurching, but she pushed away her feelings and ran out onto the street.

People dashed past her, screaming, and someone knocked into her so hard that Sailor Moon was sent reeling to the ground. Throwing an arm out to stop her fall, she sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where the source of the panic was coming from. Everyone seemed to be running away from the center of the park, so she got to her feet and dashed toward the area, her heart hammering away in her chest and her conscience screaming at her to be extra careful. She stopped a moment later as she spotted a figure with wings hovering above a half-destroyed playground, and her blood ran cold in her veins.

The woman was very, very thin and tall, red hair falling like liquid fire down to feet, and her skin was so pale that it appeared white. Her long, black gown whipped around her even though there was no wind, and sprouting from her back were two enormous, black, leathery wings that flapped lazily as she floated in the air, her back facing Usagi.

Sailor Moon's knees wobbled slightly as she forced herself forward towards the woman, but she had barely taken three steps when suddenly, from the woman's clawed, long-fingered hand, a ball of black energy appeared.

"I know you're there, Princess Serenity," came the woman's voice. It was cold and deep and chilling to the sound, and Sailor Moon stared up at her, pale-faced. The woman hadn't even turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Moon loudly, trying to ignore the feeling that she somehow recognized the woman.

The hand in which the black energy crackled twitched, as if in irritation, but still the woman did not turn to face her. "I have waited a thousand years for this," she said slowly, "being face to face with the beloved Moon Princess . . ."

A chill passed down Usagi's spine as she looked up at her. "What do you want from me?" she called, trying her hardest to sound calm and in control. "How do you know who I am?"

There was silence for a very long time. Sailor Moon dared not move; her pulse was rushing and dread was clutching at her heart, making it difficult to breathe. She did not know what to do.

Suddenly, with a shriek of "SERENITY!", the woman spun around to face Sailor Moon, throwing the blast of black lightning at her.

Sailor Moon screamed as the energy exploded, crackling, at her feet, and she toppled to the ground, rolling over with her hand protectively over her stomach. Just as she sat up, a very cold hand closed over her throat and lifted her off her feet and high into the air; the woman was there right in front of her, holding her by the neck and squeezing so hard that Usagi could barely breathe. Grunting, she opened her eyes and stared straight into the face of the woman.

A glowing red stone adorned with silver snakes and a silver skull sat upon her pale forehead, and her fiery, red eyes burned with pure hatred. "Serenity . . ." she growled, her red lips parting to reveal glistening white fangs, ". . . _die_."

"Let her go!" a voice shouted.

The hand around Usagi's throat was cutting off her air supply, and her vision was beginning to grow blurry, but still her heart leaped in her chest at the sound of Tuxedo Kamen's voice. The woman looked down at him in fury, eyes blazing.

"And Prince Endymion," she hissed. "Of course you would come to her rescue."

"Let her go!" repeated Tuxedo Kamen, his voice harsh.

The woman glowered at him.

A flaming arrow of fire suddenly shot past the evil woman's head, making her drop Sailor Moon, who screamed until she was caught in the arms of Tuxedo Kamen. Angrily, the winged woman glared down at the shooter of the arrow.

Fire danced in the eyes of Sailor Mars as she pulled back the string on her flaming bow, another blazing arrow already poised to shoot. Sailor Mercury stood next to her, her kind face grim and pale as Mars carefully aimed her bow.

"I don't know who you are," Mars said evenly, "but I won't miss next time."

To their surprise, the winged woman smirked at her. "How cocky you are, Princess Mars."

Rei's resolve slipped for a moment at that title, her eyes widening as the arms supporting her weapon lowered slightly.

"Who are you?" she asked carefully.

The woman only smirked.

The sound of footsteps announced the arrival of Venus and Jupiter, who took battle stances beside Mars and Mercury and looked up at the winged woman floating above them. Looking amused, she turned to them and grinned, her red lips parting in a sadistic smile.

"Perfect," she said, her leathery black wings flapping slowly. "You're all here."

"Who are you?" repeated Mars lowly, once again raising her weapon.

"My name is not important," was the simple reply.

Rei grit her teeth. "Don't make me say it again," she growled. "Tell us who you are and what you want."

The woman stared down at her, her expression impassive, and it looked as if she was going to refuse to answer the question once again. But then those fearsome, red eyes shifted from Sailor Mars to Sailor Moon, and the woman's face darkened into a look of intense loathing. "Hecate," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I'm here to kill that insolent creature."

Venus stepped forward with a glare. "You'll have to kill us first."

Hecate smirked down at her as if she was something mildly interesting, then she held out a hand lazily. A ball of black energy immediately generated from her outstretched fingertips. "Very well."

But before she could launch the energy at them, Mars and Jupiter attacked. Mars released her arrow of fire and Jupiter threw a ball of crackling lightning, both of which sped toward Hecate with deadly accuracy.

Hecate's lips parted in a bone-chilling smile.

Fire and lightning exploded together, and Hecate's body was vaporized. Everyone stared up in the air where she had been hovering seconds before, ash floating down from the sky and settling around their feet.

"She's gone," said Tuxedo Kamen, sounding troubled.

"Is she . . . dead?" asked Mercury hesitantly.

Mars looked doubtfully around them. "Do you think so?"

Scowling, Jupiter kicked at some of the ash that had gathered on the ground. "It shouldn't have been so easy."

Venus was staring at Usagi, who was quivering where she stood beside her husband. "Sailor Moon?" she asked softly, taking a step toward her. "You look pale."

Then Sailor Moon crumpled to the ground, crying. The senshi looked at her in alarm as Tuxedo Kamen knelt beside her and took her in his arms.

"It's okay, Usako," he said soothingly as she sniffled against his shirt. "We're all okay. Don't worry."

"B-but after all this peace," she whispered through her tears, "why now?" She put a hand over her stomach; during all the chaos she had forgotten the results of her doctor's appointment. "Oh, God," she breathed, pressing a fist over her mouth as she began to sob. "God . . . _why now?_"

Tuxedo Kamen rubbed her back gently, not really understanding as he murmured, "It's okay. We're all safe. She's gone now."

She only sobbed bitterly, burying her face into his chest.

No one spoke for a few long minutes, afraid to disturb Sailor Moon in the state she was in. But eventually her cries subsided, leaving her sniffling in her husband's arms. Her hunched back straightened, and Tuxedo Kamen stood to his feet and took her by the hands, helping her to stand. Usagi bit her lip hard for a moment, then she hesitantly turned her red-rimmed eyes up to Tuxedo Kamen.

"I have something to tell you," she said quietly, swallowing hard and clenching the hand that lay over her stomach into a fist.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The surface of the ground upon which Usagi stood quivered, as if it had suddenly become liquid. Only Sailor Jupiter noticed it.

"Usagi-chan!" she shouted, darting toward the blonde. "_Move_!"

Sailor Moon turned to look at her just as the tall woman's solid body collided with her and sent her tumbling to the side. At that very instant, just as Sailor Moon rolled over and sat up, holding her stomach protectively and looking in confusion at her friend, a pale, clawed hand followed by a thin, bony arm jutted out of the quivering spot of asphalt, long nails extended.

Jupiter screamed as the claws jabbed viciously through her back, and Sailor Moon's mind went numb. She stared, frozen in horror, not even moving as the claws tore out of Jupiter's back and, with a low groan from Makoto, a warm shower of blood sprayed out of the wounds and onto Usagi. Still she sat and stared, her eyes wide and glassy as red liquid dripped down her face.

"No!" screamed Venus, hurrying forward as Makoto de-transformed and collapsed.

"Mako-chan!" shouted Mars.

Usagi could only stare straight ahead as the others gathered around the fallen Makoto. A pool of blood was growing steadily under her still form, and the tall woman's skin seemed to grow paler and paler as she lay there.

Mercury was checking Makoto's pulse, eyes wide in panic. "She's still alive," she said anxiously, "but not for long if we don't do something quickly. She's already lost an alarming amount of blood . . ."

The world around Sailor Moon became a blur as Mercury and the others tried their best to aid the wounded Makoto. But Usagi was unaware of any of this; her head throbbed in time with her rapidly beating heart, and the image of Sailor Jupiter being clawed through the back played in her head as distantly, Ami's gentle voice said over and over, "She's still alive, but not for long . . . She's still alive, but not for long . . ."

Finally, it became too much for Sailor Moon to bear, and she fainted.

* * *

It was late, Taiki noted as he walked out of Kinmoku Palace. Two of the planet's three moons shone gently overhead, turning the courtyard a deep blue, and dew glistened on the grass as he tread through it. At this time of night Taiki didn't expect to see anyone else about in the courtyard, but he noticed with surprise a small figure hunched beside a tree, packing up what appeared to be photography equipment. Taiki approached the area, eyebrows raised.

"You're out late, Yaten."

The silver-haired Light looked over his shoulder at Taiki, blinking for a moment before shrugging and turning back to his camera. "Just finishing up," he said. "What are you doing?"

Taiki shrugged. "I needed some air."

"There's none inside?" asked Yaten wryly.

Rolling his eyes, Taiki sighed and shook his head. "Very funny." He glanced up at the sky for a moment before turning back to Yaten, raising an eyebrow.

"You were terrorizing Seiya earlier, weren't you?" he asked.

Yaten snorted. "Yeah, so?"

"You really shouldn't do that."

Yaten scowled. "What did you want me to do? That sunset needed to be captured on film before it disappeared, and our resident idiot was too much of a bother for me to take the picture in peace."

Taiki sighed. "Well, thanks to you, I was stuck with our 'resident idiot' for a good two hours while I was trying to do important research," he said with a pointed look at his smaller friend. Yaten looked mildly sheepish.

"Yeah, I thought he might have gone to bother you after I chased him off, but I didn't know for sure."

"Well, he did," said Taiki flatly, crouching down and removing something from his pocket.

"Sorry about that."

After a few moments, Yaten finished packing up his photography equipment and stood to his feet, yawning. Taiki had gone silent, which interested him, so he turned to blink down at his brown-haired companion.

"What are you doing, anyway?" he asked curiously, his green eyes focused on Taiki, who was crouched on the ground with his back facing him.

Taiki glanced over his shoulder at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Digging in the dirt," Yaten replied, raising one eyebrow.

Taiki turned back to the ground. "Why, that's precisely what I'm doing."

Both eyebrows went up. "May I ask why?"

"You may," Taiki said simply.

Yaten's expression grew flat. "Will you answer me?"

"No."

"I figured as much."

There was a long moment of silence as Taiki capped a small vial of soil, labeled it, and tucked it away in his pocket, and it took a little while for Taiki to realize that there was a sudden tenseness in the air. He looked over at Yaten, who was staring off in the distance with wide, unfocused eyes and a troubled expression.

Taiki studied him for a moment before saying quietly, "Hey, are you okay?"

Yaten, looking dazed, glanced at him. "Huh?"

"You look really uneasy, and your skin's all pale," said Taiki, getting to his feet and dusting off his hands. "Is something wrong?"

Shrugging as if trying to shake off a bad feeling, Yaten frowned. "No, I just got really . . . cold all of the sudden."

"Cold?" asked Taiki. "It's the hottest time of the year. How could you be cold?"

Looking as if he had just woken from a nightmare and was still trying to recover, Yaten swallowed hard and muttered, "I don't know."

Nothing more was said.

* * *

"Usako?" a deep voice said urgently. "Usako?"

"Look, she's waking up," said another voice.

Her vision blurry as she slowly cracked her eyes open, Sailor Moon sat up and looked up at Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, but when she did, her entire body tensed up and dread seized her heart.

"Mako-chan," she said immediately, staring at them. "Is she okay?"

Mars nodded and jerked her head to the left of them, where Makoto was lying on a park bench, her wounds surprisingly healed. But she was not alone; Sailor Moon noticed, with a jolt of relief and surprise, that she was being tended to by Sailor Saturn. Further off, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were conversing quietly with Mercury and Venus, who seemed to be describing the events that occurred earlier.

A lump was suddenly in Sailor Moon's throat as she croaked out, "Guys!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her as she rose to her feet and ran, shakily, to Makoto's side, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she sobbed.

Makoto grinned awkwardly. "Come on, you know it takes more than that to kill me off," she said, patting Sailor Moon on the back. "Thank God Saturn showed up before it got too serious."

Tear-filled blue eyes blinked over at Saturn, who was smiling gently. "It's good to see you again, Sailor Moon," she said.

Sailor Moon's lower lip quivered for a moment before she let go of Makoto, and lunged at Saturn, trapping the skinny girl in a fierce embrace and crying. Saturn merely smiled serenely and returned the hug gently, and when the tears subsided a few minutes later, she took Sailor Moon's chin in her hand and raised her head so she could look her in the face.

"Princess, darkness is rising," she said softly. "You know this, don't you?"

Sailor Moon trembled, but she still managed to nod. "Yes," she whispered, her voice shaky. "Is that why you're back?"

Pluto walked to Saturn's side, her expression troubled as she looked down at Sailor Moon. "The future's clouded, but the one thing that's certain is that you are in grave danger."

Nodding, Sailor Moon frowned and subconsciously placed a trembling hand over her stomach. Pluto held her gaze for a long, tense moment, and there was an unmistakable glint of disappointment and confusion in her deep magenta eyes. Sailor Moon swallowed nervously.

"Princess," Saturn said gently, drawing Sailor Moon's attention away from Pluto, "please allow us to protect you once again."

Sailor Moon glanced briefly at Pluto, whose strange expression hadn't changed, and then she turned back to Saturn and nodded. "Of course," she said, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady. Her hand trembled briefly over her stomach before she let it drop back to her side. She paused for a moment, then, gently and tremulously, she turned to them and smiled.

"I'm glad you're back."

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I appreciate the reviews, so please continue to let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Rift

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Three - Rift

_"The Earth senshi did so much for us in our time of need that we should be leaping at the chance to return the favor." - Princess Kakyuu_

_

* * *

  
_

Usagi was trembling. She stood quietly beside her friends, an hour after the attack, and every nerve and muscle in her body was so tense that they were quivering. Mamoru had left shortly after Makoto's recovery, needing to go back to work, but the conversation he and Usagi had before he left continued to flit through Usagi's thoughts.

_"Usako," Mamoru said, turning to her with inquisitive blue eyes. "What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"_

_Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but then she closed it abruptly as the image of claws tearing through Sailor Jupiter's back flashed through her mind. For a long, silent moment, she looked down at her feet, fists clenched and eyes glassy, then she raised her head to smile reassuringly at her husband._

_"Nothing," she said. "It was nothing."_

She didn't know what made her lie. She wished more than anything she could tell her husband that they were going to have a baby, but for some reason she was instilled with the belief that keeping her pregnancy a secret for the time being would be the safest thing. For everyone.

"I can't believe this happened," Luna said softly. She and Artemis were sitting at Ami's feet, looking around at the somber-faced group.

"I know," a pale Ami whispered. "It's been so long."

Makoto, who was surprisingly calm and level-headed considering she had almost died an hour ago, smiled reluctantly. "But this is our duty," she said. "We always knew we were in this for the long run. Fighting's part of our lives."

"No, it's ALL of it!" Minako suddenly cried, darting up out of her seat on the park bench and whirling to face the brunette. Her eyes were large and for some reason, swimming with tears.

Everyone stared at her in stunned silence, then, after taking a moment to look around at them, Minako dropped, trembling, back onto the bench and lowered her head into her hands.

"Mina?" said Artemis, starting toward her.

Minako didn't look up. "I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Michiru worriedly.

Her shoulders trembled as the blonde nodded. "Yeah. I guess I'm just a little upset."

Ami, who was sitting next to Minako, put a gentle hand on the shaking woman's back. "Of course you are," she said quietly. "We all are."

"Yes," Hotaru said softly. "An attack this serious coming right out of the blue . . ."

Usagi, who had been silent for quite some time, whispered, "I recognized her."

The other stopped and turned to look at her. "What?" Minako croaked.

Swallowing hard, Usagi looked around at her friends. "That woman . . . Hecate. I had a dream about her last night."

Rei's brow furrowed. "Why didn't you say anything before now?" she asked, her voice shaking with suppressed irritation.

Usagi shook her head. "I . . . I don't know. I was scared."

Rei let out a strangled, disbelieving sound, but Michiru stepped forward before the black-haired woman could say anything else. "Usagi-chan," she said gently, "what happened in your dream?"

Usagi trembled where she stood for a moment before looking away. "It was on the Moon," she whispered, her voice so soft the others could barely hear her. "Two men were there, astronauts . . . and they were taking soil samples from different places on the Moon. I think it was research for some sort of base or something . . . I can't remember."

Rei and Ami went pale and exchanged significant glances.

"What happened then?" asked Haruka.

"The machine they were using to drill into the Moon hit something hard," said Usagi. She was staring out at the city with a strange, haunted look on her face. "They decided to dig deeper to see what was down there, and they uncovered a fountain . . . they were in some place on the Moon, some ocean or sea . . ."

"Mare Serenitatis," whispered Ami. "The Sea of Serenity."

Usagi's eyes widened a little. "That's right. . . . And then, all of the sudden, a figure burst out of the fountain and . . ." Her voice trailed off, and she shuddered at the memory.

"What?" asked Haruka.

". . . She killed them," whispered Usagi, her eyes growing glassy. "She . . . she . . . killed them, both of them, right there. It was terrible . . . they didn't do anything wrong, and . . ."

"Usagi-chan, was it Hecate?" asked Luna.

Usagi paused for a long moment before murmuring, very quietly, "Yes." The others could only stare at her as she continued, "And then . . . and then I woke up, screaming. It was so real. I've never had a dream like that before." She stood silently for a moment before looking at Ami. "How did you know . . . ?"

"It was on the news," Rei said, crossing her arms. Her violet eyes were dark as she stared hard at Usagi. "Two astronauts were discovered dead in the middle of the Sea of Serenity."

Usagi froze. "But that's . . ."

". . . Exactly why you should have told us?" Rei finished angrily. "Yeah."

Usagi's eyes widened, and she was suddenly overcome with the urge to cry. Fists clenched, she blinked rapidly and lowered her head. "I . . . I didn't think . . ."

"No," snapped Rei, "you didn't."

Usagi could do nothing but stare hard at the ground and will herself not to cry

"Rei-chan, really," said Makoto softly, intervening. "Don't be like that. We're all shaken up by this, but that's no reason to take your confusion out on anyone, least of all Usagi-chan."

Rei shoulders, which had been tense a moment before, slumped slightly. "I know," she said. Frowning, she turned to Usagi. "Sorry. I'm just worried for you."

Usagi nodded at her, unable to speak from the lump in her throat. How worried would she be, she wondered, if Rei knew the entire truth?

"I'm gonna go," Minako said suddenly, standing to her feet and looking around at everyone. Her eyes were red-rimmed and faintly glassy. "I need to get out of the open and just . . . think about things."

"Me too," Makoto said, standing up as well. She turned to everyone and smiled. "We'll get through this. We always do."

She waved goodbye and followed after Minako, and everyone else watched them disappear down the sidewalk. After a few moments, they realized that the best thing to do at that moment was split up and think about what had happened. Usagi was not quite ready to go back home, so she decided she would walk around for a while and confusedly sort out her jumbled thoughts. She didn't expect for Setsuna to linger behind after everyone had parted, so when the blonde turned around and found herself face-to-face with the disappointed-looking Time Guardian, her stomach turned over.

"Setsuna-san . . ."

"When are you going to tell them?" asked Setsuna.

Usagi closed her eyes. "I don't know."

"You were planning on telling them before, though."

She nodded. "Yeah, I was going to tell them after I found out, but . . ."

"Hecate."

"Yes. I wasn't planning on a new enemy showing up after all these years."

"No one was."

The two stood in silence for a moment, Usagi shifting her feet uncomfortably as Setsuna stared up at the darkening sky. A cold gust of wind began to blow, whipping their hair around and making Usagi shiver.

"Setsuna-san," she said after a moment, her voice barely above a whisper. She clenched a fist at her side and turned to face the Guardian of Time. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

Setsuna lowered her head, looking away. "I don't approve," she replied softly.

Usagi bit her lip. "But . . ." her voice trailed off, and she wrung her hands nervously. "Oh, I thought I'd be doing the right thing by not telling and keeping it a secret from everyone, but . . . Setsuna-san, you were there, Mako-chan almost died! She probably would have if Hotaru-chan hadn't been there. You guys always risk everything for me."

"Hasn't it always been that way, Princess?" Setsuna asked quietly, sounding tired.

Blue eyes widened. "Well . . . yes," Usagi admitted dully. "But it shouldn't have to be! They have to learn to protect themselves, too, not just me. If they had known about it . . . they would have been in more danger, wouldn't they? What would have happened if . . ."

"To know what would have happened, Princess?" Setsuna turned to look at the blonde, magenta eyes clouded. "No one can ever know that."

"Not even you?"

"No one."

"Oh." Usagi looked away, frowning. "Setsuna-san, I'm just . . . afraid." She hugged herself, shaking her head gently as the wind toyed with her bangs. "I'm so afraid."

"Usagi-chan," Setsuna said softly, her eyebrows furrowed. Usagi looked up; Setsuna never addressed her by her first name. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

Usagi nodded. "I know . . ."

Then Setsuna's expression turned grim, and she took a step forward. "But to foolishly lie to the people closest to you . . ."

"Please, Setsuna-san," Usagi pleaded, her eyes growing glassy. "I know you don't approve. But please, please don't say anything to anyone."

Setsuna opened her mouth, ready to reply, but when she saw the look on Usagi's face and the desperation in her eyes, she let her breath out slowly, nodding. "As you wish."

Usagi relaxed considerably, then smiled. "Thank you, Setsuna-san."

The Time Guardian looked at her Princess, her expression grave. "You won't be able to hide it forever, you know," she said softly.

Usagi blinked, then, trying to hide a smile, she looked down at her flat stomach and patted it gently. "Well, I kinda figured that," she said teasingly, her eyes twinkling.

A small smile curved the corners of Setsuna's lips. "Of course, I didn't mean . . ." She stopped as Usagi let out a light giggle. "I just want you to be careful."

Usagi stopped, then smiled. "Of course. I'll be fine."

Setsuna nodded. "Alright. Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay out for a bit, thanks."

"Very well. Take care of yourself, Princess."

"You too."

Setsuna turned away and watched Usagi for a moment, reluctant to leave her Princess alone. But Usagi looked back at her and smiled reassuringly, so the Time Guardian sighed and started to walk away, her brow furrowed in concern.

Usagi watched Setsuna's retreating figure, her eyes clouded with confusion and worry as she thought back on all the times her guardians – her friends – had sacrificed themselves for her sake. Yes, she realized, it was their duty to protect her, but they had lives to live for themselves too, not only for her. The truth was . . . she was terrified. Too many times she had woken up in the middle of the night from horrible nightmares, dripping with cold sweat and trembling as she tried to rid her mind of images of Mamoru . . . Rei . . . Ami . . . all of her friends, everyone she had ever cared about, dead.

"Stop it, Usagi," she whispered to herself. "Nothing's going to happen. Stop worrying."

But she couldn't stop worrying. And she couldn't shake off the horrible feeling that something terrible was going to happen very, very soon. Usagi clenched a fist at her side. If something terrible really was going to happen, she was going to do everything she could to make sure everyone she loved was safe, regardless of her own safety. No, she decided, putting a hand over her stomach, her own safety was suddenly much more important that it had been. But what could she do? Usagi sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. One by one, the stars began to appear, tiny sparkles of light against the dark blue, and as the air grew colder Usagi shivered involuntarily and bowed her head.

"Help," she whispered.

* * *

Darkness was all around. It was cold, icy, and lonely, as if all of the happiness and life had been drained from the universe, leaving behind nothing but hopelessness and sorrow. The air was thick with the suffocating, rank smell of death, and a despairing, cold feeling swirled through the air like a ghost.

Then a light suddenly burst through, pure and glowing, penetrating the blackness.

An angel flew out from the darkness, her wings flapping as her hair billowed out in golden streams behind her. She was beautiful, smiling, with a glow so warm, so tender, so pure, that the darkness seemed to cower and retreat in the presence of something so vibrant and holy. Her arms were outstretched as if she was inviting all the hopeless, lost souls of the world into her embrace, and eyes were warm, soft, and blue as the clearest skies.

Then, with a sudden, soft, thundering sound, everything grew red as blood, and the angel looked around, her beautiful smile fading into a frightened look. From out of nowhere, slithering, black tendrils of evil darkness began to clutch at her like hands of damned souls, wrapping around her ankles and tightening around her limbs, pulling her down and smothering her as the darkness began to grow. Panicking, she flapped her wings in a desperate attempt to escape, but she was slowly being overtaken by the black force.

The angel's scream echoed through the darkness as she was swallowed entirely.

"ODANGO!"

Seiya bolted upright in bed, crying out. He was trembling, beads of sweat matting curly black hair to his forehead, and he looked around with wide eyes, then relaxed.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

"Seiya!"

He looked up as Taiki dashed into the room, concern creasing his brow.

"What's the matter?" he asked, brow furrowed. "I heard you yelling . . ."

"It was a dream . . ." Seiya said distantly, shaking his head. "But it's been so long . . . why would I think of her now?"

"What are you talking about, Seiya?"

"Odango."

Violet eyes widened in surprise. "Earth?"

Seiya nodded.

"Me too," Taiki said quietly.

Seiya's eyes widened. "Say what?"

Taiki nodded. "Yeah. A little while ago, actually."

Seiya could only stare at him.

"What do you think it means?" asked Taiki quietly.

Seiya turned to him, but before he could reply, a soft, barely audible voice suddenly came from the door.

"Something's wrong."

Seiya and Taiki looked up to see Yaten standing in the doorway, skin pale, eyes wide. The expression on the smallest Light's face made Seiya's stomach turn over, and he swallowed hard.

"On Earth?" he asked.

Yaten nodded, looking quite shaken. "I think so."

"Are they in danger?" asked Taiki.

"I don't know," murmured Yaten, shaking his head briefly as color began to return to his face.

Silence filled the room for a long moment as the three soldiers sat, expressions of confusion and worry etched on each of their faces.

Seiya suddenly stood to his feet, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder and looking at his two companions. "Well, we'll have to find out what's going on."

They looked incredulously at him, and Yaten ran a hand through his bangs, looking pained. "So what do you suggest we do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Write a letter? Send a postcard? Telephone?"

Seiya snorted. "Of course not," he said, then he turned a wide, goofy grin in their direction. "We're going back."

"What?" Taiki and Yaten asked in unison, eyes wide, and Yaten added, "You're not serious!"

"I am," replied Seiya. "If they're in trouble, we need to help, right?"

"Well, yes," said Taiki, raising both eyebrows. "But, Seiya . . ."

"Don't try to make excuses," Seiya said, cutting him off and looking quite happy. "We're long overdue for a visit anyway, aren't we?"

"Sure, we are," Yaten said, looking annoyed. "But we can't just pick up and leave! The Princess won't . . ."

"She'll let us go, you know that," grinned Seiya. "Kakyuu's been saying for the past few years that we need to go back and visit. She'll probably be happy to let us go back."

"But Seiya," Taiki interjected incredulously, "what you're suggesting, there's no way we can . . ."

"Yes, we can," laughed Seiya, and he winked and sent a mischievous glance in their direction. "There are people both of you want to see again, right?"

Taiki and Yaten went silent.

Taking that as a reply, Seiya laughed out loud. "That's what I thought." He grinned at them, then turned and began walking to the door. "We're going back," he said, winking at them over his shoulder as he paused in the doorway. "The throne room. Fifteen minutes. Be there."

He left the room, leaving Taiki and Yaten gaping after him.

"Seiya's . . . serious about this," said Taiki after a few moments of stunned silence, "isn't he?"

Yaten's eyes were wide as he stared at the door, and, after a minute of remaining motionless, he nodded slowly. "This means . . . we're really going back," he said softly.

"Back to Earth . . ."

They stared for another moment of shocked silence, then, without saying a word, both turned on heel and strode quickly out of the room.

Seiya, meanwhile, was standing outside Kakyuu's bedchambers, silently debating whether he should enter her room without permission. It wasn't proper at all, and what if someone saw him go into the Princess' room at night? No, he realized as he looked around, it was much too late for someone to be roaming the halls of the palace. But it was still improper. Then again, Kakyuu would be much more upset if he left without waking her and telling her goodbye.

Seiya gripped the door handle and turned it, both relieved and annoyed to find it unlocked (the Princess was too trusting sometimes), and he slipped cautiously inside the room.

Glowing white light from two of Kinmoku's moons streamed through the window, falling across the large bed against the wall and the slender figure asleep in it. Gulping and feeling slightly nervous, although he didn't quite know why, Seiya quietly approached the Princess' bed, hardly daring to breathe. As he stood beside her sleeping form, a faint blush stained his cheeks, and he watched her sleep for several long moments. She wasn't wearing one of the long, flowing gowns that marked her as a royal, and her hair wasn't done up in a fancy, elaborate style, but to Seiya, that simplicity only made her more beautiful. He watched her sleeping peacefully for another moment, reluctant to wake her, but then, as if sensing his presence, the Princess began to stir, shifting her body and letting out a sweet sigh. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Seiya swallowed hard and reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Kakyuu . . ." he whispered.

Dark eyelashes fluttered once, then slid open, revealing soft, ruby eyes that gazed up at him with obvious fondness. "Seiya . . ." she murmured, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She modestly clutched her blankets to her chest, obscuring her nightdress as she looked up at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," Seiya said quietly.

"It's alright," yawned the Princess, smiling up at him. "Do you need to see me about something?"

He frowned, still staring at his hands. "Yes."

Kakyuu, who was watching him closely, noticed his anxiety right off. "There's something wrong," she stated softly, her expression clouded.

He nodded.

"It's the Earth, isn't it?"

He nodded again, absently, then his head suddenly snapped up, and he looked at her in confusion. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Now fully awake, the Princess shrugged her shoulders, looking slightly bemused herself. "I . . . I was just dreaming about Earth, about Sailor Moon and the others . . ." she replied, then she shook her head, smiling slightly. "It's been so long . . . Isn't that strange?"

Seiya nodded, remembering his own dream. "You have no idea . . ." Then he raised his head and looked somberly at the petite woman. "Listen, there may be a reason for the dreams. Yaten has a feeling that . . . well, that the Earth may be in trouble."

Then Kakyuu, who was suddenly watching him very seriously, said, in a voice that was barely audible, "You wish to go back, don't you?"

His eyes widened. "Princess . . ."

"Don't you?" she repeated softly, her gentle red eyes closely focused on him.

Seiya's throat grew tight as he looked at her, then he lowered his head. And nodded.

He heard her let out a soft sigh. "I see . . ."

Seiya looked up, brow furrowed. "Princess, I understand if you don't approve of . . ."

"Seiya," Kakyuu interrupted. His eyes widened as she smiled warmly and took his hand. "The Earth senshi did so much for us in our time of need that we should be leaping at the chance to return the favor. If Sailor Moon and the others are in trouble, it's only natural to want to help."

His eyes were wide as he swallowed hard. "Yes, but . . . we don't know if they're in trouble or not. What if we go to Earth for nothing?"

Kakyuu's smile widened. "Seiya, I have been telling you for years that you and Yaten and Taiki are long overdue for a vacation. Those girls on Earth are your friends, after all."

A burden seemed to lift from Seiya's shoulders then, and he smiled hesitantly. "You mean . . . you don't mind?"

Kakyuu's eyes softened, and she squeezed his hand. "No, I don't mind," she replied, her voice gentle. "I will miss you, but I understand your need to go back."

Looking relieved, Seiya leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to the Princess' forehead. "Thank you, Kakyuu." he said, then he paused, as if considering something. "Come with us."

Her cheeks colored slightly. "Oh, no, I couldn't . . ."

"You need a vacation more than we do."

"Seiya, I would, but . . ."

"Kakyuu," he said softly, "I _want_ you to come."

The faint blush on her cheeks intensified, but there was a finality in her tone as she answered, "I wish I could, Seiya, but duty requires me to say."

Black eyebrows furrowed. "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Seiya's shoulders slumped, as if he was disappointed. "Okay." He stood to his feet, moving away from the bed.

Her hand shot out and clutched at one of his, stopping him from leaving. "Just promise me you will be careful. Don't do anything reckless while you're there."

He stepped back, looking offended. "Me? Reckless? Bah!"

Kakyuu frowned. "Seiya," she said reprovingly.

The black-haired Light laughed, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Kidding, kidding," he said with a grin. "I promise I'll be careful."

"And you'll keep Yaten and Taiki in line?"

"Yes, Kakyuu."

"And you'll be careful if you have to fight?"

"Yes, Kakyuu."

"And you'll . . ."

"Princess!" laughed Seiya, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Stop worrying. We'll be fine."

Kakyuu sighed, looking up at him with reluctance. "Alright, Seiya."

He grinned at her and winked. "See you later!"

"Goodbye."

The Princess of Kinmoku watched as her protector and consort exited her room, flashing a smile over his shoulder at her as he went out the door. She swallowed hard, expression clouded as she looked down and noticed how tightly she was clutching the bed sheets, and she released them with a frown.

Her own words from moments ago echoed through her head.

_'The Earth senshi did so much for us in our time of need that we should be leaping at the chance to return the favor. If Sailor Moon and the others are in trouble, it's only natural to want to help . . .'_

There it was, the constant struggle that tended to surface during such situations. Was she to follow her duty or her heart? Kakyuu's pale brow furrowed as her troubled thoughts became more and more jumbled, but the harder it became to grasp the thoughts in her mind, the easier it became for her to listen to what her heart was telling her.

It took a matter of seconds for Kakyuu to make a decision, throw off her covers, wrap a dressing gown around herself, and run out the huge doors Seiya had exited moments before.

"Seiya!" she cried as she spied his retreating form down the corridor.

He turned to face her, eyes wide in surprise. "Kakyuu?"

When she reached his side and he turned fully to stare at her in bewilderment, the petite Princess gabbed his hands in hers and stared up at him. The look in her eyes was enough explanation for him, but all the same, he waited for Kakyuu to speak.

"I'm coming with you."

**

* * *

I just love Seiya and Kakyuu. I smell a reunion coming up! Tee hee! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Reunion

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Four - Reunion

"_I wish we could say that our only purpose here is to fulfill the promise we made years ago that we would come back and visit one day, but that would be a lie." -Taiki Kou

* * *

_

The sun was shining through the window of the Chiba apartment the day after the attack, but somehow Usagi could take no comfort in it. After a long, restless night filled with nightmares that she woke up from in a cold sweat, she was secretly frantic, unsure of what to do, and terrified of the danger that seemed to be lurking around the corner. Surrounded by her friends, who were anxiously discussing the situation, she sat in silence, looking out the window at the busy city outside and fighting back tears.

"Are you sure you've never heard anything about Hecate, Luna?" asked Rei, who was sitting beside Usagi on the couch and was holding the blonde's hand in a comforting manner.

Luna frowned and twitched her whiskers. "Not that I can remember," she said, copper eyes clouded. "But if she knew you by your royal names . . ."

". . . She'd have to have been alive during the Silver Millennium," Artemis finished for her.

Hotaru leaned forward in her chair, putting her chin on her hands. "If Luna doesn't know anything about her, how can we be sure she's from the past?" she said softly.

A few of them turned and looked expectantly at Setsuna, who merely stared pensively down into her tea.

There was a long moment of silence as the senshi sat and anxiously pondered the situation, unsure of what to say or what to do. Usagi shifted uncomfortably in her seat and let out a sigh, wishing Mamoru was there. Then, the doorbell rang, breaking the silence.

"I'll be right back," said Usagi. She rose from the couch to answer the door while the others sat in silence.

The doorbell rang again . . . and again, and again, and again. A thin blond eyebrow quirked upwards. "Persistent, are we?" murmured Usagi as she reached the door. She grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.

Her breath caught in her throat as she came face-to-face with four people she thought she'd never see again. Usagi couldn't think, she couldn't speak, all she could do was stand pale-faced and frozen in the doorway.

They couldn't be real. They couldn't. But if they weren't, there was something terribly wrong with her current state of sanity.

All Usagi could do was stare. Then Seiya grinned at her.

"Hey, Odango."

Usagi screamed, slammed the door in his face, and leaned against the closed door, panting and wide-eyed like a crazy person.

"Usagi?" asked Rei, peeking around the corner at her. "What's wrong?"

Pale-faced, Usagi was silent for a long moment. Then, shakily and without looking at Rei, she said, "Tell everyone to come here. I have to make sure I'm not hallucinating."

Rei blinked at her, looking both worried for Usagi's sanity and deeply perplexed, but she did as she was told and called the others to the door. A few moments later, with her nearest and dearest at her side, Chiba Usagi turned to face a door that possibly hid a part of their past that had disappeared six years ago.

"Usagi-chan, what's going on?" asked Makoto.

Swallowing hard, Usagi grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

There was a moment of stunned silence. Everyone stared, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to think. Everyone, that is, except Yaten.

"What the hell?" he said flatly, crossing his arms and raising a thin silver eyebrow at the shocked group. "Six years, and you've forgotten us already?"

He waited a moment for someone to speak, but no one seemed able to. Wrinkling his nose, Yaten turned to Taiki.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

Just as he turned around to walk away, Taiki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, halting him. "Not so fast."

Apparently, "fast" was the very word that brought brain activity back to the senshi of Earth because right after Taiki finished speaking, there was a great sound of shrieks, and the soldiers of Kinmoku were suddenly engulfed in hugs from everyone but Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, who watched the scene with stunned expressions.

The Lights and Kakyuu stood in the middle of the giant embrace, torn between surprise, amusement, and breathlessness (due to ribs being crushed during the excitement), but Kakyuu managed to send a grin in Yaten's direction.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked sweetly.

Yaten, currently trying to de-tangle himself from Minako and Rei, could only send something of a glare in her direction. Kakyuu found it funny, though, that the smallest Light lacked the ferocity to pull off the angry scowl. For the first time in months, he actually looked happy.

After a few moments of hugging and excited chatter, the senshi of Earth managed to make enough room in the small living room of the Chiba apartment to squeeze their old friends.

"I can't believe it's really you!" Usagi said excitedly. "I mean . . . it's been forever. I thought you guys were never coming back."

Seiya grinned teasingly. "Well, it took a little persuading . . . Kakyuu wouldn't let us come back, you see. She's a strict ruler."

Taiki and Yaten snorted as the Kinmoku princess frowned indignantly at Seiya. "Now, Seiya, don't lie so freely," she scolded. Smiling politely, she turned to Usagi and said, "Actually, I wanted them to visit sooner than now, but we've been so busy rebuilding Kinmoku that they felt guilty taking the time off."

"Does that mean you guys are done?" Makoto asked, wide-eyed. "Your home planet's restored?"

"Better than new," reported Yaten proudly. "It took a long time, but it was worth it."

"You're just happy because now we have our own living quarters," snorted Seiya.

Yaten scowled at him. "Not true," he said. "I had no problem living in close proximity with you and Taiki."

"My mistake," Taiki commented flatly. "I was under the impression that we drove you nuts."

"What makes you say that?" asked Ami.

"He let us know multiple times a day," Taiki replied.

Yaten's scowl deepened.

Haruka, who seemed to be enjoying this conversation immensely, ginned at them in interest. "Oh . . . so Yaten-kun's not a pleasant roommate?" she asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding?" Seiya said, snorting in laughter. "Yaten's so anal he irons his underwear before he wears them! Try living with that!"

The others began to giggle as Yaten regarded Seiya with a glare.

"Seiya, does a death wish cause you to talk about me that way?" he asked flatly.

"Now, now, Healer," Kakyuu said, smiling nervously. "Be nice."

"Why?" he asked.

Her expression hardened. "Because your Princess is ordering you to be civil for at lease an hour."

"Fifteen minutes," Yaten said, bargaining.

"Forty-five," Kakyuu said, not missing a beat.

"Thirty."

"Deal."

Usagi let out a light, carefree laugh, feeling happier than thought she could at the time. "That's so great, you guys," she said happily. "I mean, not that Yaten-kun's a pain to live with, I was talking about your planet being restored and everyone being happy."

"It's great, alright." Seiya grinned at her. "So what's the story now? I see you and Mamoru-san tied the knot," he said with a glance at the wedding band on Usagi's left hand.

She beamed at him. "We've been married for four years."

Taiki studied Seiya out of the corner of his eye, gaging his friend's reaction to this bit of information, but if the fact that Usagi was married bothered Seiya, he certainly didn't show it.

"And no children yet?" asked Taiki, raising his eyebrows at Usagi.

Usagi's smile slipped slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Setsuna gazing at her, but she managed to keep smiling and shook her head, shrugging. "Not yet." Then she laughed nervously. "Could you imagine me with a kid?"

"I try not to," Yaten said flatly. "My eardrums shatter just thinking about how loud that child would be."

"Twenty-nine minutes left before you can make a remark like that," said Kakyuu with a warning glance.

Yaten blinked. "This is harder than I thought."

Minako chuckled. "It's good to know you haven't changed."

He looked offended at the very idea. "Please, I DO have a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?" Haruka asked. "The reputation of being a whiny, arrogant, conceited brat?"

Yaten turned to her and opened his mouth to reply, then stopped and looked over at Kakyuu, who was watching him with raised eyebrows. His face contorted into a frustrated expression, and he sat back, crossing his arms.

"That would be the one," he replied lowly.

Haruka looked delighted. Michiru elbowed her. "Be nice."

"Twenty-eight minutes left, Yaten," Taiki said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can make it?"

"Please," snorted Yaten. "I can go a half-hour without being rude."

Taiki made a small, disbelieving sound as Seiya burst out laughing. Kakyuu merely raised an eyebrow.

"Are you certain about that?" she asked.

Yaten smiled serenely. "Just watch me," he said. "For the remainder of my thirty minutes, I'll be so polite you won't be able to believe it."

This time it was Haruka who began to laugh. "I don't think you can do that," she said between chuckles.

"Really?" Yaten turned to her with wide eyes, feigning polite interest. "Please tell me, Haruka-kun," he said, "what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

Taiki shook his head slowly as Seiya slapped a hand to his forehead, muttering, "I knew it."

Haruka shot Yaten a positively dirty look. "Do you know the meaning of the term 'polite', Yaten?"

"Do you know the meaning of the term 'fat chance'?" he answered sweetly.

Seiya chose that moment to choke on his drink.

"Yaten, really," scolded Kakyuu, thumping Seiya on the back as he coughed.

Yaten blinked at her. "What? I'm being nice."

Haruka growled at Yaten and tightened her fists. "Watch it, kid."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you threatening me, sir?"

"You damn well better believe it!" Haruka stood up from her seat with every intention of smashing her fist into the small Light's face, but Michiru grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it.

"Now, now, Haruka," she scolded gently. "Leave him."

Haruka scowled and looked from the smirking Yaten back to Michiru, torn, but she decided it would be safer to put up with Yaten's crap than make Michiru mad.

"Fine," she sighed, flopping back onto the sofa and crossing her arms.

Yaten looked at her in amusement, then turned to Michiru. "Well, Michiru-san," he said conversationally, ignoring the glowering Haruka. "I see you've finally gotten her to behave properly around guests. However did you do it?"

Haruka let out an indignant snort and opened her mouth to reply, but Michiru beat her to it. "Obedience school," she said, a pleasant smile on her face.

Yaten, Seiya, and a few of the others began to laugh as Haruka stood from her seat and stared at partner in betrayal. "But . . . I . . . what . . . Michiru!"

Michiru merely peered innocently up at Haruka and tugged her sleeve again. "Sit, girl," she said sweetly, earning another loud burst of laughter from the other senshi.

Haruka sputtered in anger and confusion for another moment, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water as she tried to decide what to say. Finally, she gave up and plopped back down beside Michiru, crossing her arms and scowling.

"Everyone's picking on me."

Michiru's playfulness melted away at the sight of Haruka's sulky expression, and she smiled and rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "Oh, Haruka," she said, "we're just teasing. We wouldn't say it if we didn't love you."

Seiya let out a loud cough that sounded oddly like "bullshit."

"Gesundheit," Yaten said to Seiya.

"Thanks."

Kakyuu threw them a flat look. "Behave, you two."

They looked innocently at her.

"Erm . . . so how about the rest of you?" Taiki asked, changing the subject. "Anything new?"

"Rei-chan's engaged!" Usagi cried, pointing at her friend.

Rei grinned at their surprised expressions. "Yeah, it's a pretty recent development."

"Who is he?" asked Seiya, blinking.

"We've all been friends for years, and he and I have been together for about a year now," Rei replied. "His name's Yuuichirou. You'll meet him."

"Congratulations," smiled Kakyuu.

"Rei-san, you never told us!" Hotaru said.

"Sorry," Rei said with a sad smile. "It just happened yesterday, and after everything else that happened that day . . . well, it didn't seem as important."

The happy, teasing atmosphere in the room immediately changed into a much more serious one, and Taiki frowned.

"What happened that made you forget about something as important as an engagement?" he asked.

The senshi of Earth exchanged glances, and Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu knew there was something that they weren't being told. For a few moments they sat silently, waiting for a reply, then Minako turned to them fixed the four with a level gaze.

"Tell us, please," she said, and her pale blue eyes were anxious. "Why are you back?"

The four alien soldiers exchanged somber glances, then Yaten turned to her. "Actually . . . we were hoping you could tell us."

"What do you mean?" asked Michiru.

"We don't know why," Taiki said, looking away. "I wish we could say that our only purpose here is to fulfill the promise we made years ago that we would come back and visit one day, but that would be a lie."

The Earth senshi stared at them in silence, waiting for more.

Kakyuu continued. "Last night," she said softly, "we each had the feeling that our friends on Earth were in some kind of trouble, so we decided to come back and see for ourselves. If we were wrong, we at least had the opportunity to make a long-overdue visit."

"What we need to know, though," Seiya said, leaning forward and looking around at each of them, "is whether or not we were right."

A long moment of silence lingered in the room. Finally, Usagi turned to them and fixed them with a gaze that made her look much older than her twenty-two years.

"You were right," she said. "But we have no idea what we're dealing with."

"The attack was completely unexpected," Ami said. "While we've had the few usual minor disturbances over the years, we've had peace for six years."

"What happened?" asked Seiya.

Usagi was staring down at her hands as she spoke. "I was leaving an appointment and people came rushing out of Juuban Park, screaming," she said quietly. "I went to help, and there was a woman with black wings who attacked me, without warning. She knew who I was, but I had no idea who she was. She would have killed me, but Mamo-chan saved me."

"We arrived right after that happened," Rei said softly. "Her name was Hecate. She knew who we were, all of us, and she knew us by our royal names from the Silver Millennium."

Yaten blinked. "Silver what?"

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know about that," Rei said. "Well, it's a long story, we'll fill you in later."

"Rei and I attacked her," Makoto said. "And it looked like we killed her, but we knew it couldn't have been that easy. Like we thought, she wasn't dead. She almost killed Usagi, but I got in the way. If Hotaru-chan and the others hadn't shown up, I would have died."

The Kinmoku senshi stared at them. Luna shook her head and sighed, looking out the window. "It all happened so suddenly. And now we have no idea what we're dealing with, where she came from, or what's going to happen. All we know is that she wants Usagi-chan dead."

"We won't let that happen," Seiya said earnestly. "We're here to help."

Usagi's head shot up, and her eyes grew wide. "But I don't want to put you guys in danger," she said, her face pale. "You could get hurt!"

"Come on, we could use a little danger after all the peace we've had," said Yaten.

"Let us help you," Kakyuu said gently. "You did so much for us in our time of need, Usagi-san, we owe it to you to help fight."

"It's been forever since we've fought," Seiya added with a grin, "but it's good to know we still have a sense of duty."

Usagi still looked doubtful. "But you guys know what you're risking, right?" she asked softly. "I mean . . . this is going to be dangerous."

Taiki smiled slightly. "It always is, but this is our responsibility, and we're glad to do it."

A gentle smile curved Usagi's lips, and she was about to thank them when suddenly Minako stood to her feet.

"Minako-chan?" asked Makoto. "What's up?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied, walking to the door. Her back was facing them, and her voice sounded choked as she grabbed her coat and paused in the doorway. There was a glassiness in her eyes as she turned to them and smiled. "Sorry, guys, I just forgot about something I have to do."

And then she was gone, closing the door gently behind her.

"Minako-chan!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Leave her, Usagi-chan, Yaten-san," Artemis said tiredly. The others looked at Yaten in surprise; he had risen from his chair and had started toward the door. Noticing their gazes, the small Light cleared his throat, pretended to stretch his arms, and flopped back down beside Seiya.

Seiya cast him a strange look as he turned to blink down at Artemis, who was sitting on the floor beside Luna. "What's wrong with her, Artemis-san?"

Artemis shook his head. "Don't worry, she'll be okay. Mina just needs to be alone right now."

"Aino-san wants to be alone after we just got here?" Yaten asked, looking irritated. "Why?"

Thin whiskers twitched as Artemis looked at Yaten. Then, with a small cat shrug, he turned away and simply said, "It's not my place to say."

Yaten frowned but said nothing, even though Seiya and Taiki were sure he wanted to pursue the topic. A moment of awkward silence lingered before Usagi turned back to the four alien soldiers.

"Are you guys sure . . ." she started.

"We're sure about it, okay?" Yaten interrupted, looking annoyed. "Sheesh, do you always accept help this graciously?"

Usagi blinked at him, taken aback, but then Yaten smiled at her and winked. "Relax, Usagi-chan," he said. "We're glad to be here."

"Even you?" asked Makoto with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Even me."

Usagi laughed, a little relieved. "Well, I'm very grateful to have you guys back," she said. "And thank you so much for the help."

"You'd do the same for us, admit it," Seiya said with a grin.

"Of course, I would," Usagi said.

"Then just think of it like that," he said simply. "It's not like you're enlisting us to serve in your army or anything, we want to be here to help keep you and everyone else safe. That's what really matters."

For some reason, Usagi felt her throat closing up and tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Smiling a bit shakily, she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Seiya," (and she turned to the other three), "thank you, guys. Having you back means more than you'll ever know."

"Yeah, yeah," Yaten said, waving a hand at her. "That's great and all, but we've been on a long trip across the galaxy and I'm starved. What's to eat?"

* * *

"I'm stuffed," said Yaten later that night. He flopped down beside Taiki on the couch in their rented apartment and sighed in what sounded suspiciously like contentment

"Makoto-san is an excellent cook," said Kakyuu, sitting gently on the other couch.

Seiya grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Of course," he said. "That's why she has her own bakery now." He sent a humorous smile in Taiki's direction. "Remember when she helped you on that cooking show?"

"How could I forget?" Taiki asked, pulling out a book and opening it. "Tsukino-san made the cake explode."

"I'd never heard Taiki laugh so much," Yaten smirked.

Scarlet eyes widened as Kakyuu turned to Taiki. "You were on a cooking show?"

Taiki smiled. "Just a stint I had to do as one of the Three Lights."

"Speaking of," Seiya said, suddenly serious, "now that we're back, do you guys want to resume the idol thing, or would you rather keep a low profile?"

Taiki sent Seiya a sarcastic grin. "Fun as it was to have no personal time and be chased by women all day, I think we should just keep a low profile."

"Definitely," agreed Yaten. "The only reason we were idols before was to find Kakyuu-hime, and now we have Usagi-chan and the others to help out."

"Alright, then," said Seiya, yawning and stretching. "None of that idol crap. I'm glad to hear it."

Kakyuu, who was sitting close beside him said softly, "Then why did you ask them about it?"

Blue eyes peered at her lazily, then Seiya shrugged. "Well, I didn't want to go back to it," he said simply, "but if Taiki and Yaten wanted to, I would've done it."

Kakyuu smiled as Taiki and Yaten blinked.

"Wow, Seiya," Taiki commented over the top of his book. "That's . . . nice of you."

He shrugged again. "I wouldn't want to deny my best friends their happiness, right?"

"I suppose not," said Taiki, turning back to his reading. "But you should have known that being an idol did NOT make us happy."

Yaten snorted. "Then again, nothing makes Taiki happy."

"That's not true," Seiya said, grinning widely. "Taiki's happy as we speak."

Taiki glanced up from his book as Kakyuu blinked and said, "Oh?"

Seiya chuckled mischievously as he sidled up to the couch Taiki was sitting on. "Of course," he replied gleefully. "He got to see Ami-chan again."

Yaten and Kakyuu exchanged glances as Taiki stared coolly at Seiya.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, lover boy," grinned Seiya, throwing a playful punch at Taiki's shoulder; Taiki scowled at the unwanted contact and moved away. "You've been infatuated with that girl for years, ever since we were on Earth before. You may have tried to hide it, but you can't hide anything from me, no sir! I see everyth-oof!"

Seiya was cut off as Taiki wordlessly flung his book bag at him. It collided with Seiya's face with such force that the black-haired Light was sent crashing to the floor, swirly-eyed. Taiki regarded Seiya with a look of disgust as Yaten burst out laughing.

"If you can see everything, how come you didn't see that coming?" he chortled, prodding the fallen Seiya with his foot.

"Apparently, he's all talk," Taiki said flatly, turning back to his book.

Seiya made a gurgling noise and rolled to his side, clutching his head. Kakyuu was at his side, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Seiya?"

"Don't worry about him," Taiki said. "He's already sustained so much brain damage that he's become immune to blows to the head."

Sure enough, Seiya was already sitting up, with Kakyuu's help. Chuckling, Yaten retrieved Taiki's book bag and handed it back to him, taking a seat next to the tall Light. "Taiki, you just made my day."

Kakyuu helped Seiya to his feet, and Seiya glared at Taiki. "Damn it," he said darkly. "What do you have in that bag of yours, a dictionary?"

"Two," came the flat reply from Taiki. "One Japanese, one English. I like to keep them handy."

Yaten grinned. "Not just for studying."

A hint of a smile flickered across Taiki's lips. "This is true."

Crushed but not defeated, Seiya decided to annoy a smaller target. Turning, he crossed his arms and regarded the grinning Yaten. "And you, you're acting pretty happy too, you know."

The smile slipped from Yaten's face. "Um. Not particularly."

Kakyuu raised an eyebrow at Seiya. "Seiya, really, don't cause any more trouble."

"Why, don't you think he's happy to be back?" Seiya asked, smirking as he stared at Yaten. "Happy to be seeing a certain _someone_ again?"

Taiki rolled his eyes as he turned a page. "Seiya, you never learn," he muttered.

Yaten was staring levelly at Seiya. "Who is this 'certain someone' you speak of?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, pretty smile . . . any of this ring a bell?"

"Haruka-san?" Yaten asked flatly.

"Minako-chan, you ass!" said Seiya.

Yaten snorted. "I know."

"Well?" said Seiya. "Aren't you happy to see her again?"

Yaten frowned.

"Aren't you?" prompted Seiya.

An unreadable look crossed the smallest Light's face. "Why would I be?" he asked. "Why would seeing how much she's changed make me happy?"

That was not the reply Seiya had been expecting. He blinked and glanced at Kakyuu, who shrugged, wide-eyed. Taiki was watching over the top of his book, eyebrows raised.

"Changed?" Seiya finally asked, taken aback by the genuine concern in the silver-haired Light's voice. "What do you mean?"

Yaten shrugged. "She's different. She's not happy anymore."

As interesting a development as this was, Seiya wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to tease his touchy companion. "Oh. And why do you care?"

The change that overcame Yaten was immediate; the gentle concern quickly darkened into annoyance, and he crossed his arms and scowled. "I don't," he said defensively, narrowing his eyes in irritation.

"Really?" Seiya was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care.

"Yes," Yaten said grouchily. "I mean, really, why should I? She's not nearly as annoying as she used to be, and she doesn't bother me, so . . . so . . ." He stopped for a moment, his expression clouding over.

"So . . . ?" Seiya repeated with a huge grin.

Yaten frowned, looking away. ". . . So, it's better this way, right?" he asked hesitantly.

Seiya began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yaten demanded, looking annoyed.

"Wow," Seiya said between giggles. "For someone who doesn't care, you're sure acting like you're worried about her."

Yaten's green eyes were flashing angrily. "I _don't_ care! Stop laughing!"

Seiya had to clutch at his stomach, he was laughing so hard. Taiki and Kakyuu could not help themselves and began to giggle along with him. Yaten, however, was obviously not amused; the small Light was growing rapidly redder by the minute, and his clenched fists were shaking in anger as he glowered at his giggling friends.

"Taiki," said Yaten in a very low, forced voice, "let me borrow those dictionaries of yours for a second."

Chuckling, Taiki handed him the book bag. Seiya was laughing so hard that he didn't notice this exchange until the bag of books made direct contact with his face, and he suddenly found himself on the floor yet again, head throbbing.

"Damn it, Yaten!" cried Seiya, sitting up and glaring at him. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up," growled Yaten, crossing his arms.

"So what?" asked Seiya, working his way to his feet while he clutched at his head. "It's the truth! News flash, Yaten. You care about the girl!"

Yaten's glare turned murderous, and he rose from his seat on the couch, fists clenched. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Seiya blinked, forgetting entirely about his head injury.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Seems you've struck a nerve, Seiya."

"Looks like it."

Bristling, Yaten looked furiously from the now-smirking Seiya to the mildly-interested Taiki to the highly-amused-and-trying-to-hide-it Kakyuu. "Stop looking at me like that!" he cried. "Why would I care about her anyway?"

"I don't know," Seiya said, grinning. "Why would you care?"

"I don't!"

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you arguing?"

"I'm not arguing!"

"Then what do you call what you're doing now?

"I'm contradicting you, damn it!"

"How is that different from arguing?"

Yaten opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, all the while sputtering and issuing a series of furious sounds. Finally, he let out an exasperated groan and threw his hands into the air, walking swiftly to the door.

Seiya regarded Yaten innocently. "Something wrong?"

"No. Forget it. I'm going to bed."

"Nighty-night," Seiya called cheerfully. "Sweet dreams, lover boy!"

Despite his annoyance and his desire to leave the room as quickly as possible, Yaten still had enough presence of mind to flip Seiya an obscene gesture before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him. The moment he left, Seiya slumped back into Yaten's vacant seat and burst out laughing.

"That was awesome," he chuckled.

Kakyuu giggled. "As amusing as that was, you really might have gone too far, Seiya."

"Too far?" Seiya snorted. "Nah, you know Yaten. Deep down he's amused too."

"Amused?" asked Taiki skeptically. "Seiya, did you see his face? Yaten did not want to laugh. I think he wanted to actually physically kill you."

Seiya laughed loudly. "That's how he shows affection."

Kakyuu raised an eyebrow at him, then smiled. "If that's the case, I feel very sorry for Minako-san."

**

* * *

Is it obvious that Yaten's pretty much my favorite character ever? Yeah? Okay, then. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Retaliation

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Five - Retaliation

"_Be careful, Princess Serenity. One day your precious guardians may not be around to protect you." -Hecate_

* * *

It was the day after the return of the Lights and Princess Kakyuu, and Usagi was enjoying herself more than she felt she should have been. At the request of Kakyuu, who had not experienced much of Tokyo the last time she had been there, they had gone out on the town, exploring the city and having fun despite the cold winter air. Kakyuu, who Usagi had always thought of as very somber and quiet, was looking around at the sights with wide, childlike eyes, often grabbing Seiya's arm in excitement when she saw something that she found of particular interest. Makoto, Ami, Usagi, Yaten, and Taiki had all laughed uproariously when Kakyuu spotted a women's public bath and, in her excitement, dragged Seiya along with her to see it. When they returned moments later, Seiya dripping wet and smelling of soap from an assault by the bathing women inside, it was decided that lunch was in order.

The group was small; Minako, Rei, and Mamoru were busy or at work, but Usagi took advantage of that intimacy and rambled on and on about the goings-on since the alien soldiers left, pausing only briefly to take a breath or ask a question about Kinmoku. Taiki and Yaten exchanged many exasperated glances, but Seiya and Kakyuu were only too happy to oblige and spent almost as much time as Usagi talking. When they passed the arcade, they met up with Haruka and Hotaru, who were inside playing a racing game. After a little persuading by Usagi and Hotaru, Haruka agreed to join them, albeit reluctantly; she was still having trouble accepting the fact that she was supposed to be friends with Seiya and Yaten.

After they had settled into a table in a small sushi restaurant and ordered their meals, the group struck up an interesting discussion about space travel, which was hundreds of years more advanced on Kinmoku than on Earth. Ami especially was eager to hear about the technology, and several times she asked questions that contained words with so many complex syllables that Usagi and Makoto had to make silly faces across the table at each other to keep themselves entertained. Taiki seized every opportunity to explain the different theories and formulas to Ami, all the while ignoring the amused stares coming from Seiya, Yaten, and Kakyuu, and the discussion only ended when their meals were brought to their table.

"Thank God!" cried Usagi as her plate was set in front of her. "I'm starved!"

They all stared as Usagi began shoveling down food with the efficiency of a black hole.

Makoto blinked. "What happened to your stomach flu?"

Usagi shrugged, gobbling down rice like there was no tomorrow.

Kakyuu stared in awe, clearly amazed at the rapid intake of food, while beside her, Yaten wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Do you usually eat enough in one meal to feed an entire third-world county?" he asked, looking sincerely repulsed.

Usagi shrugged again, paused to swallow, and grinned. "I'm just hungry."

Seiya was grinning. "I'm beginning to remember what an appetite you have, Odango."

Kakyuu blinked at him. "You mean this is normal?"

"Not normal," said Makoto, who was watching Usagi closely. "That's a lot of food, even for you, Usagi-chan," she added carefully.

Pausing with chopsticks poised to eat, Usagi turned wide eyes to her. "You think so?" she asked. When Makoto nodded, still scrutinizing her, Usagi let out a nervous, high-pitched giggle that made the others look at her strangely. "You know how it is after you've had a sick stomach," she said dismissively, "once you get better, you can't stop eating."

"That's true," said Hotaru cheerfully. "I remember once when Haruka-papa ate some bad eel . . ."

"We don't need to discuss that just now," said Haruka, interrupting and looking irritated. "These guys came halfway across the galaxy, we don't want to bore them with personal stories."

"Oh, no, by all means, bore us," grinned Seiya, batting his eyelashes across the table at Haruka. She scowled at him, and he turned his gleeful expression to Yaten, who was staring out the window. "Don't you want to hear the story, Yaten?"

Without replying, Yaten abruptly excused himself and got to his feet.

"Yaten?" said Taiki. "Where are you going?"

"Outside," he replied impatiently. "I'll be right back. I just . . ." But he didn't finish; the smallest Light had tugged on his coat and was walking toward the exit.

"Yaten!" called Seiya.

But he was gone, and they watched through the window as he dashed down the sidewalk. Hotaru turned big purple eyes on the others, blinking widely.

"Is something wrong with Yaten-san?" she asked.

Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu exchanged puzzled glances before Seiya replied, "No idea."

Meanwhile, Yaten was hurrying down the sidewalk after having spotted a mane of long blond hair disappearing around a corner moments before. The cold air burned his throat as he inhaled, but he pushed on, and soon he drew close to his target.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted after her.

She kept walking, like she hadn't heard him.

Yaten scowled. "Aino Minako!" he yelled.

Minako froze, as if the sound of her own name frightened her. She turned slowly as Yaten jogged up to her, and when she saw who it was, she smiled. Yaten noticed, though, that although the gesture was friendly, Minako seemed oddly detached.

"Hi, Yaten-kun," she said.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he responded, "Hey."

She cocked her head to the side and her hair, devoid of its customary red ribbon, blew around her in the cold breeze. "What are you doing?"

Yaten shrugged. "Just taking a walk," he said. He paused, studying her attire with mild amusement, then he smirked. "Nice outfit."

Her cheeks colored as she pulled her coat tighter around her waitress uniform. "I just got off work," she said defensively. "Hush."

Pale silver eyebrows raised. "So you're a waitress?" he said, sounding skeptical.

Minako looked away and shrugged awkwardly. "It pays the bills."

There was a hint of scorn in his voice as he scowled and said, "Glad to see you're living your dream."

Minako blinked at him, and her chin trembled for a brief moment before she turned away. "It's none of your business what I'm doing with my life," she said coldly, squaring her jaw.

Yaten frowned. "It is if I decide to make it my business," he replied. "What's going on?"

She suddenly whirled on him, and for a moment her expression was contorted in a mixture of self-loathing and desperation. "Leave me alone, please!" she cried.

Yaten stared at her, taken aback at the tears in her blue eyes. A frown creased his brow, but he gave a curt nod of understanding and watched silently as Minako choked back a sob, wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and raced away down the sidewalk. Yaten stood alone in the cold and watched her run away until the last traces of her gold hair were no longer visible.

For a few moments he stood in silence, trying to figure out what could have changed someone who used to be so determined, so bright, but he came up with nothing. Frustrated with himself for not finding an answer (and for caring at all in the first place), Yaten turned and began to walk back to the restaurant, shoving his hands in his pockets to keep warm as he exhaled into the cold air. Suddenly he stopped, sensing something that sent shivers down his spine.

Turning slowly, like a man in a trance, Yaten looked down the sidewalk Minako had just gone running down and saw a crowd of screaming civilians rushing toward him, their faces pale and their eyes wide with terror. Without thinking, Yaten ran towards the oncoming group, shouting at them.

"Hey! Hold it!" he yelled at the people rushing past him. "Stop, damn it!"

But no one would. Filled with frustration (and a tiny bit of dread), Yaten grit his teeth as he was jostled by the crowd of people running around him and searched for a weak target to attack.

Suddenly he found one, and he seized a short, plump, balding man by the collar and hauled him up so that he was at eye level. "Hey! Earthling!" he yelled, but the man only stared at him and yelled in terror. Yaten scowled and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, fat man!" he shouted, and the man closed his mouth and gaped up at him. "Tell me what's going on!"

The man began to tug on the hand holding him hostage. "Let me go," he panted. "I have to go home . . . there's a monster out there!"

Yaten stared at him. "A monster?"

The man nodded. "But there's a Sailor Senshi fighting it off, I'm sure it'll be fine, please let me go."

"A Sailor Senshi?" Yaten asked, eyes wide, and he shook the man furiously. "Where are they?"

"Why would you want to go there?" asked the man, looking frightened.

Yaten scowled. "Do you want me to let you go or not?" he bellowed. "Tell me where they are!"

"Two blocks down, around the corner," the man gasped. "By the coffee shop."

Yaten dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, leaped over him, and darted down the sidewalk that Minako had run down minutes before, leaving the poor man rolling around on the ground as he struggled to his feet. As much as Yaten hated running, sweating, or physical exertion of any kind, he pushed on and ran as fast as he could, trusting the information he was given to direct his path.

He skidded to a halt moments later, eyes wide. "Shit," Yaten remarked crossly.

Sailor Venus was racing around the deserted street, narrowly avoiding blasts of power coming from a fearsome-looking woman floating in the air, black wings flapping ominously. The windows of the coffee shop were shattered, and several bodies lay on the ground nearby. Venus seemed to be struggling to avoid the energy being slung at her; one blast of power came dangerously close, but she leaped out of the way just in time, leaving a large hole in the asphalt.

As Yaten ducked into an alleyway to transform, Venus paused for a moment to kiss her fingertips and blow a heart-shaped blast of golden power at Hecate. As if it was nothing more than an irritating insect, Hecate deflected the attack and sent it flying back at Venus. Try as she might to get out of the way, Venus was too slow, and with a strangled scream, her own attack collided with her legs, searing the skin and leaving her flesh blackened and oozing blood.

Hecate chuckled as Venus collapsed to the ground. "Give up, Princess Venus," she said. "You'll never be able to defeat me alone."

Blood streaming down her legs, Minako fought her way to her feet and sent a weak glare in the evil woman's direction. "Yes I will," she growled, wincing. "I'm strong enough on my own to . . ." But then her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, whimpering.

Hecate cackled in twisted glee, her red eyes glinting. "Princess Venus, you are weak and pathetic," she said condescendingly. Her wings flapped slowly as she lowered herself, drawing nearer to the wounded girl on the ground. "And now," she hissed, grinning so that her fangs showed, "you will die."

"Wanna bet?" a voice yelled.

Hecate looked up just as a ball of crackling blue lightning streaked toward her and struck her shoulder. Shrieking in pain, she spiraled into the air and glared down at Sailor Star Healer, who had rushed onto the scene and was now standing in front of Venus.

"Who are you?" demanded Hecate, hatred gleaming in her eyes. The skin on her shoulder was burned, flesh peeling back to reveal slick, glistening redness beneath, but she hardly seemed to register that she was wounded as she glared down at this stranger.

Healer's green eyes blazed as she stared right back up at her. "I guess you wouldn't know me," she said, anger evident beneath the conversational tone of her voice. "I wasn't around during that whole Silver Bicentennial thing."

"Millennium!" snarled Hecate, then she shook her head, looking outraged. "No matter." With a look of concentration, Hecate closed her eyes and the diamond-shaped stone on her forehead glowed blood red. Healer stared as skin grew up around Hecate's wound and mended itself, leaving smooth skin where the attack had hit.

"Damn," breathed Healer.

Hecate glared down at her. "I've lost interest in who you are," she growled. "You managed to wound me and you're protecting a creature who's not worth protecting. That's enough reason for me to kill you."

Staring up at her, Healer edged closer to Venus, guarding her. "Try it," she said defiantly. If she had been facing Venus, she would have seen the look of pain and rage on her face.

"Healer, stop," whispered Minako between grit teeth.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Leaves and green energy shot through the air and struck the side of Hecate's face as Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Kinmoku appeared on the scene. Snarling, Hecate flapped her wings and whirled to face them, and when she spotted Sailor Moon in the group, her expression became one mingled with hatred and glee, and the mangled skin on her face contorted with her evil grin. She paused only to allow her wounds to heal (the senshi exchanged shocked and worried glances), then she stared down at Sailor Moon and bowed mockingly.

"Princess Serenity," she said, raising her head and gesturing around the street, "I see you've come to admire my handiwork?"

A small gasp came from Mercury as she looked toward the ruins of the coffee shop, and, barely daring to breathe, Sailor Moon followed suit.

She froze as she spotted the dead bodies scattered around the street beneath the window, and her knees wobbled as a wave of nausea hit her. The realization of what had happened was screaming through her mind, and her skin grew pallid as she began to tremble.

People were dead. People were dead for no reason other than this twisted woman's desire to kill her . . .

She turned fierce, blazing eyes on Hecate, and, fighting off the sick feeling in her stomach, she demanded, "Why did you kill these people? They did nothing wrong!"

"Making you suffer is my primary goal," purred Hecate. "Knowing that innocent people have died for nothing, knowing that I'm not afraid to kill as many people as it takes to get to you . . ." Her red eyes glinted as she grinned down at Sailor Moon. "Does it not kill you inside?"

"Shut up!" shouted Fighter. Hecate peered down at her as Fighter held her hands out and cried, "Star Serious Laser!"

The beam of red light streaked toward Hecate, and although she flew out of the way of it, she did peer with interest at Fighter, Maker, and Kakyuu.

"More imposters?" she asked quietly. She turned her fearsome gaze on Sailor Moon, whispering, "How strange it is that you have such people helping you, Princess Serenity."

"It's not strange," retorted Kakyuu, stepping forward. "We're here to protect her."

"And yet you're aliens to this world," said Hecate. "You're outsiders, yet you've come all this way to protect someone who's going to die at my hand, despite your efforts."

"She will not!" a voice cried, and Tuxedo Kamen appeared, leaping down from the top of a building and thrusting his staff into Hecate's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" cried Sailor Moon, her eyes wide.

He fell through the air and, with the grace and agility of a cat, landed in a crouching position beside her and stared up at Hecate, who was clutching her stomach and gasping for air. Her eyes blazed red with rage as she glowered down at Tuxedo Kamen, but she seemed unable to move until she regained the breath that had been knocked out of her.

Believing Hecate to be harmless for the moment, Uranus sprang into action, leaping through the air with her Space Sword outstretched, poised to sever Hecate's head from the neck. As Uranus sped towards the winged woman, it looked as though the attack would prove to be fatal for Hecate, but Uranus had made an error in judgement by believing Hecate to be harmless.

Like she had been expecting the attack all along and had only been pretending to be injured, Hecate caught the sword between two long-nailed fingers and ginned at the wide-eyed Uranus, who whispered, "No."

"Uranus, move!" screamed Sailor Moon, but there was no way Uranus could have avoided what was coming next.

Hecate's other arm shot out as she grabbed Uranus by the throat, causing the tall woman to lose her breath as she dangled from Hecate's grasp. Hecate grinned very cruelly down at her, showing her glistening fangs as she gripped the Space Sword in her other hand. Usagi's stomach dropped as Hecate whispered, "Die," and swung the glowing blade down.

Three things happened at that instant: Saturn began to scream; the Space Sword cut into Uranus's flesh; and a sudden spray of icy water, courtesy of Sailor Mercury, struck Haruka and threw her from Hecate's treacherous grasp.

"Uranus!" shouted Jupiter as Uranus plummeted toward the ground, blood streaming from the huge wound in her shoulder. Sailor Star Maker darted forward and caught Uranus, who landed, groaning, in her arms, and Saturn immediately rushed to their aid. Mercury quivered where she stood, face pale as she stared up at Hecate, whose terrifying scowl flickered between her and Sailor Moon, who was staring at the dead bodies with a haunted look in her eyes.

With a great flap of her wings, Hecate whirled on the group of senshi, her eyes flashing. "Be careful, Princess Serenity," she snarled contemptuously, glaring down at Sailor Moon. "One day your precious guardians may not be around to protect you."

Usagi froze, her blood running cold in her veins.

"Hecate!" bellowed Jupiter, bolting forward, a ball of lightning ready in her hand. "This isn't over!"

"For now, Princess Jupiter, it is," replied Hecate coolly. Makoto let out a cry and hurled the ball of crackling energy at Hecate, but the winged creature disappeared before the attack could connect.

The group of senshi stood silently in the middle of the street, their expressions grim as they stared up at the spot their enemy had been seconds before.

_Be careful, Princess Serenity . . . _

The words echoed in Sailor Moon's head, making her stomach lurch. She trembled, then dropped to her knees in the middle of the street and slumped forward.

"God . . ." she breathed, burying her face in her hands. Tuxedo Kamen knelt beside her and gathered the shaking blonde in his arms.

"It's okay," he murmured soothingly as his wife began to sob. "Nothing's going to happen to us."

"Are you kidding me?" cried Sailor Moon, tears running down her face. "Innocent people _died_ today! People I don't even know are dead, people who had mothers and fathers and friends, and why?"

"Usako . . ." said Tuxedo Kamen gently, looking troubled.

"They're dead because of _me!" _sobbed Sailor Moon. "They're dead because of someone who's after _my _life!" Lips trembling, she buried her face in her husband's shirt. "And Uranus . . . Uranus almost died," she whispered. "Why would that woman do this?"

"I . . . I don't know," her husband replied softly, brow furrowed. "I don't . . ."

"Damn it!" screamed Jupiter, throwing a punch at a wall in frustration.

Saturn knelt beside Uranus, her small, gloved hands glowing as she began to heal Haruka's wound. Haruka sat on the pavement in silence, her expression clouded with worry.

"Venus!"

Venus, who had been nursing her wounds, looked up.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Healer cried, turning toward the fallen soldier. "What possessed you to take her on alone?!"

The blonde glowered up at her, blood spilling through her fingers as she clutched a wounded leg. "I had everything under control."

"Not from where I'm standing," replied the other girl bluntly, her green eyes hard.

Minako looked away crossly, then stood up, but she could not put weight on her wounded legs without collapsing. Healer caught her as she fell forward and gently lowered her to the ground.

"Easy, easy," she said quietly. "You shouldn't be moving."

"I'm fine," replied Venus, biting her teeth together from the pain.

Looking exasperated, Healer turned toward the others. She caught Saturn's eye from where the smaller girl sat, healing Uranus' shoulder, and gestured toward Venus. "Saturn, could you get over here when you're done fixing that thing?"

Haruka's eyes flashed. "That 'thing'?" she repeated hotly, clenching her fists. "Look who's talking, you transsexual piece of . . ."

"Don't move, please," Saturn interrupted with an impatient sigh, her hands glowing over Haruka's shoulder as the wound slowly began to close up and heal.

"Don't bother with me, I'm fine," muttered Venus, attempting to stand again, but Healer grabbed her and made her sit back down.

"You don't get it, do you? You're hurt."

"I'm FINE," hissed Minako through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the burning feeling prickling at the corners of her eyes. She attempted to get up again, but Healer pushed her down. "Would you QUIT IT?!"

"No. You're not going anywhere until your leg's healed up, okay?"

Venus was staring at Healer with eyes that, for a moment, looked as though they were glassy with unshed tears. But then she blinked and the glassiness was gone, and when she looked away Healer sat down beside her, ignoring the curious stares from Fighter and Maker.

"I can't deal with this," whispered Venus, clenching a fist at her side. "It's too much for me."

Healer glanced at her out of the corner of an eye, confused slightly by the blonde's words, but as Minako squared her shoulders and stared at the ground, her expression unreadable, the other girl sat back and decided to remain silent.

Everyone stood in the cold for a long, long time, not speaking, just looking around and surveying the damage done to the street corner (although avoiding looking at the dead civilians around the coffee shop). It wasn't until after the police arrived and the somber senshi reported the incident that they decided to leave, their silence continuing on into the night as they walked away.

* * *

A thin, pale girl peered up at the darkening night sky, shivering as she clutched her cat to her chest and stroked its soft gray fur. The courtyard beside the palace was deserted except for a few of the gardeners who were preparing the flowers and the fountains of the extensive garden for nightfall. Even though climate control had existed for hundreds of years and cold, wintry weather had ceased to be, the girl found her skin covered with chill bumps, every hair standing on end as shivers passed down her spine.

"Diana . . ." Small Lady whispered, "something's wrong."

"Wrong?" the cat asked quietly, her large red eyes worried. "Wrong with what?"

"Usagi."

Moments later, the Princess burst into the palace and, gathering her skirts in one hand, rushed to the Throne Room, face flushed and chest heaving. Neo-Queen Serenity looked up sharply as her daughter skidded into the room, a blur of pink, but the warning expression on the Queen's face stopped her short. Remembering her manners, Small Lady blushed and curtsied, and when she raised her head there was a gentle smile on her mother's face.

"Small Lady," said Neo-Queen Serenity, rising from her throne and approaching her daughter. "You look flushed. Is something wrong?"

Small Lady straightened and nodded, saying all in a rush, "Something's wrong with Sailor Moon, something's happening in the past, do you know what's going on?"

The Queen blinked, then her expression grew somber. "There may be some turmoil," she said softly, looking away.

"I can help them!" said Chibi-Usa eagerly. "I'm older and stronger, and I'm a lot more powerful!"

Slender fingers tightened on her scepter as Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head. "I'm afraid not," she replied.

Small Lady's shoulders slumped. "What?"

Her mother looked sadly at her. "I can't allow you to return to the past, Small Lady," she said. "Your time there is no longer. Pluto has taken away the Key to the Gates of Time."

"But Sailor Moon's in trouble!" said Small Lady, her eyes sparking. "I can feel it!"

Neo-Queen Serenity peered at her, gaze unreadable. "Small Lady . . ." she started, but her daughter cut in.

"You're asking me to sit back and do nothing!" cried Small Lady furiously. "You know I can't do that!"

"Now is not the time to be reckless," Neo-Queen Serenity said calmly, regarding her daughter with an almost pitying look. "You can't just race back to an earlier time every time there is trouble. Please understand, Small Lady. Your duty is no longer to the past. What you need to concentrate on now is the time you live in and your duty that remains here."

"But Mother!" protested Small Lady.

"I understand how you must be feeling now, my Princess," said Serenity, and Small Lady felt angrier and angrier with each passing word. "However, I simply cannot allow you to go."

Small Lady's ruby eyes were filling with angry tears as she glowered at her mother, cheeks flushed. She was acting childish, she knew that, but she didn't care. "Wouldn't you go, if you were in my place?" she asked heatedly. "If you had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen to people you loved, wouldn't you try to do something about it?"

The blue eyes of her mother softened, and her gaze grew somewhat sad. "Small Lady . . ."

"Mother, they need me!" cried Small Lady fiercely, tears spilling from her eyes. "You have to let me go!"

Serenity's expression was clouded for a moment, then she shook her head. "My decision is final, Usagi," she said firmly. "You may not return to the past."

Small Lady glared at her, every muscle in her small body tense as she clenched her fists so tightly that they began to tremble. Her ruby eyes blazed as she stared at the Queen, not speaking but squaring her jaw in a way that looked as if she was trying very hard not to say anything. Finally, with an angry exhalation of breath, Small Lady turned on heel and stalked from the Throne Room, and as soon as she was out of her mother's sight she broke into a run, dashing up flights of stairs to reach her bedchambers. When she reached the top of the stairs and ran into her room, she slammed the door loudly and threw herself onto her bed, crying into the pink satin of her pillow.

She didn't hear the soft knock on her door, nor did she notice a tall, thin figure slip into the room, but she noticed the warmth of the hand that touched her back and the gentleness of the touch, and she raised her head.

"Puu?" she said quietly, raising her tear-streaked face to stare up at her guardian soldier.

Pluto's expression was unreadable as she stood beside Small Lady's bed. "What's troubling you, Small Lady?" she asked softly.

The child wiped her eyes with the back of one hand and moved into a sitting position, looking seriously up at Pluto. "Mother won't let me return to the past," she said, frowning. "She said you've taken away the Key and that it would be reckless to go back."

Pluto nodded, not speaking. Small Lady slid off the bed and into a standing position in front of the tall woman, her eyes wet but determined.

"But I have to go back," she insisted. "Something's wrong with Sailor Moon, I can tell."

"Small Lady . . ." Pluto began gently, but the Princess shook her head fervently.

"Don't tell me I can't go back," she said heatedly. "You know something's wrong, and I know it too. I have to go back!"

"I know," Pluto said quietly.

Small Lady deflated visibly, confusing etched upon her features. "Then why can't I go back? I know I can help."

"I never said you couldn't go back," Pluto said.

The child looked sharply up at her, ruby eyes wide and glistening with hope. "Huh?"

"I have seen things your mother has not," Pluto said softly, staring into Small Lady's eyes. "Darkness is rising in the past, Small Lady. I am giving you back the Key."

Small Lady felt her heart leap at those words, and she nearly threw her arms around Pluto but something stopped her, and she looked up at her guardian, eyes clouded. "But . . . won't you get in trouble?"

Pluto's expression was somber. "When one breaks rules, it's always a possibility," she replied. Upon noticing the distress on Small Lady's face, Pluto chuckled and patted the child's head. "Don't worry, Small Lady. The Queen will understand. She may think it's reckless for you to return to the past, but whether she likes to remember or not, she used to be quite reckless herself when it came to the people she loved." Pluto gently pinched Small Lady's chin in an affectionate gesture. "If I'm not mistaken, that recklessness still resides in her somewhere."

Small Lady smiled. "You think so?"

Her guardian stepped back and nodded. "I do. Serenity just needs to remember it, that's all. She will understand in time."

The child beamed up at her. "Thank you so much, Puu."

A gentle smile crossed her face, and Pluto held out her hand; a delicate chain with a golden key on the end dangled from her fingertips. "I believe you will be needing this."

Small Lady stared up at Pluto, her expression unreadable. Then, suddenly, she threw her arms around the tall woman's waist, hugging her, and before Pluto could blink, the Princess had grabbed the Key and was rushing down the palace corridor to fetch Diana.

Pluto stared after her, a slight smile still on her face.

"Be safe, Small Lady."

* * *

**OMGWTF?! What's gonna happen next? Will Chibi-Usa realize Usagi's hiding the truth? What's wrong with Minako? And why on Earth does Hecate have such a stick up her ass about Princess Serenity? Review, and maybe I'll tell you! Nah, just kidding . . . mostly because some of those answers are a little foggy, even to me. . . . But it'd still be nice if you guys reviewed . . . I really hope you don't hate me for taking so long with this chapter. I'll do better next time! Don't be hatin' . . . please? **: (


	6. Chapter 6 : Reverie

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Six - Reverie

_"I have faith in you, Usagi. I always have. And I always will." - Chibi-Usa _

* * *

Usagi dreamed.

Her subconscious was filled with swirling, thick fog, and she squinted through it, waiting for it to clear and show some indication of where she was, what she was seeing. And then the fog began to part, clear, and she saw a light. Moving towards it, Usagi found she could see a room, occupied by two people, and after she pushed through the fog, she stopped short.

She was in the Royal Palace of the Moon Kingdom. To be exact, in Queen Serenity's bedchamber.

The Queen was sitting at her vanity, her long, silvery hair loose from its customary style and sweeping over the floor as she brushed it gently, humming a quiet tune. Princess Serenity, who looked to be about age six, was sitting on the Queen's bed, kicking her little legs happily as she looked around the Queen's chamber. The walls were a pale, pale lavender, with details gilded in glowing silver and pearl, and on the far wall was an enormous portrait of the Royal Court from the Queen's coronation. The portrait contained several rich, lavishly-clothed figures, most of whom the Princess recognized. Her heart gave a funny little squirm as she recognized the tall, golden-haired man who stood beside her mother; her father, who had died when she had been just an infant. Serenity had always been sad that she hadn't gotten to know him because she was certain her father had been the most gentle, loveable man in the Moon Kingdom. At least, he _had_ to be if her mother had loved him so. Serenity's large blue eyes scanned the painting, and then she paused as she observed the figure standing on the other side of the Queen.

The Princess squinted. The figure was a woman, around the same age as the Queen was in the painting, and she was very, very beautiful. She had long silky hair that hung down her back and was a color unlike any Serenity had ever seen; a deep, fiery crimson. The woman's eyes were a gentle blue, but there was something about them that was uneasy, or perhaps sad.

"Mama?"

The Queen looked up from her hair brushing, catching her daughter's gaze in the mirror. "Yes, Princess?"

Serenity shifted on the bed and pointed at the woman in the painting, her skirts crinkling around her as she did so. "Who's that?"

"Don't point, dear," said the Queen gently.

The Princess scowled slightly, but retracted her hand, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, who is it you wanted to know about?" the Queen asked with a small smile, setting her brush down. Her amusement at her daughter's petulance was evident, but she managed to keep her grin contained. "Did you want to hear another story about your father? I know how you love to hear those."

Shaking her head so that her curls brushed her cheeks, Princess Serenity replied. "No, not him. _Her_."

"Who, dear?" asked the Queen offhandedly.

"Her. That woman in the painting," Serenity said, with the impatience of a child. "The one standing next to you. Who is she?"

Queen Serenity stopped, remaining silent for a long moment. The Princess looked over at her, blinking widely, but the Queen's face was unreadable except for the slight sadness evident on her lovely face. Slowly, the Queen turned to face her daughter, her gaze steady but her face pale.

"The woman with red hair?" she asked softly.

"Yes," said the Princess, bobbing her head in affirmative. "Who is she?"

The Queen silently turned and studied the woman in the painting, quite expressionless for a long moment. Then, quietly, she said, "That woman is someone who used to be a member of the Royal Court many years ago."

The Princess blinked. "What happened to her?"

Pausing as if unsure of what to say, the Queen sighed and replied, weakly, "She died, dear."

"Oh." As the reality of this sank in and the Princess realized why mentioning that woman had made her mother so sad, she sat back and was quiet for several minutes, as if showing respect for the dead.

"Mama?" she said after a moment.

"Yes, Princess?" said Queen Serenity, her voice sounding slightly stronger than it had a moment before. Taking that as a sign that it was alright to continue, the Princess looked up at her mother.

"Was she your friend?"

Queen Serenity looked at the painting for a long, quiet moment, her gentle eyes focusing on the woman's face as her smooth, white brow creased. Slowly, she looked away from the portrait and peered at her daughter, her face sad again, but her eyes still warm.

"Yes, dear. She was."

* * *

Artemis did not know why he woke up, but he knew that for some reason he was too uneasy to go back to sleep. It was very late, he knew, and, blinking sleepily, Artemis turned bleary eyes to the digital clock on Minako's dresser.

_3:16 AM?_ he thought sleepily, his brow creasing as his mind registered the numbers. _But why . . . ?_

The sound of a quiet weeping reached the sleepy cat's ears, and he immediately sat up and instinctively looked towards Minako's bed. It was empty.

He found her in the living room, sitting on the floor by an open window, her legs pulled up to her chest with her arms around them, hugging her knees and resting her chin on top of them. As he drew closer, the pale moonlight shone across her hunched form, and he noticed her shoulders shaking. Artemis swallowed hard, feeling suddenly nervous as he approached the crying woman cautiously.

"Mina . . . ?" he said gently, moving to her side.

A strangled sob escaped from her lips, and she buried her face into her knees, mumbling miserably. Artemis frowned as he deciphered the words "idiot," "different," and, he was pretty sure, "Yaten," but this only confused him all the more.

"Mina, tell me what's wrong," he said, rubbing his head against her side and purring softly.

With a great shudder, Minako lifted her head to stare at him, looking thoroughly miserable. "I'm s-such an idiot," she whispered.

Artemis stopped purring and peered up at her uncertainly. "What makes you say that?"

Moonlight glinted off the wet path of tears on her cheeks as she shook her head and looked away. "I thought I could hide the truth from him, but I c-can't," she said, sniffling. "Y-Yaten-kun . . . he suspects something . . . he knows something's wrong . . . something's different."

Artemis studied her for a moment, pity evident in his big eyes. "Why don't you tell him yourself?" he suggested quietly. "Wouldn't it be better to hear it from you than to find out on his own?"

Minako buried her face back into her knees, letting out a hollow, dry sob. "N-no, I can't. He'll h-hate me."

"I don't think so."

Minako's shoulders shook. "It's not a risk I'm willing to take," she mumbled through her tears. "I could never live with myself" Sniffling, she raised her head and gazed steadily at Artemis, and it was as if her resolve had stiffened in those few seconds.

"He can never know, Artemis," she said softly.

Artemis stared at her hard for a moment, a strange feeling of dread creeping up inside him, but he slowly nodded.

* * *

"Usagi," someone said.

"Mmph," replied Usagi, turning over and pulling the covers over her head.

"Usagi . . ." Whoever it was began to shake her.

"Mmph."

"USAGI!"

Screaming hysterically, Usagi bolted upright from where she had been asleep in bed, eyes wide as she looked around in panic. But when she saw who it was, her heart leaped in both surprise and joy, and without hesitation she threw her arms around the skinny child sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Chibi-Usa!" she cried, engulfing her in a hug.

Chibi-Usa choked, and Diana went scampering away, either to find Luna and Artemis or escape her mistress's possible death-by-squeezing. But a small smile had curved Chibi-Usa's lips, and she allowed herself to return the hug happily.

"Hi, Usagi."

Usagi pulled away, her eyes huge and shining as she stared at the pink-haired girl. "Chibi-Usa, you've grown!"

"Yeah," grinned the child. "I'm probably tall as you now."

Usagi's smile grew gentle. "You look beautiful."

A faint blush stained Chibi-Usa's cheeks as she waved a hand dismissively, saying, "Oh, stop." Then her gaze turned critical as she glanced down at Usagi's stomach. "You're growing too, you know," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi's smile slipped. "What?" she squeaked.

Chibi-Usa leaned over and patted Usagi's stomach, a look on her face that was both inquisitive and teasing. "Bun in the oven?"

This time it was Usagi's turn to grow red, and she immediately began to ramble. "What do you mean? How do you know? Is it noticeable? Did Setsuna-san tell you? How did you . . ."

"Easy, Usagi, easy," giggled Chibi-Usa. "It's December so you should be . . . what, about two months along?"

Hardly daring to breathe, Usagi nodded very slowly. "Yes, but . . . how . . . why . . . how . . . ?"

Chibi-Usa flicked Usagi's forehead, grinning. "Dummy. I know when my own birthday is."

"Oh," said Usagi, looking puzzled. Before she could appreciate just how truly weird and paradoxical Chibi-Usa's presence was, she tensed up again and looked earnestly at Chibi-Usa. "Listen, don't look too much into this, and please don't be too mad at me, but it's kinda a secret."

Large ruby eyes blinked. "What is?"

Looking around in a secretive sort of way, Usagi patted her own stomach and shot Chibi-Usa a meaningful glance.

"Really?" the child asked, forehead creasing. "Why?"

Usagi's swallowed hard and sat back, looking away. "Things have just been . . . dangerous lately," she replied quietly. She suddenly was overcome with the urge to cry. "Really dangerous."

"But no one knows?" asked Chibi-Usa, incredulously.

Usagi shook her head slowly. "Only Setsuna-san."

"Not even Mamo-chan?" Chibi-Usa asked, even more incredulously.

Usagi once again shook her head, and Chibi-Usa's lips tightened into a thin, disapproving line.

"I had to do it," said Usagi at once.

Chibi-Usa was staring at her as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked ready to shout at Usagi, and for a moment Usagi was sure that she was going to, but then Chibi-Usa sat back and looked as if she was composing herself before speaking. She paused for a very long moment, and Usagi felt herself growing anxious.

Finally, Chibi-Usa spoke, her brow creased with concern. "You have to understand how dangerous this is," she said softly.

"I know, but I don't care."

Chibi-Usa's nostrils flared, but that was the only outward sign of her irritation as she said, very quietly, "How on earth could you not care, Usagi? You may be putting _both_ of our lives on the line."

Suddenly, Usagi found her eyes full of tears as she stared at Chibi-Usa and cried, "But I can't let them die for me again!"

There was complete silence. Usagi began to cry, and Chibi-Usa stared hard at her for a long moment. Then, after a few minutes, Usagi took in a deep, shaking breath, trying to steady her shaking shoulders and calm the sudden onslaught of tears.

"Usagi . . ." started Chibi-Usa, reaching a hand forward.

"I can't let anyone know yet," Usagi interrupted quietly, sniffling. "It's for the best."

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I don't agree." When it looked like Usagi was going to protest, Chibi-Usa held up her hand and added, "I'm not blaming you for anything, Usagi. I just want you to be safe."

Usagi sniffled and nodded. "I know. I'll be careful, I promise."

"Yeah, but you have a weird knack for attracting psychos," said Chibi-Usa, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi sniffled again, letting out a watery laugh. She was finding herself slightly embarrassed by her outburst moments before. "These dumb hormones," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to have to try my hardest not to break down around everyone."

"And that would be different how?" asked Chibi-Usa with a smirk, obviously trying to get Usagi to lighten up.

It worked. Usagi began to giggle. "Hey . . ." she started.

"I'm kidding," said Chibi-Usa with a grin. As Usagi recovered and Chibi-Usa stared at her for a moment, she voiced the thoughts that had been going through her mind for the past few minutes.

"I knew it something was wrong," she said quietly. "I could feel it."

Usagi looked up at her. "That's why you're back?" she asked softly.

Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Even if it's for that reason," Usagi said softly, smiling warmly, "I'm glad you're back."

Smiling gently back, Chibi-Usa reached out a small hand and touched Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi," she said softly, "do you really think you can protect everyone while you're pregnant? I don't even know what's going on right now, and it seems like it'll be tough."

"I know," she replied, and Usagi shifted in her bed, playing idly with the covers. "Do you think I can do it, Chibi-Usa?"

Usagi looked lost and doubtful, but suddenly she found herself being squeezed by a very small pair of arms. Looking down, she found Chibi-Usa hugging her, a gentle look on her face.

"I have faith in you, Usagi," she said softly. "I always have. And I always will."

Usagi smiled, sniffled, and rested her golden head on top of Chibi-Usa's smaller pink one. After a moment of embracing, they pulled apart, and a thought suddenly occurred to Usagi.

"The Lights don't know about you yet."

Chibi-Usa blinked. "The _what _now?"

"They're friends of ours who fought with us against Galaxia, years ago. You left before we met them."

"Okay. And they're here now?" said Chibi-Usa.

Usagi grinned, but a look of obvious excitement was spreading across her face. "They've never met someone from the future before," she said, looking mischievous. "And seeing how you're my daughter . . . this could be _fun_."

* * *

**All right! (pumps arms in the air) I finally got this chapter done! Hopefully soon I'll be able to answer some of the questions these past few chapters have brought to mind. Stay tuned for the meeting of Chibi-Usa and the Lights, which I'm pretty sure will run down something like this:**

**Chibi-Usa: lyk OMG, peeps from teh outr space!!**

**Lights : OMG futur person!!11**

**Or something like that. Please review!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 : Return

Rising Darkness 

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Seven - Return

_"Just because it can't be backed up scientifically doesn't make it impossible by default. After everything you've seen and experienced, don't you believe that anything's possible?" -Mizuno Ami_

* * *

Usagi leaned forward in her seat, drumming her fingers impatiently against her thigh as she sighed heavily and surveyed the four people sitting confusedly in front of her. 

"Shall we go through this again?" she asked.

Seiya blinked, then turned to numbly stare at Chibi-Usa, who was sitting beside Usagi and smiling sweetly at the Lights and Kakyuu, clearly enjoying every second of their perplexity.

She wasn't the only one; Makoto, Hotaru, and Michiru were watching the confused aliens with amused expressions, as was Setsuna, but she was making a visible effort not to let her humor show. Haruka, on the other hand, was making no effort to hide her delight at their puzzlement and was grinning wolfishly at the Lights, leaning forward in her seat beside Michiru and watching the scene unfold with devilish amusement. Mamoru, Ami, Minako, and Rei were absent from the group, at work. Even though Minako was gone, Artemis was there, sitting silently beside Luna, who was licking Diana's forehead in a motherly way as the kitten let out a long-suffering sigh, embarrassed to be receiving a bath in front of the others.

Usagi was trying to have fun, she truly was, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to enjoy the time she was spending with her friends. She felt as if she was going out of her mind with worry, and understandably so; the civilian casualties of the day before had seemed like a distant thought to her that morning, almost to the point of being forgotten or dismissed as a dream, but before heading out to work Mamoru had left the newspaper on the kitchen table for Usagi to see later. When she had gotten up to get breakfast for her and Chibi-Usa she had let out an unintentional cry at the sight of the front page. The headline had screamed "SENSHI FAIL TO PROTECT TOKYO CITIZENS," and beneath that stinging accusation was a gruesome, disturbing image of the blood-splattered streets and the dead bodies scattered around it. Usagi had sobbed bitterly as Chibi-Usa read the article aloud, which was littered with rumors and speculation and hard-hitting slanders about the Sailor Senshi's "complete and utter failure to protect the deceased" and their "lack of concern for the deaths of the noble Tokyo citizens they were too late to save." There was also the looming threat that Hecate posed to her safety and to the safety of her loved ones, as well as the fact that no one knew anything about Hecate aside from her intense desire to see Usagi dead. As if that wasn't enough, Usagi was discovering that hiding her pregnancy was harder than she anticipated, and knowing that both Chibi-Usa and Setsuna disagreed with her decision made sticking to her plan that much more difficult.

Libel, pregnancy, death, deception, failure . . . with such words assaulting Usagi's thoughts, it was a wonder she had any sort of presence of mind left. Then there was the matter of the dream she had . . .

Usagi shook her head sharply, pushing those thoughts from her head. "Anyone?" she asked, looking at Seiya, who, unsurprisingly, looked to be the most perplexed of the bunch.

"Alright . . ." he said, looking as if he was trying very hard to get his thoughts in order. "She . . ." and he pointed at Chibi-Usa, "is your . . . daughter."

"Yes," sighed Usagi. "And . . . ?"

"You got pregnant when you were eight?" offered Yaten, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi scowled. "Try again," she replied in a dull, unamused voice.

"She's from the future," said Taiki, albeit very skeptically.

"Yes."

"Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity," said Kakyuu carefully, her brow creasing as she tried to balance concentrating on saying the multiple names in the right order and wondering whether that was the given name on Chibi-Usa's birth certificate.

"That's right."

"And she's the Princess and daughter of the future King and Queen of Earth," said Seiya, still looking very confused. "Er . . . you and Mamoru-san," he added, peering at Usagi.

"Well done," grinned Haruka, before Usagi could say anything more. "It only took Usagi-chan seven times explaining it to you, but you got it. And I used to think you were stupid."

Seiya glared at her but was distracted by a knock on the door of the apartment. They all looked up to behold the sight of Ami slipping inside, then freezing, wide blue eyes focusing on Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa-chan!"

"Ami-chan!" Chibi-Usa said happily, bouncing eagerly out of her chair and making a beeline for the blue-haired genius. Ami smiled widely, but there was a distinct glint of dread in her eyes for the bone-cracking hug that was sure to come as the tiny, pink-haired girl tackled Ami.

"You're back," choked Ami, struggling valiantly to breathe as her ribs were crushed.

"I came to help!" cried Chibi-Usa, letting go of Ami to beam up at her.

"Help?" asked Ami as she sucked in a breath, relieved to once again have a full supply of air in her lungs.

Chibi-Usa nodded and plopped back down beside Usagi. "Yep. I came back from the future to help fight Hecate."

At that, Taiki let out an audible snort, and Kakyuu thumped him on the arm as Ami smiled and sat down by Makoto.

"What's wrong, Taiki-san?" asked Chibi-Usa, blinking innocently at him.

Taiki merely crossed his arms and stared analytically at Chibi-Usa, who stared sweetly back at him. He was silent for a long moment, brow furrowed, and then he said quietly, "Time travel."

"Yes," said Chibi-Usa brightly. "Time travel."

Taiki looked as if he were having some sort of inner struggle as he shifted in his seat, frowned deeply, and shifted his gaze to stare at Ami.

"Time travel," he repeated, rather helplessly.

"You can keep saying it, but it won't stop being true," said Haruka, smirking.

He glared at her. "I know that, but I don't understand how Earth could achieve it."

"What don't you understand?" asked Makoto. "You're the smart one of the group!"

She received scathing looks from Yaten and Seiya, but she merely surveyed them with flat glances and said, "What? You know it's true."

"I find it hard to believe, that's all," said Taiki in response. "That kind of technology doesn't exist in the scientific world."

"Well, for the technology that exists on Earth, neither does intergalactic travel," offered Ami helpfully, "but that technology exists on Kinmoku."

"Does it bother you that Earth may be ahead of Kinmoku in something?" asked Haruka slyly.

"No," said Taiki, scowling even more. "What bothers me is that you're claiming for something to be possible when the most brilliant minds in the universe have come to the conclusion that it is scientifically impossible."

"Yes, and Chibi-Usa-chan is simply a figment of your imagination," said Hotaru sweetly. "Does that make you feel better?"

Makoto and Haruka sniggered as Taiki grumbled, "No."

"Just because it can't be backed up scientifically doesn't make it impossible by default," said Ami. "After everything you've seen and experienced, don't you believe that anything's possible?"

"I believe in anything that can be backed up with scientific fact," said Taiki. "Even quantum teleportation has more basis than something as outrageously chimerical as time travel."

Ami opened her mouth to reply, but Setsuna decided to speak up at last.

"Taiki-san," she said. "As Sailor Pluto, I'm the Guardian of Time, and as such I hold the Key that controls Time and allows others to travel through it. If Chibi-Usa is here, it is because in the future I granted her access to the Key."

Taiki stared at her, then, slowly, like a man in a trance, turned to stare at Chibi-Usa who grinned at him and held up the thin chain that had been dangling from her neck, the tiny Key on the end catching the light and glinting, as if mocking him.

"It's not a matter of who's more advanced, you see?" said Ami, leaning forward to stare calmly at Taiki. "It's a matter of power, not technology."

Taiki met her gaze, his violet eyes cool and calculating, as if he were making a decision about something. Ami grew slightly nervous under his analytical stare, but then something in his expression changed, softened, and he sat back in his seat, relaxing visibly and, for some strange reason, looking incredibly satisfied. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, Ami was certain she saw something of a smile on the tall Light's face.

"Okay, guys," said Luna, once again drawing the attention back to the issue of Chibi-Usa. "Do you understand who Chibi-Usa-chan is?"

When Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu nodded slowly, Usagi burst out, "Thank God!"

Everyone turned to look at her, and the blonde reddened. "Sorry," she said, a little sheepishly, "I'm just . . . erm . . . really hungry."

Chibi-Usa caught Setsuna's eye, and as they exchanged significant glances Makoto looked around at everyone. "Alright," she said. "Lunch?"

Everyone seemed to agree with this decision, and the group of senshi rose from their places and headed toward the door. Chibi-Usa and Setsuna were walking together, whispering to each other, and as the group moved to leave Ami stopped, looking as if she had just remembered something.

"Usagi-chan," Ami said, "there's a medical journal that Mamoru-san is allowing me to borrow, and I've just now remembered it. Do you mind if . . . ?"

"Help yourself," said Usagi, who was mainly concerned with getting something to eat. "You know where we keep everything."

Ami smiled in thanks as the others left, and she only allowed herself to sigh heavily after they closed the door behind them. Medical school was proving to be a challenge, even for a genius like Ami, and Mamoru had only recently become a practicing doctor at the local hospital and was a storehouse of information, as well as something of a mentor, for Ami. Rare diseases and unusual conditions interested Ami greatly, and Mamoru had a medical journal containing a very lengthy article about lupus that she was dying to read.

After a few moments of leafing through Mamoru's collection of medical journals, she found the one she had been searching for and clutched it to her chest, suppressing the urge to sit in the comfort of their living room and read it right there. Sighing a bit regretfully, Ami stood to her feet, looked down at the cover, convinced herself that it would be better to wait until later to read it, and began to walk toward the door.

So immersed was Ami in reading the headlines on the cover of the medical journal that she didn't realize that someone else was in the room with her, that is, not until her arm was seized by a large, warm hand. Ami looked up in alarm, but she smiled when she saw who it was. Taiki was looking down at her with a strange expression, but she had no time to wonder about it because at that moment, he held up a small vial of what appeared to be some sort of mineral mixture. Blinking, Ami took it from him and studied it.

A small label on the vial bore the words "SOIL SAMPLE # 1," and the substance inside appeared at first glance to be ordinary soil, but there were subtle differences. It was incredibly lightweight, almost weightless, and there were tiny grains of a shiny, light-emanating emerald material in it that she did not recognize. After a few moments of careful studying, she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's not from Earth, is it?" she said.

Taiki shook his head. "Kinmoku soil," he replied, a hint of a smile on his face.

Ami blinked at him for a moment, then looked down at the vial in her hand, bewildered and hoping this wasn't his idea of a gift. "Taiki-san," she started in confusion, "this is fascinating and all, but I don't know what you're . . ."

"I have a proposition for you," he said, interrupting. Ami looked back up at him. There was no outward sign of what he was thinking except for his eyes, which were gleaming with something akin to excitement. "Just hear me out."

"Okay," nodded Ami.

"This may sound far-fetched to you," he began slowly, "and I was going to wait until things calmed down a bit to tell you about it, but after learning about your bizarre and unscientific concepts of time travel . . ." He trailed off as Ami raised her eyebrows skeptically, then he cleared his throat and continued, ". . . er, well, I have a feeling that you'll be open to this, no matter how crazy it seems. The main difference here is that what I'm proposing has a scientific basis and is entirely possible with a combination of the right power and the right technology."

Involuntarily, a sense of excitement seized Ami, and she smiled. "Then I'll be patient and listen to everything you have to say."

Taiki cleared his throat before saying carefully, "What do you know about the physics of human teleportation?"

Her eyes widened a little. "Well, I understand the theory . . ."

"And . . . ?" he prompted.

She swallowed, trying to convince herself that the conversation was not headed in the direction she suspected. "In order for a person to be teleported successfully, a machine or device would have to be built that could pinpoint and analyze every individual atom that makes up the human body . . . before breaking it up and reconstructing it in another location with exact precision."

"Right," said Taiki. "It's a subject I have been researching in my free time for the past few years."

A slight frown touched Ami's brow. "You do realize it's nearly impossible, right?" she asked patiently. "That it's never been done with anything besides photons?" Taiki merely stared at her. Although she didn't know why, Ami felt nervous as she asked softly, "Why devote so much time to it?"

"Because," Taiki replied, "it's not impossible."

Ami started. "It's not?"

"No." The tall, solid frame of the Light was tense as he shifted to stared down at Ami. "Despite the destruction that underwent our planet six years ago, many scientific records were still preserved in the Royal Archives. Kinmoku is sufficiently ahead of Earth in terms of technological advancements, and the notion of actual human teleportation is closer to reality than you may think."

"But there's still never been a successful attempt, has there?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

Taiki's shoulders slumped slightly. "Well, not in . . . erm . . . carbon-based humanoid life forms," he admitted quietly. "But listen . . ."

A half-chuckle escaped Ami's lips as she shook her head. "Taiki-san . . ."

"No, _listen_," he said impatiently. "I've done research and drawn diagrams and have come across new possibilities. That," he said, indicating to the vial of soil in Ami's hand, "may be a deciding factor, but there's still no way to know until we test it."

Ami stared at him. "I don't think I understand . . ."

"Then I'll explain it to you later," Taiki said, and there was an eagerness in his voice as he spoke. "You and I, Mizuno-kun, I think we could do this."

Blue eyes widened as she blinked up at him for a long moment, thoroughly flabbergasted. "Are you serious?" asked Ami faintly. "To do what you're suggesting would take _years_ . . ."

He was watching her earnestly. "One year, two tops. I've got it all planned out."

Ami stared at him, open-mouthed and stuttering. "That's . . . that's . . . that's . . . crazy!"

"I know," replied Taiki readily. "But if we're successful, think of how much it would help. No more exhausting ourselves on intergalactic journeys; easy, effortless transportation from planet to planet . . ."

"But it could do harm, too!" Ami exclaimed, clutching the soil sample. Taiki's brow furrowed. "Physical injuries or neurological defects would occur in whoever used it if even _one_ molecule was reconstructed out of place . . . Even the _tiniest_ miscalculation would result in instant . . ."

"Don't you think I've thought this through?" Taiki asked sharply. For a moment, he looked offended, and Ami felt a sharp twinge of guilt for doubting him.

"Of course I do," she replied in a rush, face reddening. "You're one of the most brilliant people I've ever met, but that doesn't make you impervious to mistakes!"

"That's why I need you with me," said Taiki fiercely. "If anyone can accomplish this, you and I can, Mizuno-kun."

Her face reddened even more at that, and Ami grew silent, her mind churning in thought. No matter how she looked at it, it _was_ an exciting prospect, and if they were successful, many problems would be solved. But if they failed, it could prove to be disastrous, deadly even.

Finally, she said, "No one can know about it. At least, not yet."

"Agreed," said Taiki.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Ami began to catch on to the excitement in Taiki's eyes. Heart pounding as he stretched a hand toward her, she hesitantly took his hand and shook it.

"Partners?" asked Taiki.

"Partners.

* * *

"Dr. Chiba?" 

No reply.

"Chiba-san?"

Mamoru let out a faint snore and promptly received a sharp punch to the shoulder.

"Oi! Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru jumped up with a start, blue eyes wide as he peered up at the frazzled-looking nurse who had hit him.

"What? What'd I . . . was I sleeping?" he asked groggily, and she sighed.

"Only for a minute."

"Sorry," said Mamoru sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. Maybe the life of a doctor wasn't for him after all. "I've been here for twelve hours, and I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night. . ."

"Chiba-san, there's no time for that," she cut in.

Mamoru stopped, wide-eyed as he stared up at her. "What is it?"

The nurse looked obviously troubled, but then said briskly, as if she were trying not to worry him, "We have a rush."

"A . . . rush?" asked Mamoru faintly.

"Yes," she said, looking away. She had been working at the hospital for twenty years and usually didn't have much patience for those young doctors who were fresh out of medical school, but she had immediately taken a liking to Mamoru in the short time he'd been there. There was something gentle about him that people were drawn to, and he had a wonderful calmness about him that no one liked to disturb . . . which was why she was reluctant to tell him what was going on.

"Talk to me, Maya-san," said Mamoru alertly.

Maya sighed. "There was some sort of accident on the bridge," she said. "I don't know the details, but people are claiming that some sort of woman or monster blasted a hole in the middle of it and . . ." She stopped and looked away, but if she had been watching Mamoru she would have noticed his eyes growing wider and wider with each word she spoke. "It caused quite a few serious wrecks and loads of serious injuries, and three people have already been reported dead on arrival . . ."

She looked up, but Mamoru was already gone. Maya looked out the door to see him sprinting down the hallway toward the emergency room, and she sighed, shook her head, and followed after him.

"Good luck, Mamoru-san," she said softly.

A few minutes later, when almost every on-call doctor was treating a patient of the crash and Maya had been harried and yelled at and was on the brink of shrieking out loud from stress, she realized she hadn't seen Mamoru at all. She found it very odd and, concerned, asked the doctor who was nearest to her.

"What happened to Dr. Chiba?" she said.

The doctor, a bespectacled man in his thirties, looked up from his charts in annoyance. "I don't know," he replied grumpily. "Last I heard, someone saw him leaving."

"Leaving?" asked Maya, flabbergasted.

"Leaving," replied the doctor with a scowl, "which is what I suggest you do. There are people here that need help, and God knows they won't get it if you're standing around chatting."

She nodded sourly and walked briskly away, but she couldn't help wonder why on earth Mamoru would leave when there were people to save.

What she didn't know was that saving people was exactly why Mamoru left.

* * *

After a quick lunch at a noodle shop, it was decided that they would go see Rei and Yuuichirou at the Hikawa Jinja. As the group walked the streets of Tokyo, Taiki and Ami talked quietly to each other, as did Setsuna and Chibi-Usa, but no one else seemed to notice their preoccupation. 

Everyone did notice, however, and with some amount of surprise, that Minako was standing next to Rei when they arrived at the temple. They also noticed that both girls were very somber-looking, and Rei was holding a newspaper in her hands. When Rei and Minako saw the group, the former dashed toward them, looking incredibly frazzled although she rarely lost her cool, while the latter lagged behind, looking very tired.

"Have you seen this?" Rei asked shrilly as she brandished the newspaper at Usagi. "This - this . . ." She seemed unable to finish the sentence and instead made a noise like an angry cat.

Usagi's stomach dropped as the others crowded around the paper, and Chibi-Usa caught her eye. They exchanged worried glances as Minako shook her head and sighed.

"It's not good," she said quietly, moving to Usagi's side. "The public's blaming . . ."

"Blaming US!' cried Rei heatedly. "Blaming us for something we didn't . . . we couldn't have . . . Have you SEEN this?"

Usagi looked guiltily at Rei, who looked as if she was about to explode, and Usagi personally didn't want to be the one to set the bomb off. However, she needn't have worried because by that time, everyone else had gotten the basic gist of what the article was about and were in the process of getting angry over it as well.

"Are they serious?" said Makoto, wide-eyed. "'Failure to protect' . . . We TOLD the authorities we were too late to save anyone!"

"And listen to this," Haruka said, brow furrowed in scorn. "'The Sailor Senshi, who used to make us feel safe walking the streets at night, now are the very cause of the tragic deaths of these six innocent people' . . . This is bullshit! It's not like we killed them!"

"'Perhaps the Sailor Senshi who once were so brave and self-sacrificing are no more, replaced by shadows of their former selves who are no more fit to protect our city than to' . . ." Hotaru trailed off, then looked up at Setsuna, eyes wide. "Are they allowed to print that?" she asked quietly.

"We have to do something about this!" cried Rei. "This is completely . . ."

"What can we do?" asked Ami. "It's not like we can go in there and sue them for libel."

"Yeah," Rei snarled, turning to her, "but what they're reporting is completely . . ."

"Rei?" a deep, gentle voice said, and Rei looked up, eyes wide as Yuuichirou stood on the porch, watching the scene unfold with wide eyes that were just barely visible beneath sloppy brown bangs. She swallowed hard as he said, "Is everything okay?"

The night they got engaged, Rei decided to tell Yuuichirou about her secret identity, and when she explained everything to him, he hadn't gotten scared or angry or accused her of keeping secrets from him. Instead, he had simply looked at her in that sweet way of his, cupped the side of her face, and told her to be careful. On some level, she had a feeling Yuuichirou had always suspected that she had a secret life she wasn't telling him about, and she also had a feeling that he was more grateful to be let in and to be able to share her secrets than he was upset about the fact that she had waited so long to tell him.

Rei sighed, smiled slightly, and moved to his side. "Yeah, everything's okay," she said, relaxing a bit. "The newspaper's just . . . bashing the Sailor Senshi."

Yuuichirou's eyebrows rose in understanding, but he said nothing, instead observing with interest the others, who were still grouped around the newspaper.

Quieting down, the other senshi stopped discussing the article and stood around, awkwardly and guiltily silent. It was as if while they were all together, having fun, they had forgotten battle of the day before and the deaths that had occurred . . . that is, until the blaring headline on the newspaper had forcefully interjected the experience back into their minds. The same thought seemed to be crossing each of the Earth Senshi's minds: had they really become so used to peace that they had lost sight of their duty to preserve it?

As they stood silently, Yuuichirou seemed to realize that he was intruding on a serious moment and, kissing Rei gently on the cheek, retreated back into the shrine. The rest continued to stand there, looking grim and pale in the stillness.

But the silence was short-lived, for at that moment, Chibi-Usa blinked and said, pointing, "Isn't that Luna?"

Luna, who had left Diana with Chibi-Usa so that she and Artemis could take a walk, was indeed dashing up to them, running as fast as her tiny kitty feet would carry her with a very worried look on her face.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Usagi hurriedly, kneeling gently on the ground as the exhausted-looking cat trotted up to her.

"Usagi-chan . . ." panted Luna, her eyes wide, ". . . Hecate . . . on the bridge . . ."

Usagi's heart sank and, hardly daring to breathe, she asked, "What's happened?"

Luna swallowed hard, but managed to gasp out, "Mamoru-san's been attacked!"

It took a fraction of a second for the information to sink in, but then the senshi were immediately on their feet and had taken off running in the direction of the bridge. Usagi, out of her mind with worry, had tears streaming down her face as she ran, but she wasn't even aware of them. All she was aware of was that the pounding of her feet was steadily bringing her closer to where Mamoru was and that the pounding of her heart was crying out to her husband,

_Mamo-chan . . . please don't die._

* * *

**N****ewspapers publishing slanderous articles about superheroes, superheroes skipping work to save lives . . . you'd think I was writing up some sort of Marvel screenplay or something. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I realized sometime while writing it that Mamoru's probably around 26 or 27, which IS pretty young for a doctor . . . but Mamoru's smart and has worked hard and . . . well, let's just say he's already made it, okay? So let me know what you guys think, I promise there's much more to come (like fifteen chapters more . . . oy. I gotta get to writing!).**


	8. Chapter 8 : Relic

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Eight - Relic

_" . . . the rest of us are going to keep fighting everything that comes our way and keep hoping that one day our efforts will pay off and we WILL have peace, even if it doesn't last forever." -Tenou Haruka_

* * *

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan!" shrieked Sailor Moon hysterically as the senshi ran toward the bridge. She was going out of her mind in worry; so many things were going on around her but she was only aware that Mamoru was hurt, she wasn't there with him, and no matter how fast she ran it would never be fast enough. What was the purpose of those damned wings if she couldn't use them to fly? 

"We're almost there," panted Jupiter, running alongside Sailor Moon.

They could see the bridge clearly now; a huge hole was blown clean through the middle, traffic had stopped completely, and several wrecked cars were strewn about as if there had been quite a few large collisions. The sight of the wreckage did nothing to ease Usagi's mind.

"Mamo-chan!" she screamed again.

"Calm down, will you?" said Healer crossly as they ran. "Shouting won't help him!"

Ignoring her, Usagi looked desperately at the ground to where Luna and Diana were running. "Luna, where is he?" she asked, almost madly. "Where's Mamo-chan?"

"Just ahead," panted Luna. "Artemis is with him."

Brushing tears from her eyes, Sailor Moon nodded and pushed on.

After a moment more of running, they spotted Tuxedo Kamen crumpled at the base of the beginning of the bridge, the shadows making him difficult to spot. If it hadn't been for the whiteness of Artemis's fur standing out, they may have missed him altogether.

"Mamo-chan!" screamed Sailor Moon as they approached. She collapsed beside Tuxedo Kamen, reaching toward his ashen, blood-smeared face. He was so still, and blood was steadily streaming from the wounds in his stomach. "Mamo-chan!"

"Don't touch the body," said Uranus sharply, crouching down beside her. "Wait for Saturn."

"'The body'?" shrieked Sailor Moon hysterically, turning her narrow, tear-filled eyes on the tall soldier. "Don't call him that! He's my HUSBAND!"

Uranus looked somewhat stunned, then turned uncomfortably away to look around at the others. "Where's Saturn?"

"Here," panted Sailor Saturn, quite out of breath and pale as she jogged up to them.

"Calm down, Sailor Moon," said Venus gently, putting a reassuring hand on the sobbing woman's back. "Saturn's here."

Sailor Moon's sobs ceased as Saturn dropped to her knees beside Tuxedo Kamen, but she continued to cry silently and refused to take her eyes from her husband's pale, still face. Saturn's small gloved hands glowed above the wounds in Tuxedo Kamen's stomach as slowly the blood flow stopped and the wounds began to heal. It only took a moment for his wounds to finish mending, but it felt like an eternity for Usagi. She found herself holding her breath as he regained the color in his face and, tremulously, his eyelashes fluttered.

Sailor Moon let out a sob of relief. "Mamo-chan!"

Glazed blue eyes slid open, and Tuxedo Kamen winced at the sunlight streaming into them. "What?" he muttered, struggling to sit upright.

His efforts proved to be in vain as he suddenly found himself knocked onto his back; Sailor Moon had tackled him, bawling into his shoulder as she clutched his shirt, and Chibi Moon, he noted in mild surprise, was hugging onto one of his arms. Now was not the time to ask about her presence, but he couldn't help looking somewhat dazed as he peered down at the two petite soldiers clutching him. After a moment he turned to smile at Saturn.

"Thank you," he said quietly, noting her exhausted appearance and the beads of sweat on her brow. She merely nodded at him as Pluto and Uranus gently helped her to her feet.

The relief of reaching Tuxedo Kamen in time was felt throughout the group, and smiles were spreading over the faces of the senshi as they clustered around him. It took a huge effort to stand up, not because he had been so badly injured but because he was supporting the weight of both Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon, who were still clinging to him, but Tuxedo Kamen managed to get to his feet. When he stood up and looked toward the destruction on the bridge, however, the mood changed. The senshi turned quiet and began to stare as well at the wreckage, their expressions grim and somber as if they were taking in the sight for the first time, and the magnitude of what had happened seemed to hit all of them at once.

"God . . ." breathed Chibi Moon, her scarlet eyes huge. "This is horrible."

"What happened?" asked Fighter quietly, her dark eyes flitting from the bridge to Tuxedo Kamen and back again.

Tuxedo Kamen opened his mouth to reply, but Sailor Moon spoke first, her voice very weak.

"Hecate did this."

Her husband looked at her pale, anxious face, paused for a moment, and gave a small, hesitant nod that flooded Sailor Moon's small body with dread.

Hotaru shook her head, looking confused. "It makes no sense," she said softly. "Why would she do this?"

"Are you sure you didn't piss that woman off in a past life, Sailor Moon?" asked Healer.

Sailor Moon didn't respond; she was suddenly seized by an incredible feeling of fatigue, weakness, and nausea and swayed on the spot. If Tuxedo Kamen hadn't been there beside her, she would have fallen to the ground. He grabbed her gently by the shoulders as she wavered, and he allowed her tiny body to slump against his own stronger one.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

She nodded weakly, holding her stomach. Chibi Moon and Pluto started forward at the sight of her clutching her lower abdomen, but Sailor Moon sent a glance in their direction to let them know she was okay. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Is your stomach okay, Sailor Moon?" asked Neptune worriedly. "You look ill."

"She probably just needs food," said Chibi Moon quickly. "It's been a while since she's eaten anything."

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and nudged Sailor Moon gently. "Can you stand?" he asked quietly, and when she nodded he pulled her into a standing position which, to her relief, she managed to maintain. "Let's get you some food, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you," she said softly.

They made to leave, but the sound of sirens alerted the group of senshi that police vehicles were approaching the scene. Jupiter and Mars hesitated as they noticed a news van closely following the police cars, and they exchanged vengeful glances. It seemed, based on the angry gleam in their eyes, that the two soldiers were thinking the exact same thing.

"You guys go ahead, Mars and I are going to stay behind," said Jupiter casually to the others, confirming their suspicions. "We'll meet back up at the shrine."

Mercury raised her eyebrows. "Don't bully them," she said sternly. "It will only create more problems."

"We won't," said Mars, violet eyes sparking in a way that contradicted her claim. "We just have to straighten out a few things."

The others looked skeptical but Jupiter made a shooing gesture, looking over her shoulder at the police officers who were in the process of getting out of their vehicles. "Go on, go on, we'll handle this," she said hurriedly.

Obediently, the group made to leave. Shaking his head, Artemis muttered, "Some letter to the editor."

As the group of senshi left the scene and Mars and Jupiter approached the police officers and news people, there was a small sense of comfort in the fact that although the situation had grown even more ominous with the new attack, at least there was certain to be a retraction in the next day's paper.

* * *

It took nearly an hour for Rei and Makoto to meet back up with the group, but when they arrived at the Hikawa Jinja it was obvious that the silence looming through the shrine had remained unbroken for almost as long as they had been absent. Quietly as though not to disturb the stillness of the shrine they reported that they had "gently explained" the situation to the police officers and that they had "reasonably persuaded" the reporters to write any future articles about the senshi from a different angle -- and to print a retraction. Although no one said it directly, everyone was pretty sure that there was more to the story; no doubt Rei and Makoto were intentionally leaving out details that the others would object to, such as how exactly they had "explained" and "persuaded" the police and reporters to change their minds. 

As soon as they had explained everything that had happened, however, the silence that had lingered in the Hikawa Jinja was restored. The senshi were quite still, occasionally shifting or whispering to one another or glancing nervously at Usagi, who had remained silent for a very long time. She sat tensely in a chair beside Ami, fists clenched over her knees as she thought of Mamoru who, despite Usagi's protests that he had been injured quite seriously and should rest, had gone back to the hospital to help the injured and to make an attempt to explain what had caused him to leave earlier with no explanation.

It startled everyone that Usagi was the one who decided to break the silence.

"This is never going to end, is it?" she asked softly.

The other senshi, unsure of what they could say that would actually be honest and not cause Usagi to collapse into tears, did not respond.

Usagi didn't look at any of them, instead staring at the door as she said, "It's really never . . . We're going to be fighting forever, aren't we? Our _whole lives_, even as we get older and have children . . ."

She stopped, looking both nervous and distraught, and as Chibi-Usa caught Setsuna's eye Usagi turned to look at the others, trying to seem as if she hadn't said too much.

"You've seen what the future's like," said Michiru gently. "We're in this for the long run, all of us."

Usagi turned imploring eyes upon Setsuna, speaking to everyone but addressing her as she said, "But why can't we change the future? We're fighting so we can have peace, but if this never changes then in the end we're never going to have it."

"All evil can't be eradicated, no matter how hard one tries," said Setsuna quietly. "There will always be some Chaos out there."

"Besides, Usagi-chan," said Makoto, trying to smile in a reassuring way, "we've always known . . ."

"No, we haven't!" cried Usagi, cutting Makoto off and causing the others to stare at her in surprise. "This isn't something we signed up for or _wanted_! Not any one of you want to fight forever, you can't!"

"As long as there's evil out there, we have to," said Hotaru softly.

"So it doesn't matter what we want?" asked Usagi shrilly.

"Do you WANT innocent people to die?" Haruka asked, staring at Usagi. "Do you WANT for the world to be destroyed or for the galaxy to fall under control of a maniac? If that's so then quit, don't fight anymore. But the rest of us are going to keep fighting everything that comes our way and keep hoping that one day our efforts will pay off and we WILL have peace, even if it doesn't last forever."

Usagi stared at Haruka for a moment, her eyes wide and glassy as if her mind wasn't able to process what she was hearing. And perhaps that was true, for instead of responding she abruptly stood to her feet and let out a large, shaky sigh.

"I'm going to the hospital to wait for Mamo-chan," she said, not looking at any of them. "He shouldn't be too much longer. I just really . . . need to be with him right now."

No one said anything to make her stay, so Usagi managed a smile, grabbed her coat, and walked out of the shrine.

After a moment, Chibi-Usa turned to Haruka. "Haruka-san, wasn't that a little harsh?" she said.

Haruka looked at the child, frowning. "You think so?"

"You made her cry," pointed out Chibi-Usa. "Not that that's hard to do, but shouldn't we be encouraging her right now? She's going through a lot."

"A lot?" asked Haruka flatly. "An evil lunatic with malicious intentions is attacking her and the people around her . . . Yup, she's never had to deal with THAT before."

Chibi-Usa opened her mouth as if to say something else, but Setsuna caught her eye and sent her a warning glance. Thinking better of it, Chibi-Usa sat back and crossed her arms. "I still think it was harsh."

"It _was_ a little cruel, Haruka-san," admitted Luna from her spot on Ami's lap.

"Well, I think it was necessary," commented Yaten.

Haruka blinked at him. "You do?"

Yaten shrugged. "Well, Usagi-chan can't give up now, and sugar coating what she needs to hear won't give her much of a desire to keep fighting."

There was a long moment of silence in the shrine as the other senshi thought about the situation in which they found themselves. No one spoke, save for Seiya, who whispered something into Kakyuu's ear and Minako, who after staring down at her clasped hands for a long moment said, "Despite everything, I still can't deny that Usagi had a good point."

For some reason her words made Yaten stare at her for a long time, looking troubled, but he said nothing. Silence resumed, and it seemed clear that no one was going to say anything to contradict Minako's words.

* * *

Princess Serenity let out a loud, happy laugh. 

At seven years old, she knew she was too old to be running around the courtyards in her gown, especially for such a silly reason as chasing after a ball, but she couldn't contain the joyful laughter that was bubbling over inside of her. Skipping her lessons for the day had been a better idea than she had originally thought, and while at one point she had worried about what would happen when her tutor or her mother inevitably caught her she had disregarded those worries in favor of much more enjoyable pursuits.

The Princess kicked the ball, hard, and she watched in satisfaction as it sailed through the air before she gathered her skirts in both hands and ran as fast as she could after it. Serenity ran toward the large, ornate fountain at the edge of the courtyard where the ball had landed, but upon drawing near the fountain she stopped.

For reasons unknown to the Princess, Queen Serenity had expressly forbidden Princess Serenity from ever going near the fountain, but now that she was near it the Princess wondered why. It was large, round, and carved of the finest marble, and the water flowing through it was clear and pristine. Even though the Princess couldn't swim yet, she saw no reason why she shouldn't be able to at least get near enough to the fountain to retrieve her ball.

So she did, but upon moving forward and retrieving the plaything, she found an intense curiosity take hold of her. Small brow furrowing, Serenity anxiously peered at the fountain and after a moment decided that surely it wouldn't harm her to _look_ at the water.

Curiosity defeated her conscience, and Serenity found herself edging near the rim of the fountain and peering skeptically inside. It looked completely harmless and quite normal. Maybe her mother was simply concerned with Serenity's inability to swim, but then again, it didn't look very deep.

As Serenity stood there, holding her ball and peering at the water, she found herself being reminded forcefully of the fact that the fountain was forbidden, and she had already done wrong by skipping her lessons for the day. She began to feel guilty doing two wrong things at once and, reluctantly, she decided to leave. But as she did, something strange happened.

Suddenly Serenity at once felt incredibly peaceful. She stared down into the calm water, her large eyes slightly glazed as she reached a hand toward the surface. Something was drawing her inexplicably to the water; she wanted nothing more than to jump in the fountain, to submerge herself in the cool liquid, to disappear beneath its reflective surface. As the child stared, transfixed, she came forward and, barely aware of her actions, she dropped her ball, climbed over the marble rim of the fountain, and slowly slid into the water. The water was cool and soothing, lapping peacefully at her waist as Serenity stood in it, her gown flowing around her as if one with the water.

She expected to feel satisfied when she came in contact with the water, but merely standing in it was not enough. Something inside of her was telling the Princess to go deeper, to forget the rest of the world and submerge herself completely in the water.

Princess Serenity obeyed the strange impulse and, bending her knees, slowly sank into the water.

The water was at her shoulders.

It wasn't enough.

The water was at her chin.

Something told her to go deeper.

Serenity shut her unfocussed, glazed eyes as she sank entirely into the water, feeling peace at last as she did so. Water was all around her, and there was something very satisfying about it.

A few seconds later, however, when she tried to breathe and was unable to, the water was suddenly not as peaceful as it had seemed. Serenity gasped, inhaling water, and began to struggle to free herself from her aquatic prison. Her gown, heavy with water, hindered her movements, but it wasn't only that; it felt as if some invisible current was drawing her to the floor of the fountain.

Serenity looked about wildly, unable to see anything, and her lungs ached unbearably. Her heart was beating in her ears, and she knew it would only be a matter of moments before she was dead.

Unconsciousness was settling in her brain when strong, slender hands gripped her by the shoulders, pulled, and with much effort dragged her from the fountain. Everything was foggy and confused, and the Princess was dimply aware of the fact that she was out of the water and was being moved gently to the ground.

And then Serenity was suddenly awake, as if something that had been suffocating her had been removed, and she coughed up water as a slim arm helped her sit up. After several minutes of gasping, coughing, and crying in fear, the Princess found herself being hugged tightly by her mother.

"Serenity," said the Queen, sounding more worried than the Princess had ever heard her sound. "Oh, my Princess, thank God . . ."

Coughing, Serenity peered through bloodshot eyes up at her mother, who was pale and whose eyes were swimming with relieved tears. The Princess at once felt incredibly guilty.

"Mama," she gasped, "Mama, I'm sorry." She buried her face in her mother's chest, noticing that Queen Serenity's heart was beating almost as quickly as her own. "I'm so sorry."

The Queen took her daughter by the shoulders and stared down into her small, scared face, looking both severe and frightened. "Princess Serenity, why were you in the fountain? You KNOW it's forbidden."

"I know, Mama, I know!" cried Serenity. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!"

For some reason Queen Serenity grew even paler at those words as she said very quietly, "You couldn't help it?"

Princess Serenity shook her head vigorously, wet curls slapping her cheeks as she did so. "Something happened, Mama," she said quickly, pausing only to cough again. "I was chasing my ball and ran by the fountain, but when I got close to it the fountain made me get in!"

"The fountain did?" asked the Queen, her voice quieter than ever.

Serenity nodded. "It was like something was making me get in the fountain, like I had no control over what I was doing at all." She paused, looking away in shame. "It felt nice. I couldn't think of anything but the fountain and the water, and all I wanted to do was go deeper and deeper into the water until I disappeared."

Queen Serenity looked scared, but said nothing. Instead she gazed at the fountain which was flowing as calmly and innocently as ever.

Princess Serenity swallowed hard. "I didn't really WANT to disappear," she said, as if reassuring her mother. "I didn't want to get in the water at all. But it happened, and I don't know why."

The Queen remained silent, still staring at the fountain. Her face had changed from frightened to expressionless, but when she spoke her voice was full of emotion.

"Even now, dear friend, you try to attack me?" she said quietly.

Serenity blinked. "Mama? Who are you talking to?"

Queen Serenity shook her head. "No one, dear." She turned to look at her daughter very seriously, and Princess Serenity stared up at her as she said gravely, "My Princess, you must never go near this fountain again."

The Princess nodded vigorously, having learned her lesson. "I won't, Mama."

Queen Serenity nodded and rose to her feet, holding Princess Serenity's hand and helping the child stand to her feet. While wobbly, the Princess managed to walk alongside her mother as they made their way, silently, back to the palace. Queen Serenity didn't say another word, and although the Princess had many questions about what had happened and why the fountain remained in the courtyard if it was so dangerous, she respected the silence and said nothing.

"Usako? Usako?"

Someone was shaking her awake. Usagi opened her eyes sleepily, looking around the hospital waiting room.

Mamoru was looking gently down at her, smiling in a way that made it seem like he was both surprised and pleased to see her. "You fell asleep," he said fondly. "Have you been waiting for me all this time?"

Usagi looked up at the clock, noticing she had been asleep for almost three hours. Looking sheepish, she smiled up at her husband and rose weakly to her feet. "I had to be as near as I could," she said softly, looking up at him.

Mamoru wrapped a long arm around her shoulders and squeezed her against him. "Well, you're lucky I saw you otherwise you may have been left to sleep here all night," he joked.

Usagi pouted. "You would have worried about me if you went home and I wasn't there," she said pointedly.

He sighed heavily, smiling but looking very tired. "I know, I know," he said. Mamoru grinned down at her and jerked his head toward the exit. "You ready to go?"

Usagi nodded. "Mm-hmm. I'm sleepy."

Mamoru sighed. "Me too," and he truly sounded it.

A twinge of guilt struck Usagi, and she looked worriedly up at him as they walked toward the exit. "How were your patients?" she asked softly. "Were there a lot of injuries?"

He didn't respond for a few seconds, looking quite hesitant. "Overall, twenty-three people were injured," he said. "But almost all of them have already been treated and sent home."

"What about the rest?" asked Usagi, eyes wide.

Mamoru held the door open for her as they walked out into the cold December air, looking both uncomfortable and grave. "Two people are in critical condition," he reported quietly. "But we think they'll recover."

Usagi's brow furrowed as she continued looking up at her husband, searching his face for an answer to the question she was most worried about. When she found none, she decided to ask.

"How many people died?"

He was silent for a moment, staring straight ahead.

"Seven."

Not another word was said but Usagi kept one hand pressed over her stomach and cried silent tears all the way home.

* * *

"Yaten-san!" 

Yaten stopped where he had been walking alone down the sidewalk to look over his shoulder, surprised that a male voice would be calling out to him since Seiya had gone back to the apartment with Kakyuu and Taiki had disappeared somewhere with Ami. To his surprise, Artemis was padding swiftly toward him, white tail waving, and Yaten's lips curved into a small smile as he crouched down to greet the feline.

"Hey, Artemis."

"Hi," Artemis replied, peering up at Yaten in an uncertain kind of way that reminded Yaten of the time Luna had developed a crush on him.

As friendly as he could, Yaten smiled and said, "Have you been following me?"

Twitching his nose, the small cat looked away and frowned down at his own paws. Yaten frowned in concern.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly.

Artemis sighed, raising his head to stare up at the young man. "Actually," he admitted rather awkwardly, "it's kind of about Mina."

Soft green eyes widened, and Yaten leaned forward attentively. If anyone knew what was wrong with Minako, Artemis did. "What's up?" he asked quietly, his warm breath creating a small cloud of mist as it hit the cold air.

Artemis looked away. "She . . . she's going through a hard time right now," he replied softly. Yaten shifted from his crouching position in front of the cat, staring at Artemis uncertainly.

"Like what?"

"She's hiding something from everyone," said Artemis. "She has been for a years, but it's finally starting to eat away at her."

Yaten's eyes widened. "She's hiding something?" he echoed in a whisper. Artemis nodded, and a clouded expression crossed Yaten's face. "What is it?" he asked quietly, brushing silvery bangs from his eyes.

Artemis opened his mouth to reply, then decided against it and closed it abruptly. "It's not my place to say it, Yaten-san," he said seriously, twitching his tail. "Mina's the only one who can tell you."

"So . . ." Yaten started, the cold air and a sudden uneasiness he could not explain making his throat constrict, ". . . do you want me to talk to her or something?"

The cat sighed, his small, white head dropping and his ears drooping sadly. "We've all tried," he replied softly, staring almost guiltily at the ground. "We've all tried to talk to her, but no one can reach her. She's just been so . . . distant. Especially since you've been back."

Yaten turned to him, brow furrowed. "Artemis . . ."

Shaking his head, the feline looked up at Yaten. "Listen, I don't care what it takes, I just want her to be happy again," he said quietly. "She tries to pretend to be happy, she really does . . . but her happiness is so fake. We can all tell something's wrong, and only Ami-chan and I know what it is . . . but she won't open up to us and talk about it . . . Maybe if you tried . . ." He stopped, his voice trailing off.

Yaten looked baffled. "If you know what's wrong, then why do I have to . . ."

"Yaten-san," Artemis said quietly, peering solemnly up at the Light. "Listen to me. I can't tell you what's wrong with her. I can only tell you that I know you can help Mina overcome this if you talk to her and try to understand her."

"But still, I . . ." Yaten interjected incredulously.

"Yaten-san, we need your help," Artemis continued firmly. "I know you care about Mina as much as the rest of us, maybe even more . . . All I want you to do is talk to her."

"But . . . but . . . why me?" Yaten sputtered in bewilderment.

A strange look entered the cat's eyes as he stared up at the Light. "Again, Yaten-san, it's not my place to say it," he said.

Yaten tensed, sensing an unspoken accusation in Artemis' words. His brow furrowed and a haunted look entered his eyes, but then he shook his head, dismissing any stray thoughts. "Okay, okay," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

A hopeful look lit up Artemis' eyes. "You mean you'll help?"

The Light frowned. "Of course, I will," he said. "Don't worry, Artemis. I'll talk to her and do what I can to help."

Artemis smiled, looking relieved. "I knew you would. Thanks a lot, Yaten-san."

"No problem," shrugged the Light, turning to look out at the city.

Artemis followed his gaze, also staring out at the quiet, deserted city that was so different from the loud, bustling one it had been a short time ago. It almost seemed as if after the attacks that had happened over the past few days, the entire city of Tokyo had become some sort of uninhabited ghost town. A cold wind swirled about Yaten and Artemis, clutching at them, chilling their very bones. The silence was unbearable, and, shivering, Yaten gulped.

"It's getting colder," he said softly.

Artemis nodded, his eyes clouded. "I wonder what's going to happen."

Pale green eyes slowly scanned the quiet city, and Yaten shivered.

* * *

**Baaahhh, this is getting **_**intense**_**! Thanks so much for the reviews, everybody! They make me SO happy, almost as happy as writing this story makes me. I'm so excited to keep writing, there's so much to happen, so much to do . . . Please let me know what you think! I'm gonna keep getting better at getting these chapters out quickly, you'll see! **


	9. Chapter 9 : Robbery

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Nine - Robbery

"_You know nothing of our powers! How could you, when you use your powers to kill and destroy while we use ours to protect people?" – Kino Makoto_

* * *

A month passed. 

December faded into January, and the chilly air of Tokyo remained just as cold as ever. There had been no sign of Hecate since her attack on the bridge, and the senshi were nervously awaiting another appearance. No one was more anxious than Usagi, however; while the growth of her unborn child had not yet become noticeable to the others, the hormones from her pregnancy were causing the blonde to suffer from moodiness and nausea that was becoming increasingly hard to hide. The other senshi noticed her strange behavior, and while they raised their eyebrows, they attributed Usagi's odd behavior to the stress of being the target of a mysterious madwoman who was still at large but hadn't attacked in four weeks.

The others also became aware that Setsuna and Chibi-Usa knew something that they didn't. There were times when the two would be caught whispering and casting worried looks in Usagi's direction, but when asked about what they were discussing usually Chibi-Usa would giggle nervously and change the subject while Setsuna would calmly sit and act as if nothing odd had occurred.

"What I don't get," said Haruka to Michiru over lunch one day, "is why Hecate hasn't attacked in a month."

Michiru sighed heavily and stirred a spoon through her tea. It was something they had all been wondering. "Perhaps she's trying to lure us into a false sense of security," she replied thoughtfully.

"Doubt it," snorted Haruka, looking out the window. "She's probably trying to make us anxious and scared that she'll just decide to pop up out of nowhere and start killing people again."

Michiru stared across the table at Haruka, silent for a moment as she watched her partner. "It's a pity she's doing such a good job of it," she commented.

Haruka blinked over at her, looking surprised. "What? You're not scared, are you, Michiru?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

Taking a sip of her tea to give her something to do as she thought of how best to respond, Michiru finally decided to be honest. "Yes."

Haruka leaned her tall frame forward, looking closely at the other woman. "You are?" she asked softly. "What are you scared of?"

Lowering her head to stare at her hands resting on the table top, Michiru sighed. "Terrible things are coming," she said faintly. "I can feel it . . . I know something's going to happen, but I don't know what or when." She raised her head. "Can you feel it?"

Haruka had sensed something, but she wanted to remain optimistic. "The winds are changing," she responded carefully. "I know _something's_ coming, but change can be good. They're nothing to be afraid of."

"It doesn't feel right," said Michiru, shaking her head. "There's too much tension, too much uncertainty . . . and Haruka, I feel something's wrong with our Princess."

"Koneko-chan? Like what?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling I get."

Haruka placed one of her hands atop Michiru's and smiled in a strained sort of way. "It's a pity you're usually spot on with your feelings."

Michiru nodded, gripping Haruka's hand as she stared down at the table and their unfinished lunches. After a moment of silence she whispered, "It's not just Usagi-chan. I'm scared for _everyone_."

Haruka sighed and looked out the window once more, squeezing Michiru's hand in a way that communicated what Haruka herself did not want to admit. She was scared too.

Their silence lasted for a few moments until the couple decided that their lunch was over and they were ready to leave. After paying their tab and putting on their coats, they decided to take a walk, despite the chill in the air. Neither woman spoke for a while. Both Haruka and Michiru were deep in thought as they walked, so much that when they approached a familiar place they hardly realized it until Michiru stopped.

"This is where Minako-chan works," she said, looking a bit confused as to how they got there.

Haruka turned to her. "You want to go in and say hello?"

Michiru looked thoughtful. "I suppose just for a moment," she said. "I don't want to be a bother."

Haruka chuckled as she held the door open and placed her hand on the small of Michiru's back as they walked in. "You? A bother?" she asked skeptically.

But Michiru didn't respond; the green-haired woman was staring at the scene before her.

Yaten Kou was standing in front of them, warily watching Minako, who was glaring at him. Every muscle in her small body seemed tense, and her fists were clenched so tightly that they were trembling.

"Minako-chan, I just wanted to talk . . ."

"Not now," she said angrily. "Not here."

"Then when, where?" he asked, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow. "You can't avoid me forever."

The blonde's anger was beginning to fade into something smaller and weaker. "I'm not avoiding you," she said. "I just don't want to talk right now."

The restaurant wasn't very crowded, but the people who were dining there were watching the exchange either with interest or slight disapproval. Yaten stood there for a moment, his expression difficult to read, then he stepped forward.

"You're never going to want to talk, Minako-chan, but you need to, you _know _that," he said fiercely. "If not with me, talk to Artemis. That poor cat is going out of his mind with worry for you, and you don't even care!"

"Yaten-kun, that's enough," said Minako weakly, glancing around at the customers, realizing how crazy Yaten's words must have sounded as most people would not understand having a cat who was worried about them.

"No, it's not," he snapped. "Until you go back to being the old Minako, it'll never be enough!"

Minako looked as if she was on the verge of tears and was about to respond again when suddenly another voice spoke the very words she had been wanting to say.

"That's _enough_."

Yaten and Minako looked over at the door as Haruka stepped toward them, her brow lined and her jaw squared. Her eyes were focused on Minako, who was very pale and looked as if talking to Yaten was the last thing she wanted to do. Haruka stared at her, then turned to glare at Yaten, who met her gaze defiantly, as if daring her to tell him to leave. There was a moment of silence in which Haruka looked from Yaten to Minako and back again, her brow creased as if she was dealing with some internal struggle.

Then, abruptly, Haruka turned to Yaten. "Let's talk."

Yaten blinked at her for a moment, glanced at Minako uncertainly, then looked back at Haruka. "Okay," he said, as if he was too surprised to think of another response.

"Haruka!" said Michiru, stepping forward and looking uneasy.

"We should talk," said Haruka simply, looking back at her partner. For a brief moment her gaze traveled past Michiru and to Minako, who was staring gratefully at Haruka. Haruka shrugged; if getting Yaten away from Minako would help her out, was worth it. "Besides, we have nothing else to do right now."

They made to move to one of the tables, and Minako let out a relieved sigh. Anxious to occupy herself with work rather than a conversation she was not prepared to have, she turned away but hesitated when she noticed Yaten glance back at her. She met his eyes and stopped, noticing that his expression was not one of anger or disgust like she had expected, but one of gentle concern. The worried gaze was gone just as suddenly as it had occurred, and a moment later Yaten was sitting across from Haruka and Michiru.

As the three began to talk in low voices, Minako walked far away from their table. She didn't care if they were discussing her odd behavior or not, she was just happy not to deal with it. After another heavy sigh, Minako forced a smile on her face and went back to work.

* * *

Ami adjusted her glasses, staring down at the notebook clutched in her hands. The genius's blue eyes gleamed as she squinted down at one of the more complicated formulas written inside, and she looked to be so deep in thought that her forehead was creased in concentration. After a few minutes of her concentrated staring, her gaze shifted to the person across the table. She stared at him for a moment, blinked a few times, then squirmed anxiously and looked quickly back at the notebook. One second later, her brow was furrowed again. 

Taiki Kou decided he had never seen anything more adorable.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, keeping his voice low as they were in the library.

Ami looked up at him, flustered. "I . . . I don't know yet." And she looked back down at the page that had so confused her before moving on to the next one.

Taiki waited patiently as she looked over his notes, watching her as her nose crinkled at the sight of a particularly odd diagram.

"That's where the soil comes into the equation," he said. Ami stopped and looked up at him, and he took that as a sign to continue. "By utilizing soil samples from both Kinmoku and Earth, when we build the teleportation devices . . ."

"_If_ we build them," interjected Ami.

". . . it will reinforce the physics behind quantum teleportation by providing each device with a core composed of the very particles that make up the soil of their destination. The Kinmoku device will have a core of Earth soil, and vice versa. If we follow the diagram that you see there," (and he nodded at the notebook in Ami's hands, still open to the page they had been looking at a moment ago) "then there shall exist between our two planets a wormhole, if you will, that when entered by a humanoid figure possessing certain powers . . . that is, a Sailor Senshi, will transport that person effortlessly from one place to the next."

Ami stared at him skeptically. "A wormhole."

"Yes."

Ami removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "But Taiki-san, what you're suggesting defies every concept of the wormhole that physics . . ."

"This is beyond physics," interrupted Taiki quietly. "We're going to be utilizing the energy of our planets and the powers we possess as senshi to accomplish this. Of _course_ it's never been attempted or even thought of; _we_ have to be the ones to do this."

Ami pursed her lips for a moment before admitting quietly, "Taiki-san, this is brilliant."

He smiled faintly. "Thank you."

"However," said Ami, holding up a hand, and his smile fell, "I still have my doubts over whether or not this is plausible."

He stared at her for a long moment before shifting to lean over the table and stare at her. "Are you really the same girl who lectured me about how with dreams and romance, anything's possible?"

She shifted in her seat, looking flustered. "Well, yes, and I still maintain that belief."

"Do you?" he asked in amusement. "Mizuno-kun, look how our roles have reversed in the span of six years. Now _I'm_ the one spouting the preposterous theories and you're the one swatting them away with logic."

She blushed and began to speak when the silence of the library was interrupted by several faint screams that sounded as if they were coming from outside. Taiki and Ami froze, immediately alert as they looked out the window near their table. They saw nothing at first, but then several people ran by the window, screaming in panic, and on the street two cars collided head-on.

Without speaking or devising any sort of plan, Taiki and Ami darted from their table and sped to the door of the library and into the cold street, forgetting their coats completely. The cold air hit their faces and stung their eyes, but still they ran, avoiding icy patches in the street as they raced toward the area where the screaming people had come from. They didn't have to wonder why the people were screaming because deep down both knew, and it made the blood in their veins run as cold as the air around them.

It was Hecate.

They spotted the winged woman from a block away; she was floating in the air with her long red hair flowing like a river around her, grinning wickedly around as if she was trying to figure out what would be the most enjoyable act of destruction. Her evil red eyes settled on a restaurant that looked familiar to Ami, who stared in horror as Hecate soared down into the street. With a staggering amount of strength Hecate grabbed a newspaper stand and hurled it into the window of the restaurant.

Ami let out a horrified sound and ran forward. "No!"

Taiki was started after her. "Mizuno-kun, wait!"

But they had captured Hecate's attention, and she whipped around to stare at them in wicked delight.

"Greetings, Princess Mercury!" she shouted. Laughing madly, she grabbed hold of a lamppost, plucked it from the ground as easily as if it were a flower, and hurled it at the blue-haired genius.

The lamppost hurtled toward Ami, who screamed just as Taiki darted forward and scooped her into his arms, leaping out of the way with Ami clinging to him.

With a mighty flap of her wings, Hecate soared into the air and glared down at the two. "Saved by an outsider to the solar system," she said, glaring at Ami. "How lucky."

"Hecate!" bellowed a new voice.

From the wreckage of the front of the restaurant came Sailor Uranus, followed closely by Neptune, Venus, and Healer. Hecate smiled wickedly at them in welcome, just as Uranus, making no hesitation, grabbed the air in preparation for attack.

"World Shaking!"

The glowing ball of energy streaked toward Hecate, but she dodged it effortlessly, her long black gown swirling around her as she spun to cackle down at Uranus.

"Surely you can do better, Princess Uranus," taunted Hecate, her red eyes glinting evilly. "Or perhaps you're frightened after what happened last time you tried to kill me?"

Uranus bit her teeth together and glared at Hecate, and Neptune put a gentle hand of restraint on her partner's arm.

"She's trying to provoke you into attacking," murmured Neptune, squeezing Uranus's arm briefly. "Keep a cool head." She could feel Uranus's arm trembling in barely-contained fury, and Neptune was very aware of the fact that that her partner was practicing a huge amount of self-restraint by staying put.

Although Uranus made no move to attack, Venus and Healer did.

Working almost in synchronization the two soldiers launched their attacks toward Hecate, who was still distracted by Uranus and seemed unprepared for the attack.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Love and Beauty Shock!"

It became evident at that moment that Hecate's reflexes were superhuman, almost cognitive; the attacks soared toward her, and in midair she suddenly turned to avoid the ball of blue lightning that came from Healer's outstretched hands. As Healer's attack soared past her and into the stratosphere, Hecate swiftly caught Venus's golden attack in one long-fingered, clawed hand. Before Venus and Healer could do anything, Hecate launched Venus's attack back at them.

Healer and Venus had only a second to comprehend what was happening as the attack soared toward them, and Healer, acting on instinct, pushed Venus out of the way and was hit full-force by the blast of power.

Healer screamed as the attack made direct contact with her stomach and seared her skin, and Venus, falling heavily to the ground, sat up and stared in horror at Healer. "Healer!"

Venus caught Healer as she collapsed, bleeding, and Hecate cackled madly. It was at that moment that Ami took that opportunity to flip open her old wrist communicator. "Everyone!" she shouted into it. "We're in the Azabu district outside the subway station! Hecate is here!"

Hecate whirled around to stare at Ami, who was glaring determinedly up at her, clutching the communicator in one pale, trembling fist. Instead of looking angry, however, Hecate looked immensely pleased as she peered down at Ami.

"That's right, Princess Mercury," she said. "Call them to me."

* * *

An unfamiliar beeping sound echoed dully through the bedroom in Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru had the day off, and he and Usagi were nestled together in bed, their bare skin dewy with post-coital sweat. 

"What's that?" asked Mamoru lazily.

"Mmm?" asked Usagi, who snuggled deeper into his arms. She wanted to stay that way forever. As far as she was concerned, as long as she was in Mamoru's arms, nothing bad could ever happen to her.

Mamoru nudged her gently. "No, Usako, listen," he said softly.

Usagi winked an eye open as she listened to the faint beeping sound. The sense of comfort she had been lulled into suddenly shattered as she registered the familiarity of the sound, and clutching a blanket around her body, she scrambled out of bed murmuring, "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Mamoru sat up and peered at her in worry as the blonde opened a drawer in their dresser and removed her old wrist communicator. Dread etched on her pale face, Usagi glanced at Mamoru and flipped it open.

Immediately, Ami's voice echoed from the communicator, "Everyone! We're in the Azabu district outside the subway station! Hecate is here!"

Usagi's knees buckled, and she gripped the dresser to steady herself. Mamoru had risen from bed and approached her, his eyes full of concern but his expression grim.

"We have to go, Usako."

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Usagi nodded weakly. She felt nauseated.

About five minutes later Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon arrived to find the senshi locked in combat with Hecate. The senshi were struggling to stand their ground, but it looked as if Hecate was barely making an effort. Attack after attack was launched at her, but the winged creature merely spun out of reach of the attacks, laughing maniacally at the senshi's efforts. It was as if they couldn't touch her.

The senshi looked worse for wear; a bloody Mercury was being supported by Maker, and a bruised-looking Chibi-Moon was being tended to by Pluto. Saturn was scrambling from soldier to soldier, using her healing powers to help as much as she could while avoiding being hit by one of Hecate's own attacks and the attacks of the senshi that the woman continued deflecting toward them.

As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen ran forward, Hecate let out a victorious laugh. Her evil eyes were focused only on Sailor Moon.

"Perfect," she purred, and she grinned, her ruby lips parting to show her fangs. "You're all here."

She raised her arms to attack, and a crackling ball of black energy formed in her outstretched hands. Cackling, Hecate launched it toward them, but Saturn intervened, thrusting her Glaive overhead.

"Silent Wall!"

Saturn's arms trembled as the attack hit the force-field she created, absorbing the shock of the deadly attack and shielding the senshi. After the attack dissipated and Saturn weakly lowered her trembling arms, Hecate glowered angrily at her.

"Such impudence," she said lowly. Hecate flapped her wings briefly and descended slightly, growing closer to the group of battered senshi, who waited, ready to attack. She looked over the group, her eyes filled with hatred, and then she looked back at Saturn. "How can a child wield such power?" she hissed.

Saturn glared up at her. "It's an honor to have this power, and I'm using it for the sake of my Princess!" she shouted.

Hecate looked down at Sailor Moon as if she was regarding a piece of garbage, but Sailor Moon stood her ground and glared back up at her.

"That creature?" Hecate asked mockingly, and her knee-length hair rippled with the movement of her wings as she turned back to Saturn. "She does not deserve to have such power dedicated to her."

"Shut up!" shouted Jupiter angrily. "You know nothing of our powers! How could you, when you use your powers to kill and destroy while we use ours to protect people?"

Hecate regarded Jupiter with a disdainful look, and there was a long moment of silence as the cold wind swirled around the senshi in the street. They watched nervously as Hecate stared at Jupiter before saying slowly, "I know more than you think, Princess Jupiter."

Before the senshi could react, Hecate had raised her arms and crossed them over the diamond-shaped, blood-red stone nestled against her forehead. The stone glowed, and Hecate glowered down at all of them.

"The powers you possess are toys, and you are children unfit to wield them," she said, her deep voice gathering volume as the stone seemed to gather energy. "Let me show you what real power is!"

She flung apart her arms and energy filled the street and the area around the Sailor Senshi.

This was a new type of attack altogether. A massive dome of energy spread out over the group, quite similar to Saturn's protective wall except instead of the protection it provided, the atmosphere around the senshi immediately felt evil and corrupt. The senshi looked around at their entrapment, looking very wary, worried, and a little frightened, but it looked harmless.

That is, until Hecate made a sudden, sharp movement with her arm and the dome collapsed upon the group of senshi, drenching them in dark magic.

The Sailor Senshi began to scream.

Agony tore through them; it felt as if they were being burned alive from the inside, as if their very souls were being scorched and seared within their bodies. Their screams grew louder and more tortured, and it somehow looked as if each of their shrieks had a distinct tinge of color.

Suddenly, the pain wasn't the problem anymore; it was the horror that came with the realization that color actually _was _coming from their mouths, streaming upward to gather above their heads in a mass of swirling hues. Red power trailed from Rei's open mouth, and pink from Chibi-Usa's; Michiru's sea-green power streamed from out of her throat, and blue came from the screaming Fighter.

Then the senshi collapsed to the ground, exhausted, trembling, and in pain, and they could only stare in dull shock at the mass of energy swirling above them. Hecate's laugh, moments ago drowned out from their screams, was now audible, and the pulsating rainbow of colors hovering above them condensed, shrank, and suddenly streamed upward where it was sucked into the stone on Hecate's forehead.

The evil energy disappeared, and the transformations of each senshi melted away, their fukus fading back into their civilian garb.

A weak voice cried, "Minna!" and Hecate stopped laughing, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The only one still clad in fuku was Sailor Moon, who was staring in horror at her friends, tears streaming from her eyes. A silvery-pink shield had grown up around her, encasing her in warm power and protecting her from Hecate's attack, but it seemed as if she was barely aware of what had happened that had caused her to avoid both the pain and the loss of energy the others had felt. She looked around in confusion and terror, wanting to reach out to her friends but for some reason rooted to the spot.

"Sailor Moon . . ." moaned Mamoru.

"No," snarled Hecate. "No!" She glared down at Sailor Moon, loathing gleaming in her eyes and revulsion creasing her hateful face as the glow faded from around Sailor Moon. "Why you, Serenity? Why do you have this power, that same cursed power . . . !"

Hecate's words became unintelligible as her voice transformed into a scream of rage, and she flapped her wings rapidly, looking down at Sailor Moon with a look of absolute fury. She looked as if she might attack, but there was something else in those narrow, red eyes, something akin to fear, something that made Hecate flap her wings until there was a sizeable distance between herself and Sailor Moon. The strange look passed quickly, and the snarl on the evil woman's face turned into an ugly sneer.

"It's time you learned, Serenity," she called coldly down. "You are a worthless creature who cannot survive without the protection of those around you, and soon you will realize that. You are _weak_, and very soon you will die."

With a flap of her wings, Hecate took off into the air, and within seconds she had disappeared.

Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, and her eyes were wide and staring unseeingly at the spot where Hecate had just been hovering. All around her the others were struggling to sit up, their weak limbs quivering as they fought to stand. No one spoke; they were too exhausted, too shocked, too powerless.

The silence was broken by a weak shout; Makoto had taken out her henshin wand and was holding it overhead, refusing to accept what had happened.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Nothing happened. Still refusing to believe it, Makoto bit her teeth together, her green eyes determined but growing glassier by the second.

"Mako-chan," said Rei weakly, moving toward her. "It won't do any good. It's gone."

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make UP!"

Again, nothing. It seemed to be too much for Makoto to bear, and the others watched as her tall frame trembled briefly before folding inward as she collapsed in tears, screaming in frustration and beating a fist into the ground.

Sailor Moon's lower lip quivered, and she weakly got to her feet and moved tentatively toward the crying Makoto. "Mako-chan," she murmured, stretching a comforting hand toward her.

Makoto's tears splashed down her face as she raised her head and, with a strangled sob, launched herself at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon almost toppled over from the force of the hug, but she maintained her balance and gently stroked Makoto's back as the brunette cried into her shoulder.

"I promise you, Sailor Moon," Makoto said, her voice thick with tears. She raised her head to stare compellingly up at Sailor Moon. "As long as I live I'm going to protect you, with or without my powers!"

Sailor Moon swallowed hard, her face paling slightly, but she still smiled as gently as possible and rubbed Makoto's back reassuringly. "Don't say such things," she said softly. "It won't come to that."

Makoto hiccupped and wiped her eyes, letting go of Sailor Moon to sit up. She seemed as if she was about to speak when the sound of approaching sirens made everyone look up. It seemed someone had finally called the police.

"We should go," said Mamoru quietly.

* * *

Some hours later, after the senshi had spent a large amount of time weakly discussing their options and what they should do in the case of another attack, it was decided that there was nothing that could be done at that time. Luna and Artemis, who had been absent at the time of attack earlier, were shocked to find out what had happened and immediately suggested that Usagi should be accompanied at all times, much to Usagi's chagrin. The others agreed immediately; protecting Usagi from Hecate was their top priority. 

After several hours of talking, the group decided to go home for the night; there was nothing they could say or do that they hadn't already done, and at that point all they could do was wait and pray.

The senshi bade each other goodnight, their faces either pale with worry and fear or bearing the smiles of those who were still in so much shock they hadn't quite grasped the severity of the problem at hand.

"We're powerless," said Makoto bitterly as she and Ami walked home together, the cold wind blowing around them. "Actually physically _powerless_."

Ami shook her head. The whole situation made her feel sick to her stomach; never before had their powers been stolen and drained from their bodies. She felt useless and unprepared, having never considered such a possibility. As the genius of the group, wasn't it her job to explore every possible option and have an emergency plan prepared for any scenario?

"I can't believe what's happened," she whispered. "Never in a million years would I have ever considered we'd lose our powers."

Makoto sighed heavily. "Me either," she said softly, crossing her arms and shivering. Her green eyes were very weary. "I . . . I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"At least Usagi-chan's powers are intact," said Ami quietly, pausing to pull her scarf more securely around her neck.

Makoto stopped, looking over at Ami. "Yeah . . ." she said, her brow furrowing. "Ami-chan, how _did _Usagi-chan keep her powers?"

Ami stopped walking as well. "I think that Usagi-chan's powers were protected by the Ginzuishou," she said simply.

Makoto blinked. "Is that possible?"

"It's the most plausible idea I've come up with," said Ami, and she turned glumly to Makoto. "Regardless of how it happened, at least Usagi-chan and her powers remained safe."

Makoto nodded, distracted by a spot of cold wetness she felt on the tip of her nose. She brushed her gloved fingers against the spot and peered down at the dampness.

"It's snowing," said Ami softly, looking up at the clouds and watching the white flakes begin to float down.

They watched the snow fall for a moment, not speaking as they thought about everything that had happened. Makoto sighed.

"Well," she said, cocking a half-hearted smile, "I think I've had enough bad news for the day."

Ami nodded. "Me too," she said softly. "I'm ready to go home."

They walked until they reached Ami's apartment, and when they reached the door Ami turned to look at Makoto. She looked weary, her face pale and her eyes dull, but the tall woman was still trying her hardest to smile and look unafraid. Not forgetting Makoto's breakdown earlier, Ami stepped toward her and wrapped the brunette in a gentle hug.

"Keep safe, Mako-chan," she said softly, trying to convey in that hug every bit of comfort she could muster.

Makoto nodded into her shoulder, and Ami felt her shiver. "You too," she murmured.

Ami pulled away, waved in farewell, and went into the apartment building, leaving Makoto standing on the sidewalk. Sighing, the tall brunette shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat and set off down the sidewalk, the snow falling thickly around her.

Makoto walked on for several minutes, and she was had almost reached the small apartment that she lived in above her restaurant when she heard two familiar voices. Makoto paused as she was rounding the corner and listened carefully, then, slowly, she peeked her head around the wall separating her from the speakers.

Setsuna and Chibi-Usa were standing together, talking quietly. Makoto had to strain to hear what they were saying.

"It's just as I feared," murmured Setsuna. "Everything is far more serious now."

Chibi-Usa slipped her small hand into the tall woman's, her eyes soft with worry. "But it's always been serious, Puu. Ever since Hecate first attacked and Usagi decided to keep her pregnancy a secret, it's been serious."

Makoto struggled not to make a sound when she heard.

"I know, Small Lady," said Setsuna quietly. She shook her head and looked down at the pink-haired girl. "And no matter how much I disagree with her decisions, I still must follow the Princess' orders."

"I guess that's how it has to be," murmured Chibi-Usa, her brow furrowed. "But Puu . . . I'm scared."

"I know, Small Lady," replied Setsuna, squeezing the child's hand. "So am I."

Makoto didn't hear Chibi-Usa's response; her mind reeling in shock, she turned and walked away.

* * *

**So . . . a lot happening! I hope you guys liked this chapter, so please review and let me know what you thought! More to come soon, I swear! Like, seriously, I wrote half of this chapter, skipped on to the next because I didn't quite know how I wanted the battle with Hecate to play off, and ended up writing most of the next chapter already. Expect it within the week! And in the meantime . . . it's FALL!!! Pretty, pretty leaves! **

**. . . Basically, um, review, please? Pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10 : Reminiscence

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Ten - Reminiscence

"_It seems as if the universe is becoming more corrupt by the day." -Queen Serenity_

* * *

The Sailor Senshi were powerless.

In the day following the attack, there was an immediate change in the group. Laughter had grown scant; everyone seemed to be thinner, paler, and more serious as if the stress of the situation and the anxiety of not knowing what to do next was draining away what was left of their energy.

As if things had not been serious enough, that morning brought a revelation that instilled within the senshi a whole new sense of shock and made their situation that much more dire.

At 9:00 AM, Makoto stepped into the Crown Parlor, having asked the others to meet her there. When she approached their usual table, she found it occupied by the three people she had contacted.

Minako, out of work until the restaurant damages were repaired, was sitting beside Rei and glumly stirring her tea. Ami was on the other side of the table, an open seat next to her for Makoto. The tall brunette plopped down beside her, looking tired and a little anxious.

Rei silently handed her a cup of coffee. "You look like hell," she observed.

Makoto nodded, unsmilingly. "I know it."

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed, looking pensive. The other three girls watched her apprehensively.

"Mako-chan, why did you . . ." began Rei.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" asked Makoto abruptly.

Ami blinked at her. "I spoke with Usagi-chan to make sure she was okay while Mamoru-san was at work," she said softly. "She said she felt sick, so she's staying home today. Luna, Artemis, and Diana are there with her."

Makoto sighed. "I guess she _should_ feel sick," she said under her breath.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei sharply.

Makoto raised her eyes hesitantly, meeting Rei's alert gaze. She then looked over at Ami, who looked confused, and at Minako, who had a frightened look on her face. Then, slowly, she sighed in resignation. She was going to tell them the truth about Usagi, and she didn't quite know how to do it.

"You know how we've been wondering what Setsuna-san and Chibi-Usa-chan are hiding?" she asked.

As Rei and Minako nodded, a gentle frown creased Ami's forehead. "Now, Mako-chan, we've suspected something, but that doesn't mean they're hiding anything . . ."

"They are," said Makoto quickly. "I overheard them talking. I know what it is."

The other three girls stared at her, waiting, and Makoto took a deep breath before saying the words she knew would change everything.

"Usagi-chan's pregnant."

There was a moment of stunned silence, broken by Minako whispering, "No," and Rei letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"Usagi?" she asked with a smirk, looking as if she was certain Makoto was joking. "Pregnant? That's impossible."

"It's true," said Makoto, looking away. She didn't want to see the expressions on their faces when the other three women realized what she was saying was true. "It all fits. She's been moody, she has morning sickness, and why else would Chibi-Usa-chan and Setsuna-san be so worried for her all the time?"

"Because she's in danger, because someone's after her life," said Rei, and although Makoto wasn't looking at her she could hear the shock and betrayal building in her voice, even as she tried to deny the truth. "Of course they're going to be protective and worried. And her moodiness and illness . . . that's just from stress."

"Chibi-Usa-chan knows when her own birth date is," said Makoto. "And Setsuna-san . . . what doesn't she know? If they say she's pregnant, don't you think they would know?"

"But . . . what about Mamoru-san?" said Minako softly. "Why doesn't he know? He's a doctor, he's not stupid."

"But when it comes to Usagi-chan he can be," said Makoto flatly.

There was a long moment of silence as the girls stared at their drinks, Ami and Minako in shock and Rei in mounting anger. Then, suddenly, Rei stood to her feet.

"I don't believe this," she said. "I can't."

Furiously, she snatched up her coat and wrapped it around her. Makoto, looking faintly alarmed, asked, "Rei-chan, what are you doing?"

"I have to find out for myself," said Rei harshly, quivering in anger as she slung her purse over her shoulder and began to walk toward the door. "I'm going to see Usagi."

"Rei-chan, I don't know if you should do that," started Makoto, but Rei was already gone.

After a moment of stunned silence, Minako sighed. "We've hit rock bottom, haven't we?" she said quietly. "I don't think things can get any worse."

The three women stared at the door, their faces pale and their sense of happiness smothered in shock and confusion. It felt as if nothing good would ever happen again, and they didn't know how to fix that. They each sincerely hoped that things did_ not_ get any worse.

* * *

Usagi dreamed again. 

Her consciousness was filled with cool, gray, swirling fog, and when it began to clear away, Queen Serenity's throne room appeared from the shadows.

The Queen herself sat in her white marble throne, her gown draped about her gracefully. Beside her stood the same young woman from the painting Usagi had seen in Queen Serenity's bedchamber. The woman was slender and very pretty, with long, shiny red hair and a kind, gentle face, but there was something about her presence that seemed flawed or corrupt. The two were conversing quietly, politely, but their demeanor and the atmosphere around them hinted that they shared a close friendship.

A guard entered the room, bowed before the two women, and addressed the Queen, "Your Highness, someone is here to see you."

Queen Serenity turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Someone?"

"Yes, Your Highness," he replied, looking a little flustered at the look the beautiful Queen was giving him. "A strange, cloaked woman who says she has come from very far away to see you."

"How far away?"

"She did not say, but she does appear quite harmless."

Serenity smiled gently. "She may appear harmless, but looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard shifted uncomfortably; he was still kneeling. "Er, your instructions . . . ?"

Serenity paused for a moment, then looked at the woman beside her, who nodded.

"Yes," the Queen said, nodding also. "Send her in."

The guard bowed and swiftly exited the throne room, and the red-haired woman turned to Queen Serenity.

"Whoever do you suppose . . . ?" she said, her quiet voice trailing off.

Serenity straightened in her throne as the huge doors of the throne room began to open again. "I don't know, Lady Hecate," she answered softly.

The guard from moments before returned to the room, followed by a slender, willowy figure clothed in a long, gray cloak with a hood that obscured her entire face from view. Serenity immediately shivered a little as the traveler entered, but she still smiled and rose gracefully from her throne.

"Greetings, Traveler," she said in a clear, welcoming voice. "What business have you in the Moon Kingdom?"

The cloaked woman bowed low and rose, saying in a cool, shivery tone, "I have come to you bearing lovely treasures fit for even the wonderful Queen Serenity."

The Queen had the grace to look mildly surprised. "Indeed? What treasures do you speak of, Traveler?"

If the woman's shadowed face could be seen, it would have bore a smile. "Let me show you."

She pulled a small, slim object from her cloak and unfolded it into a display table of sorts, and then she removed a drawstring sack and overturned it onto the table to empty it of its contents. About two dozen brightly shining jewels and crystals of different sizes and colors tumbled onto the flat surface, and Hecate gave a very small gasp at the sight.

"How pretty," she said softly, moving forward.

Serenity glanced at her, then followed a bit more slowly, her expression one of gentle curiosity. "They are very lovely crystals," she admitted, nearing the table.

The Traveler held a few of the stones out to the Queen. "These are not just lovely crystals, Dear Queen," she said. "Each of these stones has a power of its own; each posses unique powers strong enough to make one with even your greatness, Queen Serenity, far greater than they themselves could ever imagine."

"And these crystals you bring possess powers, you say?" Serenity said softly, her brow furrowed slightly. "Powers to make those who use them greater?"

"Yes, indeed," said the Traveler, watching as Hecate examined some of the stones. "They are truly wonderful, aren't they?"

Queen Serenity watched the Traveler warily, her gentle face clouded with distrust.

"How is it you have come across such items?" she asked quietly.

The hooded figure turned toward her, and although her face was obscured by shadow, Serenity could tell by the Traveler's voice that she was smiling.

"I have come across many a strange object in my travels through the galaxy, Your Highness."

The Queen frowned. "Then you come from a place outside of our Solar System."

"That's right, Your Grace," said the Traveler.

Serenity raised an elegant eyebrow. "I do not mean unkindness, but we do not usually welcome strangers from outside this system of planets," she said regally.

"But of course, Your Majesty," said the Traveler sweetly. "I do not expect welcome, but you would not be so unkind as to send me away just as I have arrived, would you?"

Queen Serenity sighed, and the Traveler took her arm and led her to the display of jewels. "Come, have a look at these beauties I have brought for you to see."

Serenity glanced at the assortment of crystals and jewels, and she noticed Hecate closely examining a red, diamond-shaped stone. The Traveler followed her gaze and made a small, pleased sound.

"Ah, I see you have noticed the Stone of Shadows."

"The Stone of Shadows?" asked Hecate breathlessly. "What is it?"

"A wonderful, powerful stone," said the Traveler in a cool, silvery voice. She approached the red-haired woman and hovered very close to her. Serenity watched, a frown spreading over her face.

"It has the power to grant a person anything he or she wants," the Traveler said, her voice lowering. "Anything. Immortality, great power . . . "

Hecate could not take her eyes off of the crystal. It was beautiful; a gleaming, deep crimson glow swirled in the depths of the Stone, and surrounding it, four tiny, silver serpents glistened in the light. Perched atop the diamond-shaped crystal was a small, silver skull, and its eye sockets bore two tiny, ruby-like jewels. Hecate's blue eyes shone as she drew closer to the Stone of Shadows, her hand trembling as she stretched it toward the small, red crystal.

Serenity stepped forward and took Hecate's arm, gently pulling her away despite sounds of protest from her friend. "We have no need for such things, thank you," she said politely, but her voice was very cold.

"My dear Queen," said the Traveler, "I do not mean offense, but with this stone, you could rise above all other rulers. This stone will harness the powers you already possess and increase them tremendously. Just imagine . . . You could have the power to control the planets and the stars . . . The entire universe could be yours."

Serenity bristled. "My desire is not to play God," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I have all the power I need, and I have no wish to overcome other rulers."

"But Queen Serenity," Hecate spoke up desperately. "It could help . . . "

"Lady Hecate," said Serenity, frowning at her. "Do not be so easily deceived by such things. Do you not see?" She stopped, then turned back to the Traveler, who was slowly shrinking back. "These are evil things that we do not bother with. They have the power to corrupt and destroy, and are not to be trusted . . . just as those who bear them cannot be trusted."

The Traveler backed away as Serenity approached her, and the Queen's beautiful face was dark. "You," she said coldly, "are hereby banished from the Moon Kingdom. You are to take these evil stones and things of dark magic and leave the Solar System at once."

Hecate watched desperately as the traveler bowed, then gathered the stones together and tucked them back into her cloak. Queen Serenity waved her hand, and two of her guards stepped forward.

"Escort the Traveler from the palace."

"That won't be necessary," said the Traveler in a sugary voice. "I can find my own way out."

She bowed again, then turned and began to walk swiftly from the throne room, but as she neared the doors, she paused and glanced back at them over her shoulder. Although her face was in shadow from her hood, it seemed certain her last glance was meant for Hecate.

The Traveler left, and the giant doors of the room closed after her, and Serenity sank heavily into her throne.

"It seems as if the universe is becoming more corrupt by the day," she murmured, putting a hand to her forehead tiredly. "I cannot believe such evil entered our kingdom without anyone sensing it . . . "

"My Queen," Hecate said quickly, stepping forward. "May I be excused?"

Queen Serenity looked up at her, her face tired. "Oh, yes. You may go."

Hecate smiled briefly before turning and rushing from the throne room, her pale gown swishing around her feet as she ran down the path. She paused on the marble steps and looked around quickly, then, gathering her skirts, ran swiftly from the palace.

She finally caught sight of a cloaked figure standing near the palace's fountain. Breathlessly, Hecate rushed to the figure just as the Traveler's hooded head turned toward her.

"I had a feeling you'd follow after me," she said. "I could sense your feelings in the throne room."

"Yes . . . " breathed Hecate.

The Traveler reached into her cloak and pulled out the Stone of Shadows. Hecate's eyes lit up at the sight.

"The Stone . . . "

She began to reach for it, but the Traveler pulled it away.

"What is it you want?"

Hecate stopped. "What?"

"Tell me what it is you want most of all."

She hesitated, but then said quietly, "More power."

"More power than Queen Serenity?"

"Yes."

"And are you willing to pay a price for your desires?"

"Yes, of course. How much does the Stone cost?"

"No, I am speaking of a different type of price. What would you be willing to give up for the power you seek?"

"Anything."

"Anything?"

As she spoke, the Traveler pulled back her hood, at last revealing her face, and Hecate suppressed a scream. What she saw beneath the hood was a rotting face, nothing more than a skull with thin, decaying skin stretched over the bones and empty sockets for eyes. Hecate stepped back, shivering visibly at the sight.

"How . . . how . . . "

"My greatest desire was immortality," said the Traveler. "I feared death more than anything else. How lucky it was that I came across this Stone of Shadows, for then I finally got my wish. I am now over nine hundred years old."

Hecate stared at her.

The decaying lips stretched into a smile as the traveler looked at her. "The Stone of Shadows will grant you your heart's desire, but at a great price. I still age, but I will never die. My existence will last forever, until the universe itself ends."

She paused, gazing at Hecate through those black, empty eyes. "Do you still wish for the power you seek?"

Wide blue eyes stared at her for a long moment, then, slowly, Hecate nodded.

The Traveler tossed the Stone of Shadows to Hecate, who caught it numbly. "Take it, then."

Hecate's eyes widened. "What?"

"Take it."

The Traveler pulled her hood back over her head, turned, and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hecate exclaimed, starting after her. "I must owe you something!"

The retreating figure paused, and the Traveler turned back to the young woman.

"The knowledge that you may overthrow Queen Serenity is enough. I leave the Stone of Shadows with you to do with it as you like."

Hecate began to say something else, but she stopped as the Traveler stood rigid, lifted her arm high, then threw a small handful of a powdery substance at her feet. A huge, swirling cloud of gray smoke burst from the ground, engulfing the robed figure of the Traveler. A moment later, both the cloaked woman and the smoke had vanished.

Hecate stared at the area where the Traveler had stood, then she looked down at the crystal clutched in her hands. A long moment passed in silence.

"Thank you," Hecate said softly.

She stared at the stone a moment longer, then, slowly, a cold smile curved her lips.

"Power . . . " she whispered, stroking the smooth surface of the Stone with the tips of her fingers. "Give me power greater than Queen Serenity's . . . Give me power enough to overtake her . . . "

The Stone of Shadows began to glow, and a small stream of red smoke slowly began to come from the mouth of the skull perched atop the Stone. Hecate's eyes widened as the red smoke swirled and billowed around her, black and red crackles of power streaking through the growing cloud. She let out a small gasp and dropped the Stone as the energy began to seep through her skin and fill her body with a feeling that was cold and chilling, and at the same time, unbelievably exhilarating.

"Yes," whispered Hecate.

Her eyes closed as power surged through her, and the smoke began to whirl faster and faster as a change began to overtake Hecate. Fiery red hair lengthened until it swirled around her knees, and normally short fingernails extended and grew into long, sharp claws as white robes were stained a deep, evil black. A pair of black, leathery wings sprouted from her shoulders and shot skyward, and as a grin began to curve Hecate's lips, her incisors lengthened and became fangs.

"Yes . . . " she breathed again. "Power . . . "

The Stone of Shadows began to glow brighter and lifted from the ground where it hovered for a long moment. Then, slowly, it began to float upwards until it was parallel with Hecate's face, and, as if guided by an invisible hand, the Stone turned around and placed itself on the very center of her pale forehead, and there it stayed. Hecate's eyes opened, and the clear, gentle blue color became a deep, dark red.

"Power!" she shouted, her voice deep and victorious.

Hecate whirled where she stood, turning and facing the palace, and a wide, mad grin curved her lips. She flapped her wings once, testing them out, then she lifted from the ground and sped toward the palace doors, her wings flapping swiftly and fluidly. A victorious, bone-chilling screech tore from her throat as she drew closer and closer to the doors of the palace, and, still flying, she stretched both arms out and extended her clawed hands, and a dark, black crackle of power formed in them. In one swift movement, Hecate threw the blast of power forward, and it struck the palace doors in an explosion of red and black, sending chunks of white marble flying in all directions. Laughing, Hecate flew through the gaping hole she created and sped toward the throne room.

"SERENITY!" she screamed.

Queen Serenity looked up as Hecate flew in, and a hand flew up to her mouth to cover her startled cry. The Queen's eyes were huge as she stood quickly from her throne and started forward. "Lady Hecate . . . !"

Hecate laughed, her red eyes sparkling as she whipped out her hand, where a ball of crackling black energy was already growing.

"Don't do this," Serenity pleaded weakly, approaching her. "Hecate . . ."

A cold, triumphant look crossed Hecate's features, and in one swift motion, her hand flew forward, and the ball of energy rushed toward the trembling, ashen-faced Queen.

"NO!"

Usagi sat up in bed, shaking violently as cold sweat dripped from her pallid face. The blonde shook her head vigorously, as if trying to drive the dream from her head.

"Oh, no," she whispered, scrunching her eyes shut and pushing her clenched fists against them. "No, no, no, no . . . "

It was morning; a few rays of sunlight filtered through the window and fell on the trembling figure sitting up in bed, but it did nothing to warm the ice-cold feeling the dream had left in her.

The dream . . .

She finally knew. Everything – the hatred, the attacks, the hysteria – everything came down to Hecate's jealousy of Queen Serenity's power. And a thousand years ago, she was the Queen's friend . . .

Usagi shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

How could someone possibly betray a friend the way Hecate had? It was so wrong, so cruel . . . And it must have been such a shock to Queen Serenity . . .

An all-too familiar feeling of nausea began to rise in her stomach, and Usagi brought a hand to her mouth.

Queen Serenity . . .

Usagi threw back the covers and leaped out of bed, pressing her hand tightly over her mouth as she dashed to the bathroom. Moments later, the sound of her vomiting could be heard through the closed door of the bathroom. Considering the circumstances, it was no wonder Usagi failed to hear the loud series of knocking sounds coming from the front door.

Several minutes passed by, and when the nausea from Usagi's morning sickness finally diminished, the blonde emerged from the bathroom and walked somewhat unsteadily into the living room.

"Hello."

Usagi's stomach lurched again, but this time it wasn't from her morning sickness. Slowly, numbly, she turned toward the source of the voice, and her eyes widened.

"Rei-chan . . ."

The slim, black haired woman was seated on the couch and watching Usagi with a mixture of concern, anger, and disbelief. Usagi's already pale face turned ashen, and she brought a hand to her mouth.

"How long have you been . . . ?" she began shakily.

"Long enough," Rei answered quietly. Her violet eyes were cold as they met Usagi's. "You must have one hell of a stomach flu, Usagi."

Blue eyes widened, and Usagi's hand instinctively moved to rest over the barely-noticeable roundness of her stomach.

"I . . . I can explain," the blonde stammered, moving forward at the same time Rei decided to stand to her feet.

"What's to explain?" snapped Rei. "You're really pregnant, aren't you?"

Usagi gulped and looked away, and Rei let out a strangled, disbelieving sound.

"I can't believe you'd keep something like this a secret!" she exclaimed angrily. "And you've known about it since these attacks began, but you haven't said anything!"

She moved forward and grabbed Usagi's shoulders, and Usagi flinched involuntarily, but her friend's grip was surprisingly gentle for the rage she was exhibiting. Usagi looked hesitantly up into Rei's eyes, and she noticed deep, genuine concern shining out beneath the anger.

"Usagi," she said, her voice softening, "do you have any idea how much danger you're putting yourself in?"

There was a long moment of silence, then Usagi sighed.

"Yes."

Rei stepped back. "What?"

"I know what I'm doing," Usagi replied softly, looking away. "Just . . . don't worry about me."

"Sorry, but I think that's something I'm supposed to do," Rei said stiffly. "And just to let you know, the others are worrying just as much as I am."

"But I don't want . . ."

"Usagi, they know."

Usagi froze. "W-what?"

"They know."

"But how?" Usagi asked softly, looking down at her belly. She patted it gently, then looked back up at Rei. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Not at all," Rei said.

A small glimmer of betrayal swam in Usagi's blue eyes for a moment. "Did . . . did Setsuna-san and Chibi-Usa tell you?"

"No," Rei replied, shrugging. "At least, not intentionally." At Usagi's confused expression, she added, "Mako-chan overheard them talking about it, and she told us."

Usagi looked very nervous. "Mamo-chan doesn't know, does he?"

"Not yet. It would be best if you told him yourself."

"Me?"

"Well, he is your husband. I'm sure he'd rather hear the news from you. And it's not exactly one of those things you can keep a secret for too long," Rei said, looked pointedly at Usagi's stomach.

Usagi smiled slightly. "I guess not."

The two sat for a silent moment, Rei watching Usagi very closely, her eyes narrowed concernedly, then she said, "But I don't understand something. Why would you keep it a secret from us?"

Usagi looked down at the floor, her eyes clouded. "Well . . . I don't even know for sure, really," she said quietly, chewing her lower lip. "I guess . . . I did it to protect you."

"What do you mean?"

The blonde didn't reply for a moment; she silently turned away and looked out a window, nervously playing with her wedding ring.

"Usagi . . . ?" Rei started hesitantly.

"Every time something's ever happened in the past," Usagi began softly, her back facing Rei, "it's always been you guys who have suffered to protect me. You've all been hurt before and you've even died, and it's always been for my sake. Battle after battle, it's the same thing . . . and I'm sick of it. It's my turn to protect you."

"Protect us?" Rei repeated, her eyes narrowing. "So, you didn't tell us because you wanted to PROTECT us?"

Usagi's shoulders trembled briefly, then she replied, "That's right."

"So you're going to protect us by putting your life AND the life of your daughter in danger?" Rei exclaimed, her eyes flashing. "Damn it, Usagi, you're too caring for your own good! It doesn't matter about us, we're SUPPOSED to protect you. It's what we were put on this world to do!"

"You guys were put here to live, too!" Usagi said, whirling to face her friend. "I have the right to protect you guys just as much as you have the right to protect me. And what can you do now that your powers are gone? I HAVE to protect you!"

Rei squared her jaw. "Usagi, we're the ones who have to protect you. Your life is worth more than ours."

"That's not true!" cried the blonde, her eyes widening. "In everything I've ever faced, I never could have survived without you guys beside me, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep things the way they are, with everyone together and safe! And that won't happen if you guys sacrifice yourselves for me again!"

"It won't happen if you end up getting yourself killed, either!" Rei snapped angrily.

Usagi opened her mouth up, then closed it abruptly, her eyes wide as she stared back at Rei. Finally, she attempted a small smile. "I won't die."

Rei violet eyes were hard. "That's something no one can promise, Usagi."

Usagi's eyes widened as Rei stepped forward and put both hands on Usagi's shoulders.

"Listen to me," she said, "Hecate is after _your_ life, _your _power. As long as we're here to protect you that will never happen. I know you thought that by hiding your pregnancy you'd be protecting us because if we knew, we'd be putting ourselves in danger even more by always making sure you're safe, right?"

Usagi gulped and nodded. "Yes . . ."

Rei stared at Usagi for a long moment, then she moved forward and wrapped the smaller woman in her arms, hugging her. "Like I said, Usagi," she said gently, "you're too caring for your own good."

Usagi smiled. The knowledge that Rei and the others knew about her pregnancy made her feel as if a load had been taken off her shoulders, and knowing that she didn't have to hide her secret from them anymore slowly began to ease away the tension she had been feeling for the past months. Usagi knew, right then, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that everything would be alright. As long as her friends were there beside her, as long as they were safe, as long as they protected each other . . . they could have the peace they'd been fighting for. Hecate could be defeated.

Hecate . . .

Usagi's eyes widened as the dream came back to her.

"Hecate . . ." she breathed.

Rei blinked. "What?"

"Oh, Rei-chan, I know, I know what happened! I know where Hecate came from!"

"You do?" Rei asked, her eyes wide. "How do you know?"

Usagi smiled. "A dream. Or vision. I don't know exactly, but I think I know the reason Hecate is attacking us."

"Okay, okay," Rei said, ushering her friend to a chair. "Sit down and tell me everything."

The story took several minutes for Usagi to retell, and when she was done and the room was filled with silence, Rei sat back, her eyes wide.

"So, Hecate used to be a member of the Royal Court?"

Usagi nodded, her eyes downcast. "Yeah. And she used to be Queen Serenity's best friend."

Rei looked sharply at her. "Usagi, it won't work."

The blonde sat up, startled. "What?"

"I know what you're thinking," Rei said, eyeing her friend knowingly. "Since Hecate used to be affiliated with the Royal Family, you assume that there's some good somewhere inside her. And you think, since you've helped enemies before, that you can somehow bring out that good in her instead of killing her in the end."

Usagi stared at her.

Rei raised a black eyebrow as she gazed coolly at the blonde. "Am I right?"

Usagi nodded slowly, still staring. "Rei-chan, how did you . . . ?"

"I know you, Usagi," Rei replied simply. "Even if it means the world as we know it may end, you still don't want anyone to be killed, no matter how bad they are."

Usagi lowered her head and was silent for a few moments. She stared down at her hands clasped in her lap and asked quietly, "Do you think I'm wrong, Rei-chan?"

The other woman shrugged. "Not entirely. Not when there actually IS a possibility our enemy can be saved." She stood from her seat for a moment, staring hard at Usagi. "But this is different, Usagi."

Usagi frowned. "It is?"

"Well . . . yeah," Rei replied, pacing thoughtfully. "It's like with Beryl. You had to kill her in the end, remember?"

An uneasy look began to spread over Usagi's face. "But . . . but . . . what about Neherenia?"

Rei paused for a moment, then replied, "Neherenia turned to evil because she was lonely and friendless. According to what we now know, Hecate turned to evil because she wanted power and would do anything to obtain it."

Usagi swallowed hard and squeezed her hands together anxiously. She didn't like where this was going. "But Galaxia changed."

"Galaxia wasn't evil in the beginning," Rei interrupted, circling around Usagi's chair to stand on the other side of the blonde. "Her only mistake was trying to solve the problems of the universe by herself, and as a result Chaos possessed her drove her mad."

"Yeah, but . . ." Usagi started.

"Usagi, you were able to save Galaxia because in the beginning, her intentions were good," Rei said, frowning. "Hecate's _never were_."

"But . . ."

"Usagi," Rei interrupted again, leaning down to take the smaller woman's hands. "Please. Don't exhaust yourself trying to bring out the good in Hecate. According to everything we now know, there IS no good in her."

Usagi was silent.

Rei stared at her, then said gently, "The only way this fight will end is with her death."

Usagi gulped, looking shaken, then she nodded very slowly. "I guess so . . ." she admitted, her voice hushed. "But I wish it didn't have to be this way."

Rei stared at her for a very long moment, her expression one of both thoughtfulness and amazement. "You know," she said softly, "I never thought anyone could possibly care for every single person they ever met. Then I met you, and I realized truly good people do exist, people who don't care if you have a dark past and accept you for what you are."

Usagi looked up into Rei's smiling face. "Rei-chan . . . ?"

The other woman shook her head in amazement, but the gentle smile on her face grew wider. "I don't know how you can survive with such a big heart, Usagi, but I hope you never lose that."

* * *

**So . . . this may be the first time I've gotten a chapter out when I said I would. YAY! HUZZAH! I hope you guys liked it because I loved writing it! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Restraint

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Eleven – Restraint

"_. . . I _should_ know. I'm supposed to be able to read the signs and be prepared for anything." - Hino Rei_

* * *

It was late. Much too late to be closing up shop, but that's just what Makoto was doing. Her keys jangled in her hand as she turned the lights out in the bakery, flooding the shop with blackness. She shivered; it felt as if the darkness sucked out every ounce of warmth left in the bakery. Makoto hugged herself to keep warm as she moved to the door, but before she left she turned to survey the dark shop.

She had only opened her bakery six months ago, but already it was thriving and had developed a reputation for being among the best bakeries in Tokyo. Makoto had worked hard making it the best, doggedly working at perfecting her recipes, becoming obsessive almost at the cost of her own health. It was ultimately worth it to Makoto; knowing how successful she had become and seeing the happiness her pastries and breads brought to her customers was the greatest reward for her hard work and the best motivation to keep working just as hard. However, since Hecate's first appearance and subsequent attacks, Makoto had been worrying that she didn't have the time or peace of mind to continue working as hard. She only hoped her business didn't suffer now that she was powerless and a bit of a nervous wreck.

Shaking her head and shivering with cold as she walked out the door and shut it, Makoto wondered how much longer this battle would last. Although, she mused as she put her key in the lock of the door and turned it, calling it a battle implied that the senshi were fighting back, something they were hardly in a position to do since they were powerless.

A male voice suddenly called out to her, startling her.

"Kino Makoto?"

She jumped in surprise and turned to face the man who had spoken, her body taut and ready to attack if needed. However, when Makoto saw who it was, she let out a startled cry and dropped her keys in shock.

"Sh-Shinozaki-kun!" exclaimed Makoto as her keys clattered to the ground. She blushed, then stooped to pick them up, not realizing Shinozaki had also dropped down to retrieve them. She reached the keys first, with his hand on top of hers, and they both stopped at the touch, staring at each other for a moment.

"Erm . . . it's been a while," said Shinozaki, rising and brushing show from his pants. He paused, smiling and lowering a hand to help Makoto stand.

"Thank you," she said, rising and staring at him with wide eyes. The shock suddenly wore off and, joyfully, Makoto threw her arms around him. "It's so good to see you!"

The force of her hug almost sent him toppling over, but Shinozaki managed to remain standing and return the embrace, wincing only slightly as he felt Makoto's powerful arms squeeze him a little too tightly. The hug lasted a little longer than was necessary, and the strength with which Makoto hugged her childhood friend conveyed a sort of desperation that did not go unnoticed by Shinozaki. Curious, he pulled back at looked at her, and for a moment Makoto had a look on her face that was reminiscent of a child who was lost and had just been rescued, but the look passed quickly and was replaced by a friendly smile.

"I'm so glad to see you," Makoto said. "You have no IDEA how glad I am to see you."

Shinozaki cocked his head to the side and grinned at her. "How long has it been?" he asked. "Two years? Three?"

"Three years," said Makoto, pulling back as she studied her childhood friend. He was a little broader in the shoulders, and the brown hair was a little bit longer, but his eyes were just as gentle as they had always been. For the first time in weeks, a sense of elation and joy was settling on her. "How was France? I still have your letters."

"It was good, full of wine and cheese," he said. "But that gets old after so long."

Makoto sighed longingly. "I bet the food was wonderful."

He grinned. "It was, but from what I hear nothing can compare to the sweet dumplings you make in that bakery of yours."

She flushed. "You have not heard that."

"I have," he insisted. "Why, just this morning I heard a man say he was picking up a dozen for his daughter's birthday. He said yours were the best in the Juuban district, if not in Tokyo."

Makoto grew redder and giggled nervously. "Oh, stop," she said bashfully. "I'm just living my dream. If I make other people happy along the way, it means I've succeeded."

Shinozaki studied her for a moment, then smiled gently. His smile made her giggle even more, and Makoto mentally chided herself for behaving so girlishly, especially in the midst of such a serious situation. The wind whipped around the two, chilling them despite their warm exchange, and Shinozaki offered Makoto his arm.

"Let me walk you home?" he offered.

Makoto chuckled and pointed to the level above the bakery. "You're looking at it," she said with a grin. "I have an apartment right above the shop."

He blinked, then grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, right," he said.

Makoto smiled at the gesture, then took the arm he had offered a moment ago. "I was going to grab some coffee, actually," she said, even though she had really been planning a late-night run to a convenience store for a few groceries. It was a harmless lie, and besides, it had been ages since she had seen Shinozaki. "Want to come?"

Shinozaki smiled. "As long as you let me treat."

As they began to walk, Makoto glanced sidelong at him. "If I let you do that, you have to come by the shop tomorrow and try some dumplings."

He sighed reluctantly, as if she was asking him for a huge favor. Then, smiling slightly, he looked over at her. "However," he said, "if I do _that_, you have to come to dinner with me tomorrow night."

Makoto stopped walking, her eyes widening as her heart rate sped up. "What?"

Shinozaki's face reddened. "I mean, you know, just to catch up," he said quickly. Laughing nervously, he ran a hand through his bangs and glanced at Makoto. "I wasn't trying to be presumptuous," he added quietly. "I've just . . . you know. I've missed you."

Makoto took a long moment to stare at her childhood friend, a faint blush staining her own cheeks as she took in his state of embarrassment and knew that his nervousness was the type one felt when trying to rekindle an old relationship. It was the same feeling she had at that exact moment, and, smiling gently, Makoto grabbed Shinozaki's arm. "Dinner sounds perfect," she said as they continued walking down the street. "And by the way," she added, and her smile grew a little bit larger, "I've missed you too."

Shinozaki grinned.

They walked down the snowy street together, arm in arm, an unspoken yet obvious aura of happiness around them. It was only hours later when she reflected back on their random meeting and the shy kiss they had shared when he walked her home that she realized she had never felt more content or peaceful than she did with Shinozaki.

* * *

Seiya let out a heavy sigh as he propped his elbows up on the window frame and gazed up at the night sky. It was strange, he mused, that no matter where he was in the universe, the stars were the only things that always remained constant. Whether on Kinmoku, Earth, or another distant planet, they always loomed overhead at night, looking over the inhabitants of that particular planet and offering anyone who cared proof that no one in the universe was alone, as long as the stars existed. A tiny smile curved the edges of his lips. That was comforting to Seiya in this time of uneasiness and fear, and he found himself able to relax at night because of such a simple comfort. After a while of looking at the stars, however, his thoughts moved to Usagi, as they had a knack for doing lately. Seiya pursed his lips as he thought back to their arrival on Earth.

He had been surprised, and even relieved, when he discovered he felt no jealousy or resentment toward Mamoru for marrying Usagi; on the contrary, he was honestly happy for both of them. A part of Seiya had been afraid that seeing Usagi would bring back all the feelings he used to have for the blonde, while another part of him was simply curious to see if their reunion would clarify for him which feelings had been stronger - his feelings for Usagi or his feelings for Kakyuu. And while he knew in his heart that he still loved his Odango, over the past six years, Seiya had done a lot of thinking, and he had come to the realization that the love he felt toward Usagi and the love he felt toward Kakyuu had evolved into two very different things. His loved Kakyuu passionately and deeply, like a lover, and he loved Usagi purely and platonically, like a sister. After arriving back on Earth, this difference became all the more evident and clarified to Seiya, finally, that he was completely in love with Kakyuu and wanted to be with her forever. If she would have him.

The soft sound of footsteps behind him reached Seiya's ears, and he turned away from where he sat at the window to look at the person who had entered the room. "Kakyuu?"

A small smile graced the face of the Princess, and she approached him timidly, her long red hair, free from its usual ceremonial style, brushing the floor behind her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, like an angel, and Seiya found himself watching her closely as she stood beside him and gazed out the window.

"Er . . . You can't sleep either?" Seiya asked, clearing his throat looking away as he realized he had been staring.

Oblivious, Kakyuu shook her head and let out a small sigh. "I have too much on my mind."

Deep blue eyes closed briefly, then Seiya turned back to the window and gazed at the dark city. "I know how you feel."

A chill passed down Kakyuu's spine, and she shivered, moving closer to Seiya. He looked down at her.

"You okay?" he questioned in concern.

She was quiet for a moment, then she looked up at him. "I . . . I'm just frightened," she admitted softly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can't help feeling as if something horrible is going to happen . . . And if something does happen, we can't do _anything._ We're so . . . powerless. I'm afraid of what's going to become of us."

"Don't be," Seiya said gently, although deep down, he was just as frightened as she was. "Now isn't the time to be afraid."

Kakyuu sighed, looking down as she idly played with the lace on the sleeve of her nightdress. "I can't help it, Seiya. I know Usagi-san is strong and perfectly capable of protecting everyone . . . but she is always in danger, especially now . . ."

Seiya blinked, caught off-guard. "Why now?"

Kakyuu stopped playing with her sleeve and looked up at him. "Don't you know? Usagi-san's pregnant."

"What?" Seiya asked, his eyes widening. "Pregnant? But . . . b-but how?"

Kakyuu blinked. "The usual way, I suppose."

"I didn't mean it like that," Seiya said quickly, looking embarrassed. "I mean . . . wow." He grinned. "I guess that explains why she's been acting so funny lately."

"Quite a few things make more sense now," Kakyuu said thoughtfully. "Like why Setsuna-san and Chibi-Usa-chan have been so secretive . . ."

Seiya cocked his head to the side and blinked down at Kakyuu. "How did you know about all this?"

The Princess smiled and looked a bit sheepish. "Makoto-san overheard Setsuna-san and Chibi-Usa-chan talking about it, and she told Ami-san, who told Taiki, who told me. I thought for sure he told you, too."

"Nope." Seiya grinned and shrugged. "But that's okay. So he and Ami-chan have been spending a lot of time together, haven't they?"

She smiled. "They have. I think he's quite fond of her."

"He always has been. And she sure likes him. Every time Ami-chan's around Taiki, she blushes like a schoolgirl."

"I think it's sweet," Kakyuu murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen Taiki as happy as when he's around Ami-san."

"Yeah," Seiya said, looking amused. "Although all they do is study."

Kakyuu rolled her eyes at him, but she was smiling.

They sat in contented silence for a moment, and Seiya couldn't help but notice with surprise Kakyuu's enthusiasm over the possibility of Taiki in a relationship. Of course, she had always been selfless, wanting the best for everybody, especially her guardians. He smirked, mentally predicting the question that was coming next.

"What about Yaten?" Kakyuu asked after a moment, looking up at him.

He grinned victoriously, happy to have predicted her thought process. "What about him?" he teased.

She threw him an exasperated look, then smiled at his boyish grin. "He likes Minako-san, doesn't he?"

Seiya shrugged. "I think so, but you never can tell with Yaten."

"I always thought he did," Kakyuu said. "But it _is_ hard to tell with him, isn't it? He just . . ."

"Refuses to let himself care for anyone?" Seiya suggested. "Yeah, but I think he already cares a lot. And whenever I ask him about anything concerning Minako-chan, he gets really touchy."

Kakyuu looked thoughtful. "Really? I simply cannot imagine Yaten being touchy about anything."

Seiya laughed. "I know. He's normally so sweet and mild-mannered."

"Temperamental as a saint . . ."

"Lovable . . ."

"Humble . . ."

"And he _never_ gets offended . . ."

Kakyuu shook her head. "No, no, this is wrong," she said, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "We shouldn't talk about Yaten like this."

Seiya waggled his eyebrows at her. "You started it."

That authoritative tone of hers entered her voice. "Right, and now I'm finishing it."

He chuckled. "Fine, fine."

Kakyuu smiled up at Seiya for a moment. "I suppose when everything's over, we'll be coming back often, won't we?"

"Probably. But not just for Taiki and Yaten. I missed everybody last time we left."

"Even Haruka-san?" Kakyuu asked, coyly raising an eyebrow.

But instead of cringing, Seiya frowned and nodded. "In a bizarre way, yeah."

"It's not bizarre," smiled Kakyuu. "Everyone's so kind and unselfish here. I haven't even been here as long as you three have, and this planet has already become like a second home to me."

"Mm," Seiya agreed sleepily.

Ruby eyes stared up at him for a moment, then Kakyuu shivered and moved closer to him. "Seiya," she said softly, "no matter what happens in the future and despite everything that has happened thus far, I want you to know that I'm very glad to be here, helping them out." Then, blushing a little, she rested her head on his shoulder and said, "And I'm glad to be here with you."

Seiya smiled gently at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her against him affectionately. "Me too," he replied.

She smiled and yawned, covering her mouth with a hand, and Seiya grinned.

"Get some sleep," he said, nudging her towards the door.

Kakyuu nodded, then blushed and got on tiptoe, kissing him on the cheek. "You too."

Seiya reddened a little as she turned away and began to walk from his room, but then the slender woman paused at the doorway and looked back, resting a hand on the doorframe.

"Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

She looked flustered, idly twisting a long lock of red hair, then she murmured, "I love you."

He stared after her with huge eyes as the Princess hurriedly exited the room, blushing profusely, and, when all was silent, a gentle, hushed reply was whispered after her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Rei sighed and turned over in bed, lying on her back with her eyes wide open.

She couldn't sleep.

Truth be told, she hadn't been sleeping very well since Hecate had first attacked, which felt like so very long ago. It was as if the situation was causing her to be so miserable that she had truly lost track of time. For one of the first times in her life, she felt out of control, helpless, and without a clue as to what was going to happen next. As someone who could read the signs that foretold future events, Rei was surprisingly unsure of what was going to happen next, and that frustrated her to no end. On some level she felt some responsibility for all that had happened, as if, had her psychic skills been better honed, she would have known such a huge threat existed and could have warned everyone. And Usagi's pregnancy . . . how could they not have known it would happen? They had seen the future themselves; they knew Chibi-Usa's birth would take place at some point. Having no clue as to what would happen next made Rei feel, in a word, useless.

Frustrated, Rei climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Yuuichirou, and walked through the shrine. She reached the fire altar, and, after watching the fire apprehensively for a moment, walked into the room and sat down, cross-legged, before the fire.

The fire crackled before her, warming her skin and bathing her pale face in gently flickering light. Rei had always found the fire to be therapeutic; she never ceased to see passion in its flames and comfort in its warmth, and she almost never ceased to see some sign of the future in its midst.

Rei tried to clear her mind, rid herself of all distracting thoughts and focus only on being a receptive source of cognitive spiritual energy as she meditated before the fire. After a few long moments, for her mind was so full of thoughts she had trouble clearing it, Rei found that absolute stillness and peace that she had been seeking.

She began to chant softly, her eyes sliding open to gaze fixedly into the flames dancing before her as she moved her hands into various mudras, increasing the psychic receptivity of her body and her mind. She _had_ to know what was going to happen.

After several intense seconds of chanting, Rei's voice grew louder and she suddenly stopped, thrusting her hands straight ahead and staring unblinkingly into the fire.

The fire flared impossibly bright and, startled, Rei let out a cry and shielded her eyes as best she could while still keeping a clear view of the flames. She glared in concentration as the flames died back down, waiting anxiously for a sign, anything at all to help her along.

She found nothing.

Frustrated, Rei let out a strangled groan and dropped her head into her hands. Why wasn't it working?

"You're hunching," a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Rei didn't have to turn around to know it was Yuuichirou. "And . . . ?" she asked tiredly, her voice muffled through her hands.

"That means you're doubting yourself," said Yuuichirou sagely.

"Oh, good," mumbled Rei sarcastically. "You can add 'mind reader' to your résumé."

Yuuichirou chuckled softly but then stopped, sensing how tense and uneasy his fiancée was. He watched her for a moment, taking in how tiny she looked all hunched over in front of the huge fire, then he moved quietly to her side. He remained as silent as possible, knowing that Rei didn't like to be disturbed when she was doing a fire reading but sensing her current need for solace outweighed her dislike of disruption.

Gently, Yuuichirou sat down beside her. Rei made no move to stop him; she only raised her head and stared into the fire, expressionless. Yuuichirou waited in patient silence for her to speak.

Rei waited for a long moment before whispering, "I've never felt so powerless."

Yuuichirou's eyes were focused on her face as he tried hard to read her expression, but he did not know what she was thinking. Rei was suddenly so guarded.

"You?" he said. "Powerless?"

Rei lowered her head and hugged her knees to her chest, nodding into her knees. Yuuichirou stared at her in confusion.

"How could you say that?" he asked. "You're the most powerful woman I know."

She sighed and shook her head, thinking he was probably just saying that because Yuuichirou was frightened to anger her. "No, I'm not," she whispered. "Not anymore."

"What, because your powers as Sailor Mars are gone?" he asked.

Rei raised her head and turned to look at him. Her violet eyes were glassy as she exhaled heavily. "That and because the fire . . . I haven't been able to read it. I have no idea what's going to happen."

"Do you always have to know?" asked Yuuichirou.

"Yes," said Rei automatically, without thinking about it. When her fiancé raised an eyebrow at her, she relaxed a little and sighed. "Well, I _should_ know," she admitted. "I'm supposed to be able to read the signs and be prepared for anything."

"No one else was prepared either," he pointed out. When Rei sighed in response, he regarded her seriously. "You put too much pressure on yourself, Rei. You're not just Sailor Mars, and you're not just a psychic. There's much more to you than that."

Rei blinked at him. "You think so?"

He squeezed her against him. "Of course. Did I fall in love with Sailor Mars or the mysterious Hikawa Jinja psychic?" he said softly. "No. I fell in love with Hino Rei, a woman who's passionate, beautiful, and _way_ out of my league."

A smile graced Rei's face, and Yuuichirou reveled in the fact that he could make her smile no matter what. "You're grown up a lot since we met," she said fondly.

He smiled. "Yeah?"

Rei grinned. "Yeah," she replied. "But you're still a complete doofus."

Leaning over, Yuuichirou kissed her cheek. "I know, I know."

Chuckling, Rei allowed herself to relax against him, thinking about what he said. It was nice to hear, of course, but she felt a twinge of guilt thinking about her own life and her own happiness when she knew what danger Usagi was currently in and how thoroughly unable she and the others were to protect her.

* * *

**I know much didn't go on in this chapter, and it was relatively short as far as my chapters go, but I really like writing out how characters deal with stress and how they interact with one another, so it feels necessary to me. I wasn't planning on bringing Shinozaki in, but as someone pointed out in a review, Makoto never has anyone. So we'll see where it goes. Don't worry, more action is definitely coming up!**

**Please review! Suggestions and comments keep me happy!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Regret

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Twelve - Regret

"_. . . What good are our best interests if she's dead? We may be our own people, but our duty is to protect her. We're no good for anything else." -Hino Rei_

* * *

  
"This is bullshit," growled Haruka, slamming her glass down on the table.

Michiru looked up sharply. "Haruka!"

Everyone watched as Haruka stood from the table and began to pace around the room. "I can't help it. This is driving me crazy."

The senshi were gathered in Rei's living room, some seated around the table in the middle of the room, others sitting in chairs that were scattered about the area. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa were huddled together on the floor, both pale and unusually quiet, while the older soldiers watched Haruka cautiously as she continued her angry pacing. Only Mamoru and Usagi were absent from the group; they were visiting Usagi's parents, and while the senshi were wary of a possible attack on Usagi, the shrine was close enough so that they could get to the Tsukino residence quickly should an attack arise. Even so, the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife, and a smothering sort of uneasiness hung in the air as Haruka stormed around the room.

Yaten watched the tall blonde pass with narrowed eyes. "Calm down," he said coolly. "Now isn't the time to lose your head."

Haruka ignored him, stopping at the window to look out at the quiet city. "It's been one week," she mumbled, clenching her fists. "One damned week without a single thing happening."

"Would you rather another attack?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow from his place between Kakyuu and Taiki.

Haruka turned her head slightly to send a glare at him over her shoulder. "Anything's better than waiting."

"But Haruka-san," said Ami, removing her glasses so she could peer up at the tall blonde. "Even if there was an attack, we can't fight without our powers."

"Does that even matter anymore?" retorted Haruka, turning her glare upon the blue-haired genius. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm going crazy worrying and waiting like this."

Ami sat back, biting her lip and looking away. The others were silent as Haruka began to storm around again, and none of them seemed to know what to say to calm her down. They were uncomfortable watching someone as indifferent as Haruka behave so angrily, so they were all quite thankful when Michiru finally spoke up, her blue eyes clouded. "Don't be reckless, Haruka," she said quietly. "We have to be calm and wait."

"Why? What's the use of waiting like this when we could be out there fighting?" Haruka spun around and furiously punched the wall, leaving behind a dent, which Rei noted with a sigh.

"Haruka-san, stop destroying my home."

The tall blonde stopped, exhaling loudly and letting her shoulders slump. "Sorry," she muttered angrily, her fists clenched tightly. "I just hate this."

"We all do," said Setsuna. "But we cannot go looking for a fight without any powers to fight with. We have to focus what's left of our lives on keeping our Princess safe."

"Especially now that Usagi-san's pregnant," whispered Hotaru, looking away, "she needs our protection even more."

Haruka sighed in resignation, plopping down beside Michiru. "You're right," she mumbled, leaning forward and putting her head in her hands.

Michiru reached out a gentle hand to rub the spot between Haruka's shoulder blades. "Don't worry so much. We'll find a way to get through this. We always do." Haruka nodded, and Michiru looked at her for a long moment before turning her gaze on the other soldiers. "I still can't believe it," she said with a small smile. "Our Princess is going to be a mother."

"But she kept it from us," said Hotaru softly, her forehead creased in worry. "That's what surprises me the most."

"Yes, but from what Rei-san has said, Usagi-san had her reasons," Kakyuu spoke up softly. "Right, Rei-san?"

Rei, who told everyone of her discussion with Usagi earlier that week, shrugged. "Yeah, Usagi had her reasons. At least, she thought she did," she replied, brow furrowed. "But she should have told us anyway."

Makoto nodded, crossing her arms. "I agree. Keeping something as important as her own pregnancy a secret ended up putting her in more danger than telling us would have."

"But Usagi-chan only had our best interests in mind . . ." started Ami, looking nervous.

"Sure, she did," said Rei, "but what good are our best interests if she's dead? We may be our own people, but our duty is to protect her. We're no good for anything else."

Everyone grew silent, staring at Rei, who calmly stirred a spoon through her tea.

"You're right," said Makoto quietly, eyes downcast. "But even though Usagi-chan has always put friendship before duty, friendship is partially about trust. I guess she didn't trust us enough to tell us about her pregnancy."

"That's not true," replied Luna, shaking her head. "She trusts us, but she just wants everyone to be safe."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes," she commented. "But she's going to be a mother now. That alone is too great a responsibility to carry out alone without telling anyone else."

"It's not like no one would have found out about her being pregnant, though," said Seiya jokingly. "After a few more months, it would have been impossible for her to keep it a secret."

That comment brought a few smiles from the solemn-faced group as they imagined a round-stomached Usagi. "Yeah, but still," said Rei. "What if something had gone wrong during one of the attacks and she was hurt or lost the baby?"

Everyone grew silent.

After a few moments of silence, Ami swallowed hard and said softly, "Rei-chan, let's not talk about things like that."

"I think it's wise to discuss it," said Taiki. "We have to consider every option, even if we don't like talking about it. Worst case scenarios are always possible, after all."

The others sat in silence for a long moment until Minako, who had been very quiet up to that point, pushed back her chair and stood from the table, drawing curious looks from the group of soldiers. "I have to go."

"Minako-chan," started Makoto, looking up at her in surprise.

The blonde turned and smiled weakly at the group. "I just forgot . . . I have something to do."

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" asked Artemis in concern.

"Hmm? Oh! No, no," Minako replied, waving a hand. "Just, uh, enjoy yourselves, don't worry about me." She was pulling on her jacket as she spoke, and her voice sounded cheerful, but in a very forced way. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine . . . I'm just being ditzy Minako. Nothing unusual, right?"

The group stared after her as she ran her hands through her hair briefly, then turned and flashed a too-bright smile over her shoulder and waved cheerfully. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

And she was gone, the door closing behind her. Seiya glanced quickly at Yaten, who was staring at the door with a strange look in his eyes, but then Yaten noticed his gaze and looked away.

"What's gotten into her lately?" asked Haruka, frowning.

No one noticed Ami and Artemis exchange worried glances.

* * *

Tsukino Ikuko loved her children more than anything.

As a mother, she was expected to do absolutely anything to keep her offspring healthy and happy, and throughout the entirety of Usagi's and Shingo's lives she had done just that. Not because it was expected of her, however, but because she loved her children and genuinely wanted to keep them happy. Every mess they had made as toddlers that she cleaned up, every birthday party she had elaborately planned as they grew older, and every snack she had prepared for Usagi that was later gobbled down within seconds, every single thing she had done was out of love for her children. Perhaps it was that love that gave her an insight, maybe even a sixth sense, when it came to the happiness of her children because somehow, she always knew when either was unhappy.

And at that moment in the comfort of her living room, Ikuko watched her eldest child and knew something was amiss. True, Usagi was smiling as she and Mamoru talked to Shingo and Kenji, but Ikuko knew by the paleness of her cheeks and the glassiness of her eyes that something was wrong with her daughter.

"If you ask me," Kenji was saying pleasantly, "I think it's about time you two thought about saving up for a house."

"You think so?" asked Mamoru, blinking at his father in-law.

"Well, sure," said Kenji. "The apartment's alright since you're just starting out, but soon you'll be having children and will want a bigger place, right?"

Usagi looked sharply up as Mamoru let out a laugh. "Don't worry, Kenji-san, we have plenty of time to plan that out," he replied quickly. "We're not having kids any time soon."

It looked as if Usagi tried to hide her dismay at his words, but still her eyes widened ever so slightly and her skin grew a little bit paler. Ikuko watched Usagi's reaction for just a few seconds before looking at her son in-law and asking, "Why not? Surely you want children."

"Sure, but I hardly think we're ready for kids yet," said Mamoru. "I'm just starting out at the hospital, and we're a little too young to be parents if you ask me."

"Thank God," said Shingo, leaning back onto the couch. "Producing offspring implies you've had sex, and I like to think you don't do that kind of thing."

Mamoru and Usagi both blushed as Kenji scowled. "Shingo!"

Ikuko pinched one of her son's ears, and Shingo yelped. "You'll do well not to talk about such things, young man," she reprimanded. "Otherwise you're going to get a 5:00 PM curfew and no allowance!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Shingo, waving her off. "Sheesh."

Ikuko glared at him for a second longer before turning and smiling pleasantly at Mamoru. "Well, Usagi-chan's twenty-two years old now," she said, glancing from Mamoru to Usagi and back again, gauging their reactions to her words. "I was only twenty-three when I had her. I don't think you're too young."

Usagi smiled at her mother as Mamoru nodded. "You're right," he said amiably, and he put his arm around Usagi, hugging her against him. "I guess Usako and I haven't really talked about it." He looked down at his wife and winked. "What do you say?" he asked jokingly. "Ready to pop one out?"

Usagi's face reddened, and she let out a scandalized squeal. "Mamo-chan, stop!"

Ikuko watched as the couple laughed, but she saw the sadness and doubt in Usagi's eyes and the way in which Usagi kept a protective hand over her own stomach, and it took a matter of seconds before she realized her daughter's situation. Before she could think about it further, however, a loud beeping sound came from the kitchen, signaling that the dinner Ikuko had prepared was done cooking.

"Supper's ready!" Ikuko said cheerfully, rising from the couch. "Usagi-chan, will you help me?"

Usagi blinked up at her mother, wide blue eyes slightly fearful at first, then she smiled readily. "Sure!" she said, forcing herself to sound happy as she stood to join Ikuko.

Shingo yawned and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "We men will stay in here while you women prepare the food," he said with a smirk as he watched his mother and sister.

Ikuko scowled at him. "No dessert for you," she said flatly.

His eyes popped open. "Mom!"

Ikuko and Usagi shared a giggle as they walked to the kitchen, ignoring the sounds of Shingo's protests and Kenji and Mamoru's chuckles. The amusement they shared was short-lived, and by the time they reached the kitchen, a heavy silence had replaced it.

Usagi was watching her mother nervously, but Ikuko only smiled sweetly at her. "Usagi-chan, would you mind getting the plates?" she asked.

Her daughter nodded, exhaling as she did so as if she was somehow relieved. As Ikuko grabbed a potholder to remove the dinner from the oven, she glanced at Usagi from the corner of her eye, shrewdly observing the young woman. Usagi moved carefully and a bit nervously as she set the table, looking very much as if she was scared to make a wrong move. She seemed weak as she moved, and while Usagi had always been pale, her skin had never been so white and sickly looking as it was now. Then there were her eyes. Those eyes that Ikuko had first fallen in love with twenty-two years ago when a newborn Usagi opened them for the first time, those eyes that as Usagi grew up were always so full of hope and laughter . . . those eyes were now dull and uncertain, which made Ikuko's heart break to look at them.

Ikuko waited until Usagi finished setting the table and moved to her side to speak. "Mamoru-san doesn't know, does he?" she asked softly.

Usagi froze, looking terrified. She slowly looked at her mother, who was staring at her not with disapproval or shame but with gentle concern. A fist tightened over her still-flat stomach as Usagi replied shakily, "No."

Her mother watched her carefully. "You should tell him, Usagi-chan," she said softly.

Usagi's knees wobbled, and she held onto the counter to remain standing. "It's . . . it's complicated," she said softly, not looking at Ikuko. "We have so much to deal with right now . . ."

"But a child, Usagi-chan," said Ikuko, smiling warmly. "That's so miraculous! You should be celebrating your pregnancy, not hiding it."

Blue eyes grew glassy with her words, and Usagi shook her head. "Mama, I don't know what to do," she admitted softly. "You heard Mamo-chan. He doesn't think we're ready."

"That's for both of you to decide," said Ikuko gently, walking to Usagi's side and taking her by the shoulders. Usagi looked up into her mother's smiling face. "When you two got married, you made a promise to live as one, sharing problems and decisions as you go through life," she said softly. "Don't you want to honor that promise?"

Usagi looked troubled, but she didn't reply. Ikuko squeezed the blonde's shoulders encouragingly.

"No matter what you're going through," she said, and her words were filled with such significance that for a moment Usagi forgot that Ikuko didn't know about her secret life as a senshi. "No matter what you're facing, no matter how terrible things may seem, honesty is the most important thing."

Usagi hesitated, looking, for a brief moment, hopeful. "You think so?" she breathed.

Ikuko nodded. "You've always been a determined little girl, Usagi-chan," she said fondly. "If you make a decision to keep your child safe and raise it healthily, no matter what you and Mamoru-san are going through, that's what you'll do."

Usagi's eyes were glassy again, but this time they were filled with hope. "Is my will that strong?" she asked softly.

"It always has been," said Ikuko with a smile.

A moment of silence passed before Usagi smiled a real, genuine smile that reached her eyes and lit them up, and suddenly Ikuko found herself being hugged tightly by her daughter.

"Thank you, Mama," she said happily.

Ikuko hugged her back gently. "So are you going to tell him?" she asked.

Usagi broke away from the hug, looking up at her mother with a smile. "Soon," she said. "I'll tell him soon."

Ikuko looked satisfied and, beaming at her daughter, turned to the living room. "Supper's ready!" she called.

As Mamoru, Kenji, and Shingo made their way to the kitchen, Ikuko watched her daughter again. Usagi's smile was genuine, and as the group served their food Ikuko heard Usagi's laugh ring out several times. And her eyes. Usagi's eyes were full of hope and laughter again.

Ikuko let out a happy sigh as she sat down beside Kenji. She couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

* * *

Later, at the Lights' apartment, Seiya frowned disapprovingly at Yaten. "Explain something to me."

Yaten looked up testily; he had been very grumpy ever since Minako had run out on the meeting earlier. "I'll try, but I don't think I know enough small words."

Seiya scowled. "Shut up, Yaten," he said. "Just because you're angry or confused or whatever doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"Fine," said Yaten, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you go after Minako-chan earlier?"

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't YOU go after her?"

"Because you're the one who needs to go after her, not me!"

Yaten sighed, shaking his head. "This again."

"Yes, this again," said Seiya, frowning at his friend. "Well, don't you care about her?"

"Of course, I do," replied Yaten, looking annoyed. "But she obviously needs to be alone right now."

"Yeah?" Seiya said, narrowing his eyes. "What happened last time Minako-chan ran off to be alone?"

Pale green eyes closed briefly. "Hecate attacked her," said Yaten, his voice softer.

"Exactly." The black-haired Light pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow at him. "So, what should you do?"

Yaten turned to look at Seiya, watching him carefully. "I know you want me to say I should go after her," he replied. "But I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But you already said you care about Minako-chan."

"That's exactly why I'm leaving her alone."

"That doesn't make sense, you ass! Going after her makes sense!"

Yaten opened his mouth to reply, then frowned suspiciously. "Why are you pushing this, Seiya? Do you have a bet going on or something?"

Seiya's eyes widened, and he yelled, "No!" He clenched his fists in frustration, then stopped, sighing and unclenching his fists. "Yaten, you and Taiki are my best friends. I just want you to be happy."

Yaten narrowed his eyes. "I . . . _am_ . . . happy," he said, slowly and carefully.

"No, Yaten, you're not."

Yaten's hands tightened into fists, and he turned abruptly away. "I don't need to listen to this," he said, heading toward the door. The next words from Seiya's lips stopped him in his tracks.

"I know something happened between you and Minako-chan when we were on Earth before."

Yaten's shoulders tensed, but he didn't turn to look at Seiya. "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Seiya said, moving forward, "But I think it has something to do with how she's acting now."

The silver-haired Light remained unmoving. "What makes you say that?"

"Um, gee, maybe because she's been acting different ever since we came back, and she gets upset easily around you? Don't think no one's noticed the tension between you two."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yaten said emotionlessly, his back still facing Seiya.

"Ami-chan seems to," said Seiya, narrowing his eyes. "Maybe you should ask her about it."

A tremor passed through Yaten's body then, but he stood his ground. "I don't know what you're talking about," he repeated.

"Like hell, you don't!" shouted Seiya suddenly. "Yaten, you can't . . ."

Yaten suddenly whirled to face him. "BUTT OUT!"

Seiya stepped back. "What?"

Yaten's eyes were mere slits of pale green as he scowled at Seiya. "I don't know why you keep trying to figure me out and control my life, but I don't need your help," he said acidly, his hands tightening into fists. "So stop interfering!"

Seiya stared after him, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of something to say. But he didn't have to because at that moment, Yaten scowled at him, grabbed his coat, and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Seiya stared at the closed door for a few seconds, eyes wide as he heard the sound of his companion stomping down the stairs and opening the outside door, then Seiya ran to the window and flung it open.

"YATEN KOU!" he bellowed into the cold air.

The silver-haired Light looked up at the window from the sidewalk. "What?" he asked, looking very agitated.

Seiya's fists tightened on the windowpane as he leaned out and shouted, "I was just trying to help, you know!"

Yaten looked up at him, his expression unreadable. Then, after several moments, he said, in a voice that was hard for Seiya to hear from the window, "I know. And thank you for caring."

Blue eyes widened in amazement. "How's that?"

"You heard me, I'm not repeating myself!" called Yaten, narrowing his eyes and turning away. "Now leave me alone."

"Um . . . okay." Seiya watched as Yaten shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the sidewalk. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Yaten spun around to glare up at him. "None of your business!" he shouted back.

Seiya stared out the window for a moment, then his face broke into a wide grin. "You're gonna go find Minako-chan, aren't you?"

"NO!" Yaten yelled back at him. Scowling and ignoring an elderly couple who passed by him and gave him strange looks, he shouted, "Now leave me the hell alone and stop being so controlling!"

The old woman patted Yaten's shoulder as she walked by. "It's okay, dear, some boyfriends are like that."

"WHAT?"

Seiya would have laughed at the look on Yaten's face, but he was way too frustrated at the smallest Light's inability to cooperate to let out even the tiniest chuckle. In fact, by that point, Seiya didn't care if Yaten remained celibate the rest of his life.

"Jackass," he muttered. "See if I try to help you out again." Sick of all of his efforts being shot down by the ungrateful little jerk, Seiya slammed the window shut, blocking out the sound of Yaten bellowing angrily after the old woman.

A little while later, Yaten was walking slowly down the street, sighing a cloud of mist into the air. The temperature was dropping steadily with the setting sun, and there were dark clouds rolling in, hinting at snow. He frowned a little at the clouds and increased his pace, slipping his hands into his pockets to keep warm. Yaten felt uneasy and confused, almost like there was some vital piece of information in the back of his mind that he could not reach. Something was wrong with Minako, and he had to find out what it was. That much was certain, but what was wrong with her? Seiya's words from earlier echoed in his head, making his brow furrow, and Yaten stopped walking. He looked around for a moment, looking lost, but then he spotted a phone booth.

Barely conscious of his actions, Yaten walked to the phone booth, slid his phone card through the slot, put the receiver against his ear, and dialed a number.

"Hey, Mizuno-san? It's Yaten. . . . Listen, I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

Ami looked up as a knock came from the office door. She removed her glasses, rubbed her eyes tiredly, and glanced at the clock on the wall. Sighing as she noted the time, Ami put the complicated-looking diagrams she and Taiki had been working on in a drawer, stood from her chair, and moved to open the door.

"Hello, Yaten-kun," she said, opening the door and smiling at the young man who stood in the hallway. "Come in."

Yaten nodded briefly at her as he entered the room. Ami noticed the lost look in his eyes and immediately felt uneasy, but she forced a smile on her face as she closed the door and turned to him.

"How may I help you?"

Pale green eyes looked up at her, and Yaten swallowed hard. "You can tell me what's wrong with Minako."

Ami's eyes widened, her smile disappearing. "What?"

Yaten stared at her, his serious expression laced with anxiety. "I know you know something. Just tell me what it is."

A troubled look came over Ami's face as she shook her head. "Please, Yaten-kun, don't ask me," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. "I know no more than anyone else."

"Don't lie, Ami-chan," he said, stepping toward her. "You know what's wrong."

Slender hands quivered at her sides as Ami took a step back. "Yaten-kun, I can't . . ."

"Yes, you can!" he shouted, his eyes suddenly burning and desperate. Ami stumbled back, knocking into her desk as he rounded on her. Noticing Ami's alarm, Yaten's expression softened, and his tense muscles relaxed. "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking away guiltily. "I just need to know what's going on."

Ami was shaking her head, her eyes wide. "It's not my place to tell you, Yaten-kun."

He frowned. "I've been hearing that a lot lately," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "But I don't need to hear it from you, Ami-chan. I know you can help me."

When she didn't reply, he added, softly, "I only want to know what's wrong with Minako so I can help her."

"Are you sure?" Ami whispered, staring at him.

He blinked. "Huh?

Ami's blue gaze was steady and penetrating as she focused on him. "Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

For no reason that Yaten could think of, he suddenly felt his throat tighten. Unable to speak, he nodded.

The slender woman stared at him for a long moment, her expression clouded as Yaten watched her, waiting for a reply of some sort. Then, as if making a decision, Ami sighed heavily and turned around to face her desk. He watched as she pulled open a drawer, flipped through a few different folders, then removed a gray folder full of papers and plopped it on the desk.

Yaten stared at it, eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"

Ami's expression was grave as she crossed her arms and replied, "Minako-chan's medical records."

Yaten blinked, then shook his head dazedly. "I don't understand," he said, and his voice sounded strange, as if he wasn't breathing.

Ami watched him seriously for a moment before replying, "If you don't, you will soon enough." Then, as Yaten looked on, she stood from her desk and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair. "The answer you're looking for is in that folder, Yaten-kun," she said, pulling her coat on and glancing at the clock. "But please, regardless of what you find out, don't blame Minako-chan for anything. She's having a hard enough time as it is."

Yaten swallowed hard as he looked at the folder lying on the desk. He was dimly aware of Ami saying goodbye and telling him to lock the door on his way out, but it was only after a few minutes passed by in silence that he realized he was alone in the room. Slowly, numbly, he swallowed and reached for the folder.

* * *

**Bum-bum-BUM!**

**So another chapter with not a TON going on, but it's going places. Oh, it's going places. Is anyone intrigued yet? Intense stuff coming up, guys. Lots of actions, lots of plot, just generally lots and lots of stuff. Hopefully I'll be able to keep the updates close together! Please keep reviewing! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Reasons

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Thirteen - Reasons

"_How can you tell me not to dwell on the past when that's all you've been doing for the past six years?" –Yaten Kou_

* * *

The snow was falling steadily a while later, and Minako found herself shivering where she sat on the swing set in the small, abandoned playground. Cold-reddened fingers tightened around the rope of the swing, and she sighed heavily, staring off into space as snowflakes whirled around her. The sound of shoes crunching against the snow brought her out of her reverie, and her eyes, which had been closed, slid open slowly.

"Minako."

She looked up at him briefly before looking away.

"Yaten-kun," she said quietly, staring down at her feet in order to avoid eye contact with him.

But Yaten would have none of it. Eyes burning with frustrated determination, Yaten marched up to her and roughly grabber her chin in his hand, wrenching her face upwards so he could stare directly at her. But then a strange feeling suddenly stirred in his stomach as Minako scrunched her eyes shut fearfully. Yaten paused, remembering Ami's words from earlier, then loosened his grip on her chin slightly, but not enough for her to be able to turn away.

"Explain yourself" he hissed, eyes hard.

Slowly, almost fearfully, the blonde winked an eye open. "W-what do you mean?" she asked uneasily.

Yaten's eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb with me," he said lowly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Minako swallowed hard, opening both of her eyes to stare up at Yaten. Her glassy, frightened eyes met with his burning ones for a long, intense moment before she shook her head, a pleading expression on her face. "No . . . Yaten, please, don't do this . . ."

"When were you planning on telling me?" he burst out, his fingers tightening on her chin involuntarily, but she didn't even wince. "When?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I . . . I didn't know until after you were gone," she whispered. "I-I couldn't have known . . ."

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE KNOWN?!"

A sob tore itself from Minako's throat. "Yaten, please!" she cried, trying to pull her chin from his grip.

"WHY THE HELL . . ." Yaten started angrily, but then he stopped.

Minako was trembling, her beautiful eyes were full of tears, and the most miserable, self-reproaching look Yaten had ever seen in his life was on her face. Eyes widening, he released her chin and took a step backwards, shaking his head and mumbling an apology. Minako's head dropped as she hugged herself and began to cry, and Yaten turned away, expression clouded as his mind worked hard to recall the events of a night that took place six years ago . . .

_The idol audition had ended quite a few hours ago, but Yaten didn't want to go home. His mind was so abuzz with mixed thoughts that he couldn't find the peace of mind to relax, practice music, or even sleep, so he decided to take a walk. The city was surprisingly quiet, and gray, angry-looking clouds swirled through the darkening sky, hinting at rain. For no reason he could think of, Yaten found himself wanting to take a walk through Juuban Park, so he started down the sidewalk toward the park, kicking a pebble aside as he turned a corner._

_He arrived moments later at his destination, and he was surprised to find none other than Aino Minako herself already there, seated upon a park bench and staring up at the cloudy sky with an unusually serious expression. He cleared his throat as he approached her, and as the blonde turned her head toward him, her eyes lit up._

"_Yaten-kun!"_

_He nodded at her. "Hey."_

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_I should ask you the same thing."_

_She smiled widely at him, then looked out at the abandoned park. "I just needed to think."_

_A slight rumble of thunder in the distance could be heard, but Yaten ignored it, shrugging. "Me too." He cleared his throat awkwardly as he glanced up at the sky, noticing a small flash of lightning miles away. "Um, are you thinking about the audition?" he asked quietly._

_Minako turned back to him, looking slightly surprised. "Yeah. You?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders through his coat. "Uh . . . sort of." It was the simplest answer.  
_

_Minako's brilliant smile appeared again, and she scooted over on the park bench, offering him a place to sit. "Care to join me, then?"_

_Yaten paused, wrinkling his nose up. "It's going to rain," he said, gesturing toward the clouds overhead. "I'd rather not get caught in the middle of a storm."_

"_It won't rain," she said confidently._

_He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"_

_Minako nodded. "It'll pass."_

_Yaten frowned for a moment, intrigued a bit despite himself, and he plopped down beside the blonde. "How do you know?"_

_She turned to him, opening her mouth to reply. Then she closed it, shrugging and looking a bit sheepish. "I lied. I don't know." Grinning again, Minako turned her face up to stare at the sky. "But it's okay. I live nearby in case it rains. I don't mind getting wet."_

_He wrinkled his nose. "I do."_

_A giggle came from the blonde as she leaned back against the bench. "A little rain never hurt anybody, Yaten-kun."_

_Yaten shrugged as the thunder sounded again, louder this time. "If you say so," he replied. "But if those clouds are any indication, I doubt we'll be staying dry for long."_

_She grinned. "Nah, the storm's far away from here. We'll be fine."_

"_How do you know?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Minako smirked and tapped a finger against her temple. "I just do," she said with childish confidence. "You know, ESPN."_

_He snorted. "Or maybe ESP?"_

"_Oh. Right." Her knowing look dissolved into an adorably embarrassed expression. "Whatever. I just know it won't rain, okay?"_

_Yaten studied her face for a long moment before turning away, shaking his head. When she said it like that, he almost believed her. "You're too optimistic for your own good, you know that?"_

_Her cheeks colored. "Am not."_

"_You are," he replied with an obvious frown. "All of you Earth senshi are too optimistic."_

_Minako bristled at that, eyes narrowing. "I'd rather be an optimist than a pessimistic grouch."_

She was finally getting annoyed, and Yaten was seriously beginning to enjoy himself as a result. "_Like me?"_

"_I didn't say that."_

"_But you implied it."_

"_Well, okay, you're a _little_ pessimistic . . ."_

"_A little?"_

"_Fine. You're downright gloomy."_

_He chuckled. "At least you're honest."_

_Minako looked out at the park, crossing her ankles under the bench. "Well, I guess you have a right to be the way you are. I mean," she paused, looking cautiously at him, "it's not my business, but I know you've been through a lot."_

_Yaten swallowed hard, willing himself not to look at her. The directness and sincerity of that statement caught him off-guard, but he didn't want Minako to know that. "Yeah, so?" he asked as carelessly as he could, trying to turn the conversation away from himself. "Haven't you too?"_

"_Not that much," she replied, then she cocked a slightly amused smile that Yaten could detect pain behind. "Well, besides dying once or twice, but that's nothing unusual."_

_His eyes widened, and for a second he felt selfish for caring so much about his own problems. Here was this girl who had accepted him and all of his faults, and while he had been mean and distant, wallowing in self-pity, she had treated everyone around her with kindness and cheerfulness, despite the fact that her problems were just as difficult and dark as his own. Her tone was way too casual to be talking about something like death, and Yaten felt a shiver pass down his spine at the thought of Minako dying. "I've never died," he replied quietly._

_Her joking smile was gone, and in its place was a look of intense pity that made Yaten feel helpless as it focused on him. "But you've seen your home destroyed, haven't you? And you've seen friends . . . maybe even family die, haven't you?"_

_Yaten went silent then, looking down at the sidewalk and furrowing his brow. He didn't reply for a long moment as he tried to block out all the memories that were being conjured at that question. Taking in a deep, slow breath, he requested softly, "Can we change the subject, please?"_

_He didn't have to look at her to see the look of sympathy on Minako's face. "I'm sorry," he heard her whisper. "I didn't mean to bring up anything upsetting."_

_Yaten shook his head, sending a gentle smile that he normally wouldn't let anyone see in her direction. It was the second time that day he had let her see such a smile. "It's okay. Let's just keep talking about . . . what was it that brought us to this? Oh, right, the weather."_

_She blinked, cocking her head to the side. "What about it?" she asked, already having forgotten._

"_It's going to rain," he reminded her._

_Minako grinned childishly and shook her head. "It won't rain."_

_Neither of them noticed that it had been drizzling faintly for the past few seconds until a very loud crash of thunder rumbled through the air, making them both jump. Minako's eyes were wide as she looked at Yaten._

"_Fine. You were right. It's going to rain."_

_Yaten rolled his eyes as they got up from the bench. "It's already raining."_

"_No," Minako said as they began to walk down the sidewalk to the park exit. "It's drizzling."_

_Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed around them at the same time, making Minako shriek and Yaten jump, and a sudden downpour of rain erupted from the clouds. As the rain came down in bucketfuls around them and Minako and Yaten sprinted out of the park, Minako managed to flash a grin over her shoulder at the silver haired Light. "NOW it's raining." Yaten couldn't help shaking his head and letting out a short laugh as he ran after Minako. They arrived at her house moments later, and they burst through the door, breathless and dripping water everywhere. Minako was giggling between gasps of air, and Yaten couldn't suppress the grin curving his lips as they fought to regain their breath._

"_You were right . . ." said Minako, swiping water from her flushed cheeks and removing her wet coat. "I just didn't want to believe you."_

_Yaten glanced at her as he shook the water from his ponytail. "Honestly, have some faith in me," he said, looking offended. "Just because I'm not from this planet doesn't mean you can't trust me." He frowned after saying this, surprised at his own words, even if they were said jokingly. Did he want her to trust him?_

_Blue eyes widened, and Minako turned to Yaten. "I do trust you," she said with enthusiasm, grinning widely. "I do. I always have."_

_Feeling suddenly embarrassed, Yaten removed his shoes and followed Minako through the living room, dimly aware of the trail of water they were leaving on the floor behind them. "We don't have to trust each other, though," he said. "It's only natural that we don't."_

"_I don't see why," she replied quickly, walking to a door that Yaten could only assume was the entrance to her bedroom as it bore a large sign with the word MINAKO sprawled across it in English. "We're fighting the same battle, after all."_

_He was watching her carefully, eyebrows furrowed. "I suppose so."_

_Minako seemed satisfied with his response, and she opened her door and stepped into her room, gesturing for Yaten to follow. He hesitated._

"_Mom's out of town with Dad, Artemis is with Luna at Usagi-chan's, and the press will never find you here," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "Don't worry, this'll only take a second."_

_Yaten shrugged and followed her into the cheerfully decorated bedroom. "Okay, but what are we doing?"_

_Minako had opened her closet door and was pushing aside the coat hangers and outfits that were dangling inside, obviously looking for something. "Hold on a sec, I'll be quick."_

_Yaten shrugged and sat back, watching warily as the blonde sifted through the clothes hanging in her closet. He wondered briefly how he got into this situation, then shook his head. Couldn't be helped now. At least being in Minako's company was taking his mind off of the thoughts that had been torturing him as of late._

"_You're so petite, you know," he heard Minako's voice say conversationally behind the door, "not that there's anything wrong with that, not at all, at least I've never minded . . . and we're about the same size, so this should work . . . if only I could find . . . I know I have and extra one somewhere . . . oh, here we are!" _

_Her wet blonde head emerged from the closet, and she tossed Yaten a garment of clothing that was the most hideous shade of bright orange he had ever seen, and he caught it without thinking, wrinkling his nose as he peered down at it. _

"_What's this?"_

_Minako blinked at him. "It's a robe, silly," she replied, rummaging through her closet once more._

"_For what?"_

"_For you to wear while your clothes dry. Boy, are you a dope. You didn't think I'd let you go around with wet clothes and catch a cold, did you?"_

_Yaten frowned and held up the fuzzy robe, examining it in all of its florescent orange glory. "It's . . . not really my color," he said slowly._

_Removing her own pink robe from the closet, Minako turned to him. "Sure, it is. Orange is pretty."_

"_No one looks good in orange."_

"_I bet you would."_

_If possible, Yaten's expression grew even more disgusted at the prospect of wearing the hideous robe, and his gaze was drawn instead to the other robe Minako held. "Give me that one."_

_She blinked, clutching her fluffy pink robe to her protectively. "What?"_

"_I like that robe better. Give it to me."_

"_But it's pink!"_

"_I look good in pink."_

"_But it's mine!"_

"_So's this one."_

"_But . . . but it's mine!"_

"_You might as well give me the one I like, Minako-chan. It's your duty to treat an alien soldier with respect. We don't want to start an intergalactic battle over this."_

_Minako let out a short squeak of protest as he snatched the pink robe from her hands and carelessly flung the orange one at her. It sailed through the air before flopping over her head, effectively obscuring her face. "But . . . but . . . but . . ." she sputtered as her vision was assailed by yards of orange terrycloth._

_Yaten grabbed the edge of the robe covering her face between two fingers, as if disgusted to touch it, and he lifted the corner up so he could peer at the blonde. He didn't know what was prompting his strange actions this evening, and if the confusion on Minako's face was any indication, neither did she. She was probably half-expecting him to say something ludicrous like "Peek-a-boo!" with the unusual playfulness he was exhibiting, but he only gazed at her and asked simply, "Where's the washroom?"_

_Eyes huge, Minako pointed out the door. "First door on your left. You can hang your wet stuff up in there."_

_He grinned at her. "Thank you." Then he released the material clutched between his fingers, letting the edge of the orange robe flop down over Minako's face once again. He then turned and walked away, and a smirk curved his lips as he heard Minako mumble, "My life is too weird for words."_

_They met back up in Minako's room a few minutes later, both clothed in the warm robes. Yaten found himself watching Minako appraisingly when he saw her in the orange robe, his eyebrows furrowed in scrutiny. He noticed Minako flushing under his gaze as she sat down on her bed._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously._

"_I was wrong," he said quietly. "You actually look good in orange."_

_He noticed her blush deepen, which made him realize that he had just given her a compliment. Minako then grinned at him. "And you look good in pink."_

_Unlike her, though, Yaten didn't blush. He only shrugged and flopped down beside her on the bed. "I know."_

_Minako's grin disappeared from her face, and in its place was an odd, serious look. "You don't have to pretend to be arrogant and conceited around me, Yaten-kun."_

_He frowned, looking offended. "Excuse me, but there's no pretense here. I am genuinely arrogant and conceited."_

_She shook her head. "No, you're not," she said softly. "Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."_

_Yaten's eyes widened, and he turned to Minako in surprise, but she was looking away._

_They sat together in silence for a long moment, and Yaten found himself wondering how this simple Earth girl whom he had known only for a few months had already managed to look beyond his facades and masks and see the true pain and fear that resided within him. Even Taiki and Seiya, his closest friends, had trouble understanding him, but this girl . . . something was different about her. A frown creased Yaten's brow as he thought for a moment, and then he turned back to Minako_

"_Hey, Yaten . . ."_

"_Minako, I . . ."_

_They stopped as they spoke at the same time._

"_Go ahead," Minako chuckled._

"_No, no, it wasn't important," Yaten said. "What were you going to say?"_

_The blonde's smile disappeared then, and she looked away. Yaten could feel nervousness radiating from her, but he patiently waited for her to speak._

"_Do you really think I can do it?" she blurted._

_He blinked, completely baffled by the question. "Do what?"_

_Minako flushed slightly. "You know. What we were talking about earlier."_

_Yaten scratched his head, thinking back on their conversations from the day. There had been many, so he decided to begin with the most recent. "What, predict the weather?" he finally asked perplexedly. "Because if that's what you're talking about, I don't think you're cut out for . . ."_

"_No, the idol thing," she interrupted, looking embarrassed. "I mean, am I really good enough? Should I even be trying?"_

_Yaten's eyebrows knit together as he looked incredulously at her. "What the hell are you on? You were great at the audition. I told you already that you outshone everyone else."_

_Her soft blue eyes were clouded as they turned to him. "But you were right before, you know. That I shouldn't even be trying because . . . well, because I do have a duty, don't I? And that duty holds no room for my dreams, right?"_

_Yaten tried his hardest not to get angry at her then, but he couldn't keep the frustrated tone from creeping into his voice. "What happened to you all of the sudden?" he asked. "You were so confident earlier."_

"_Well, I've been thinking about everything you said," she replied. "And I've realized that maybe I should just give up on being an idol. Because maybe all it will ever be is just a dream. Maybe that's all it's meant to be."_

_He was staring at her, wide-eyed as a pang of guilt seized him. He hadn't meant to say those things earlier to make her doubt herself; he was only taking his anger out on her, trying to make himself feel better. In all honesty, he admired Minako for trying to achieve her dream; it was something he had never been brave enough to try himself, and he'd be damned if he was the cause of all her efforts going to waste._

"_Listen," he said, grasping her shoulders and leaning toward her to stare her in the eye. "There's more for me to say now."_

_Minako stared silently back, waiting for him to continue. Yaten took a deep breath._

"_I . . . maybe was wrong earlier," he began carefully. "I was wrong about you. You have too much talent to give up now, after all you've been through. And you have all the energy and ambition you need to achieve your dream and fulfill your duty, at the same time. You just can't give up."_

_He was dumbfounded to find her eyes were brimming with tears. Especially when she leaned forward and hesitantly brushed her fingertips against the exposed skin on his chest that the loosened top of his robe failed to cover. At that moment, Yaten was suddenly aware of their closeness and the blood that was rushing quickly to his head, coloring his cheeks pink, and he found himself thinking how pretty she looked with the dim light of the room casting shadows about her face._

"_Do . . . do you really mean that, Yaten-kun?" she asked with a choking sound to her voice._

_He hesitated, then nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you," he replied, his voice hushed. "You . . . you're really something, and I . . ." he paused, feeling his face grow hot, ". . . I believe in you."_

_She stared at him as if she couldn't look away, and Yaten found himself in the same predicament, unable to take his eyes off of her. He wanted to say more, but at that moment as they stared at each other, words were unusually hard to come by, even for someone like Yaten who always seemed to have something to say. But he couldn't think of anything. It was as if all logical though in his mind had been obscured by a thick layer of fog, and the only thing he was aware of was Minako, sitting across from him with her wide blue eyes glistening._

_Finally, he managed a weak, "Minako," but then he was cut off as Minako leaned forward and kissed him, right there in her bedroom._

_To say he was surprised was an understatement. Especially when he found himself kissing her back._

_It was innocent enough; the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Yaten began to panic and pushed her away roughly, his eyes wide in shock as she stared back at him. His heart was hammering away in his chest, and he was astounded to find that kissing her had somehow felt . . . right. And that feeling was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time._

"_S-sorry," Minako squeaked, going bright red._

_Flushing himself, Yaten tried not to think of how attractive she looked with the blush staining her cheeks and her damp hair framing her face. He forced a glare as he stared at her and tried to fight back the desire to kiss her again. "Don't do things like that," he said, but his voice came out too shaky to sound threatening or convincing._

_Minako shook her head quickly, eyes wide as she began to babble. "I'm sorry. I won't do that again, I mean, I don't even know why I . . ."_

_But then he grabbed the blonde and roughly pressed his lips against hers. Minako mumbled a half-hearted protest against his lips before melting into his embrace and kissing him back. For what may have been the first time in his life, Yaten found his actions being driven by pure, raw emotion, and he rather enjoyed the new sensations coursing through him. The kisses became deeper and more insistent, and before either soldier was fully aware of it, their robes had disappeared, leaving their pale bodies entwining together._

_Yaten needed a way to escape from his pain, his doubt, his suffering, and he knew Minako felt the same way . . . but he never meant for it to go as far as it did. It was only later when Minako was lying in his arms that he realized what he had done, and by then it was too late. The damage had been done, and, mortified, he managed to sneak out without waking her._

_From that moment on, Yaten avoided Minako completely. The Princess returned to them soon afterward, giving him a legitimate excuse for his absence, and a part of him just wanted to forget that night even happened. A larger, more insistent part wanted him to believe it hadn't been a mistake, but by then, he and his companions were already making plans to go back to Kinmoku. Then the battle against Galaxia broke out, taking Minako's life as she selflessly sacrificed herself and her dreams for Yaten's sake._

_And after the battle ended and everyone was resurrected, he didn't even say goodbye to her when he, Taiki, Seiya, and Kakyuu left the Earth for good. Or so he thought._

A soft question from Minako brought him back to the present, and he turned to her. "What?"

She looked nervously up at him, hands clasped tightly in her lap. "What do you know?" she repeated.

Yaten gulped. "I . . . I know that you . . . became pregnant," he replied, his voice steady and quiet and detached as if the magnitude of the situation hadn't quite hit him yet. He noticed Minako's hands tighten into fists, then, choosing his words carefully, he added, "And I know that you had a miscarriage."

Minako had to look away then. Tears were blurring her vision as she bit her teeth together and whispered, "So you know everything."

Inhaling shakily, Yaten ran a hand through his snow-dampened bangs. "Not quite . . ." he said, his voice hushed. "But I . . . I need to think. This is . . . hard to believe . . ." He stopped, his voice trailing off. Then, clearing his throat, he moved to sit in the vacant swing next to Minako.

"Do you mind talking about it?" he asked softly. "I . . . I only know what your medical records show."

She glanced at him, raising her eyebrows. "I take it you've been talking to Ami-chan."

Yaten looked away. "I had to talk to someone," he murmured, then he looked back up at the blonde. "But I had no idea . . ."

"It's okay," Minako said quietly, eyes downcast.

"No, it's not!" he exclaimed. "Mina, I . . ."

"Stop it," she whispered, biting her teeth together. "Please, Yaten, just stop. There's nothing you can say now."

He stared at her for a long moment, pale, unwavering green eyes focusing on her face as he realized there was, in fact, something he could say. Something that hadn't been said long ago that needed to be said now.

"I . . ." he breathed, choking on the cold air, ". . . I'm sorry."

Minako looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

Yaten swallowed, steadying his voice. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and let out a hoarse laugh. "You're sorry?"

"I am," he said softly, looking seriously at her. "I . . . I should have been there for you."

She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide. Yaten detected a faint glimmer of hope shining briefly in those blue eyes, mixed within the self-loathing, misery, and confusion, but it was gone seconds later as Minako looked away.

"How could you have been?" she whispered. "You had your own life, your own duty, your own world to go back to."

"I know that . . . But still . . . I could have found a way to . . ."

"It doesn't matter now," Minako interrupted sharply, turning her suddenly narrow eyes in his direction. "The damage is already done. No use dwelling on the past."

Her words caught him off-guard, and he gazed at her for a few long moments, expression unreadable. "Hypocrisy doesn't suit you, Minako."

Her narrowed eyes suddenly widened. "What?"

Feeling as if he had struck a nerve, Yaten stared intently at her. "How can you tell me not to dwell on the past when that's all you've been doing for the past six years?"

Minako opened her mouth to say something, then stopped, looking very unsure of herself. "I haven't . . ."

"You have." Yaten stood up from the swing, leaving it swaying behind him, and he looked down at the blonde, who was now staring up at him through glassy eyes. "I've talked to them. Everyone. And they've all told me the same thing -- you've been a different person ever since we left Earth. For years you've been thinking of nothing but what happened, and now it's tearing you up inside and making you miserable. Yet you still can't let the past go, can you?" He paused, his expression growing grim. "Isn't that right?"

She swallowed hard, face going pale as her hands gripped the swing so tightly that her knuckles were white. "Yes . . ."

"Then why?" he murmured earnestly. "Why are you punishing yourself like this?"

Minako's lower lip trembled. "It's not that simple. I can't forget about it."

"Tell me why."

Wide blue eyes stared up at him for a long, silent moment, and Yaten could sense a deep inner conflict within them, but he waited patiently for a response. He didn't have to wait long.

"Because it's my fault," Minako whispered, lowering her head.

Yaten's eyes widened, and he barely had time to ask her what she meant because at that moment, Minako's slender, trembling frame seemed to collapse inward. Her body gave a great shudder, then she slumped forward and began to cry. Yaten was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders as the blonde sobbed.

"It's my fault," she kept mumbling through her tears. "It's my f-fault."

Her face was buried in his chest, so Yaten couldn't see her face. "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, whimpering. "Look at me."

Trembling, she lifted her head so he could see her mournful, tear-streaked face, and his heart broke a little bit at the sight. "I sh-should have been more careful," she murmured, her chin quivering. "The miscarriage was my f-fault . . ."

"No," he said fiercely, grabbing her by the shoulders. "It wasn't."

She shook his hands off, eyes wet and burning. "You don't know!" she shouted suddenly, then she began to cry again. "I . . . I k-killed someone, Yaten. I did the one thing I thought I'd never do . . . I killed an innocent person! And not just any person . . . I killed my own child! What kind of senshi am I if I can't keep something so precious safe?"

Yaten couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Minako, you didn't kill anyone," he said. "It was an accident."

"I-it wasn't," she hiccupped, shaking her head desperately. "I knew it . . . I let it happen . . ."

Yaten could feel a knot forming in his stomach. "No . . . you don't mean that."

"I d-do, too." Minako took a deep, trembling breath and scrunched her eyes shut. "I recognized the signs . . . but I refused to believe I was p-pregnant, even though I had a feeling in the back of my mind that it was true. And I . . . I felt like such a horrible person after that youma attacked me, after I found out I lost the baby because . . . oh, God . . . I was actually grateful! I was GRATEFUL that my own child was dead!"

The knot in Yaten's stomach pulled tighter at those words. He placed a slim hand tentatively on her shoulder. "Minako."

A small whimper escaped her lips as her shouting died down to a low murmur, and Minako lowered her head. "I realized after that what a truly terrible person I was. And so I . . . I decided to give up on my dreams . . ."

"But that's no reason to . . ."

"I gave up! I had to!" She looked back up at him, her pale eyes beautiful and shining with tears in the faint light of the street lamps. "Could you imagine what would happen if everyone else found out? No one could ever love someone like me, not after what happened. No one, not the public, not my friends, not you . . ."

Yaten's heart skipped a beat. "Minako," he whispered.

But then she was crying again, her body shaking with hard, hollow sobs. "I c-can't be a leader to the others . . . I'm not even fit to protect Usagi-chan if I can't keep my own child safe."

Green eyes softened as he looked down at her. "Minako, if you weren't a fit soldier, do you think the others would stand by you as they have all these years? Ami-chan . . . Mako-chan . . . all of them . . . They're not stupid. There's a reason why you've been called the leader. They believe in you."

"But why?" she gasped out, snowflakes clinging to her hair. "Do you know how many times I've died . . . died saving Usagi-chan in battle and then been brought back after she won? And every single time . . . I've secretly wished that I just remain dead because I know the only reason I come back is because of my duty. I w-want my own life, but I know I'll never have it, so I'm going to go on and do nothing but protect the people I love until one day I d-die and never wake up."

"No . . ." said Yaten. "You don't really mean that . . ."

"I do mean it. Every word," she said fiercely, swiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Now you know what an awful person I am."

He was silent, staring at her.

"Y-you probably hate me," she hiccupped, lowering her head. "I don't blame you."

Yaten looked at her for a long, quiet moment before pulling something from his pocket and moving to her side. "Come here," he said softly. Minako looked up, and her eyes widened as Yaten gently used the handkerchief in his hand to wipe the tears and streaks of mascara from her face. She swallowed hard as she searched the Light's face for any sign of what he was feeling or thinking, but Yaten's expression remained impassive the whole time. Finally, he took his hand away from her face and shook his head.

"I could never hate you, Minako," he said softly.

Minako stared at him silently, then looked away, eyes still full of tears. "But . . . I hate myself. And if I can't love myself, who can?"

"Minako, don't say things like that," Yaten said quietly.

"Who can?!" she asked desperately, her shoulders shaking with the sobs she tried to hold back.

That was when Yaten grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her to him, and crushed Minako in such a tight hug that for a moment, she lost her breath. But then she relaxed and buried her face into his chest, crying as if every miserable, pent-up emotion that had built up and festered within her over the years had suddenly surfaced, and she was in the process of crying every tear she had ever held back her whole life. After a few minutes, her sobs grew quieter and quieter until they became gentle whimpers, and Yaten held her trembling form against him and laced his fingers through her hair.

"Please don't say thing like that," he said softly, slim arms tightening around her as he hugged her. "Please . . . You're so much better than that. You . . . you're one if the best people I've ever known."

She hiccupped and buried her face into his chest. "It's not true . . ." Minako whispered. "I don't deserve it . . . I . . . I'm not . . ." Her words became unintelligible then, and Yaten continued to hold her, comforting her in the only way he knew how.

Suddenly, both soldiers froze where they stood as a chilling voice echoed down from somewhere above them.

"What a lovely spectacle . . ."

Yaten felt the blood drain from his face as he looked up to behold the sight of the winged woman hovering above them. "Hecate," he started, but he never got to finish.

Suddenly, acting on reflex, Minako shoved him away from her, and he fell heavily to the ground just as Hecate released a blast of crackling black energy that caused Minako to cry out in pain. Yaten looked up as she stumbled forward, wincing and clutching an arm that had blood streaming down it, staining the sleeve of her sweater red.

"Minako!" he exclaimed, leaping up so he could see her wound. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring him, Minako clutched her arm and fixed her hate-filled glare on the evil woman's face. "What the hell do you want?" she growled, surprising Yaten with her vehemence.

Hecate's thin red lips curved into a cruel smile which showed her fangs, and she let out a high, bone-chilling laugh. "Princess Venus," she purred, her leathery wings flapping slowly as she descended slightly. "Can you not guess the reason I am here?"

"I don't know," Minako replied scathingly, blood streaming through the fingers of the hand holding her wounded arm. "It doesn't by any chance have to do with a certain Princess Serenity, does it?"

The winged woman's cold, cruel grin all but confirmed those suspicions, but still Hecate said, "Perhaps."

Minako pulled her hand from her wound and wiped the blood on her pants, glaring defiantly up at Hecate. "I won't let you kill her."

"Oh, of course," replied Hecate condescendingly. "But I have other plans. You see, once Princess Serenity's guardians are dead, she will be miserable and alone, and then there will be no one left to protect her. I want to make her suffer, make her wish she was dead, and in order to do that, I must kill those who protect her, those she loves. And I think I've decided that the first to die will be . . . the leader of the Sailor Senshi." A cold, infuriating smirk curled on the edge of the woman's lips as she turned to look at Minako. "Do you know who I am speaking of, Princess Venus?"

Minako stood shakily to her feet, ignoring the pain from her arm and the terror she felt inside as she looked impassively up at Hecate. "I have a hunch," she said calmly. "But even without my powers, I plan on putting up a fight."

"That's perfect," grinned the winged woman. "I do enjoy a battle in which my opponent struggles. It makes killing them so much more satisfying."

"There's no way I'm gonna let you do that!" Yaten burst out, clenching his fists as Hecate and Minako turned to him.

"Stay out of this," hissed Minako, her eyes darkening. Yaten opened his mouth to protest, but Minako had already turned back to Hecate.

"You can't harm him, though," she said coolly, gesturing towards Yaten. "He is an outsider to this galaxy and was not affiliated with the Moon Kingdom in the past, so you have no reason to kill him."

"You may think that," grinned Hecate, "but how will you stop me once I kill you?"

Minako glared up at her for a moment, then looked at Yaten over her shoulder.

"Leave."

Yaten's eyes widened. "Minako, wha . . ."

"This isn't your battle," she hissed at him. Blue eyes softened slightly as she smiled a little. "I'll be alright."

"How can you say that?" he protested. "Your powers are gone! What are you gonna do, have a fistfight with this witch?"

Hecate's grin was one of wicked amusement as she watched them. "What's the point? There's nothing that can stop me from killing both of you."

Minako glared up at her for a moment, then she turned back to Yaten. "Go."

His expression was unchanging as he said softly, "I'm not leaving."

The blonde spun around to glare at him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Now's not the time to be brave, Yaten!" she shouted. "You have other people to protect!"

Emotion flickered through Yaten's eyes for a moment as he stared at her. "Minako, I . . ."

"GO!"

"Enough talk," hissed Hecate impatiently, throwing out a clawed hand. "You're both as good as dead anyhow."

Minako's eyes widened as a small glimmer of black power began to grow in Hecate's hand, and a sense of panic seized her as she realized it would only be a matter of moments before the evil woman decided to launch the deadly blast at one of them, and she'd be damned if it was Yaten. Minako gritted her teeth and turned to face the Light, who was still standing behind her, unmoving.

"Damn it, Yaten, don't just stand there!" she shouted desperately, stepping towards him. "Leave! NOW!"

"NO!" yelled Yaten.

But he wasn't yelling at her.

Minako spun around just as Hecate released the large, burning ball of black energy, and at that moment, she knew she was going to die. Aimed straight for her chest, the fatal blast of power streaked towards Minako with deadly accuracy, and for a moment, time stood still. As Minako closed her eyes, accepting the fact that her life as she knew it was about to end, an unusual feeling came over her. Perhaps it was because she didn't care about her life anymore, or maybe because she felt she had served her purpose by protecting Usagi and was ready to die, but for some reason, a feeling of calm contentment swept through Minako, and for the first time in years, she felt at peace.

Then the pain came.

Only it wasn't as bad as she expected. Instead of the unbearable, excruciating pain she thought would come with death, Minako only felt sharp, burning prickles of pain sear through her chest. For a moment, she wondered what the fuss was about, why she had feared death for so long even though she had lost her life in battle before. It took her a few moments to realize that the blood dripping down her chest wasn't coming from her own wounds, and the pain-filled scream that rang through the air didn't come from her throat.

Only then did Minako realize she wasn't dead.

A panicked feeling seized her, and Minako's eyes flew open just as Yaten's body began to slump towards her, blood flowing freely from the gaping wound through his shoulder. A look of horror crossed the blonde's face as her reflexes kicked in, and she dashed forward to catch him.

"YATEN!" she screamed.

The only thing Yaten could think of as he arched towards the ground, blood flowing in a stream down his shoulder, was that he was in a lot of pain and he was about to get a face full of snow. Time seemed to slow, and as he began to fall closer and closer towards the snowy ground, he closed his eyes and readied himself for the cold, uncomfortable feeling of snow in his face. But the snow never came, and instead Yaten found himself landing on something very soft and very warm. He winked open an eye and found himself in Minako's arms, and he groaned softly. The blonde idiot had dashed forward and caught him before he fell, leaving herself completely open to attack. He would have scowled and yelled at her under other circumstances, but Yaten could only let out a soft moan of pain as the two senshi collapsed heavily onto the ground.

"Yaten . . ." Minako whimpered, holding his unmoving body in her arms. She gently turned him over so she could look at him, but his eyes were closed and his face was growing very pale. "Yaten, don't . . ."

Yaten's eyes fluttered open weakly, and his gaze was foggy as he peered up at her. Minako, looking relieved, brushed the tips of her fingers over his cheek gently. "Minako . . ."

Her gaze left his face to look at the gaping wound going through his shoulder, and she reached a hand towards it, then hesitated, looking frightened. "Yaten . . . why did you do that?" she whispered, her eyes glassy.

He smiled gently, but she could see how tightly his teeth were clenched together in pain. "Because," he said weakly, "I couldn't bear to watch you die again . . ."

A strangled groan escaped Yaten's lips as the torn muscles in his shoulder suddenly began to spasm, causing blood to spurt erratically out of his wound. Minako's eyes widened in panic, and, forgetting all modesty, she yanked her sweater off and quickly pressed it against Yaten's injury to stop the flow of blood, ignoring the chill that passed over her from the sudden lack of warmth.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said shakily, applying pressure to the wound as tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. "I was supposed to die."

He blinked up at her, wincing, but whether it was in pain, at her words, or both, Minako wasn't sure. "Not without achieving your dream," he said, swallowing hard. "You have to keep living."

Minako bit her teeth together, looking at him furiously as a tear slid down her cheek. "Not without you!"

Yaten's lower lip quivered slightly as his vision blurred. "Minako . . ." he murmured. Then he closed his eyes, and his breathing began to grow shallow. "Don't cry . . ."

But tears were spilling down her cheeks already, and she looked down at Yaten as he grew silent. Eyes wide, Minako grabbed him and shook him desperately. "Damn it, Yaten, don't do this!" she sobbed. "Don't die on me, please, you weren't supposed to do this!"

Yaten's eyes flew open, and he bit his lip and inhaled sharply. "Wasn't supposed to . . . ?" he repeated incredulously. "Stop being so noble."

"You shouldn't have interfered!" the blonde shouted, pounding her fists into the snow.

"What was I supposed to do, sit back and watch you die?" Yaten asked with a fierce grimace. "I've done that before, or have you forgotten already?"

Minako's chin quivered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Leave it to you to argue with me when you're mortally wounded."

A smile crossed Yaten's lips at that, then he swallowed hard and whispered, "Listen to me, Minako. No matter what happens . . . you have to go through with your dream. Can you promise me that?"

Gulping, Minako nodded. "Yes," she said softly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But . . . but . . . stop talking like you're on your deathbed." She stopped, sniffling. "You'll be there to see it happen. You're not gonna die."

A soft, cool hand slowly reached up to cup her cheek, and Minako's eyes widened as Yaten smiled slightly. "It's okay if I do . . ." he murmured, "because this time, I . . . I got to protect you."

Trembling, she whispered, "But you shouldn't have done it . . . You have other people to protect, and I . . . I . . ."

". . . Mina . . ." Yaten's eyes began to droop closed again, and he said, in a voice so quiet she had to strain to hear it, "you would have been a wonderful mother."

Minako's chin quivered as his eyes shut completely and his hand slid from her face, and she leaned forward to stare down at him. "Y-Yaten?" she whispered, sniffling.

Yaten didn't reply; his eyes remained closed, and he was very still.

Minako swallowed hard as her blood ran cold. "Yaten?" She reached out a hand to shake him. "Yaten?!"

When the Light made no movement once again, a feeling of panic seized Minako, and she stopped shaking him and leaned forward to put her ear against Yaten's chest. She listened very carefully for a moment before relaxing slightly as she detected a quiet heartbeat, and she sat back, her brow creased in worry. Even though he was still alive right now, Minako had very bad feeling that Yaten would die if she didn't find some help very soon. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, the blonde forced her trembling legs to move so she could stand to her feet, wobbling a little as she looked around.

A flapping sound above her head caused Minako to freeze where she stood. Her fists clenched reflexively as she turned, slowly, and raised her head to behold the sight of Hecate hovering menacingly above her. A hot burst of anger surged through Minako at the victorious, gloating smirk on the winged woman's face, as if she was terribly proud of herself and had greatly enjoyed watching the dramatic scene unfold before her.

"You . . ." Minako hissed, biting her teeth together.

"What a shame, Princess Venus," said Hecate in a sickeningly sweet voice, and she grinned wickedly. "It looks like your efforts to protect that alien soldier were in vain."

Minako's face burned in anger as Hecate began to laugh, but she managed to contain her fury and stood her ground. The only outside sign of her efforts to remain calm were her fists, which were clenched tightly and shaking at her sides. "They weren't in vain," she replied, glaring defiantly up at the laughing creature. "Yaten's not dead, and he's not going to die, not now."

"Oh?" chuckled Hecate, her wings flapping lazily. "But you have no way of stopping me from finishing him off, do you? I could kill you both right now."

Even though she was filled with anger inside, Minako managed to look impassively up at Hecate. "You're right," she said calmly.

Hecate stopped laughing for a moment, narrowing her gleaming red eyes at the blonde, but she remained silent.

Minako stared up at her, her expression emotionless as she continued, knowing Hecate was becoming more unnerved with each word, "You're right," she repeated. "You can kill me, and you can kill Yaten. You can kill every single one of us, but you can never kill our faith in Usagi-chan. As long as that's true, you can _never_ win this battle."

"Shut up . . ." growled Hecate, her white face taut and quivering in anger.

"And you know it, too, don't you?"

"Shut up."

The calm look on Minako's face disappeared, and a small smirk curved her lips as she said, slowly and carefully, "Usagi-chan is going to kick your ass."

"SHUT UP!"

Hecate's cry of rage rang through the cold air as she flew with blinding speed toward the blonde soldier, and before Minako could blink, the winged creature's clawed hand swiped across her blood-smeared face. A flash of pain struck the blonde, then everything went black, and she knew no more.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. **

**This was a long chapter that has been a long time coming, so I'm glad it's done. I've had this particular subplot planned out for years, and I realize the situation posed in it may be a bit controversial, but things like that happen much more often than a lot of people think. It's nothing earth-shattering, it's not something I'm promoting, and even if I get flamed for it, I stand by this chapter because it's an important part of this story. With that said, I'm going to go listen to **_**Spring Awakening**_** for a little mood music. Hey, at least I didn't make Yaten and Minako's situation as tragic as Melchior and Wedla's, right? . . . Anyone? . . . No? Alrighty then!**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Reviews are always appreciated! And good job to those of you who guessed Minako's secret!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Realizations

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Fourteen - Realizations

"_Sometimes the deepest wounds are those that can't be seen by the human eye." - Mizuno Ami_

* * *

A loud, beeping sound coming from her pocket caused Ami to bolt upright from her position on the couch, her eyes wide. Sleepily, the genius withdrew the blue communication device from her pocket and popped open the lid, frowning as her book slid from her lap onto the floor. 

"Minako-chan . . ." she yawned, rubbing her neck; it was stiff from the uncomfortable position she had dozed off in. "Erm . . . something wrong? It's really late . . ."

A deep, shaking voice that wasn't Minako's urgently said, "Ami-chan . . ."

Ami's eyes popped open as she stared down at the screen of the wrist communicator, now fully awake.

"Haruka-san?!"

Taiki looked over from his place beside her, slightly startled at Ami's outburst.

"Minako-chan . . ." Haruka murmured, swallowing hard. "Yaten . . ."

"Haruka-san," said Ami, her voice trembling in alarm. She had never seen such a panicked look on Haruka's face before, and it frightened her. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Minako-chan . . . Yaten . . . They're . . . it's awful . . ."

Ami's heart leaped into her throat, and Taiki leaned forward, staring at the wrist communicator with large eyes.

"Haruka-san," Ami said, trying her hardest to keep her voice steady. "Are they alive?"

There was a slightly choked sound from the woman on the other end of the communicator before Haruka shakily answered, "I think so."

"Tell me what happened," Ami said.

"There isn't time, Ami-chan," Haruka snapped. "And I doubt I could tell you much anyways. I don't know what happened, I just found them, and they're both unconscious and covered in blood. I don't think they've been here that long. Listen, just hurry up and get to the hospital."

"The hospital? Where are you at?"

"The park, but I've got my car, I can drive them there."

"But Haruka-san, are . . ."

"Ami-chan, there isn't time! Just get to the hospital, now!"

"Taiki and I will be there in just a minute."

Haruka looked mildly surprised but didn't question why the two were together so late at night. "Hurry. And call Mamoru-san."

Ami nodded. "Hang in there, Haruka-san. We'll be there."

* * *

The phone rang. 

Mumbling as the irritating sound roused him from his sleep, Mamoru turned over in bed and reached toward the phone on the nightstand. Beside him, Usagi rolled over, awake as well and, if her incoherent grumbles were any indication, not very happy about it. Mamoru smiled sleepily at his wife's cuteness as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Chiba residence," he said. After a short pause, he sat upright in bed, now fully awake and clutching the receiver to his ear. "Ami-chan? Wait . . . wait . . . what happened?"

Beside him, Usagi had stopped grumbling and was now listening intently, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Are they . . . Ami-chan, slow down . . . Are they alive? . . . Right . . . I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and got out of bed in one swift motion, leaving Usagi to stare at him with huge eyes as she sat up and clutched the covers in fear.

"Mamo-chan, what is it?" she asked worriedly as he pulled on a pair of pants.

Mamoru didn't respond immediately; he had just grabbed a sweater and was tugging it over his head. After pulling it on, he turned back to Usagi, and the look on his face made her heart drop. Something was very wrong.

Usagi scrambled out of bed. "Mamo-chan, what happened?" she asked, rushing to his side. "Is someone hurt? Is it . . ."

"It's Minako-chan," said Mamoru softly. "And Yaten-kun. Something's happened to them."

Usagi froze, the dread that had been growing in the pit of her stomach flooding through her entire body. "Are they . . . are they . . . ?" But she couldn't bring herself to ask the question screaming through her mind.

Mamoru shook his head, and Usagi was filled with relief. "They're still alive, but they're both seriously injured. Haruka-san's bringing them to the hospital."

"I'm coming too," said Usagi immediately.

Mamoru nodded, his expression grim. "We have to hurry."

But Usagi was already at the dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and a sweater and pulling them on over her nightclothes. Her long golden hair was still down, free of its customary odango style, but she didn't do anything to fix it as she rushed back to Mamoru's side, her heart pounding erratically in her chest.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

Seiya sprinted down the hospital corridor, out of his mind with worry. Kakyuu was not far behind him as he skidded to a halt in front of room 313 and flung the door open, racing inside. 

He froze where he stood.

Yaten was lying on a hospital bed, heavily bandaged and hooked up to dozens of machines. His face was ashen, his eyes were closed, and a loud beeping from the monitor beside him carried over the sound of the urgent voice of Mamoru, who was barking out orders to Taiki and Ami.

Another bed was in the room, not far away, and a pale, unconscious Minako was lying in it, the side of her face so swollen and covered in so many bloody bandages that, if not for her long blonde hair and red bow, she would have been unrecognizable. Usagi and Haruka were standing to the side, watching in stunned horror.

Kakyuu trembled and sank to her knees. "No . . ." she whispered. Seiya could only stare at Yaten, numb with shock.

Mamoru turned to Ami, who was checking Minako's vital signs. "We need to stabilize Yaten-kun first" he said sharply. "He needs blood, immediately."

"Yaten's type B," said Taiki.

"Minako-chan too," added Ami. "We need enough for both of them."

Haruka, her clothes bloodstained from Minako's and Yaten's wounds, stepped forward, looking grim. "I'm type B," she said. She noticed that Seiya had turned his stunned expression toward her, and she shot him a defiant look. "It would be safer to give him blood from another Sailor Senshi, right?" she asked bluntly.

"Right," said Mamoru abruptly. "Taiki-san, get Haruka-san ready for a transfusion."

"I . . . I'm type O!" said Usagi, darting forward. "Can't I help too?"

Mamoru's gaze softened slightly as it settled on her earnest, worried face. Ami, however, stepped toward Usagi, looking stern.

"You can't!" she said, knowing that Usagi couldn't give blood since she was pregnant.

Usagi turned toward her, eyes wide as she placed a hand subconsciously over her stomach, sensing the reason for Ami's response. She sent the blue-haired woman a pleading look, and Ami sighed in resignation, turning back to Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan is too light to give blood," she said simply. "I'll go get two more units."

Ami hurried from the room as Haruka sat down beside Yaten's bed, the catheter that was already in her arm drawing blood from a vein and feeding it into the bag between her and Yaten. Mamoru, looking pale and strained, had moved on to Minako. He peeled back the bandages on her face to survey the damage, and although he was a doctor and accustomed to gruesome wounds, he still couldn't suppress the sharp intake of breath that came with the sight of her swollen, bruised, torn skin, and, even odder, the five very deep, parallel wounds cut into her face.

"Hecate did this," he said after a moment.

The others looked up, and Haruka let out a sigh. "I thought so too."

Usagi shivered and hugged herself, looking at Yaten and Minako. "What could have happened? Why did she do this? I thought . . . I thought _I _was her target."

"Perhaps she's trying to make you suffer by hurting us," said Haruka tonelessly, staring at a clock on the wall. Her expression remained impassive as she glanced at the others. "It's not a foolish strategy."

"How can you say that so casually?" cried Usagi, looking at Haruka with tears in her eyes. "Don't you care at all that you might be a target?"

Haruka looked slightly surprised as she turned to Usagi, then she sighed. "Of course I care," she said. "But worrying about it won't change anything. Besides, I'm more concerned for the safety of everyone else." There was a look on Haruka's face that was almost a little too knowing as she added, "You know you are too, koneko-chan."

Usagi blinked as Ami reentered the room with two units of blood. "Any change?" she asked Mamoru, slightly out of breath.

He shook his head. "Minako-chan needs to be attended to. Her wounds aren't as severe as Yaten-kun's, but she's still lost a lot of blood."

Ami looked at Minako's still form, her blue eyes sad. "Sometimes the deepest wounds are the ones that can't be seen by the human eye," she said softly.

The others were silent for a long moment, still shocked and worried. After a small bit of silence, Kakyuu decided to speak up, her voice weak.

"Will . . . will they survive, Mamoru-san?" she asked, addressing Mamoru but staring at Yaten.

He sighed. "It's a little soon to say, but I think so." He seemed to think better of his explanation and, opting for a more optimistic one, smiled slightly over at them. "I'm sure of it, actually. They're both strong, right?"

The others nodded, and Seiya added, "Yaten's too stubborn to die."

Mamoru nodded, then checked the screen of Yaten's monitor. After a moment, he turned back to them and smiled. "As I thought, he's stable now. It'll be a while before he's out and about, but at least we know he'll survive."

"He has to," said Seiya.

"Mamoru-san, what about Minako-chan's face?" asked Ami softly. "Do you think . . . will she recover?"

Mamoru went silent for a moment, looking at the unconscious Minako for a long moment. "She may need a skin graft," he said quietly. "No matter how you look at it, she's going to have severe scarring and will probably never look exactly the same."

There was a moment of strained silence before Usagi shivered, hugging herself. "I'm glad they're unconscious," she said. "I can't imagine what kind of pain they would be in if they were awake."

Haruka groaned and sat back in her chair, looking warily down at her arm as blood flowed from it. "I'm glad too," she said, glancing at Yaten's pale face. "I don't want that brat to know I'm keeping him alive."

"Haruka-san, really," said Ami, smiling slightly.

But Haruka had suddenly remembered something she was curious about, and she turned to look at Taiki and Ami. "It's good you were able to make it here so quickly," she said. "It's pretty lucky you two were . . . _together_ . . . when this happened."

They both turned to her, eyes wide. "Er, yeah," said Taiki, frowning. "Lucky."

Kakyuu blinked. "What were you two doing together so late at night?"

Ami and Taiki both went red and began stammering.

". . . not what you think . . ."

". . . research . . ."

". . . we only fell asleep . . ."

". . . dozed off, really . . ."

"Okay, okay," chuckled Seiya, "We get it."

"No, you don't," said Ami, scandalized. "It's not what you think."

"Hey, what you two do together is none of our business," Haruka grinned.

"We weren't doing anything!" shouted Ami and Taiki together.

"And what about you, Tenou-san?" asked Taiki quickly, narrowing his eyes. "What were you doing strolling around Tokyo at eleven o'clock at night in the snow?"

This time it was Haruka's turn to redden. She turned away from the two geniuses and looked at the tops of her shoes, muttering incoherently.

"What was that?" asked Seiya.

"Taking a walk," mumbled Haruka.

"Why, whatever for?" said Ami innocently.

Haruka muttered again, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Does it have to do with Kaioh-san?" Taiki asked, smirking.

Haruka stared at him with huge eyes, opening and closing her mouth and stammering.

"Did you two have a fight?" asked Usagi, eyes wide.

Haruka could only glare at them. "This conversation is now over."

"It may be over, but we're not forgetting it happened," said Seiya.

Mamoru moved to Haruka's side. "I think you're okay for now, Haruka-san," he said quietly. He removed the catheter from her arm and placed a ball of cotton over the puncture wound. Haruka's eyes went to Yaten's face as Mamoru handed her a bottle of juice and wrapped gauze around her arm. "You'll need to replenish your fluids," he said. "We may need to take more blood in a little while."

Everyone else went silent for a few moments as the full weight of the evening's events began to sink in. Suddenly, their teasing from moments ago seemed highly inappropriate for such a serious time, and they sat in uneasy, awkward silence for quite a while. Seiya in particular was tight-lipped and somberly watching the pale-faced Yaten lying in the bed.

"Do the others know yet?" asked Usagi softly.

Ami nodded. "Mako-chan knows, and so does . . ."

"Haruka!" a voice cried from the door.

". . . Michiru-san," Ami finished quietly.

Haruka looked up, and she suddenly received a face full of soft, aqua curls as Michiru rushed to her and threw her arms around Haruka's neck.

"Michiru . . ." Haruka started in surprise, her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry," Michiru was murmuring, her voice choked. "Oh, Haruka, I shouldn't have said those awful things earlier. I was being foolish, I know, but I was just worried that no one would accept this . . . But I don't care, Haruka, I only care about you, and . . . and . . . the answer is yes."

Eyes wide, Haruka swallowed hard. "Are you sure? Is this what you want?"

Michiru nodded into the tall woman's neck. "I love you, Haruka, and . . . of course, I'll marry you."

A loud clatter that sounded as if something had been dropped suddenly reminded Haruka of the other people who were in the room. She turned to look at the wide-eyed and shocked senshi (Ami had dropped an empty tray in surprise), and, reddening, Haruka threw defiant looks at them, daring them to say something funny about the situation. They only stared back at her in shock.

"Michiru-san," said Mamoru calmly, although he was suppressing a smile, "Haruka-san needs to sit down for a while in a quiet place. Would you accompany her to the waiting room? Make sure she has plenty of fluids."

Michiru turned to him and, tossing him a look that suggested nothing unusual had happened, replied daintily, "Oh? Of course. Come on, Haruka."

And she grabbed Haruka by the sleeve and tugged the taller woman after her. Before she disappeared from sight completely, Haruka managed to throw a deadly glare over her shoulder at the rest of them.

The others chuckled, all but Usagi, who was staring out the dark window with a haunted expression on her pale face. Her eyes stared unseeingly out into the darkness and, noticing her odd behavior, Mamoru moved to her side.

"Usako?" he asked softly. "What is it?"

Her dazed expression didn't change, but it shifted from the window to Mamoru as Usagi turned toward her husband. "If . . . if everyone's a target," she whispered, "what if . . . what if Hecate's going to attack someone else?"

* * *

A beeping sound coming from her bedside table roused Rei from her sleep and, groggily, she turned over and reached a hand toward the source of the sound. She blindly fumbled for a moment before her hand closed around her wrist communicator, but then she realized that if one of the others was trying to contact her it might have meant that something had happened. Now fully awake, Rei sat up in bed and flipped the communicator on. 

"What happened?" she asked immediately, her face alert.

When Makoto's worried face appeared on the screen, Rei's heart dropped. "It's not Usagi-chan," said Makoto at once. "Minako-chan and Yaten-kun were attacked."

Rei noticed Yuuichirou had rolled over in bed and was now watching her worriedly, but she was too concerned with the situation to pay him much mind. "Are they alright?" she asked. "What happened? Where are they?"

"They'll live, if that's what you're worried about," replied Makoto grimly. "Their injuries are pretty severe, though . . . Haruka-san found them in the park earlier, and they were both in pretty bad shape. Mamoru-san is taking care of them at the hospital."

Rei sat back, relaxing slightly but still concerned. "Are you going there too?"

"I'm on my way, with Chibi-Usa-chan and Hotaru-chan."

"I'm coming too," said Rei, getting out of bed as she spoke. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Makoto nodded, and with that, her face flickered off the tiny screen of the communicator. Yuuichirou sat up as Rei darted to the closet to grab a change of clothes, his brow furrowed beneath his bangs.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked.

Rei shook her head. "You should stay and rest," she replied, smiling slightly at him. "I won't be too long, I just . . . I have to be there, you know?"

"I know."

Rei's expression softened, and it looked as if she was about to say something else when, suddenly, the room seemed to explode.

Rei's eyes widened as a burst of black energy broke apart the ceiling, and chunks of debris collapsed around them as a thick cloud of dust filled the room, clogging their throats and making it hard to breathe. A strong arm grabbed Rei around the waist just as a large chunk of ceiling directly above her began to fall, and Yuuichirou swiftly tackled her to the ground, shielding her head with his body as they hit the floor together. Rei didn't have to say anything; Yuuichirou knew they were in danger and, as dust billowed around them, he grabbed her hand and dragged Rei toward the window.

Rei's eyes, wide with panic, swiveled toward the hole in the ceiling as she and her fiancé exited through the window and crawled through the snow, and as the dust cleared, she could dimly make out the shape of a figure with wings floating in the air.

Their hearts beating erratically in their chests, Rei and Yuuichirou reached the bushes, out of breath and gasping for air. Rei could feel Yuuichirou's arm shaking as he pulled her close to him, but they didn't speak as they crouched down low and, using the foliage for cover, they peered out at Hecate.

Her narrow red eyes scanning the premises, Hecate flapped her wings briefly before throwing out a clawed hand and hurling another ball of crackling black energy at the Hikawa Jinja. Rei covered her mouth to muffle a scream as the power connected, blowing apart the roof of the temple and destroying the place she had called home for most of her life. She and Yuuichirou both had to suppress a gasp when a cloud of smoke began to billow upward from the hole, followed shortly by flames.

The Hikawa Jinja was on fire, and smoke and ash rose up to join the cloud of dust that was beginning to obscure their vision. Hecate looked around once more, and, upon finding no one had come out of the ruins, she snarled, "Princess Mars! Come out!"

Rei's eyes widened with the realization that Hecate was after her, and Yuuichirou's grip tightened around her as if he were telling her to stay put. At that point, Rei had no intention of moving, but that was about to change.

A small, aged form stumbled out of the fiery ruins of the Hikawa Jinja, coughing weakly and clutching a kunai, and Hecate looked wickedly down at Rei's grandpa. Rei suddenly found herself struggling against Yuuichirou as he held her tightly, her wide eyes staring in horror at the old man standing before Hecate.

'_Ojii-chan!' _Rei thought desperately, fighting to get out of Yuuichirou's arms even though she knew there was nothing she could do to help.

Rei's grandfather's voice was weak when he spoke, but there was still fire in his eyes as he swung his kunai toward Hecate and took a battle stance. "I don't know who you are or why you're here, but you must leave this place," he said.

"An old man?" remarked Hecate in amusement. "To think there would be such a fighting spirit at such a ripe age."

"This isn't a place of violence, but of peace and meditation," he said, and sweat glistened on his bald head as he glared up at her. "An evil spirit like you has no place here."

"'Evil spirit' . . . ?" repeated Hecate, looking pleased as she flapped her wings and lowered herself toward him. "I suppose that description suits me as well as any." She glared down at the old man and threw out her arms, glaring wickedly down at him. "I'm the spirit of revenge!"

With a flap of her wings, Hecate soared toward him, cackling maliciously, and he ran toward her with his kunai prepared to strike, and when they were close enough he swung the kunai skillfully toward her, and the bamboo sword struck her hard across the face.

The hard look on the old man's face didn't change as Hecate looked at him in slight surprise, murmuring quietly, "My, my." A thin stream of blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth.

"Leave this place," he said evenly.

A glare crossed Hecate's face for a brief moment before, suddenly (and Rei had to suppress a scream), she reached out a bony, clawed hand and grabbed the old man around the throat. "I take orders from no one," she hissed, and there was a faint crunching sound as she sunk her fingers into his neck and twisted it.

Yuuichirou's hand over Rei's mouth muffled most of her scream, but nothing could suppress her agony at the feeling of her world crashing down around her. Trembling with silent sobs, Rei allowed Yuuichirou to pull her against him so she could hide her eyes as, with a disdainful look, Hecate tossed the old man aside.

He fell to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

Rei's entire body shook with sobs as Yuuichirou held her close to him, watching Hecate warily as she eyed the old man at her feet and the burning ruins of the Hikawa Jinja. Then, as if she was suddenly bored of the situation, Hecate looked disgustedly around her, flapped her large, leathery wings, and took off into the sky, red hair swirling around her like the fire that was rising from the shrine.

"Rei . . ." whispered Yuuichirou, squeezing her to him. "Rei . . . we have to get away from here."

"Is . . . is she gone?" hiccupped Rei from within his arms.

He nodded. "There's nothing we can do," he said, but he stopped when Rei fought her way from his arms and ran, sobbing, toward the fallen body of her grandpa.

"Ojii-chan!" she cried, falling to her knees beside him. Her violet eyes were full of tears as she trembled, staring almost unseeingly at him. There were five bloody gouges in his throat where Hecate's fingers had dug in, and his neck was twisted at an odd angle. She knew he couldn't be alive.

Rei let out a wail of despair as she collapsed into the snow, hugging herself with trembling arms and crying hysterically as she listened to the sounds of the fire consuming the Hikawa Jinja. After a moment, she felt a warm hand cover her shoulder and, her body shaking with convulsive sobs, Rei threw herself into Yuuichirou's arms.

They sat together like that for a long time, alone in the snow as their home burned down around them, with nothing in the world left but each other.

* * *

The hospital room was silent. 

The senshi knew it was still night because a glance outside the window showed darkness outside. But for all they knew, they'd been sitting there watching Yaten and Minako for days. Time had truly lost meaning to them.

"They . . . they will wake up, won't they, Mamo-chan?" asked Chibi-Usa quietly, her face pale as she sat between Hotaru and Usagi, holding their hands in hers.

Mamoru sighed heavily. "Minako-chan woke up once earlier," he replied, looking away.

"She did?" asked Makoto, looking around at them. "No one said anything."

Usagi trembled. "It was . . . it was scary," she whispered. "Minako-chan was acting crazy, like she was in the middle of a nightmare."

"She immediately went hysterical," murmured Ami, looking remorseful. "She was delirious, and she kept on calling out for Yaten-kun and saying such strange things . . . It didn't make any sense. Taiki-san and Mamoru-san had to hold her down so I could give her a sedative."

There was a long moment of silence as the group of senshi sat and stared numbly at Minako and Yaten. Everything that could be done to help at that moment had already been done, so from then on the others simply had to wait until they woke up. The problem was, no one knew when that would be.

"We're living day after day in fear," growled Haruka, looking out the window with narrowed eyes. "I hate this."

"We all do, Haruka-san," said Kakyuu tiredly. "But what can we do?"

Hotaru's brow furrowed, and she chewed a thumbnail as she thought of Yaten and Minako. "We're targets now, too," she murmured. "We just saw how a fight against Hecate ends when her opponent has no powers to fight back with . . ."

Her voice trailed off as the door cracked open, and Rei walked in. Her clothes were singed and had a few bloodstains, and on her pale face was one of the most lost and helpless looks any of them had ever seen.

"Rei-chan!" cried Usagi, rushing to her side and grabbing her hands. Rei stared numbly at her through eyes that were red and puffy from crying. "Rei-chan, what happened?"

Rei opened her mouth to speak, but she seemed unable to make any words come out. Makoto had also moved to her side, looking worried as she put a strong arm around Rei to support her trembling body.

"You were supposed to have been here hours ago," she said, her green eyes wide with worry. "And you . . . you smell like smoke! What happened, Rei-chan?"

There was a long moment of silence, and when Rei spoke her voice was small and distant and filled with the weight of the world.

"The Hikawa Jinja burned down. Ojii-chan is dead."

Then Rei's knees buckled and she passed out, and if Makoto hadn't been there holding her up she would have fallen to the floor.

Usagi was trembling, her blue eyes huge and swimming with tears as she stared at Rei, and the others cried out in alarm as they moved to help.

"No . . ." she whispered, feeling herself growing nauseous.

The others were swarming around Rei, lifting her up and moving her limp body toward one of the chairs. Their voices sounded to Usagi like a faint buzzing sound, and she shook her head, dazedly.

"This can't be happening," she breathed, and she backed up towards the door, a trembling hand resting over her stomach.

Rei's face was still pale as her eyes slid open, and she managed to sit up, looking dizzily around. Her eyes rested on Usagi, and the hopelessness in them made Usagi feel worse than any morning sickness could.

"Usagi . . ." whispered Rei.

"NO!" screamed Usagi suddenly, her small body taught and trembling with fear. Everyone stared at her as she stumbled toward the door and vomited, clutching her stomach and crying miserably.

"Usako!" cried Mamoru, starting toward her.

Usagi froze, and they stood there for a moment, staring at each other, and no one else dared speak a word. Usagi was pale, trembling, and wiping her mouth with the back of one hand while the other rested on top of her stomach. Mamoru stared at her for a long, tense moment, and then it was as if the truth finally dawned on him. He didn't move, not even an inch, but the pupils in those wide blue eyes began to dilate as if his mind was suddenly assaulted with more information than it was prepared to take in.

"Usako . . . you're . . ." Mamoru started, but Usagi clapped a hand over her mouth, let out a strangled sob, and ran from the room.

"USAKO!"

* * *

**Gah, sorry this took so long getting out, but life (a.k.a. final exams) has been taking up a lot of my time. I hate excuses, so that's all I'm going to say about that, but I tried to make up for the lack of update by having a lot happen in this chapter. I hope everyone liked it, and I promise I'll get the next chapter out soon! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15 : Rush

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Fifteen – Rush

"_I've always been different from the others. I was alone from the start." – Aino Minako_

* * *

Usagi dashed down the hospital corridor, tears streaming from her eyes and her heart pounding in her ears. Mamoru knew. Mamoru _knew_.

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled after her.

Usagi shook her head as she ran on. It was wrong, all wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Usako! Wait!" Mamoru called, sprinting after her. Ignoring him, Usagi choked on a sob and, scrubbing furiously at the tears in her eyes, darted into the hospital lobby. She knew from looking outside that it was very close to dawn; it was still dark outside but the world seemed to be lit up at the edges with gold, the first hints of the rising sun.

"Usako!" yelled Mamoru, running after her through the hospital lobby. He could hear the sounds of running behind him and knew the other senshi had followed after them, but he didn't have time to think; Usagi was running fast and would soon make it out of the hospital where she would be out of sight, in the dark, and terribly, terribly alone.

Mamoru didn't know what to do, but he knew that he did not want that to happen.

"Usako, please! We have to talk about this!" he shouted desperately, and Usagi, still running, looked back at him over her shoulder. Her pace slackened, and it looked for a moment like she was going to stop, but then she shook her head, hair flying behind her, and ran out of the hospital and into the street.

Mamoru paused, out of breath and looking quite frightened as the others approached his side.

"Split up," he said immediately, looking back at the group of pale senshi. "We can't let her be alone."

Seiya frowned. "But what about Yaten and . . ."

"The hospital's the safest place for them right now," Mamoru said impatiently.

"But still, Mamoru-san, we can't just . . ." Ami started, but she stopped short when Mamoru took off after Usagi.

"Apparently we _can_," commented Haruka flatly as the rest of the group followed after Mamoru. The wind whipped around them, their feet crunched against the snow, and they shivered in cold , but all that mattered at that moment was Usagi.

* * *

Glazed blue eyes slid open slowly, staring lifelessly up into the blackness. Minako sat up, looking around the dark hospital room and swallowing hard. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out shapes in the darkness, but as she did so, the small muscle movement sent a hot, burning pain shooting through the side of her face, and, slowly, gingerly, she reached a hand up to touch her cheek. A small gasp escaped from Minako's lips as instead of smooth skin, her fingers touched against a heavy bandage, sending a burst of pain through her face again.

Minako froze, her eyes wide and horrified as the pain brought the events of the night before flooding back into her memory, making her heart beat so quickly she was certain it would burst from her chest.

_It wasn't a dream . . ._

Shaky and frightened and unsure of what to do, Minako clutched at her pounding heart and looked around the dark room, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting. She was in a hospital room, she could tell, but where was everyone else? And more importantly, where was . . .

"Yaten-kun," breathed Minako, seeing his comatose form lying on the gurney beside hers. She threw back her covers and tried to make her way toward him, but the IV in her arm kept her where she was. Not even thinking, Minako yanked it out and darted to Yaten's side.

"Yaten," she whispered, kneeling down beside his bed and staring at his pale, unmoving face, then at his heavily bandaged torso. The monitor Yaten was hooked up to told her that he was alive and that his heart was beating properly, but still Minako couldn't hold back the tears that were spilling from her eyes.

How close had he come to death, and for her sake? It was something Minako didn't want to think about, but as much as she tried to rid her brain of the image of Yaten being hit by the blow that was meant to end her life, she could not stop replaying that horrific scene over and over again in her mind.

"Yaten," she said, and she reached up and grabbed his hand, hoping the small touch would wake him. "I wish you were awake."

Yaten remained as still as ever, and Minako lowered her head so that she could rest her forehead on the edge of his gurney. She suddenly felt so tired, so old.

"Yaten, please wake up," she said, her voice so soft it was barely audible. Her face seared from the pain of doing such a simple task as moving her mouth to speak, and she felt so helpless and weak that it was all she could do to stay where she was and not collapse on the floor. "I . . . I want to talk to you. I want to know you're alright."

She paused, and she raised her head. Her swollen cheek was aching, and she knew she must have looked like a mess, but at that point she didn't care about a thing except for Yaten.

"Even if you're not awake, I still want to talk to you," she said quietly, and she reached up her other hand so that she was gripping his pale hand in both of hers. "I wish . . . I wish I had been able to tell you. Back then. But we were a galaxy apart, and there's no way I could have . . ." Her voice trailed off, and she sighed; it felt as if the pain of her wounds and the weight of her words were draining her already weak body of all the strength it had left.

"I'm supposed to be strong," she whispered, watching Yaten's pale face. She was speaking without thinking, only aware of the fact that she wanted to talk to Yaten, wanted to share all the secrets and things that the others didn't know, perhaps to overcompensate for the secrecy and all of the things she had never told him "We've never really talked about it, but I've always been different from the others. I was alone from the start. When they were awakening as senshi, I was already out there fighting and making a name for myself, so when it was time to band together I was expected to be strong enough to stand on my own without any help. I was always supposed to stand alone."

Minako's lower lip trembled briefly as she looked out the window at the sky. It would be dawn soon. She sighed, continuing, "I thought that . . . that I could handle anything. I thought I was strong enough. Everyone else did too."

Her words hung in the air for a long time, until the silence in the hospital room became deafening, and when she spoke again it was in a voice thick with tears.

"I'm not strong."

Minako paused, as if she was waiting for Yaten to open his eyes and contradict her, but he didn't stir. Choking back a sob, she whispered, "When you left, I died a little inside. And then, a few months later when the m-miscarriage happened and I found out what was lost . . . I think what little strength I had left died too."

She was sobbing now, and Minako released Yaten's hand so that she could hug herself and hunch over. "I thought I was still strong," she whimpered, blue eyes swimming with tears. "I was keeping such a big thing to myself, and I was doing just fine with it because we had peace for such a long time. I fooled myself into thinking I was still strong because nothing told me otherwise . . . until H-Hecate."

Pain coursed through her face from speaking, and her heart ached with the words she was saying. With her entire body trembling from crying so hard, Minako cried out, "I'm not strong enough to be alone anymore! I need you!"

It was too much for her to bear, and Minako slipped from her kneeling position to huddle on the floor, hugging herself and sobbing. When a weak voice from right beside her spoke, her heart skipped a beat.

"You _are_ strong,"

Slowly, dazedly, Minako choked back her tears and managed to raise her head so that she could stare at Yaten.

He was awake. His face was pale and his eyes were oddly glassy as he gazed at her, but he was _awake._ Minako had to suppress the urge to tackle him in a hug, instead settling for grabbing his hand.

"Yaten!" She was smiling, even though that gesture was causing pain to sear through her face, and she didn't even mind that he had heard everything she had said.

Yaten was staring at her as if he couldn't believe she was alive. "I'm glad you're okay."

Minako nodded and gripped his hand. "I'm glad _you're _okay," she said softly. "I thought for sure that you were . . . that we were . . ." She stopped, shaking her head. "I can't believe we both survived."

Yaten nodded and let out a slow breath, looking slowly around the hospital room. He looked slightly dazed, and he winced as he turned his head and felt pain travel through his shoulder. After a moment of silence, he looked back at Minako, and he paused as he took in the sight of her heavily bandaged, swollen face.

Minako grew anxious under his scrutinizing stare. "I'm sure I look like hell," she said, bringing one hand up to gingerly finger the bandages on her cheek.

Yaten shook his head. "You still look beautiful," he observed quietly.

Flushing a little, Minako released his hand and sat back on her heels, looking awkwardly down at the floor. She didn't know what to say, and as if sensing this, Yaten looked around and said, "I would have thought the others would be here."

Minako shook her head, looking back at him. "I just woke up, and no one was here," she said. "I don't know where they are."

Yaten looked puzzled, and he tried to sit up in the hospital bed but as he did so he made the mistake of putting weight on his right arm. "Damn!" he cried, wincing in pain and clutching at his shoulder, and as a result collapsing back down onto the bed. "Holy mother of . . . wow, you have no idea how much this hurts."

Minako was on her feet, slipping an arm around him and helping him sit up properly. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly. "It's because of me that you're so hurt."

He stopped, looking back up at her with an odd look on his face. "I . . . I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it," he said, looking away. "It's not like I regret it or anything."

Blinking, Minako looked at him in surprise. "Really?" she asked softly.

He nodded, then turned to look back at her. Smiling, he said, "Let's just say we're even now, okay?"

"Even?" repeated Minako.

Yaten shrugged. "Yeah. Now we've both sacrificed ourselves for the other."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You call that even?" she asked jokingly. "I don't recall _you _dying."

"I came damn close," he pointed out, looking insulted. "You have no idea how much getting blasted through the shoulder hurts."

Minako snorted. "Well, you have no idea how much having your Star Seed stolen hurts, do you?"

Yaten stopped, as if it hadn't occurred to him. "Huh. Guess not."

Minako's sarcasm melted away, and she smiled as much as she could without hurting her wounds. "I was only kidding," she said gently.

He smirked at her. "I know." And, gingerly, he laid back against the pillows, wincing as he did so. Minako knew he must have been in an incredible amount of pain, but there were no complaints from Yaten. He only shifted into a more comfortable position, hissing slightly and gritting his teeth at the pain that came from such a simple movement, and he peered out the window for a long, silent moment.

"Can I do anything for you?" she asked quietly. "You look like you're in pain."

He shook his head, still looking out the window. "I'm fine."

Minako sighed, looking away. "I wish I knew if the others were okay," she said softly. Yaten didn't turn to look at her, and she hugged herself, shivering where she stood beside his bed. "I can't help feeling like something horrible's going to happen."

"Come sit with me," Yaten said abruptly.

Minako blinked at him, but he was still looking out the window and she couldn't see his face. "What?" she asked blankly.

"Sit with me," he repeated.

Puzzled but not displeased, Minako moved to sit on the edge of the gurney and hesitantly leaned back so that she and Yaten were both sitting up against the headboard. Yaten had still not turned to face her and was still peering out the window, and Minako watched him closely, trying to read him.

"Yaten-kun, what's wrong?" she asked softly, after a moment of confused staring.

Yaten finally turned toward her, and when he did there was a warm, peaceful smile on his face that made her heartbeat speed up inexplicably. "Look," he said in a hushed voice, and he turned to look out the window once again. "The sun's rising."

Minako turned to look as well, and she let out a soft sigh at the sky, which had suddenly transformed from dark gray to gold as the sun rose, with clouds of pink and orange and bright yellow scattered around it.

"It's beautiful," breathed Minako.

Yaten didn't reply, but he slipped his left arm behind her shoulders and pulled her closer against him. They sat like that for a long time, watching the sun rise until the sky was once again blue and clear and the sun was white-gold and shining down upon the snow, unaware of what was going on right beyond the window.

* * *

Usagi's heart was beating so fast that she was sure it would explode. Shortly after running from the hospital, she had grown queasy and had hidden in a nearby alley, unable to run anymore. She could still see the hospital from where she was hiding, and she hadn't yet heard anyone following after her, so she sat down and leaned her back against the wall so could catch her breath while her mind raced on. She didn't know where to go or what to do, and she didn't know how to react to the knowledge that Mamoru now knew what she had been keeping secret.

Usagi stiffened and ducked down as she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Usagi!"

Rei and Makoto ran by, darting right past Usagi's hiding spot as they called for her, their feet crunching in the snow. Guiltily, Usagi was able to watch as they disappeared around a corner, no doubt out of their minds with worry and going crazy at the thought of something happening to her. Usagi shook her head and shivered from the cold. She needed this time to think, to hide.

Every way she looked at it, Usagi couldn't see how the inevitable conversation between she and Mamoru could end happily. There was the possibility that he wasn't ready for children and would wind up unhappy and uncertain – after all, he had told Usagi's family that they weren't ready. Also likely was that Mamoru would be reluctant to forgive Usagi's secrecy in addition to being reluctant about fatherhood. But even if Mamoru was happy about the baby and excited to start a new chapter in their lives, nothing could change the fact that Usagi had kept a monumental secret to herself and that Mamoru would likely feel betrayed and unlikely to trust his wife again.

Usagi dropped her head into her hands. It was one of the worst things that could have happened, Mamoru finding out, and now . . . well, she couldn't see how things would ever be right again.

"There you are."

Usagi's heart stopped, and she slowly raised her head to stare in horror at Mamoru, who had managed to approach her hiding spot without her noticing and was now watching her, looking both puzzled and a little stunned. Usagi leaped to her feet, ready to run away again.

"Usako," Mamoru said, stepping toward her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I don't want to talk about this," Usagi blurted, looking up at her husband in fright.

Mamoru frowned, and it was clear to Usagi that he was trying his best to remain level-headed. "Usako, we _have _to," he said. "You're my wife. We're not supposed to have secrets from each other."

Blue met blue as they stared at each other, and Usagi whispered, "But this is . . ."

"Something that's going to change our lives," finished Mamoru. He paused, staring at her for a long moment before saying quietly, "You should have told me."

Ashamed of herself, Usagi lowered her head and stared at her feet, sniffling from the cold. "I know," she said. "I was scared, and I just wanted to protect everyone. I never meant to do anything wrong."

Mamoru watched her for a moment, his expression gentle and confused as he tried to understand her. Usagi wasn't looking at him, or she would have noticed the thin stream of black smoke that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to swirl around Mamoru's head, and she would have seen the small black cloud dissipate as it seemed to absorb into Mamoru's very skin. All Usagi saw, when she finally raised her head, was Mamoru's strangely empty eyes as he glared at her, and when he spoke, it was with a voice that was stiff and cold.

"You disgust me," he said.

Usagi froze. Her blue eyes were wide in disbelief, and her entire body began to quiver. It was as if her greatest fears were suddenly realized. "W-what?" she breathed.

Her shock didn't seem to phase Mamoru; he only stared coldly at her. "To keep something so important a secret . . ." he said, and his eyes hardened. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're so selfish!"

"Mamo-chan," said Usagi urgently, moving to his side. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, and a distinct feeling of nausea was beginning to grow in her stomach. "Mamo-chan . . . please, I only did it to protect you."

She reached out a hand to grab his sleeve, but at the contact Mamoru whirled around and slapped her across the face. Usagi let out cry as she tumbled to the ground from the force of his blow, landing hard on her knees with a hand over her stomach. Betrayal and shock were mingled with the tears in her eyes as she raised her head to stare at her husband, who glared down at her.

"Mamo-chan," she said, her lip quivering as tears began to work their way from her eyes. She let out a weak whimper as brought a hand up to touch the sore spot on her cheek. "Why . . . ?"

Mamoru didn't speak for a moment; he only looked down at his wife with an expression that was both disgusted and detached. Then, without saying a word, he turned to walk away.

"Mamo-chan!" cried Usagi, tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a strangled sob and hunched over, feeling as though her entire world was falling apart. "Mamo-chan, come back!"

Mamoru sent a glare over his shoulder. "I can't stand the sight of you," he said. And he turned to walk away.

Usagi clutched herself as she sobbed, her entire body shaking in anguish as she vomited into the snow. She could hear the sounds of Mamoru's footsteps, and she could feel her own heart beating so desperately within her chest

"Poor child," a cool voice said from high above her. "Poor, sweet Princess Serenity."

Usagi choked on her tears as she raised her head to stare up at Hecate, who was watching her with satisfaction.

"Does it hurt, Princess?" she cooed, as if she were coddling a child. "Knowing that Endymion has finally seen the light and forsaken you?"

Tears continued to flow from Usagi's eyes as she sat in the snow and peered miserably up at Hecate, not replying as she cried silently.

"You can't blame him, can you?" said Hecate wickedly, flapping her wings so that she was hovering right above Usagi's head. "You _were _very selfish. And you always have been. The people around you always protect you and get hurt for it, and you selfishly let them."

Whimpering, Usagi lowered her head and hugged her knees to her chest, crying into them. She hadn't thought about it that way, and she hated to admit it, but Hecate was making sense. When she thought about the others, Usagi had always seen their protection as willful, as an act of love. She had never considered that they were obligated to do it or that she was just too selfish to stop them.

"How many important people have been hurt for you?" asked Hecate, her lips curving into an evil smile. "How many people have _I _hurt because of you?"

Usagi trembled. "Minako-chan and Yaten-kun, and Rei's grandfather . . ." she whispered, wiping her tears. ". . . So many people . . . so many important people . . ."

"And yet you continue to let those closest to you continue to protect you," purred Hecate. "You're selfish and weak, aren't you?"

Usagi nodded into her knees. "Yes."

Hecate smiled. "Yes, you are," she said. "You always have been, forever. You and your wicked mother."

Usagi sniffled. "What you did to her was horrible," she said quietly.

"She deserved it! She deserved to be betrayed!" cried Hecate, suddenly furious. "She in her perfect, white world . . . no one ever opposed the great Queen Serenity, no one ever betrayed her! She deserved to have that delusion destroyed!"

There was a long moment of silence as Hecate fumed down at Usagi, who continued to sit with her face against her knees. Usagi's crying didn't stop, and although she knew Hecate could and would attack her at any moment, she didn't raise her head.

The silence between them loomed on for several tense minutes until finally, Usagi broke it with her tiny, pain-filled voice.

"Is this how you're going to fight?" she whispered into her knees. Her shoulders trembled. "Is this your punishment?"

"Yes," said Hecate, and the wicked glee in her voice was evident. "To make you suffer, to make you wish you were dead . . . that is my ultimate goal in carrying out my revenge. Then finally, when you can take no more pain, I will kill you."

That was when Usagi raised her head. Her eyes were still full of tears, but there was something else mingled with the tears, something pure and untainted that both intrigued and frightened Hecate.

"W . . . why are you looking at me like that?" she hissed.

"If I die, will your revenge be fulfilled?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Why ask such a foolish question?" growled Hecate, irritation rising in her voice. She flapped her wings a few times as she regarded Usagi with narrow, red eyes. "I've said that already."

"You could kill me right now," said Usagi softly. "If you did that, you would have no reason to hurt anyone else. Your revenge would be complete."

Hecate only glared down at her.

Strangely, a serene look had come over Usagi's face. Slowly and determinedly, the small blonde fought her way to her feet, and then she stood up, pale and thin and peering without any trace of fear up at Hecate. Then, Usagi spread her arms, as if offering herself to Hecate.

"Kill me," she said softly.

Hecate's red eyebrows arched in surprise that even she couldn't suppress. "Kill you?" she breathed.

"I won't fight it at all," said Usagi softly. "If it means that you won't hurt anyone else, I'll gladly give up my life for the people I love."

Hecate's pale face quivered, and there was a distinct note of confusion in her voice as she said, "You would . . . you would give up your life?" To care for someone else so much that one would die in their stead . . . such a notion was something Hecate could not understand, something that filled her with dread and fear even as she floated there above Usagi.

"I would," said Usagi, staring up at the evil woman. Her arms were still spread as she said quietly. "Now, take it. Take your revenge."

Hecate frowned briefly, looking confused.

"Take it," said Usagi again.

"Very well," said Hecate, and her puzzlement melted away into an excited grin. She held out a clawed hand, and a pinpoint of black power began to grow in her palm. The Stone of Shadows glowed blood red, and the power in Hecate's hand exploded into a ball of swirling black lightning and red energy. Her vicious red eyes focused on Usagi for a long moment as she held the ball of energy aloft, poised to throw. "Princess Serenity . . ." she hissed.

Usagi swallowed, her heart racing.

-_I'm sorry, everyone.-_

". . . Die."

* * *

**I know this is a horrible way to end the chapter, but the next one is mostly written and will be out _soon_, I swear. So don't fret, you'll all know everything soon enough. The battle royale is but a few chapters away, so stay tuned! And thanks to smcandy for the inspiration and wonderful ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16 : Requiem

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Sixteen - Requiem

"_Usagi-chan's head may not be screwed on very tight, but her heart's in the right place." – Yaten Kou  
_

* * *

"Princess Serenity . . . die." 

As Hecate launched the ball of power, two voices screamed out, and Usagi suddenly found herself tackled by a body that was slightly smaller than hers. A pair of small arms closed around her as soft pink hair obscured Usagi's vision.

"Usagi, move!" screamed Chibi-Usa.

Usagi cried out as another familiar voice yelled, "Get Usagi-san out of the way!"

Chibi-Usa threw herself on Usagi, wrapping small arms around her and covering her up, and then the other voice let out a scream.

Usagi looked up as Hecate's ball of power crashed into a nearby building, blowing a hole in its side, and she turned just in time to see Hotaru collapse to the ground, blood streaming down her back. The attack had grazed her, but it was powerful enough so that the young girl was now hunched over in pain from the wound it caused, and Usagi moved toward her.

"Hotaru-chan!"

The younger girl looked over at her, teeth bit together from pain. "Usagi-san, you should run," she said.

"No!" snarled Hecate. "No more running for you, Princess Serenity. We're ending this."

Chibi-Usa hesitantly moved back as Usagi sat up and stared at Hecate. A strange look was on Usagi's face, but she said nothing.

Noticing her silence, Hecate cackled. "You see how that child was just hurt because of you, Serenity?" she asked wickedly. "It's a pity she did it out of duty rather than love."

Usagi stopped as Hotaru started toward her and whimpered from pain. "It's not true, Usagi-san!" she cried. "We all love you. You know we do."

There was a long moment of silence that was broken by the sound of footsteps coming toward them, and out of the corner of her eye Usagi saw Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Taiki running in their direction.

"Usagi!" cried Rei.

Hecate's evil eyes glimmered as her gaze shifted from the senshi to Usagi, and she smiled coldly. "Are you ready to give up your life, Serenity?" she asked.

Usagi was silent, but her mind was racing. She thought back to her decisions over the past weeks, decisions that had been made with good intentions but were still bad decisions. Usagi thought of how when she decided to keep her pregnancy a secret, it was because of Hecate's desire to kill her and because she knew that the other senshi would be more adamant about their protection, more recklessly willing to give their lives up for her if they knew she was pregnant. Usagi's intention was to protect them all by not telling them, but as she thought of it, her secrecy caused more pain than she intended and . . . well, she hadn't exactly protected anyone in the process. As her heart raced and the others waited for a response, Usagi thought suddenly to all the times in the past when her friends had protected her: Beryl . . . the Black Moon . . . Nehelenia . . . Galaxia . . . and then it occurred to her.

She couldn't give her life away. Not passively and peacefully with a smile on her face. That wasn't protection; that was mindless sacrifice, martyrdom. If she wanted to protect the people dearest to her, she had to fight, and the only way she would give up her life is if she died while protecting them.

More footsteps sounded around her as Usagi stood determinedly to her feet.

"Princess," she heard Setsuna say worriedly, and Usagi knew that she, Haruka, and Michiru had arrived. She heard a gasp and out of the corner of her eye saw Haruka run to Hotaru's side and gather the injured girl in her arms.

"Well, Serenity?" said Hecate with a cruel smirk. "Aren't you going to protect them?"

Usagi stared impassively up at her as she replied, "Yes."

Chibi-Usa started toward her. "Usagi, no!"

Hecate smiled, her red lips parting to show her fangs. "Perfect," she said. "I'm pleased you've seen the light, Princess Serenity."

"I think you misunderstood me," said Usagi coolly.

Hecate's smile disappeared. "What?"

"I said I was going to protect them," Usagi said, and her hand slipped into her pocket and closed around something cool and round and so very familiar. "I never said I was going to go down without a fight."

And as Hecate bared her teeth in a furious snarl and the others looked on, Usagi held her golden broach high overhead.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

* * *

Yaten and Minako were still sitting together on Yaten's hospital bed, and while they could see the sky out the window, they could not see the street below and had no idea what was going on beyond their view. Yaten was chuckling at something Minako had said. 

"I remember that . . ." he chuckled. "I'm a little uncomfortable now that I think back on it. I had no idea Luna was more than just an ordinary cat."

Minako snorted. "Poor Artemis was so jealous of you."

Yaten frowned suddenly, looking around the room. "I would have thought at least they'd be here," he said, referring to the cats.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Minako looked out the window. "Last I checked, Chibi-Usa-chan was going to take them to stay with Usagi-chan's family for a few days, just to take some of the strain off of Usagi-chan."

"I don't get her," said Yaten, shaking his head.

Minako bristled at that. "Just because Usagi-chan doesn't think the way you do doesn't mean . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, settle down," said Yaten. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Minako relaxed a little, sighing and looking out the window.

He watched her for a moment before smiling slightly. "I know how kind she is," he said. "Usagi-chan's head may not be screwed on very tight, but her heart's in the right place."

"Hey," said Minako suddenly, her eyes wide as she pointed to the window. "What was that?"

Yaten frowned. "What was what?"

Minako was frowning, having caught sight of a silvery light burst through the sky.

"I was sure I saw a flash of light, just there," she said. "Something's going on."

"I didn't see anything," Yaten said, looking perplexed.

Minako sighed and frowned, sliding off the bed and moving to the window. When she reached the window and looked out on the street, the sight before her made her heart stop.

"Yaten!" she cried, whirling back to face him. "We have to go!"

He looked flabbergasted. "Go?" he repeated, somewhat squeakily.

"They're out there, everyone's out there," Minako blurted, running to his side and grabbing his hand. "Usagi-chan's going to fight Hecate! We can't stay here, we have to go!"

"I don't know if you and your crazy blond head have noticed," said Yaten slowly, pointing to his heavily-bandaged shoulder, "but I'm a little bit incapacitated right now. And you're not exactly in perfect shape yourself." And he looked pointedly at her bandaged face.

Minako stared at him, her blue eyes clear and determined, and Yaten thought suddenly that she looked like the old Minako again. "Fine," she said abruptly, turning away. "You can stay here, Yaten, but I have to go."

"What good will it do?" he asked impatiently. "You're still injured, and you can't fight."

She shot him a stubborn look. "I still have to be there for Usagi-chan."

Yaten watched her crossly as Minako marched to the door, and right before she grabbed the handle, he blurted, "Wait!"

Minako stopped and turned back to him, eyes wide. Yaten was scowling down at the blankets, not looking at her as he said, "I'm going with you."

She blinked. "But you just said . . ."

"I know what I said, alright?" he said impatiently, looking back up at her. "I care about Usagi-chan too, so we should both be there. I can't let you go alone."

"Yaten," Minako said softly.

"Only . . ." and he stopped, turning away again and for some reason looking reluctant, ". . . only I might need your help getting up."

Minako's eyes softened, and she moved immediately to his side, helping him sit up and move so that his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" she said softly, and Yaten nodded as she slipped an arm around his torso and helped support him as he shakily stood to his feet, groaning.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked worriedly.

Looking like he was in a great deal of pain and would like nothing better than to stay in bed, Yaten nodded.

"Alright, we're going to start walking, one step at a time," Minako said quietly. "Just tell me if it hurts, and we'll stop."

Yaten nodded again, already in agony but he knew that at that moment, his pain wasn't the most important thing going on. _'__Thank God we heal quickly_,_'_ he thought as Minako tugged his uninjured arm over her shoulder to help support his weight, and the two moved together out the door and toward the exit.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Moon was standing in the snowy street, glaring up at Hecate, who, since Usagi had transformed, was looking as though she had been hit over the head. 

"You . . . you . . ." she growled.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else," said Sailor Moon, taking a fighting stance. "From now on, your only opponent is me."

Hecate snarled and threw a ball of energy at her, but Sailor Moon rolled out of the way and it crashed into the street, melting the snow where it hit.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" cried Sailor Moon.

Silver energy and feathers swirled around Hecate, throwing her back and knocking the wind out of her. She gasped and clutched at her stomach, which had taken the force of the attack, and a loathsome glare was on Hecate's face as she looked down at Usagi.

"You could have made this easy, Serenity," she growled. "If you had simply given up your life, I wouldn't have to kill anyone else."

"You say that now," said Sailor Moon, "but if I die, there will be no one to protect them when you change your mind."

Hecate let out a hate-filled shriek as she let fly another blast of energy, which Sailor Moon nimbly dodged. The senshi could only watch, helplessly, unable to do anything else. Then their attention was broken by the sound of more footsteps moving toward them, and they turned to stare at the three approaching figures in shock.

Seiya and Kakyuu were moving towards them, holding between them a struggling Mamoru.

Taiki started forward. "Seiya, what . . . ?"

Seiya had twisted one of Mamoru's arms behind his back and was forcing him toward the others, and he was struggling to hold onto the taller man.

"Let go of me," Mamoru said, and his voice sounded empty, hollow. "I don't want to see her."

"You have to," scowled Seiya, tightening his grip on Mamoru's arm.

"Mamoru-san, you're not being yourself," Kakyuu said, determinedly holding onto Mamoru's other arm even though he could have easily broken free of her grasp. "Usagi-san's your wife, you'll work things out."

"It's too late," Mamoru said, his eyes cold and empty. "We can't work things out."

"Mamoru-san," said Seiya, still struggling to hold onto him, "I know you're bigger than me and could kick my ass, but I'm not letting go until you agree to calm down and stop being such a bastard!"

"Mamo-chan!" cried Sailor Moon, just noticing him. Her wide blue eyes quivered and she started forward, but stopped at the sight of the cold glare Mamoru sent her. Hecate was watching the exchange with wicked amusement.

"Ah, Endymion," she said with a delighted cackle. "The unwilling father."

"Shut up!" cried Sailor Moon, but then a wave of nausea hit her, making the world spin around her. She wobbled briefly, feeling very dizzy.

Hecate grinned at her. "Look at how weak you are, Princess," she purred, and she prepared another blast of energy. "In the end, you couldn't protect anyone."

At that moment, several things happened. Usagi collapsed to her knees, clutching her abdomen just as Hecate gathered the ball of energy and hurled it at her. As that happened, Mamoru managed to break free from Seiya and Kakyuu's grasp and bolted, not away from, but _toward_ Sailor Moon as the blast of energy streaked at her.

The energy exploded where Sailor Moon had been huddled, but Usagi was several feet away and safe, wrapped in Mamoru's arms.

"Mamo-chan," breathed Sailor Moon, looking up at him as he gently lowered her to the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. His eyes looked clearer, more alive somehow, and Hecate let out a snarl, realizing what had happened but not understanding why.

"Endymion," she growled, "you broke free of my control?"

"Control?" asked Sailor Moon, her eyes widening as the truth dawned on her.

A cruel smirk curved Hecate's lips. "I should have known better than to take a puppet," she said. "In the end, I am the only one who can accomplish this act of revenge."

Usagi was smiling up at Mamoru. "I'm so glad it wasn't really you," she said softly. "And I'm so sorry about everything."

He smiled at her, and just as he was about to speak there was another sound of approaching footsteps, but these were slow and painstaking and a bit clumsy. The group turned to behold the sight of Minako and Yaten struggling toward them, with Minako supporting Yaten's weight as she helped him walk. Both looked to be in a great deal of pain.

"Yaten!" shouted Seiya, running toward them. He took Minako's place supporting Yaten as the blonde stepped back, in pain and exhausted. Her wounds had opened back up, and there was blood streaming down her face.

"What are you guys doing out here?" asked Mamoru sternly, stepping towards them. "You know you shouldn't be moving around yet."

Yaten made a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a groan as Minako turned to Mamoru, dabbing at the blood on her face. "Do you really think we'd stay behind knowing Usagi-chan was out here fighting for everybody?"

Hecate was glaring down at the two new arrivals, as if both surprised and very annoyed to see them. Noticing this, Minako waved cheerfully up at her.

"Hi," she said. "Remember me?"

Hecate scowled, unaccustomed to such sarcasm and quite angered by it. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, Princess Venus," she said darkly.

Sailor Moon stepped toward Hecate, her gaze steady and determined. "I'm the only one you're fighting now, Hecate," she said evenly.

A strange look crossed Hecate's face, and for a moment it looked as if she were very amused by what Sailor Moon had just said. The expression passed quickly and faded into a dark, serious look.

"Very well," she said, and she threw out a hand. That familiar glow of black power erupted from her palm and expanded into a ball of crackling black lightning, and Hecate held the ball of power up, scowling down at Sailor Moon.

"Know suffering, Serenity," she hissed, and a cruel grin curved her lips as she readied the attack to launch.

As Usagi prepared herself to dodge the attack, she saw what was really about to happen, and her heart stopped. Hecate's evil red gaze shifted from Sailor Moon to Mamoru, who was several feet away, and instead of attacking Usagi, Hecate launched the ball of energy at him. Time seemed to stop for Usagi as the blast streaked toward Mamoru with deadly accuracy, aimed straight for his heart.

Usagi screamed his name and ran to him, her actions fueled not by thought, but by pure, raw emotion. Mamoru's vision was suddenly blocked by his wife's back as she leaped in front of him. Then the blast of power struck.

Warm blood sprayed over Mamoru as he stared into the gaping wound in Usagi's back, and, as everyone else cried out in shock, she fell backwards onto him. Mamoru caught her without comprehending it, his mind numb as he stared down into her wide, sightless eyes.

The world around him became a blur.

Chibi-Usa let out a blood-curdling shriek, clutched her head, and vanished.

Rei began to scream.

The other senshi were either staring in shock at the scene or collapsing in tears.

Hecate was laughing.

And blood flowed like a river from Usagi, staining the snow red.

"USAKO!!!"

* * *

**Gah, you guys must hate me and my cliffhangers by now. But I got this chapter out nice and soon (thank God for Christmas break), and the next one should be coming up right around the corner. Big stuff happening soon, guys. Great big stuff. Sorry this chapter was on the short side, but I think plenty happened in it. And what'll happen next? You'll just have to wait and see!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Revelation

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Seventeen - Revelation

"_Anyone can win a fight when the odds are easy. But it matters the most hold on and fight in times like these, when there seems to be no chance and victory seems impossible." - Aino Minako_

* * *

The first thing Usagi noticed was the blackness surrounding her. There was no source of light from anywhere, no warmth, and, she realized with a jolt, there was no ground beneath her. She was floating, suspended in space, alone and cold and frightened. 

'_Am I . . . am I dead?' _Usagi thought, looking around in the darkness._ 'I'm alone . . . I'm all alone. It's so cold . . .'_ Thin arms wrapped around herself, and the blonde shivered, shutting her eyes._'I've died before . . . but this is different. Is this . . . for real? Is this death in its true form?'_

Then a soft, gentle voice that was so familiar to Usagi suddenly echoed through her consciousness.

"Come to me, my child."

Eyelashes fluttered, then slid open. A white, pure light was streaming down on her in gentle beams, warming her as it penetrated the darkness. Usagi looked around in wonder. "What . . . ?" she breathed.

"Come to me . . ." the voice repeated.

A sweet, peaceful feeling overcame Usagi as she floated toward the light, and, without realizing her actions, she slowly stretched a trembling hand out to the source of the voice. "Who . . .?" she whispered.

The light was so bright it was almost blinding, but still Usagi continued to move to it, her outstretched hand reaching toward the light as it streamed around her.

"Come . . ." echoed the voice.

And suddenly a hand caught Usagi's and pulled her through the light.

When the blinding whiteness cleared and Usagi was standing on solid ground, she stared ahead with huge eyes at the white-clothed figure standing before her.

"It's you . . ." said Usagi softly, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Queen Serenity."

The beautiful Queen stood regally before her, white gown fluttering around her feet, and her gentle expression was laced with sadness. "My Princess," she said softly, stepping forward, her long hair trailing behind her.

Usagi stared at her, looking dazed. "This is impossible . . ." she breathed, looking around. "I . . . I must be dead. Am I dead?"

"Your body is, Princess Serenity," said the Queen, her eyes gentle. "But as you well know, bodies can be restored. We have little time at the moment to discuss that matter, for I have something important to explain to you. Will you listen?"

Wide blue eyes peered up at her, and Usagi nodded, her expression solemn. "Yes."

Queen Serenity let out a small sigh, then straightened and gazed at the figure of her daughter. "I am sure you've already suspected this," she began softly, "but I am the one who has given you the dreams you have been having lately."

Usagi swallowed hard. "I didn't understand how it could be you, but I had a feeling, and I knew that the dreams were for a reason."

"Those flashbacks I gave you in your dreams, the visions . . . I hoped they would be enough and you would understand. Especially the last vision I gave you. That was when Hecate surrendered to the power of evil and transformed into the monster she is now."

"Yes," said Usagi, looking closely at Queen Serenity. "But I still don't understand what happened, how she appeared again after so many thousands of years."

Serenity's elegant brow furrowed. "This something you must know," she said softly, distantly. "I do so hate bringing it up."

Usagi looked surprised, then a guilty expression crossed her face. "My Queen, I don't want to discuss anything that would cause you pain."

"It must be done." The Queen looked down at the blonde, her expression clouded. "That vision I gave you ended before our battle took place," she said, every word filled with the weight of the world. "I didn't believe it was necessary for you to know what took place after Hecate surrendered her soul to the power of the Stone . . . but I suppose I was wrong."

Her daughter gazed at her, frowning a little. "So what actually happened?"

Serenity sighed, closing her eyes briefly at the memory. "We did battle," she said her voice quiet, "as you probably guessed. Hecate was so much more powerful than I expected her to be, but in the end she became too confident and I . . . defeated her."

Usagi frowned. "If you defeated her, why is she here now?"

Queen Serenity looked at her daughter sadly. "I couldn't kill her," she admitted softly. "I tried to, but I just couldn't bring myself to end the life of someone who was so dear to me, even if she did become evil and turn against me. So . . . after I defeated Hecate, I . . . I sealed her away."

"You sealed her away?" Usagi asked softly. Serenity nodded, and Usagi's eyes widened in realization. "You don't mean . . . the fountain?"

Nodding again, Serenity looked away. "Yes. I used the power of the Ginzuishou to seal Hecate away into the bottom of the fountain. That way she would live on, but she would never be able to attack me or my family again." She paused, her slender hand tightening into a fist. "I thought my plan was flawless. Hecate would continue living, and I wouldn't have to kill my dearest friend. But she still had the Stone of Shadows . . . and she still found ways to attack us."

"That's right," said Usagi, her eyes wide. "Back on the Moon, she tried to use the Stone's power to pull me into the fountain so I would drown. That's why the fountain was always forbidden."

Serenity's eyes were downcast as she gave a slight nod. "Yes," she said quietly. Dark eyelashes fluttered once as the Queen blinked back guilty tears, then she lifted her head to look at Usagi. "I thought I was doing the right thing by letting Hecate live, but I realized later that I should have ended her life when I had the chance. Sealing her away was just a way of covering up my own weakness and inability to kill."

"I don't think it was weakness," Usagi said softly, sympathetically.

"But it _was_ wrong," replied Serenity firmly. "And people have died because of it."

Usagi nodded, thinking back on all of Hecate's attacks and those who suffered because of them. She stopped, realizing something. "The astronauts who died on the Moon, before Hecate appeared," she said, eyes widening as she turned to gaze at the Queen. "Did Hecate . . . ?"

Serenity's pale eyes were sad. "On the Moon, those two men came across the exact area where the fountain had been before the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and Hecate still resided there, sealed away in darkness" she said softly. "Over the thousands of years that Hecate was there, the evil inside of her festered and grew until it was so strong that the mere presence of a life-form so close to her -- especially after she had been waiting for so long to break free -- was enough to allow her to break the seal and escape to take her revenge"

"And that's when she killed them and came after me."

Serenity nodded. "Yes," she said. She sounded very tired. "Now you know everything."

"Almost everything," Usagi replied softly, and when Serenity looked at her questioningly, she asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

Queen Serenity sighed quietly. "I didn't think it was necessary," she said, and a tear slid down her pale cheek. "I never thought Hecate would break the seal, so I felt you didn't need to know about her."

Usagi watched her for a moment, then reached forward and touched Serenity's arm reassuringly. "It's okay," she said softly. "I would have done the same thing."

Serenity nodded, wiping away her tear, and she raised her head to gaze clearly at her daughter. "Princess Serenity," she said. "I must ask you to do something for me."

Usagi smiled. "Of course."

"Kill Hecate."

The smile on Usagi's face disappeared. "What?"

"You must kill Hecate," said the Queen firmly.

"K-kill her?" breathed the blonde, stunned. "But I . . ."

"Please . . . Usagi," said Queen Serenity, taking the slender woman by the shoulders. "This is difficult enough. Kill her, and let her soul finally rest. Do what I was unable to do so many years ago."

"B-but . . . but I don't know if I can!" exclaimed Usagi, her eyes wide in fear. "I don't know if I can kill her! What if I'm not strong enough?"

Serenity studied the face of her daughter for a long silent moment, then she pulled the shaking blonde closer to her. "The Ginzuishou will take care of you," she said softly, looking her in the eye. "You'll be fine. Just believe in your power."

Usagi swallowed hard, trembling, then she nodded, staring down at her feet, and Queen Serenity moved forward to place a gentle kiss on the smaller woman's forehead. Usagi looked up just in time to see the Queen's warm smile before the world around her was once again filled with bright light and white fog. The last thing she was aware of was a faint, gentle murmur that echoed after her, "Take care of my grandchild."

* * *

Everyone was silent except for Hecate, who was cackling victoriously where she floated overhead. She had never felt such a feeling of elation and self-satisfaction. "She's dead! She's dead!" she shrieked happily. "Princess Serenity is dead!" 

The senshi were in shock, staring in absolute horror at the limp, bloody Usagi who was lying at Mamoru's feet, unmoving and pale. No one could move or speak because if they did, it would shatter the illusion that Usagi was dead. Because it _had_ to be an illusion. She wasn't dead. She_ couldn't_ be . . .

Mamoru was the first one to move. Slowly, almost mechanically, he knelt beside Usagi and gathered his wife in his arms. Blood was still flowing freely from her wound, but if it wasn't for that he would have thought she was sleeping, so peaceful and quiet she looked. Mamoru stared at Usagi for a long moment before leaning over to kiss her on the lips, as if expecting her to wake up when he did so. Nothing happened, and he was left staring at Usagi in haunted confusion, as if his mind couldn't take in the sight of her lying dead before him and was rejecting the very possibility that she wasn't going to wake.

Rei was coming up beside Mamoru, her violet eyes wide and disbelieving. She crouched beside him, staring at Usagi as if her best friend was playing a cruel joke.

"Get up, Usagi," she said harshly.

Usagi remained still as ever, and Rei's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Get up!" Rei cried, choking as her throat closed up. "You said you wouldn't die, Usagi! You have to keep fighting! You have to . . ." But then she stopped, crying silently as she stared hard at Usagi's pale face.

"YOU!" screamed an enraged voice, and the others looked up to see Makoto, tears streaming from her eyes, fight to her feet and run mindlessly at Hecate, who had stopped laughing to peer curiously at the brunette.

"Why, Princess Jupiter," she said with a smirk, her red eyes gleaming in amusement. "Surely you can't be angry that I took such a burden away from you?" And she gestured toward Usagi.

A sound of rage tore itself from Makoto's throat as she stooped to gather a chunk of rubble from the ground, clutching it tightly in her hand as she glowered up at Hecate. "You bitch!" she screamed, hurling the piece of debris at the winged woman. "How could you . . . HOW COULD YOU?!"

Hecate dodged nimbly, laughing the whole time, and Makoto grabbed more debris, hurling piece after piece at the cackling woman.

"Damn you!" shouted Makoto, almost blinded by tears. "DAMN YOU!" And she hurled a particularly large piece of brick at Hecate, which succeeded in hitting the winged woman's shoulder and throwing her back.

Hecate stopped laughing as blood began to trickle from the wound Makoto had made, and she looked like she was going to attack the brunette when another scream diverted their attention.

"Stop!" cried Rei, eyes huge as she stared at Usagi. "Something's happening."

Everyone turned to stare at Usagi (Hecate in horror) as a pale, silvery glow began to emanate from the fallen woman's skin, making her entire body shine angelically. The glow was warm; even in their wintry surroundings it managed to warm and comfort each senshi and fill them with hope.

"Serenity . . ." murmured Setsuna, her eyes brimming with hopeful tears.

In a single, miraculous moment, Usagi's body lifted from the ground so that she hovered there, her feet dangling inches above the snow as, even more miraculously, the gaping wound in her chest began to close up.

"No . . ." hissed Hecate, eyes wide and almost frightened.

It only took a few seconds for the wound to close completely, and even as the silvery glow intensified until it was so strong that it was hard to see Usagi, it seemed as if some of the paleness of death had left Usagi's face. The light was so bright now that they had to shield their eyes, and Hecate didn't like at all what was happening.

"No!" she shouted, furiously throwing a blast of energy at Usagi. It dissipated the moment it hit the silvery glow, and Hecate recoiled in horror.

Suddenly, in an explosion of silvery warmth, the light cleared the air to reveal a healed Usagi, awake and clothed in the flowing white gown of Princess Serenity. A calm, even look was on her face as she turned to face Hecate, and in her outstretched hands hovered the Ginzuishou, which emanated a gentle, silver glow that began to grow larger and larger until it completely encircled Usagi. It was as if Princess Serenity was encased in a glowing sphere of transparent silvery light.

Hecate let out a furious snarl and hurled another blast of power at Usagi, but it only bounced off the glowing sphere. It became clear to everyone that the silvery shell around her was a force field, but no one knew why it was there.

With a peaceful look, Princess Serenity took the Ginzuishou and held it out toward Hecate. No one expected to see the thick, silver beam that emitted from the Ginzuishou and struck Hecate in the side, least of all Hecate, who clutched the wound and glared at Usagi.

"How dare you, Serenity!" she shrieked, enraged. Growling, she raised both hands, sending a lethal-looking blast of power straight for the Princess, but in a flash of white-hot light, the beam of power shot from the Ginzuishou and collided with the black energy from Hecate. They were evenly matched; power was streaking from both of their outstretched hands, and white and black exploded together where the two met.

After a long moment of watching in stunned silence, the senshi noticed that Hecate was slowly beginning to overpower Usagi. The beam of black power was slowly forcing Princess Serenity back, and they could see Usagi's arms tremble and beads of sweat form on her pale brow as she strained to hold her ground. The senshi could only watch, unable to do anything.

Haruka, however, wasn't one to accept those facts so easily. Without a second thought, the blonde fought to her feet and took off running in Usagi's direction, as the others watched in surprise, also standing unsteadily to their feet and starting after Haruka.

"Haruka!" cried Michiru. "Don't!"

Haruka shook her head. "I have to help!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Michiru retorted, eyes wide with fright. "None of us can!"

Haruka was nearing Usagi when another voice stopped her in her tracks, right as she was about to touch the barrier around the Princess.

"STOP!" screamed Ami, clutching her computer to her chest. "Don't touch it!"

Haruka skidded to a halt and turned to Ami, eyes narrow.

"What?"

"You'll die if you do."

Ami trembled as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Ami-chan . . ." Makoto said slowly. "What do you mean?"

Everyone went silent as the blue-haired genius swallowed hard and looked back at the flickering screen of her tiny computer. "I-I've been doing a scan of the barrier and the area surrounding Usagi-chan," she said weakly, tapping furiously at the miniature keyboard. "The barrier . . . the Ginzuishou created it."

Eyes went wide all around, and Michiru glanced back at the barrier-surrounded Usagi. "The . . . Ginzuishou did?" she asked in disbelief.

Ami nodded. "It's . . . hard to explain, but . . ."

"Try," said Haruka impatiently.

Ami nodded again. "L-Luna told me once . . . during times of great peril or in particularly difficult battles, the Ginzuishou would create a barrier around Queen Serenity, as if it KNEW she was in danger. It's strange but . . . it seems that when someone uses the Ginzuishou in battle, their feelings are detected by it. The strongest emotions, especially, such as desperation, fear, or . . . intense desire to protect loved ones . . . when those emotions feed into the Ginzuishou, it reacts by creating a force field of sorts around its user."

"How is that possible?" asked Rei, raising an eyebrow. "What, is the Ginzuishou alive?"

Ami shook her head, then shrugged. "I don't know . . . I guess in a way, it could be considered so, couldn't it, Setsuna-san?"

The Time Guardian looked away, eyes clouded. "The ancient magic instilled in the Ginzuishou is similar to the energy of an actual life force, but not the same. During battles like these, the Ginzuishou evolves to the point where it and its user coexist."

"Coexist?" asked Michiru, eyes wide. "I didn't know that was possible."

Ami was nodding, looking thoughtful. "That's what I thought, but it appears to be true. During great battles, the Ginzuishou creates the barrier to protect its user, in this case, Usagi-chan, and to protect itself. The Ginzuishou and its user share the same energy by that point, so if either are destroyed, the other will also be destroyed. But this only happens in the midst of battle. We've seen this before firsthand; during the battle against Fioré, the Ginzuishou shattered, and Usagi was killed as a result."

Seiya was frowning. "Okay, so why can't the barrier be touched?"

"Well," started Ami, catching her lower lip between her teeth for a brief moment, " . . . I think the way it works is that . . . well, an invisible bond, if you will, forms between the Ginzuishou and its user during fights like these." She paused, looking back down at her computer. "The Ginzuishou's barrier is complicated. It protects itself and its user, but at the same time, it draws in any form of good energy that comes in contact with it for use in battle. So you see, if any living creature comes in direct contact with the barrier, every ounce of its energy and life force will be absorbed by the barrier and will feed into the Ginzuishou and its user, giving them more power to use so they will have a better chance of surviving. But that makes it impossible for anyone to go near Usagi-chan and help her."

Mamoru, who had been watching Usagi the entire time through glassy, haunted eyes, finally turned his head to look at Ami, slowly, like a man in a trance. "So we can't do anything?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Trembling, Ami shook her head and brought a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry . . ."

Rei stomped a foot to the ground in frustration. "Damn it!" Her violet eyes held sparks of red in them as she turned her glare on Usagi. "I bet Usagi's happy about all this," she growled. "All we can do is sit here and watch her put her ass on the line!"

"Don't say that," said Hotaru softly, clutching at her wounds. "We can't lose hope yet."

Rei's scowl softened the tiniest bit as she looked down at the child, but her eyes were still hard. "I know, Hotaru-chan," she said quietly. "But no matter how you look at it, the odds are against us."

They turned to watch as Hecate shot a blast of black energy which managed to penetrate the barrier and graze Usagi's arm. Determinedly, though, the blonde fought on.

"The odds are definitely against us," murmured Rei darkly, watching the scene unfold.

To her surprise and to the surprise of the other soldiers, Minako was the one who stood up straight and turned to look around at them, her expression one of calm authority they hadn't seen her display in years. "Anyone can win a fight when the odds are easy," she said. "But it matters the most hold on and fight in times like these, when there seems to be no chance and victory seems impossible. The odds are always against us in battles like these, but we always pull through in the end!"

Makoto, who was staring at Minako with wide eyes, suddenly smiled wryly. "You think we should fight, then?"

Minako turned to her, nodding. "Of course."

Makoto grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The others were staring incredulously at them. "But that's impossible!" said Rei, her eyes wide. "Minako-chan, you can't be serious! How can we fight when have no power to fight with?"

"We still have power," replied Minako firmly, and she looked to where Princess Serenity and Hecate were fighting.

"We do?"

"Ami-chan just said so herself," said Minako, turning back to face them. Her expression was grim.

Ami's eyes went wide and her face grew ashen. Without warning, she trembled, and she dropped to her knees. "No . . ." she whispered.

Minako's blue gaze was calm as it focused on her. "To sum up part of your explanation, the barrier will draw out any form of energy that comes in contact with it and feed it into Usagi-chan, right?"

Ami couldn't move. "You're not . . ."

"Isn't that what you said?" asked Minako.

". . . Yes," whispered Ami, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Minako watched Ami for a long moment, her expression unreadable, then she turned to watch Usagi continue to hold off Hecate. "Okay."

"Minako," breathed Yaten, struggling to walk on his own as he moved beside her. "What are you thinking?"

She turned to him, her eyes swimming with so many emotions that it was hard to detect them all. Regret, frustration, confusion, pain, love . . . but the strongest one of all was a fierce glint of determination that gleamed in her eyes. Then, as everyone looked on, Minako turned her face up and pressed a gentle kiss on Yaten's lips. As she pulled away and brushed her fingers against his cheek, her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I do love you, you know."

Yaten looked dazed for a moment, and he spoke her name softly and reached for her, but he only grabbed air as Minako took off running in Usagi's direction.

It was then that everyone began to realize what she was doing.

"Stop!" screamed Kakyuu, starting after her. "Minako-san!"

But no one was fast enough to stop her as the blonde dashed toward the area of battle.

Minako skidded to a halt a few inches in front of the barrier, eyes wide and face flushed as she looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan," she said urgently. "Can you hear me?"

Although she was engaged in fierce battle and beads of sweat were shining on Usagi's brow, the Princess managed a curt nod. Minako forced a smile on her face to cover up her fear, even as her wounds ached.

"That's good. Can you promise me something?"

Usagi hesitated this time, her teeth grit together. But after a moment, she nodded again.

"Listen to me, Usagi-chan," Minako said, all in a rush. "No matter what happens out here, I want you to push on. Keep fighting until Hecate is dead. This is really important because . . . because everyone believes in you. Our hope is in you. You can't let us down now." Tears began to sting at the corners of Minako's eyes, but she ignored them, instead turning to gesture toward the group of powerless senshi watching her in horror. "Look at them, Usagi-chan. Your friends . . . your husband . . . we're your family. None of us . . . none of us would be together if it wasn't for you. None of us would be who we are if it wasn't for you. We love you, so . . . so . . ." she paused, her voice breaking, ". . . so please keep fighting, okay?"

Usagi's eyes were wide and glassy, and her brow was creased as if she was unsure why Minako was saying these things to her, but the corners of her mouth were lifted in a tiny, appreciative smile. Her arms trembling in effort as she strained for her power, the blonde managed another small nod in reply to Minako's question.

A tear slid down Minako's cheek. "Okay," she whispered, swallowing hard and looking suddenly nervous. "I-I just . . . you know, I just had to make sure you knew that."

The others were starting after her, yelling at her to stop, but Minako ignored them, instead squaring her shoulders and straightening as she looked at the pale, concentrated face of her Princess.

"Usagi-chan," she said softly, honest, raw emotion showing on her face. "You're the most important person in the world to me. I love you."

"Minako!" she could hear Yaten shout at her, but she sighed, closing her eyes.

She didn't flinch as she stretched a hand toward Usagi and touched the tips of her fingers to the barrier. A glowing, warm, yellow aura appeared around Minako, framing her body like a halo and making the blonde look angelic, and then, with a sound like a gust of wind blowing by, the yellow glow was sucked from Minako into the crackling white barrier, leaving her lifeless and colorless and withered. An instant later, she dropped to the ground.

"MINAKO!"

* * *

**Yeah, I did it again . . . so sorry for the cliffhanger. Again. Bah, this was a really difficult chapter to write, and I guess it's because sometimes I struggle with writing action and drama (I'm much more comfortable with humor and mushy stuff. ) Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked it! We're only at the start of the battle royale, so you guys stay tuned! The next chapter will be out in a number of days!**


	18. Chapter 18 : Revolution

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Eighteen - Revolution

"_Did I not tell you your precious guardians wouldn't always be there to protect you?" - Hecate_

* * *

"MINAKO!"

As Minako's pale, withered body hit the ground, Usagi's mouth opened in a silent, shocked scream, and she twisted away from her battle to stare in horror at her dead friend, not even noticing as the white light of the Ginzuishou began to pulsate with the warm, familiar energy of Sailor Venus.

But Hecate noticed.

For a moment she lost control and let out a furious snarl, flinging powerful blasts of crackling black magic at Princess Serenity in a frenzy. "No!" she hissed, red eyes gleaming. "Stupid Venus, stupid girl!" Blast after blast of power flew from her clawed hands, hitting the barrier, but Minako's added energy gave the barrier around Usagi more strength than it had before. Finally, a jet of black lightning managed to penetrate the protective shield and hit the Princess squarely in the shoulder, throwing her backwards and tearing a hoarse scream from Serenity's throat.

"No!" Rei shouted as she dashed toward the scene with Yaten following close behind her, still weak and in pain and struggling to walk on his own. Yaten immediately dropped beside Minako's body as Rei ran up to the barrier to glare at Usagi. "Pay attention to your battle, Princess!" she snarled warningly, but the fear in her eyes was evident. "Minako-chan served her purpose, now you serve yours!"

Usagi's brow was knit in pain and confusion, tears dripping from her eyes as she managed to stagger into a standing position. The blast of energy had burnt the skin of her shoulder, leaving it raw, red, and oozing blood, but the pain of her physical wound was nothing compared to the pain she felt at seeing Minako give up her life and power for her sake. It was like a slap in the face; Usagi was struggling to fight, trying her hardest to defeat Hecate so they all might live happily afterwards, and Minako simply gave her life away. It was so cruel, so painful, and Usagi fought to remain standing as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I AM serving my purpose!" she screamed at Rei, clutching her bleeding wound. "I'm protecting you, ALL of you!" Her vision blurring with tears, she spun back around to stretch her arms toward the Ginzuishou, feeling its familiar, silvery glow encircle her shaking hands and course through her veins. She so hated fighting, but if she wanted to protect her friends, it was necessary. As shaken as she was, she couldn't stop the battle. Not now. She had promised Minako she would keep fighting on, and fight on she would, but she was damned if anyone else followed Minako's example and died for her sake.

Serenity bit her teeth together as the Ginzuishou's power, combined with the sunny glow of Venus's energy, surged forward from her outstretched hands. Casting a sidelong glance at Minako's corpse, Usagi was shocked to see Rei still standing there, staring defiantly up at her. Yaten was crouched beside Minako's body, holding the blonde's withered hand, and the others were approaching the area swiftly.

Hair whipping around her, Usagi turned blazing blue eyes on the senshi. "Do not come near this area!" she shouted desperately, tears still brimming her eyes. "As your Princess, I command you to leave NOW!"

Rei, however, stood her ground, glaring at Usagi even as a blast of Hecate's energy ricocheted off the barrier and flew past her, so close she could feel the heat emanating from the black power. "No."

Usagi choked back a sob. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!"

"We're not leaving, Usagi."

"PLEASE!" Serenity was bawling by now, almost convulsing with racking sobs that threatened to overtake her at any moment. "LEAVE!!"

"NO!" Rei shouted back as the other senshi gathered around her. "You need our power, Usagi, and our duty is to protect you! So let us!"

Usagi was already feeling exhausted from the enormous amounts of power being thrown at her and drawn from her at the same time, but she wouldn't admit it. Quivering, she shook her head vehemently. "I won't let you! I can't lose you too!"

Then a blast of Hecate's power ricocheted off the barrier and hit Rei directly in the chest. She flew backwards from the force and collided with Seiya, who managed to catch her in his arms. Serenity looked horrified as blood began to stream down the front of Rei's sweater, staining it bright red.

"Rei-chan!" she cried.

Hecate, however, began to laugh maliciously. "You see, Serenity?" she cried, eyes gleaming. "Did I not tell you your precious guardians wouldn't always be there to protect you?"

Usagi whipped her head around to glare at the winged woman, a fierce blaze of silver in her teary eyes. "Shut up!" she snarled, and the beam of power shooting from the Ginzuishou grew stronger. "Evil, twisted witch!"

"Usagi-chan," she heard a warm voice say beside her. "You're the first friend I ever had. I love you."

Eyes widening in horror, Usagi turned just as a gentle flow of green energy entered the barrier and began to twist around the beam of power emanating from the Ginzuishou.

Makoto's strong frame crumpled to the ground.

"No!" she screamed. "No! Mako-chan!"

"Usagi . . ." growled Rei, who was shaking as she fought to stand to her feet, blood flowing freely from her wound. "Don't be a baby. Face your fight, and let us face ours."

Usagi sobbed, scrunching her eyes shut. At that moment, there wasn't a thing she wanted to do less than let her friends die for her. It was supposed to be different, so different. She was supposed to be protecting _them_ so that they might live happily, so that they wouldn't feel pain . . . She sobbed.

This couldn't be happening. Not again. No way. Minako . . . Makoto . . . they weren't really dead, they _couldn't_ be. It was wrong. It was so wrong.

"Usagi-chan," another voice, soft and familiar, murmured. "'Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for a friend.'"

Serenity didn't need to open her eyes to see the light blue power surge into the barrier as Ami, too, slumped to the ground in a lifeless heap.

"Stop this now," she whispered. "Please."

Then another blast of power tore into her side, making her sob even harder. But not in pain. All the pain did was serve as proof that she was awake and that the horror surrounding her was not the result of a nightmare.

Hecate, it seemed, was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. "You will die!" she screamed. Black energy shot from her hands, forcing back the sobbing Princess inside the white barrier.

"No, she won't," Hotaru said, stepping forward. Sad purple eyes peered up at the crying Usagi. "Usagi-san, thank you for everything you've done for us."

A tiny white hand touched the barrier, and purple power was sucked into it.

As Hotaru fell, Haruka and Michiru stepped forward silently and reached toward Usagi.

Ocean green and navy power surged forth as the two soldiers collapsed.

Still Usagi cried. Her world was crashing down around her; her plan to protect everyone was backfiring and now her closest friends were dying one by one, and she couldn't stop them . . . or stop crying.

Rei was glaring up at her, but there were tears gathering in her eyes as she clutched at the wound in her chest. "Usagi . . ." she murmured, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

Setsuna was standing beside Mamoru, who had been staring at Usagi with large, haunted eyes for the past few minutes. Usagi continued to cry piteously; her trembling arms were still stretched toward the Ginzuishou, but the Princess was slowly beginning to fall back from the vast amounts of power being hurdled at her and the emotional strain of seeing her loved ones die.

"Princess," breathed Setsuna, "please snap out of it before it's too late."

Mamoru suddenly wobbled and fell to his knees. "Usako," he whispered, lowering his head.

Setsuna looked at him in alarm. "Prince!"

Quietly, calmly, and without hesitation, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Kakyuu stepped forward one by one, placed their fingertips on the glowing barrier surrounding Usagi, and dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Usagi," said Rei, moving forward slowly. The Princess didn't respond. "Usagi!"

Still Serenity cried, and she lowered her arms from the Ginzuishou to hug herself. The Ginzuishou faded slightly, but it remained hovering in the air, and the barrier remained intact.

Rei grit her teeth in frustration as the tears in her eyes began to spill down her cheeks. "Usagi, you big crybaby!" she cried. "You have to be strong, you have to make it through this! Wake up and face your battle!"

Usagi shook her head, trembling.

"GODDAMN IT, USAGI, WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT?" sobbed Rei, glaring at her through her tears. "ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO LET YOURSELF AND EVERYONE AROUND YOU DIE IN VAIN?!"

She received no reply but the sound of her Princess choking on her tears. Rei couldn't believe it. Weary and trembling in pain, her sweater stained dark red with coagulating blood, she staggered toward Usagi, her brow knit in concentration. The barrier glowed ever closer in front of her, ghostly and swirling with power, and she swallowed heavily.

"Usagi," she said, "I hope this gets through to you."

Slowly, steadily, she stretched her hand toward the barrier, and just before her fingertips touched it, Rei whispered, "I love you."

Black hair pooled around her as Hino Rei hit the ground lifelessly. Deep red power, bold and warm, swirled around the form of the sobbing Princess as she hugged herself. Usagi's fingers were digging into her own flesh so hard that blood was seeping from around her fingernails.

Still she cried.

Hecate let out a terrible laugh and sent a strong wave of power toward Usagi, who was again shielded by the barrier. "See how foolish your protectors are, Serenity?" she snarled. Although she was laughing, there was a gleam of absolute fury in those red, fearsome eyes. "You are _pathetic_, unworthy of such protection, and yet they die for you!"

Usagi swallowed hard, shaking her head and sobbing.

"And why did they die for you?" bellowed Hecate, sending a stream of black lightning at the Princess. "Because it was their DUTY!"

At that, Usagi stopped. Slowly, her eyes slid open. Her tears were still flowing, but there was a look of calm mingled with the realization on her face. "They died for me . . ." she whispered, lifting her head to look at Hecate, "because they loved me."

Hecate's eyes blazed in anger. "They died for you because it was their duty!" she roared. "And they were too stupid to realize it was useless to sacrifice themselves because you are going to die despite everything they did!"

"You're wrong," whispered Usagi. The trembling in her body ceased, her muscles tensed, and she stood up straight and held her arms out, a look of intense concentration on her face. Power blazed forward from the Ginzuishou again. "It wasn't because of their duty. It wasn't because they were obligated to do so. They died for me because they loved me as much as I love them. And you'll never know what that's like."

"Shut up!" cried Hecate, and the Stone on her forehead began to glow brighter. Suddenly, her power increased, red energy twisting around the black and surging forward, throwing Usagi back.

Mamoru and Setsuna were the only ones left alive, but Mamoru was still staring at the struggling Usagi, his face pale.

"Usako," he murmured again.

Setsuna swallowed hard. Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse. "Prince?"

He only stared. "Usako . . ."

Frowning, Setsuna grabbed Mamoru firmly by the shoulders and shook him, sharply, to get his attention. Mamoru only stared at Serenity, glassy-eyed.

"Prince," she said, fighting down her panic at the situation. "What's the matter with you?"

"Look at her . . ." he whispered. "Usako . . . she's . . . losing."

Setsuna stared at him in horror. "Mamoru-san!" she cried, magenta eyes suddenly blazing. "Listen to me! Our Princess won't lose if you're here! She's still alive right now, but she may not survive without your help! Your position beside her is vital, you must know that!"

Mamoru's eyes, however unfocussed, widened slightly at that. Taking his reaction as a sign to continue, Setsuna swallowed hard and knelt in front of him. "Everyone she loves is dying around her, and that alone is killing her more than any physical injury could." Setsuna felt her throat closing up at those words, but she still managed to continue. "She loves you more than anyone else, and if you stay alive and help her fight, she'll be able to defeat Hecate, I know she will."

Mamoru turned to look at her, eyes wide. "I . . . can't . . ."

Setsuna slapped him across the face.

"You can!" she cried, tears working their way into her eyes. "Don't you see? There's still a chance for things to be all right again!"

Mamoru swallowed hard and brought a hand up to touch the sore spot on his cheek. "Setsuna-san . . ."

"There's always hope, Mamoru-san," she said softly. "Usagi taught me that."

"But I'm powerless," he whispered. "How can I . . . ?" His voice trailed off as Setsuna did something strange.

Without explanation, Setsuna placed the pads of her fingertips against her own forehead. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate, and as she did so, she spoke: "Being the Guardian of Time, I have certain powers that cannot be stolen, powers that can only be used when there is no other alternative and victory seems impossible." Mamoru stared as a red glow came from beneath her fingertips. Then, before he could react, Setsuna grabbed his chin in one hand and pressed her glowing fingertips against his forehead, staring forcefully into his eyes.

"For my Princess," she said grimly. "For my Prince. For the future. I give you this power in the name of Pluto."

His forehead burned where her fingers were touching, and a hot, tingling feeling suddenly shot down his body. Mamoru swallowed hard as a strange, unfamiliar power flooded through him, warm, maternal, and terrifying all at once. "Setsuna-san . . ." he said softly. "This power is . . ."

Light engulfed him. The next thing he knew, Mamoru was clothed in the garb of Prince Endymion, standing straight and tall as a glowing golden aura surrounded him. Setsuna was crumpled on the ground, tan skin ashen as she struggled for breath.

"Setsuna-san!" cried Mamoru, kneeling beside her.

She gasped out, "There's no time left. Go to Usagi."

"But . . . you . . ."

"Go."

Mamoru didn't have to be told again. Turning, he dashed toward the barrier, not thinking, not planning, only focusing on his wife as she struggled to hold her ground. Still glowing, his body penetrated the barrier and, instead of dying the moment he touched it, Mamoru was inside. His arms immediately went around the bleeding Serenity, who seemed as if she couldn't stand up on her own any longer.

"Usako . . ." he whispered, supporting her weak body as she continued holding out the blazing Ginzuishou. "I'm here."

"Mamo-chan . . ." she murmured, barely audible. Her eyes shifted to stare at him for a moment, and a tiny, exhausted smile graced her face.

"No!" screamed Hecate furiously. "How do you still have power, Endymion? How is it you're not dead?"

"I have too much left to live for," he said, blue eyes sharp as he glared at her. His arms tightened around Serenity. "We both do."

"You will die!" snarled Hecate. A wave of power, far more powerful than any of her previous ones, suddenly engulfed both of them. Mamoru groaned as Serenity trembled, too spent to cry out.

"Usako, hang on," he said softly in her ear. He could feel her shaking in effort, the incredible strain of drawing so much power causing her to falter slightly. He swallowed hard, supporting her with all the strength he could. Still, Usagi was very weak, and that frightened him. The hopelessness of the situation threatened to overwhelm him; Serenity's life was being drained away, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hecate, on the other hand, was still going strong, however frustrated she was at Usagi's inability to give up. But there was still hope, Mamoru knew, because sheer will was sometimes all it took to win.

"Please, Usako, hold on," he said. "I'm here now. I'm not mad that you kept your pregnancy a secret, I understand why you did it. And I love you. I love you so much."

Usagi's lips, dry and cracked with blood in the corners, moved as she tried to form words. Weak as she was, the look in her eyes conveyed raw determination and a second wind; her arms shook in spasms as she doubled her efforts, grit her teeth, and concentrated everything she had on completing the task at hand. But her own body fought her. Hard as she tried, all she could do was keep the power coming from the Ginzuishou strong and stable.

The power being drawn from Mamoru was starting to take its toll, and he was overcome with a feeling of weakness beyond any he had ever felt before. His voice shaking, he said, "Keep fighting, Usako. We're going to . . ." But he lacked the strength to finish the rest of the sentence.

Suddenly, like a breath of fresh air, a warm, scarlet, motherly power surged forward from out of nowhere and swirled around them. The new power filled them both, and, recognizing the power, Mamoru turned in alarm to look outside the barrier.

"Setsuna-san!"

Setsuna was stretched out on the ground, her body withered and white as a hand fell from the barrier, and she lay still, drained of all life. Mamoru sucked in a breath. With the last of her strength, the Time Guardian had crawled to their aid, dragging herself over the cold, snowy ground, only to give up the rest of her life-force. To keep them alive.

"Setsuna-san," murmured Mamoru, his throat tightening.

Setsuna proved to have more power left than he ever imagined. That last bit of energy left in her body was enough to revive both of them and give them the strength to carry on. Mamoru inexplicably found himself smirking. Of course she had known what she was doing. Even in death, that woman's knowledge was unlimited, and she was looking out for them, as always. And then he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were going to win this battle.

"Usako, can you hear me?" he whispered in her ear. "Listen, we're going to make it. It's okay, everyone's looking out for us. And that's enough to get us through this, can't you tell? We're going to get through this and start a family together, and everything will be okay, we're going to . . ."

And then a terrible scream tore its way from Usagi's throat. Blood was streaming from her nose, trickling from her ears, from her mouth . . . Her skin was white and blood-smeared, and her eyes were wide with pain. Mamoru realized in panic what was happening: the power surging through her tiny body was overloading her. The Ginzuishou began to pulsate erratically, and the barrier flickered briefly.

That brief flicker was all it took for a bolt of black lightning to stream forward from Hecate's hands and strike Mamoru directly in the chest. Blue eyes widened as blood spurted from the wound, and Mamoru dropped to his knees, lurching forward onto the ground.

For the first time since Mamoru entered the barrier, Usagi took her eyes away from Hecate to stare down at him. Blood was still streaming down her face, but now tears were mingled with it, and she spoke quietly and tremulously.

"M-Mamo-chan . . ."

Endymion lay at her feet, unmoving.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed.

"Leave him!" snarled Hecate. "Your battle is here, Serenity!"

Serenity turned back to her numbly, her entire body shaking with strain and the sobs that tried to force themselves from her throat. She didn't make a move to fight, only standing there, trembling in shock.

Black energy ricocheted off the barrier repeatedly as Hecate increased her efforts in frustration. "Fight me, you stupid child!" Hecate cried in fury, slinging power at Serenity. "FIGHT!"

Usagi scrunched her eyes shut and trembled as the power continued bounce off of the barrier. "Mamo-chan . . ."

Then something strange happened. Hecate yelled, "ENDYMION!"

Serenity's eyes popped open just in time to see Mamoru, who was suddenly on his knees, reach out toward the Ginzuishou. Blood was still pouring from his wound, and his skin was ashen, but on his face was a look of love as he turned his gaze toward Usagi.

"Usako, I love you," he whispered. "Fight on."

"NO!" Usagi screamed, but it was too late. All it took was a brush of fingertips against the Ginzuishou, and gold power flashed around Mamoru before it was drained from him entirely.

Mamoru fell limply on his back, eyes wide open and staring sightlessly up at Serenity.

Usagi let out an anguished sob as she reached for him, then stopped.

She couldn't. She couldn't lose her concentration or she would lose the battle. Mamoru . . . _everyone_ sacrificed their power so she could fight on, and she would fight on. She knew that, no matter how much her body or her heart fought her.

"Stupid Endymion," Hecate snarled.

Serenity turned to face her and took a battle stance. "Leave him," she said lowly. "Your battle is here."

Red eyes gleamed with hatred as Hecate screamed and flung a ball of power at her. It hit the barrier, sizzling against the whiteness, then broke through and hit Serenity in the stomach.

Biting back a cry of pain and a rush of panic, Serenity fixed her gaze levelly ahead and continued to force power from the Ginzuishou.

Hecate stared at her as if she couldn't believe it. Then, her gaze hardening, she hissed out, "Serenity . . . die."

"I can't die yet," said Usagi, trembling. "Not now after so much has happened. Not after they died to keep me alive."

That answer seemed to anger Hecate more than anything. "YOU WILL DIE!" she screamed, throwing a furious burst of power that made the barrier disappear entirely and penetrated Usagi's right side, tearing gown and flesh as the evil winged woman laughed. Not being able to suppress it, Serenity let out a loud cry and clutched her heavily bleeding wound.

"You will never defeat me," Hecate hissed, her voice thin and cold. "You have nothing left, and I have powers you do not. The odds are not in your favor, Serenity. You . . . will . . . _die_."

Usagi closed her eyes, clutching her side as she felt her life flowing out of her, blood staining much of her gown red. But she felt no pain. She could sense everyone's power within her, churning in a mass of raw, beautiful magic, but beneath the magic, in the very center of her being, she could feel something warm, something that filled her. It was what had caused Queen Serenity to seal Hecate away instead of killing her thousands of years ago. It was what had given that same Queen the strength to sacrifice her life so that her daughter and her guardians could one day live in an era of peace. It was what had brought together a handsome college student and a crybaby schoolgirl so many years ago. It was what had caused a group of soldiers who had little in common to transform into a tightly-knit group of friends. It was what had brought four alien soldiers to her side when she needed help, even though they were a galaxy away. And it was what had caused her friends to give their lives for her, time and time again.

"You're wrong, Hecate," she said softly. "I have a power greater than anything you'll ever have."

Hecate laughed as if the very idea was absurd. "Oh? And what power is that, Princess?"

Usagi did not answer. The only thing she was aware of was the intense, raw emotion within her, the love that her friends and her husband had left behind for her to gather her strength from. She was no longer afraid. Even though they were gone, the love of her friends remained with her, and that alone gave her all the power she needed to end the fight.

Princess Serenity held out her bloody hands, and, very calmly, she smiled.

The Ginzuishou flashed in a prism of colors as pure, hot-white power erupted all around them. Somewhere amidst the screaming and the burning fire that consumed Hecate, the Stone of Shadows cracked down the center.

Blinding white light engulfed the area for a brief moment, and then all was silent.

* * *

**I hope no one's too sad because you HAVE to know it's not over yet! There's more to come, I promise, there's still so much to resolve! But this was the big one, the Boss Hogg of all of the chapters thus far. Looking back, I think this may be my favorite chapter apart from the Yaten/Minako one . . . and definitely the most intense thing I have ever written. This chapter really took it out of me. I think I need some sleep. Stay tuned for updates, and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19 : Rebirth

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Nineteen - Rebirth

"_Evil is like a river passing through time. Chaos will always return, and more powerful than before." – Queen Serenity_

* * *

Slim fingers pressed gently against a slender neck, searching, waiting, for a pulse, a heartbeat, any sign of life. Deep red eyes shimmered as moments passed by in silence. Finally, the woman sat back, shaking her head.

"Dead," Galaxia said softly, staring down at Usagi's pale, lifeless face.

Huge blue eyes peered at her, brimming with tears. "Dead?" Chibi-Chibi echoed in disbelief.

Galaxia's lower lip quivered as she nodded, and Chibi-Chibi began to cry bitterly.

"Usagi-san and . . . Rei-san . . . and . . ." the redhead hiccupped, ". . . and . . ." The little girl stopped and broke down into sobs, wrapping small arms around herself as she sank to the blood-spattered ground.

Her heart wrenching, Galaxia closed her eyes to fight back her tears and knelt in front of Chibi-Chibi, putting both hands on the child's shoulders. Wide blue eyes streaming tears peered up at the woman's grief-stricken face.

"Galaxia!" Chibi-Chibi wailed, throwing herself into the slim woman's arms and burring her face into Galaxia's shoulder. "Th-they're dead!"

Galaxia stroked the top of the girl's head, closing her eyes and inhaling shakily. "If only . . ." she whispered. "If only we had gotten here sooner . . . then maybe . . ."

Chibi-Chibi looked up, sniffling. "Oh, Galaxia . . ."

A tear slowly slid down Galaxia's cheek. "With my power . . . I could have helped them, and maybe then, they wouldn't have . . ." She stopped, shaking her head. "But it's too late now."

Chibi-Chibi gazed at her, not moving. "Too . . . late . . ." she echoed in a whisper.

A slender hand tightened into a fist as Galaxia lowered her head and gazed again at the dead Usagi's face. "I'm powerful, but not powerful enough to do miracles. Bringing them back to life . . . that power doesn't exist within me anymore. The universe . . . what will the universe BECOME without them?" She bit her teeth together, her pretty face contorted in misery and self-reproach. "They can't come back! Not without that power, and I don't have it!"

A small hand touched the woman's shoulder. Galaxia opened her tear-filled eyes to find Chibi-Chibi gazing at her seriously, her eyes still wet but full of hope and strength beyond her years.

"Galaxia . . ." she whispered, bringing a hand to her own chest. "Might I have that power?"

Galaxia's eyes widened, her heart leaping, and she looked down at Chibi-Chibi. She was silent for several moments as she stared at the little girl who had grown to become like a daughter to her over the past six years, ever since Chibi-Chibi had remained separated from Galaxia's Star Seed after the battle against Chaos. Swallowing hard and gathering the child into her arms, Galaxia closed her eyes and rested her head against Chibi-Chibi's soft red hair.

"Maybe . . ." she whispered. "At this point, you may be the only one who does."

Chibi-Chibi nodded, and then she moved away from Galaxia to stand in the center of the group of dead soldiers. For a moment, she paused, glancing uneasily around at the pale, lifeless faces and the broken, withered bodies of the people who used to be her friends, her protectors, and she shivered. Galaxia watched as the child knelt down, clasped her hands together as if in prayer, and concentrated on gathering every ounce of power she had in her small body. A soft, pink light began to glow around the girl, and she bit her lip, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Please . . ." she murmured softly.

The glow formed a sphere around Chibi-Chibi, and she scrunched her eyes shut tighter. Small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as the girl's face grew paler, and she squeezed her hands together so tightly that they began to tremble in effort.

_Please work,_ she begged silently, feeling her power increase and burn inside of her, waiting to be released. _Please . . . let me help save them as they once saved me . . . Usagi-san . . . Let me save Usagi-san. Let me save everybody. I . . . I don't care if I die . . . please . . . just let them live . . ._

"Let them live . . ." she whispered, and her power began to grow brighter, stronger.

Galaxia watched as the child's head pitched back, her eyes opening and blazing fiercely in a way that frightened her and amazed her at the same time. The pink glow increased, spreading out around her and making the bodies of those who were dead glow with a gentle, golden light, and a raw, desperate scream tore its way out of Chibi-Chibi's throat as she released all of the power in her small body.

"LET THEM LIVE AGAIN!!"

Burning pink energy blazed around them in a storm, making the senshi's bodies glow white, and then the light disappeared and all was silent except for the gentle sound of a small body collapsing on the pavement.

* * *

When she found herself surrounded by nothingness and suspended in space once more, Usagi knew what was going on and what it meant. And when a warm, familiar glow blossomed and spread around her, bathing her with gentle light, she knew that Queen Serenity's spirit was nearby. Usagi looked around in anticipation, hoping she had made Serenity proud.

"My child," a soft voice said behind her.

Usagi turned to see Queen Serenity floating behind her, her gentle eyes full of tears and a warm, wide smile on her face.

"Queen Serenity," Usagi said, bowing.

The Queen touched her shoulder, still smiling. "Do not bow, Princess," she said. "If anything, I should be bowing before you."

Usagi stared at her, eyes wide.

The tears in her eyes glistening, Queen Serenity beamed at her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Usagi could not stop the impulsive question, but after she blurted it out and realized how childish she sounded, she blushed. Serenity only smiled all the wider.

"Really," she replied, and her gaze softened. "You were able to do what I was never able to, and I could not be prouder."

Suddenly bashful, Usagi lowered her head. "It was all because of you and the Ginzuishou," she said softly. "I didn't do anything."

"There is no need for such modesty, my Princess," Serenity replied, looking with obvious fondness at the other woman. "You were so strong, and you fought on until the last moment. It takes more than encouragement, more than a powerful crystal to do what you did."

Usagi smiled hesitantly, but there was something plaguing her mind, something she couldn't wait to ask. "So . . . what happens now?"

Queen Serenity's smile faltered. "Now?" she asked softly.

"Well I'm . . . everyone's . . ." Usagi struggled to find the words she wanted to say, ". . . we're . . . we're dead, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Serenity replied quietly.

Usagi nodded, trying to remain calm even though her heart was breaking as she thought of her husband, her friends, her unborn child . . .

"I want you to listen to what I have to say now, Princess Serenity," said the Queen.

Usagi looked up at her and nodded, her eyes now full of tears.

Queen Serenity looked sadly at her for a brief moment before speaking. "Things will happen in the future, things you cannot stop. There will always be struggles, and there always be battles."

Usagi frowned, confused. It was sounding an awful lot like the Queen expected her to somehow go on living.

Serenity continued, staring hard at Usagi, "You've learned from this fight the mistakes that rulers make when they are too kind, and you know that such foolishness will only cause regret and pain in the end. You must be strong, no matter who you're fighting. You must hold fast to your convictions, no matter who says you're wrong."

"My Queen," Usagi said softly, "I don't understand."

"Evil is like a river passing through time," Queen Serenity said quietly, and her eyes bored into Usagi's. "Chaos will always return, and more powerful than before."

They stared at each other for a long, silent moment before Usagi noticed something strange happening to her own transparent form. A silvery white glow began to emit from her own skin, faint at first, but it continued to grow ever brighter, and a distinct feeling of warmth washed over her. The air around them became filled with silvery fog, and a calm feeling swept over Usagi, which only served to confuse her. Queen Serenity smiled inexplicably as she watched her daughter, which confused Usagi all the more.

"So it begins again," Serenity said, letting out a small sigh.

"What begins again?" asked Usagi. Suddenly it was as if she was farther away from the Queen, but she was certain she hadn't moved at all.

"Be strong, my Princess," Serenity said, and her voice carried even as the distance between them grew even more. "Remember that I'll always be here for guidance."

Usagi still didn't know what was going on, but suddenly her vision was filled with bright light, blazing white-yellow like the sun. She could hear things, familiar noises that lingered faintly at the very edge of her mind. Wind blowing, birds chirping, streams trickling, rain hitting the ground . . . And when those sounds suddenly blared all around her, one soft whisper penetrated through to Usagi's ears.

"Thank you . . . Usagi."

* * *

A heartbeat.

Gentle, soft, tremulous.

A breath of cold air.

Feeling slowly came back to numbed limbs.

Dark eyelashes fluttered.

Deep blue eyes slid open slowly.

The world began to come into focus.

"Usako."

A voice, soft, relieved, warm.

And a face, intent, loving, and so close to her own.

She smiled and moved her hand to touch his.

"Mamo-chan."

They were alive.

"Sailor Moon!" called an unfamiliar voice.

Usagi and Mamoru both turned to look at a pale, slender woman who was crouched beside a small, unconscious child a few yards away. Her glassy crimson eyes were warm and relieved as the wind toyed with her long golden and red waves of hair.

"You're alive," she said, smiling as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm so glad . . ."

"Galaxia . . . ?" Usagi whispered in disbelief. Her eyes traveled to the girl in Galaxia's arms. "Chibi-Chibi . . . ?" Groggily, she sat up and shook her head. "What . . . How . . . ?"

"She's worn out," murmured Galaxia, brushing a curl from Chibi-Chibi's forehead in a motherly gesture. "But she'll be okay."

Usagi swallowed hard. "Did . . . did she . . . ?"

"Save you?" Galaxia asked, smiling gently. Usagi nodded. "Yes. Such great power for someone so small." Her expression grew grim, and she looked away. "We knew something was amiss, and we tried to make it here before things grew worse, but . . ."

"It's okay," Usagi said softly, cutting her off. "I . . . I'm glad to see you, Galaxia."

Galaxia hesitated for a moment, looking nervous and shy at once. "Are you?" she whispered. Without hesitation, Usagi nodded and grinned, and Galaxia returned the smile happily. "I'm glad to see you too, Sailor Moon."

The other senshi were starting to stir by that point, and one by one, they sat up and looked around, bewilderment slowly fading into relief all around them.

"We've survived another battle," observed Seiya quietly, looking a bit dazed. Beside him, Kakyuu smiled gently and inhaled a deep breath of cold air.

"Is it all over?" she murmured, looking around.

Warm blue eyes peered down at her, and Seiya smiled. "Yeah."

But Kakyuu had stopped short at the sight of the woman sitting by Usagi and Mamoru, and her eyes widened. Seiya followed her gaze, and his smile disappeared.

Next to them, Yaten, Taiki, Ami, and Minako were sitting up groggily and looking around at each other in wonder.

"We're alive . . ." Taiki murmured. Ami squeezed his hand and smiled.

"And Usagi-chan's safe," she added, blinking back tears of joy. "Everything's going to be okay."

Taiki nodded, and Minako let out a bubbly laugh. "And that's how it should be," she said cheerfully. "Everything's gonna be all right again."

"Hey, Minako," said Yaten softly, his eyes wide as he looked at her. "Your face . . ."

The blonde blinked at him curiously, then she reached up to gingerly touch her cheek. The bandage had come free, but when her fingers grazed over where her wounds should have been, she only found smooth, healed skin.

"My wounds," Minako said, her eyes wide. "They've healed." She looked down at Yaten's bandaged shoulder. "What about . . . ?"

In reply, Yaten moved his right arm, smiling as no pain came to him. "Healed."

Confused, Minako looked around. "But how . . . ?" Then her eyes came to rest on Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi. "Oh my God." she breathed.

The other senshi were also beginning to notice the two unfamiliar soldiers, and they watched with wide eyes as realization slowly began to sink in.

"Is that . . . Galaxia?" asked Michiru softly, a hand covering her mouth.

"And Chibi-Chibi-chan," said Makoto, her green eyes wide.

Rei, who had immediately rushed to Usagi's side to make sure she was okay, was shaking her head in disbelief. "But how in the world . . . ?"

"I can't understand what happened," Galaxia said softly. "It was only hours ago when Chibi-Chibi and I were called here."

"'Called?'" asked Michiru, who was sitting beside Haruka and clutching the other woman's hand. Hotaru and Setsuna were huddled silently beside them, both looking somewhat hopefully around the deserted area for any sign of Chibi-Usa.

"That's the only way I can think to describe it," Galaxia said, looking slightly puzzled as she recounted the experience. "We could sense it, a warm light glowing at the edge of the galaxy."

"It felt like Usagi-san," a soft voice said from Galaxia's lap. Chibi-Chibi's eyes were open, and she was smiling over at Usagi.

"It did," agreed Galaxia, and she smiled at Chibi-Chibi for a moment before turning her gaze on Usagi. "You only have to feel that kind of loving glow once in your life before you can recognize it again."

Usagi smiled, and Galaxia continued, "We began traveling, soaring across the galaxy, and during the entire voyage we could see it, a beam of silvery power glowing from very far away. It was so warm and familiar, so we followed it. It was as if it was calling out to us, asking for help."

Usagi and Mamoru's eyes met, confirming what they were both thinking: _the Ginzuishou_.

Galaxia's smile had disappeared, leaving a guilty expression on her face. "We knew it must have been a call for help, but we had no idea how dire the circumstances were. Had we known . . ."

"It's okay," Usagi said reassuringly. "You're the reason we're alive now."

Galaxia smiled and helped Chibi-Chibi sit up. "I suppose everything turned out all right in the end," she said.

Usagi's reply was cut short when suddenly, out of thin air, a pink orb of light appeared and floated down to the snowy ground before them. A thrill of hope took over Usagi as the orb flickered into the silhouette of a girl, and then the silhouette disappeared and was replaced by a small, pink haired someone. The sight of Chibi-Usa standing there in the snow brought tears to Usagi's eyes and made her heart leap into her throat.

"Chibi-Usa!" she cried, and she got to her feet and ran to embrace her future daughter. Chibi-Usa returned the hug happily, and Usagi immediately knew what her return meant.

"This means . . . this means . . ." she said breathlessly, pulling back and putting a quivering hand over her own stomach; she had been so frightened that the life of her unborn child had not been restored with her own. Chibi-Usa beamed at her and nodded, and Usagi turned to look at Mamoru, her eyes full of tears but her expression ecstatic. "Mamo-chan!" she cried. "We're having a baby!"

Mamoru grinned as the others laughed, but there was silence from four of the party. The soldiers from Kinmoku were standing on the outskirts of the reunion, staring at Galaxia, and their quiet stares did not go unnoticed by the golden senshi.

"Hello," Galaxia said cautiously, getting to her feet and moving to stand near the small group.

There was a long moment of awkward silence as Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten stared at Galaxia, their expressions clouded and unreadable. Galaxia looked nervously at each of them, swallowing hard and willing herself not to look away. Her heart was thumping so loudly in her chest she was certain they could hear it, but she knew what she needed to say, even though she knew it would never erase the pain she had caused them.

"It's been six years," she said quietly, "but I still haven't forgotten what I did to you and your planet. I know you haven't forgotten either."

The soldiers from Kinmoku stared at her, not speaking even as Galaxia looked each one in the eye.

"I . . . I know it in no way makes up for what I did," continued Galaxia, "and I wouldn't blame you at all if you don't accept it, but I still would like to apologize." Bowing so low that her hair pooled on the ground, Galaxia said, quietly and evenly, "I'm so very sorry." She didn't raise her head, even though she aware that the Earth senshi were now watching this exchange. "Ever since I was given a second chance, I've been traveling through the galaxy, guiding all of the Star Seeds back to where they came from and helping as best as I could to repair some of the damage I caused. Of course, some was irreparable."

"Of course it was," Yaten said coldly. "People died because of you." He stood tensely before her, muscles taught, but then he stopped at the sorrowful look on Galaxia's face.

"Yes," Galaxia said, and she lowered her head so they couldn't see the tears that had gathered at Yaten's words. "I caused the deaths of millions of innocent people. It's a crime I committed, and I will have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life, but I'm doing all I can to rebuild the destruction. That's all I can do."

Yaten was silent, although every muscle in his small body still appeared taut. Taiki and Seiya looked just as tense, but Kakyuu was watching Galaxia with a very calm, almost contemplative expression.

Galaxia could only stare at the four for a very long moment before she dropped to her knees and bowed her head, and they could see her shoulders tremble. "I am so sorry," she said again, and her voice was slightly choked. "I'm so very, very sorry."

There was a long moment of silence as the soldiers from Kinmoku stared at Galaxia, who continued to bow. Then, to Galaxia's surprise, as well as Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's, Kakyuu dropped to her knees before Galaxia and put her hands on the other woman's shoulders.

"Princess?" Taiki said, eyes wide.

Galaxia raised her head and was taken aback to find that Kakyuu's ruby eyes, so similar to her own, were also glistening with tears. Even more amazing than that, however, was the smile that was curving the Kinmoku Princess's lips.

"You've been through so much," she said softly.

Galaxia's heart stopped, and Kakyuu smiled.

"When one tries to undo bad deeds with good ones, it seems the effort is usually a wasted one," she said gently. "People usually do not forgive easily, no matter how small the crime is. I can't even imagine what you've been through in your efforts to undo your past mistakes."

Galaxia's eyes widened, and the others could only watch, hushed. Kakyuu smiled warmly.

"You've saved our lives by being here," she said. "I know that in the six years that have passed, you have saved more lives than just ours, and you've restored happiness to people across the galaxy. Despite those good deeds, I'm certain that the amount of enemies you have is great, and you probably feel quite friendless, wandering through the galaxy without a home."

Galaxia nodded, not speaking, her eyes downcast, and Kakyuu took her hand in one of her own. Ruby eyes still glistening with tears, Galaxia raised her head slowly to look into Kakyuu's smiling face. Galaxia wondered briefly how a woman whom she had hurt so badly in the past could smile at her at all.

"I want to offer you my forgiveness and my friendship," Kakyuu said softly. "What's done is done, and the way I see it, you've repaid whatever debt you thought you owed me by being here. Let's put it behind us."

Her words ended with a long note of silence as everyone in the clearing of snow stared at the two alien soldiers. Then, hesitantly, Galaxia smiled, and the peace in the air was restored once more. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten didn't say anything; however reluctant they were, they thought it was best to follow the example of their Princess.

Usagi was beaming at them, her eyes full of tears. "How wonderful," she whispered.

Mamoru put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her against him. "It is, isn't it?"

Usagi nodded, and Chibi-Chibi giggled. "I know Galaxia's happy," she said.

Usagi smiled at the child. "Really?"

Chibi-Chibi nodded, then cupped her hand over her mouth, speaking in a low whisper, "She was so nervous on the way here. She thought there was no way she'd be forgiven."

"We're a forgiving bunch of people," Mamoru said with a kind smile. "And she deserves some happiness."

"I think so," said Chibi-Chibi, looking childishly offended that anyone would insinuate otherwise.

A loud burst of laughter suddenly interrupted them, and Usagi, Chibi-Chibi, and Mamoru turned to see Seiya squashing a struggling Yaten in a bone-crushing hug.

"Get off!" cried Yaten, looking horrified.

"I'm hugging you whether you like it or not, Yaten!" said Seiya, a grimace on his face as he fought to hold onto the squirming Yaten. "I'm hugging you because I love you! Yeah, that's right: LOVE! Deal with it!"

Seiya was a good deal bigger and stronger that Yaten, but the smaller Light would not stop trying to pry Seiya's arms from around his middle. "Let . . . go . . . of . . . ME!" he bellowed, gritting his teeth as he kicked out at his captor.

Beside them, Kakyuu, Taiki, Ami, and Minako were roaring in laughter. Seiya finally decided to let go of Yaten, and the silver-haired Light dropped limply to the ground, breathing heavily and rubbing his sore sides.

"Never . . ." he gasped, darting a vicious look in Seiya's direction, ". . . _never _do that again."

Seiya merely fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Haruka snorted and stood to her feet. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I vote we move this inside where it's warm."

"Hang on," Makoto said suddenly.

Everyone looked over at the brunette as she reached into her pocket, grinning and withdrawing her henshin wand. She looked apprehensively at the wand for a moment before taking a deep breath and holding it overhead.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

A flash of green light swept over her, leaving Sailor Jupiter in Makoto's place.

"Hell yes!" she cried, spinning around. "It's back!" In her enthusiasm, she generated a lightning attack and hurled it into the stratosphere, and the group watched in amusement as the brunette whooped gleefully at the fact she had regained her powers.

Minako looked flatly at the other woman. "Are you done now?"

Jupiter stopped, eyes wide, then shrugged. "Yeah."

As Makoto detransformed, Usagi grinned around at everyone. "So where should we go?" she asked, feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks.

Looking thoughtful, Chibi-Usa said, "We could all go to the Hikawa . . ." but then she froze, a hand over her mouth in horror as her eyes moved immediately to Rei.

Rei had gone white, as if she had forgotten about her loss until just at that moment or had thought it was a dream. Swallowing hard, she stood to her feet, and although everyone watched her she would not look at any of them. "If-if you don't mind, I'd rather find Yuuichirou and stay with him for a while," she said, eyes downcast.

"Are you sure?" asked Usagi hesitantly.

Rei nodded, staring down at the engagement ring on her finger and twisting it idly. It was clear she was trying very hard not to cry. "I just . . . I'd rather be with him right now. No offense or anything."

As Usagi moved to her side and wrapped the shivering woman in a tight hug, the others went silent, watching. Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi were obviously puzzled but remained silent, sensing that Rei's pain was something they should not ask about.

After Rei left, the shivering group decided it would be best to part ways for a little while, simply to regroup and cope with the events that had taken place in the past twenty four hours. It was decided that they would meet back up for a celebratory meal later that day, and as the group departed (with Usagi sweetly inviting Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi to accompany she and Mamoru to their apartment), Seiya took Kakyuu aside.

"Hey," he said. Kakyuu looked up at him and was perplexed at the expression on his face; it was almost as if he had just realized something that astounded him.

"What is it?" she said, cocking her head to the side confusedly.

"You're . . ." he paused, then swallowed hard, "you're so strong."

As Kakyuu realized that the expression on his face was due to her, she flushed. "I did nothing out of the ordinary," she said lightly.

Seiya shook his head. "That's not true," he said. "Back there with Galaxia . . . after what she did to our planet . . . to us . . . to _you_ . . . I can't even begin to imagine how much strength it took to forgive her."

Kakyuu looked away and was silent for a moment. "It wasn't easy," she admitted, and her voice grew soft, as if she was afraid of being overheard. Her eyes followed the figures of Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi as they followed Usagi and Mamoru, and after a moment she said softly, "A large part of me wanted to act violently toward her, to push away her apology and make her feel terrible for what she did. But I knew that such actions would resolve nothing and only make me feel worse. I needed to forgive her as much as she needed that forgiveness from me."

"Why?" Seiya asked.

Kakyuu turned back to him, her ruby eyes full of emotion. "Because it was right," she said firmly. "Hurting Galaxia would never have made me feel better. She made great mistakes, yes, but they were with good intentions, and I no longer begrudge her for anything she did. I think everything that happened back then was for a reason."

Seiya looked flabbergasted, but Kakyuu continued, "Our planet has been restored to better than it was before Galaxia destroyed it. Before, Kinmoku's progress was at a standstill. True, our civilization was thriving, but we were going nowhere. Now that we've restored our planet, we're making things better and pushing the boundaries that were once laid before us. That is true progress, and it never would have happened without that destruction."

Seiya stared at her, eyes wide, and Kakyuu smiled at him. "We cannot look to the past any longer," she said. "The future is looming before us, but we can't rise up to meet it if we're too concerned with what happened before."

Seiya still was staring at her as if he'd been hit over the head, and Kakyuu flushed. "Well, that's what I think," she said briskly, and she began to walk quickly after the others. Seiya caught up with her after a moment, and they walked silently together, their footsteps in the snow the only sound.

Then, Seiya slipped his arm around the Kinmoku Princess. "I was right," he said softly.

She raised her eyebrows and glanced at him out of the corner of an eye. "About what?"

Seiya smiled down at her and squeezed her against him. "You _are _strong," he said.

Kakyuu chuckled and shook her head. "You say that, but I'm not certain I'm strong enough to do one thing that has to be done."

Seiya looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kakyuu was silent for a moment; she and Seiya brought up the rear of the group, but quite close ahead of them was Yaten and Taiki, who were walking closely with Minako and Ami. Kakyuu watched the four for a long moment, then she sighed.

"This visit has been extraordinary, and I'm so glad to have been here," she said softly. "It was really quite risky, coming to Earth and leaving Kinmoku without a ruler, even for a short amount of time. I have complete faith in our government, and I know our guards have done well in protecting the peace in our absence, but we must return home soon."

Seiya's eyes widened. "Oh."

Kakyuu lowered her head. "The distance between our two planets is great, and visits will always be few and far between, no matter how Yaten's and Taiki's relationships may change with those two girls."

"And now . . . you have to tell them we're leaving," Seiya finished quietly.

Kakyuu nodded. "I don't think I'm strong enough to see Taiki and Yaten in such pain."

Seiya sighed. "I know what you mean."

They were quiet for a long moment, then Kakyuu looked sadly up at her consort. "What should I do, Seiya?"

The black-haired Light shook his head. "Taiki and Yaten know we're not going to stay here forever," he said. "They know we'll need to go home soon. I think . . . I think they should be allowed a bit of peaceful time with the ones they love before we tell them."

Kakyuu nodded. "That _is_ why we came here in the first place," she said. A slight smile crossed her face, and she looked somewhat less guilty as she looked up at him. "Then we'll take a few days before we go back?" she asked.

Seiya shrugged. "I think it's a good idea, but you're the one in charge, after all," he said. "It's your call."

"Yes," Kakyuu said immediately. She watched Yaten and Minako as they held hands, smiled as Taiki and Ami talked happily with each other, and she nodded. "That would be best."

Kakyuu looked much happier as she and Seiya walked together after the rest of the group, and as they watched Taiki and Yaten, both wondered what would happen in the lives of their friends during their last few days on Earth.

* * *

**Alrighty! We finally have peace, and now the fun begins! Well, mainly just for me because I love writing the peaceful, happy bits.**

**I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter. I know it took a month to get out, and that was never my intention, but I've had lots and lots of decisions to make regarding the things that went on in this chapter, and I want to offer a huge thanks to smcandy for her wonderful wisdom and inspiring ideas!**

**Please let me know what you think! The next chapters will be out much sooner than this one was!**


	20. Chapter 20 : Relief

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Twenty - Relief

"_Wars aren't fair, you know." - Galaxia_

* * *

The first thing Usagi was aware of in her mostly unconscious state was a gentle, deep voice, speaking near her ear.

"Usako?"

The sound of her husband's voice triggered a mixture of love and annoyance within her as she both adored him and hated him for waking her from her deep slumber. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to block out Mamoru's voice.

"Usako?"

Mamoru's warm, large hand was on her shoulder, gently shaking her awake, and that was something Usagi couldn't block out. Scowling, she crossly batted his hand away and turned over, pulling the covers so tightly around her that it formed a very snug cocoon. She was being childish, she knew, but if being childish was what allowed her to sleep for a few more precious minutes then by golly, she was going to do it.

Mamoru sat back and looked at the tight roll of blankets that had swallowed his tiny wife and blinked bewilderedly. "Usako, it's time to get up."

Usagi heard him, but as responding was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment (since it involved getting up), she rolled over and, completely encased in thick blankets, nuzzled herself as far into the mattress as she could possibly reach, hoping that Mamoru would give up on his futile quest to wake her up early on a Sunday. Really, after two years of marriage, he should have known better than to try.

Usagi felt the gentle shift of weight as Mamoru rose from the bed and, smirking victoriously beneath her quilted cloak, sighed happily and allowed herself to relax again. Her eyes were closed and she was drifting farther and farther . . .

"Usako?"

Usagi's eyes snapped open beneath the mound of blankets. Was he still _trying_? Well, Chiba Usagi was going to have none of that! Angrily and quite immaturely, Usagi pointedly began to snore, loudly enough so that she was certain Mamoru could hear it through her shield of covers and, hopefully, take the hint

Mamoru, meanwhile, was standing at the window and had turned away from it to stare at the snoring wad of covers, eyebrows raised.

"Usako?"

Usagi snored louder. Mamoru chuckled and looked back out the window for a moment before speaking again.

"Hey, Usako?"

Snore.

"Usako . . ."

Snore.

"It snowed last night."

Silence.

After a long moment of continuous silence, the covers lowered, revealing odangos, golden hair, and finally two wide, curious, brilliantly blue eyes.

"It snowed last night?" Usagi asked, her voice hushed.

Mamoru nodded and grinned.

In one fluid motion, Usagi threw aside the covers and hopped out of bed, darting to the window and throwing aside the curtains. Mamoru grinned as he watched her. Usagi loved fresh snow, and she approached the phenomenon with childish enthusiasm. Each new snow was like a white canvas to her; she couldn't wait to throw herself into the coldness and begin the destructive process of defacing the snow with footprints and silly snow-people. Usagi loved the snow, and Mamoru loved how excited and energetic his adorable little wife became under its influence.

"Mamo-chan!" cried Usagi, beaming up at him. "Mamo-chan, can we go out?"

Mamoru smiled at her. "You want to play in the snow?" he asked knowingly.

Usagi stopped, her smile slipping as she tried to compose herself and act more maturely. She was going to be a mother, after all, and what expectant mother wanted to play in the snow? "No," she said, looking indignant. "I simply want to visit my friends."

Her husband grinned wider. Really, she was so _cute_. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm," replied Usagi, straightening herself maturely and rearranging her hair. "Perhaps we should visit with Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi?"

"Sounds like a good idea," said Mamoru. "Maybe Chibi-Chibi will want to build a snowman, but she'll probably need some help."

Usagi brightened. "She probably will!" she exclaimed. "I can help her!"

Mamoru began to laugh, and Usagi stopped. "Oh, Usako," he chuckled. "You're so cute."

Usagi flushed. He had her figured out, but she chose not to draw attention to that fact. "So are we going or what?" she asked, ignoring whatever point her silly husband thought he might have made.

"Sure," said Mamoru, winking at her. "Don't forget to bring a heavy coat and some mittens."

Usagi scowled. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a strange feeling Mamoru was making fun of her.

* * *

Yaten sighed and shook his head as he walked down the street, exhaling a cloud of mist into the cold air.

It had been three days since the defeat of Hecate, and he had been spending most of those three days exclusively in the company of one Aino Minako. In fact, he had just spent a peaceful few hours at her apartment, watching some silly soap opera while Artemis and Luna sat in their laps, purring contentedly. Since Hecate's defeat and Minako's public confession of love for him, they hadn't mentioned the events that had transpired. It was an unspoken realization; Yaten and Minako had deep feelings for each other, that much was certain, but would it be any use trying to make something of it? How could two people love each other when there was a galaxy separating them? Yaten sighed heavily. Maybe he should ask Taiki what he and Ami were going to do.

He walked on for a couple more minutes when something odd happened that made Yaten freeze in his steps.

Something very cold and very wet suddenly hit the back of his head.

Slowly, he reached a hand back and tentatively patted the object clinging to his hair, even though he had the awful feeling he already knew what it was.

He brought his hand to his face to stare at the small, wet pieces of ice clinging to his gloves.

Yep. A snowball.

"Oh, damn," he remarked crossly.

"Oh, Yaaaaaaaaaa-ten . . ." a singsong voice called.

Like a man in a trance, Yaten turned to behold the sight of Seiya surrounded by the walls of a rather impressive snow fort that probably took hours to build, but Seiya was exactly the type of idiot to waste his time on something so utterly useless. He was grinning widely and wearing an odd type of military hat, and, as Yaten was quick to notice, a large snowball was clutched in a gloved hand, poised to throw.

It was a war, Yaten realized in dismay, and he was the enemy.

"Double damn," he groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Greetings, enemy soldier!" called Seiya. "You have entered our territory, and therefore we are prepared to launch an attack! Have you any last words?"

"Is it too late to run away?"

"Yes!"

And, after taking careful aim, Seiya pulled back his arm to throw the snowball.

"Don't even think about . . ."

Yaten was cut off as the well-aimed snowball splattered across his face, blinding him and sending him flying backwards into the snow.

"Yes!" cheered Seiya, clapping his hands childishly and sending small ice and water particles flying from his gloves.

"Excellent shot, General," said Taiki admiringly, poking his head over the walls of the snow fort and peering at the white glob plastered to Yaten's face.

"Thank you, Lieutenant!" Seiya exclaimed gleefully, bowing.

Sputtering angrily as he stood to his feet, Yaten furiously wiped a hand across his face to remove the snow and reveal a rather frightening expression on his flushed face.

"Seiya," he said scathingly, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You . . . are . . . dead!"

"General Kou!" cried Taiki. "We are picking up hostile readings from the enemy opponent!"

"The snow-covered shrimp shall not frighten us!" exclaimed Seiya.

"I'm sorry," growled Yaten, clenching his fists at his sides, "WHAT did you just call me?!"

"Silence the enemy with another attack!" Seiya ordered gallantly, striking a ridiculous pose as he ignored the fuming Yaten. "Let fly the snowballs!"

"Don't you dare . . . eep!"

Yaten leaped three feet into the air as Kakyuu, Usagi, and Chibi-Chibi hopped up from behind the walls of the snow fort and began assailing him with a huge supply of freshly-made snowballs.

"That's right, soldiers!" cheered Seiya. "Don't hold back! Hit him with everything you've got!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" cried Yaten, a snowball thrown by Kakyuu grazing his jaw.

"Good shot, milady!" grinned Seiya, and he and Kakyuu exchanged high-fives.

"Damn it!" screamed Yaten. He hopped around for a moment, trying to dodge the snowballs, but his attempts were unsuccessful. There was only one thing he could do . . . Yaten decided to employ his normal method of snowball evasion. The smallest Light covered his head and began to run around in circles, occasionally sidestepping and twisting in an odd sort of dance to defy the snow gods. True, it wasn't the most dignified way of avoiding snowballs, but it managed to keep him mostly dry, as long as he kept moving.

He only stopped once to scowl at them and bellow, "FIVE AGAINST ONE IS HARDLY FAIR!"

"Wars aren't fair, you know," called Galaxia conversationally from the sidelines. Yaten looked over sourly; she and Mamoru were standing nearby with cups of coffee, grinning at the antics of their companions.

"This isn't a war!" yelled Yaten. "It's a fucking MASSACRE!"

"Stop complaining!" cried Usagi merrily, chucking a particularly large snowball at him.

He sidestepped it, then shot her, Chibi-Chibi, and Kakyuu an evil glare. "Why are YOU guys against me?"

"It's FUN!" replied Chibi-Chibi, cheerfully letting a fly a snowball that hit Yaten on the side of the head and sent him reeling backwards.

He stumbled back, dazed, and lights exploded behind his eyes from the force. He briefly concluded that a normal snowball shouldn't have been able to have that affect on him. More like a rock than a snowball . . . Yaten frowned. Wait a minute . . . That snowball was awfully . . . hard. Frowning, he fingered the clump of snow sticking to his face, and there, in the center of the snowball's remains, was a small rock. There was only one person devious enough in the war of snowball fighting to put rocks in snowballs, and that was . . .

"SEIYA!" Yaten shouted, glaring at him and waving the rock menacingly. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING . . . MMPH!!"

A snowball that was a little larger than a bowling ball suddenly collided with his face, covering his entire head and knocking him flat on his back in the middle of the snow.

"YES!" cheered Seiya, pumping his arms and hopping up and down like a madman. "YES! Oh, man, I NAILED him! And right when it really counted! Ooh, not so tough now, are you, Yaten-chaaaaan?"

Slowly, almost painfully, Yaten rolled over and stood to his feet, brushing the snow from his face and staring somewhat impassively at Seiya.

"Ready to raise your little white flag?" cooed Seiya tauntingly.

Yaten's expression held no emotion as he straightened, squared his shoulders, and tightened his scarf around his neck. "Actually," he replied very calmly. "I was about to tell you I was done playing your little game."

"Aha!" cried Seiya. "Hear that, soldiers? The enemy is surrendering!"

"Not quite," said Yaten, smirking and scooping up a handful of snow..

"Wha . . . ?" Seiya began, but then an expertly-thrown snowball smacked him square in the face.

"General!" Taiki exclaimed in horror.

"Aha!" roared Seiya, wiping off the snow and pointing at Yaten from the fort. "The enemy is retaliating!"

Yaten snorted. "You think?"

"Ah, but five against one is hardly fair, is it?" Kakyuu asked mischievously.

Yaten scowled.

"Ooh, a snowball fight!" cried a voice from the sidewalk.

They turned as Hotaru bounded over, grinning widely. "Can I play? I want to be on Yaten-san's team!"

Yaten looked somewhat surprised, then a smirk began to curve his lips.

Perfect.

"What ho!" cried Seiya. "More foes? Let them come!"

The other members of the Outer Senshi stood on the sidewalk, each of them bundled up for the cold weather and watching the scene unfold with interest. Chibi-Usa was with them and had eagerly bounded over after Hotaru toward where Yaten stood.

"Aren't you guys too old for this?" asked Michiru, looking over at Seiya's snow fort.

"THIS is interesting," commented Haruka, grinning a lopsided grin as she strolled over. "Looks like the aliens are ganging up on each other."

"Correction," Yaten said, scowling and brushing snow from his coat. "They're ganging up on ME."

Haruka shrugged. "Well, you know what they say about predators singling out the smallest and weakest in the herd . . ."

Yaten turned his glare on her. "Shut up for a minute, would you?" The smallest Light paused, thinking for a moment, then he sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Um, Tenou-san . . . ?"

Haruka blinked at him. "Yes?"

Looking pained, Yaten grit his teeth and muttered, "I can't believe I'm even going to ask you this . . . I never thought I'd EVER ask you this, but . . ."

"Yes . . . ?" Haruka raised her eyebrows.

Yaten drew in a breath. ". . . You wanna help me?"

"Are you kidding?" Haruka grinned and popped her knuckles. "If it involves creaming that idiot over there," (and she jerked her head in Seiya's direction) "then I'm game."

"Ah, now, let's not resort to immature name-calling!" called Taiki from the snow fort. "This is a war, after all."

"Yeah!" agreed Seiya, sticking his tongue out at them. "You stupid-heads!"

"Who's resorting to immature name-calling now?" asked Chibi-Usa, already busy creating a fresh supply of snowballs.

"Okay," said Yaten, looking around. "That makes five against three. We're still a bit short."

"_We're_ short?" Haruka asked, feigning incredulity. "Speak for yourself, shrimp."

Yaten scowled. "Shut up, She-Man. The point is, we need to make the teams even. Let's see . . . now where can we find one more person . . . ?"

He, Haruka, Hotaru , and Chibi-Usa turned to look expectantly at Setsuna and Michiru, who stood to the side, watching apprehensively.

"I don't think so . . ." murmured Setsuna.

"Oh, come on, guys!" exclaimed Hotaru. "It'll be fun!"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," said Michiru, who actually looked as if she were considering it.

"It might," muttered Yaten, rubbing the sore spot on his head from the rock-filled snowball that had hit him earlier.

"But what's fun without a little pain, eh, shrimp?" asked Haruka, grabbing Yaten in a headlock and twisting him around in a way that made him yowl painfully.

"Ouch!" Yaten grimaced as his neck made a cracking sound that was hardly healthy. "Let go of me!" Scowling, he wriggled from the grinning Haruka's grasp, turned around to face her, and promptly stomped hard on her foot.

"OW!" cried Haruka, hopping up and down as she clutched her foot.

"You're right," Yaten said, deadpan. "That was fun."

Hotaru began to giggle. "Don't forget you two are on the same team," she said in amusement as Haruka glared at Yaten.

Still watching from the sidewalk, Setsuna looked at Michiru out of the corner of an eye. "Do you want to?" she asked.

Michiru shrugged. "It could be fun," she said, smiling a little. "Besides, someone has to keep Yaten and Haruka from killing each other."

"Hotaru can do that," Setsuna replied calmly.

"By bringing about the apocalypse?" asked Michiru, raising an eyebrow. "No, thanks. I'd rather not die again so soon."

Setsuna grimaced a little. "Good point."

"Is one of you two coming or not?" asked Haruka impatiently, tossing a snowball up and down.

Michiru and Setsuna exchanged glances and moved slowly to join them.

"I'll do it," Michiru said evenly. "You would probably have more fun watching with Mamoru-san and Galaxia."

Setsuna patted Michiru on the shoulder, looking relieved. "You're a good soldier."

Michiru rolled her eyes as the Time Guardian walked over to Galaxia and Mamoru and stood next to them. "Thanks, I think," she murmured, and she made her way to Haruka's side, apprehensive about the entire ordeal and trying to shake off the feeling she was going to certainly die again.

As Michiru joined them and completed their five-member team, Yaten turned to grin at Seiya, Taiki, Kakyuu, Usagi, and Chibi-Chibi. "Well, then," he said, crossing his arms. "I'd say five against five is pretty fair, wouldn't you?"

* * *

A little more than an hour later, the snow battle was over and its arena was a complete disaster. Seiya's snow fort had crumbled, and the ground was so littered with snowballs and scoop-marks that it was barely recognizable from the flat sheet of white it had been before. Seiya was unconscious on the ground, Taiki and Kakyuu were sitting beside him, waiting patiently for him to wake up, and Usagi and Chibi-Chibi were shivering where they huddled beside Mamoru and Galaxia. Yaten and Haruka, meanwhile, were exchanging victorious high-fives.

"It's over," sighed Michiru as Setsuna walked over to the victor's side.

"That was quite . . . impressive," she commented carefully. "I've never seen you take a game so seriously."

"Oh?" asked Michiru, feigning surprise. "Certainly not."

"You hit Taiki so hard with a snowball that he got a nosebleed," observed Setsuna flatly.

Michiru shrugged. "Yes, I did that," she said nonchalantly.

Chibi-Usa had made her way over to Setsuna's side, grinning. "Not to mention," she added swiftly, "that giant snowball you threw at the end was what took the snow fort down."

Michiru tossed her hair. "I believe you're exaggerating," she said lightly.

"It was like watching an Olympic athlete complete a successful shot-put," Setsuna said flatly.

"I did nothing of the sort," retorted Michiru, rewrapping her scarf around her neck.

Setsuna and Chibi-Usa exchanged glances that said exactly what they were both thinking:_Yeah, right._

Hotaru walked up to them, brushing snow off her mittens. "Fun game, wasn't it?" she said cheerfully. "I was going to thank Yaten-san for letting us play with him, but he's disappeared somewhere."

Setsuna blinked. "That's odd. You'd think he'd want to gloat about winning."

"At least Haruka will be glad he's not here," said Michiru with a smile, rearranging her damp curls. "I'm surprised they didn't kill each other."

"Me too," grinned Hotaru, skipping ahead a little as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "I don't think Haruka-papa hates Yaten-san as much as she says, though."

"It's hard to tell, isn't it?" said Setsuna, smiling at Hotaru.

"Uh-huh!"

Michiru suddenly stopped and looked around, her blue eyes wide. "Wait . . . where _is_ Haruka?"

* * *

"This is surreal," Yaten commented, looking amused. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Haruka glanced at him over the top of her mug of coffee, eyebrows raised. "Doing what?"

"Intentionally spending time with you," he replied, shrugging. "I mean, going out for a drink with you is something I hadn't exactly planned on doing, you know . . . _ever_."

The tall woman smirked. She had been so full of adrenaline after their victorious snowball fight (and so thrilled that she had managed to hit Seiya so many times that he looked like a snowman by the end of their battle) that, without thinking about it, she had demanded Yaten celebrate the victory with her. Haruka was just as surprised as Yaten was when he agreed, and shortly thereafter they ended up in the small café they were now sitting at.

"It wasn't exactly something I planned on, either," she said, brandishing her mug of coffee. "But a celebration was in order."

Yaten had a cup of tea on the table, and he smirked slightly, obviously remembering the events from earlier that day as well. He raised his cup of tea in a toast. "To victory."

Haruka couldn't help but chuckle as they tapped the rims of their cups together. "Victory."

Yaten sipped calmly at his tea, and watched as Haruka drained her mug of coffee and plunked the empty mug noisily on the table.

Yaten stared at her, feigning surprise. "Why, Tenou-san, how femininely you drink your coffee!" he said. "What form, what grace! Such a splendid vision of womanly . . ."

"Cut the crap," growled Haruka, unamused. "At least I'm all woman instead of half."

He smirked. "That's debatable coming from someone who's manlier than Mamoru-san."

Haruka grit her teeth together, eyes flashing. "Another comment like that out of you, Yaten, and I swear to God I'll . . ."

She was interrupted as a pretty waitress came to their table, a pot of fresh coffee in her hand as she beamed at Haruka.

"Would you like some more coffee, sir?" she asked Haruka brightly.

"MA'AM!" snarled Haruka, rounding on her.

The waitress squealed and scampered off as quickly as she could, slopping coffee on the floor in her haste to get away. Haruka scowled and turned to Yaten, who was staring at her with a most curious expression on his face. She realized a moment later that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Go on, Tenou-san," he said, his lips twitching, "I believe you were saying something funny a moment ago. Something about being 'all woman' . . ."

"Shut up," Haruka growled, clenching her fists. "God, every time you open your mouth, it pisses me off."

"That's funny. Every time you open your mouth, you sound like a man."

Haruka glared at him for a moment, and he only stared stoically back at her. They sat there like that for a few minutes, staring each other down, the air around them tense, then, amazingly, the corners of Haruka's mouth began to twitch. Then Yaten was fighting to hold back his own smile, and before they knew it, both were laughing.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you got me on that one," chuckled Haruka, wiping an eye.

Yaten laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss exchanging insults with you when we leave." He stopped, eyes wide. He hadn't meant to reveal they were going home.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at this. "So you _are _going back," she said. "When?"

Yaten shrugged. "Don't know. Soon. Within the next few days, I think." His smile now gone, he looked out the window.

"Does Minako-chan know?" Haruka asked suddenly.

Yaten's eyes widened slightly as he looked back at her. Then, he shook his head. "Not yet."

Haruka glared at him. Then, without warning, she suddenly reached across the table and grabbed the Light by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me," she growled, staring him in the eye. "If you ever do anything to hurt that girl, you'll have me and a bunch of other pissed-off Earth senshi to deal with . . . including one who has the power to destroy entire _planets_, if you get my drift."

Yaten's eyes were wide as he gingerly pried her hand from his shirt and sat back. "I'll take note of that," he said, rubbing his neck. "But you have nothing to worry about."

Haruka frowned at him, crossing her arms. "She loves you, you know," she stated.

Yaten nodded, looking down at the table. "I know," he said quietly, eyes downcast. "But I won't do anything to hurt her."

Haruka's gaze was hard as she stared at him. "Are you telling the truth?"

He lifted his head to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Of course, I am," he replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "I care too much about her to hurt her again."

Haruka relaxed and settled back in her seat. "Good."

Smiling slightly and feeling like he had just passed some sort of test, Yaten raised an eyebrow at her. "You care about Minako a lot too, don't you?"

She shrugged, nodding. "Yeah, I do," she replied. "Minako-chan's like a sister to me."

"Aww, big brother Haruka," grinned Yaten.

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha," she said tonelessly.

The time they spent together was more comfortable than either had ever thought possible, and without Yaten or Haruka realizing it, and hour had passed. It had been decided earlier that day that all the senshi would meet up that evening for a meal, something Yaten himself was dreading since it meant that everyone (Minako) would find out that he and his companions were returning to Kinmoku, so it was with slight reluctance that he agreed it was time to leave.

They paid their tab and left a tip, and they rose from their seats to leave. As they passed the waitress who had mistaken Haruka for a man, Yaten smirked at her and pressed some extra yen into her hand. The waitress blinked widely at him, holding the money in confusion.

"Um . . . thanks very much, but what is this for?" she asked curiously.

Yaten chuckled. "After what you said earlier, you deserve an extra tip," he replied. "That made my day."

The waitress cast a nervous glance at Haruka, who was staring them down with a look that was colder than the snow outside. "Oh, you're welcome," she replied, reddening. She turned to Haruka and bowed slightly. "Er . . . I meant to apologize about that. I'm very sorry, I had no idea you were a woman!"

Haruka blinked as Yaten laughed and waved a hand. "Don't sweat it. It's an easy mistake to make."

Haruka turned to him, growling. "Yaten . . ."

The waitress blinked at them, her face very red as she said something that made Yaten and Haruka both stare at her. "Yes, um . . . I thought that she was your boyfriend. I mean, when I thought she was a 'he' I thought that you and him . . . I mean, _her_, were . . . I mean . . . um . . ." She stopped, looking very embarrassed as she glanced nervously back at Yaten. "Excuse me for asking, but are you a woman or a man?"

Yaten's grin froze on his face. "Wha . . . ?"

Haruka was ready, though. "Oh, Yaten's a man _today_," she replied with a smirk, "but for him, gender's more of an accessory, you see. He changes his sex as often as he changes his shirt."

Yaten turned to her, a slight glare on his face but there was some amusement evident in his expression. "Touché, Haruka-kun."

She grinned.

The waitress was staring at both of them, looking quite frightened and wishing she had called in sick that day. But then the two strange people thanked her and turned for the door, but not before the taller one called Haruka stopped and pulled more yen from her pocket.

"Here," said Haruka, handing the money to the waitress and grinning widely. "You deserve this for asking him that question."

"Er . . . thank you," said the waitress, looking completely baffled but not at all upset by the unusually large tip she was receiving from this strange pair.

"Take care."

"H-have a good day."

Then they were both gone, leaving the waitress wide-eyed, confused, and wondering whether she should ask customers their gender more often.

* * *

It was several hours later when the group met up for dinner, although Rei declined the invitation. The others could tell she was trying to be strong about the loss of her grandfather, and although she and Yuuichirou had another place to live thanks to the several houses Yuuichirou's parents owned in the Juuban area, it was clear that the Hikawa Jinja was a huge loss for Rei as well. Usagi especially tried to offer her help to Rei, but the priestess insisted that the pain was something she wanted to endure with Yuuichirou. Rei had always been one to act tough and unfazed by any circumstance, but that was all a façade. She mourned alone, shutting herself away from the world until she was ready to face it again, and it seemed clear to the others that they had no place trying to help her mourn. Whether Rei was strong or weak away from the group did not matter; it was more important to her that they saw her strong side at all times. And so they respected her decision and let her have her time away, taking comfort in the fact that at least she had Yuuichirou to support her when she fell.

As if that wasn't enough to bring down the happy atmosphere, Kakyuu announced quite early to the group that she, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten were going to be returning to Kinmoku in two days time. The group was disappointed with this news; Minako and Ami especially were wavering between feeling devastated and knowing that of _course_ Yaten and Taiki were going to return home at some point, and how could they ever stay on Earth? After a moment of stunned silence, Galaxia added that she and Chibi-Chibi had been invited by Kakyuu to visit Kinmoku and would be leaving with them. Everyone was silent for a long time; they all knew that the alien soldiers would have to return home at some point, but it was so soon, and it felt as if they'd always been there, like they belonged on Earth.

It was with that knowledge that the group had their meal, and although it was meant as a celebration of their victory and return to life, there was a bit of a gloomy air about the large table. Hotaru especially was very quiet and dejected-looking for much of the meal, and although the others were trying to act happy and were having pleasant conversations, she never joined in.

"Hotaru-chan, what's up?" asked Mamoru from across the table, looking concerned. "You've been acting gloomy through the whole meal."

Hotaru mumbled and poked at her food

"Is it because of Rei-chan?" he asked.

Hotaru's purple eyes were clouded as she looked up at him. "Well . . . no . . ." she said quietly.

"Is it because Seiya-tachi are leaving?" asked Usagi.

"That's not it at all," said Hotaru glumly.

"Really?" asked Usagi.

"I know I should be upset about those things, and I am, but I . . . it's just that . . ."

"What is it?" asked Setsuna.

"I'm just sick of dying!" Hotaru said, frowning as she stabbed a potato. "I keep on dying, then coming back, only to die again. One of these days I'm just going to die and decide to stay dead!"

The others looked at her in surprise, unsure of whether to laugh or not, then Usagi frowned at the younger girl.

"Hotaru-chan, please don't talk like that."

Hotaru frowned, looking thoroughly dejected. "But-but . . . I died!"

She was met with flat looks all around.

"So did I, Hotaru-chan."

"So did I, Hotaru-chan."

"So did I, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru looked down at her plate sheepishly. "Oh. Right."

Chibi-Usa giggled and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "It's not so bad, Hotaru-chan. Would you rather stay dead?"

"I'd rather not die at all," replied Hotaru, "but I'm beginning to think I have no choice."

Chibi-Usa laughed. "Lighten up. We're alive now, aren't we?"

"Yeah," grinned Makoto, winking at the skinny girl. "You never know, maybe we're immortal."

Hotaru set her fork down and crossed her arms. "So I can go play in the railroad tracks without fear of dying because if I get hit by a train, by some miracle I'll end up surviving or coming back to life?" she asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

They all stared at her for a long moment, completely baffled as to what to say as they had never considered this themselves, then Ami turned to look at Setsuna, who was sitting silently beside her, sipping her tea.

"Setsuna-san, you must know something about this."

The Time Guardian shrugged lightly, her expression serious. "As far as I know, the bodies of those who hold Sailor Crystals are almost always restored . . . although sometimes they are not."

"That's true," Galaxia said quietly. "As long as the Sailor Crystal isn't captured or damaged in any way, more than likely the bodies of those who carry them will eventually be restored. At least until the Sailor Crystal is passed on."

The others looked thoughtful as Haruka frowned. "But passing on a Sailor Crystal means . . ." Her voice trailed off as she cast a cautious glance at Michiru, only to find her fiancé watching her with a clouded expression. Haruka looked away quickly so no one else would notice and cocked a nervous grin. "It's kind of like genetics, isn't it?"

Yaten wrinkled his nose. "Please," he said, poking at his rice with a chopstick, "I'm trying to eat. The idea of you passing on any of your freakish genes is ruining my appetite."

Secretly grateful for an excuse to move into less serious territory, Haruka scowled. "Shut up, Yaten."

He saluted her. "Sure thing, She-Man," he said, turning back to his meal.

Haruka's fists clenched and her glare grew murderous, but she surprisingly decided to leave it.

"So are we just going to remain as we are without aging, too?" asked Minako. "I mean, from what we've seen, in a thousand years we'll look the same as we do now, right?"

"Hey, yeah," grinned Makoto. "We'll never have to deal with wrinkles or arthritis or rheumatism or Alzheimer's . . ."

"We're not going to age?" asked Usagi in surprise.

"That's right," said Chibi-Usa, casting an innocent look at Setsuna. "Puu's really, really old, but she looks like she's in her twenties."

"Aren't _you _914 years old?" asked Hotaru quietly, grinning. Chibi-Usa shushed her.

"'Puu?'" chortled Seiya, looking at the Time Guardian. "That's so cute."

"Wow, so how old _are_ you, Puu?" asked Mamoru with a grin.

Glancing coolly at them, Setsuna said simply, "A lady never reveals her age."

Yaten snorted. "Probably because there isn't a big enough number."

Seiya and Mamoru promptly choked on their drinks.

Showing no sign of annoyance other than a flash of red in her magenta eyes, Setsuna ignored Yaten and cast a strict, motherly sort of gaze at Hotaru. "Hotaru," she said severely, "be that as it may, playing in the railroad is out of the question."

Hotaru grinned sheepishly. "Yes, ma'am."

Usagi, who had been looking rather upset whole exchange, spoke up. "But guys," she said, looking around at each person at their large table, "just because you'll probably come back doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you die for my sake anymore."

Mamoru frowned at her. "Usako . . ."

"I'm serious," said Usagi earnestly. "You can't keep sacrificing yourselves. You have your own lives to live." She looked away, her eyes growing glassy. "I can't stand losing anyone. Not anymore."

Everyone grew silent then, and no one would look at her. The friendly, comfortable atmosphere was suddenly awkward and uneasy for a few long moments, then Usagi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said softly. "I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable."

"She's just a little emotional," said Mamoru with a forced grin at the others. "You know, pregnancy screws with her hormones."

Usagi's eyes sparked. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mamoru's eyes widened. "Oh, nothing, nothing," he said hurriedly. "I only meant . . . um . . ."

His wife was glaring at him, waiting for a response.

He smiled innocently. "I love you?"

Usagi stopped glaring and turned back to her food. "Okay."

Seiya solemnly turned to Mamoru. "Mamoru-san," he said sagely, "a shut mouth gathers no foot."

Mamoru chuckled, running a hand through his bangs. "Thanks," he said. "I'll remember that."

The relaxed atmosphere now restored, the senshi began to carry on conversation again.

"Are you feeling better now, Chibi-Chibi-chan?" Mamoru was asking the child seated beside him.

She nodded enthusiastically, beaming up at him with a smudge of spaghetti sauce on her chin. "Yep!"

Galaxia was ready with a napkin in her hand. "Come here, you've got sauce on your face . . ."

"Aww, how cute . . ." cooed Usagi teasingly.

Chibi-Chibi let out a loud, long-suffering sigh, but she obediently turned to Galaxia and let her wipe the offending sauce from her chin. As soon as Galaxia released her, she turned cheerfully back to Mamoru to talk to he and Usagi some more.

"So, Minako-chan," said Makoto, "why were you acting so weird the other day?"

Minako paused in lifting a spoonful of curry to her mouth, her eyes wide. "Huh?"

"You know, before the attack," Makoto said, raising an eyebrow. "When you got all upset and ran out of our meeting, remember?"

Minako bit her lip. She and Yaten exchanged significant glances, then she shrugged and grinned. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she replied brightly.

"Like that scares me," joked Makoto, casting a wink in Hotaru's direction. "I'm sure I'd come back."

As the other chuckled, Usagi frowned. "Mako-chan, that's not funny."

"Well, you know how it is, Usagi-san," said Hotaru with a sweet smile. "Life is tough and then you die. And die. And die. And then, for a change of pace, you die . . ."

At that moment, Haruka laughed, ended up inhaling a strand of pasta, and broke into a coughing fit. Michiru primly thumped her on the back, smiling in amusement as the others snickered and Usagi frowned but said nothing.

"You know, I've been thinking lately of traveling," said Makoto casually, her eyes sparkling in mischief. "It'd be nice to take a vacation somewhere."

"Where would you go?" asked Kakyuu.

"I don't know . . ." Makoto paused, as if deep in thought, then she grinned. "Maybe the Dead Sea?"

"Oh, God, here we go," muttered Yaten, sinking his head down into his hands.

Minako raised an eyebrow at Makoto. "But Mako-chan," she said, "aren't you scared of flying?"

"To death," admitted the brunette, then she chuckled at her own joke as the others groaned.

"You're killing me, Mako-chan," snorted Seiya. Then he stopped, his expression growing serious. "Oh, wait. You can't."

"We can test that theory," Haruka said readily.

Usagi was frowning disapprovingly at them. "You guys, this isn't funny."

"Honestly, Koneko-chan," said Haruka, winking. "Making a joke won't kill you."

"If the jokes are this bad, it might," grumbled Yaten, who was listening to the exchange with a pained expression.

"Lighten up," Minako giggled. "It's all in good humor. It's healthy to see the funny side of things, right?"

He wrinkled his nose. "I guess so, but listening to this is more painful than hearing Taiki recite poetry."

Taiki glared at him. "Hey . . ."

The silver-haired Light held up his hands defensively. "Look, I'm just saying . . ."

"Why don't you try?" Minako interrupted.

"Try what?" he asked blankly.

"Make a joke," she replied simply.

"A bad joke?" Yaten asked, looking incredulous.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah," Seiya said, butting in, "it won't be any different from your normal jokes."

"Piss off, Seiya."

Minako tugged Yaten's sleeve. "Come on."

His expression hardened. "No. I won't disgrace myself like that."

"It's not like it'll kill you, you know."

"Minako . . ."

"You know you want to join in the fun! Come on, Yaten, try it."

"Over my dead body!"

Minako grinned at him, looking satisfied as Yaten suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in disbelief.

"See?" Minako asked sweetly, turning back to her plate to finish off her curry. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Yaten looked very miserable and depressed as he lowered his face into his hands. "Shit," he groaned. "It's contagious."

Minako only patted him cheerfully on the back. "That's the spirit!"

"Leave me alone . . ."

Grinning mischievously, Chibi-Usa raised a hand to summon the waiter over to their table. When the waiter got there, she held out her empty glass and smiled innocently. "May I have a refill, please?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyes. "I'm dying of thirst."

The others burst into giggles as the waiter looked around at them in confusion. "Um . . . right away, Miss."

The minute he was gone, Usagi turned to them, her brow furrowing. "Guys!" she cried. "That's not funny!"

"Calm down, Usako," chuckled Mamoru. "Would it kill you to lighten up?"

"Mamo-chan!" she shrieked, rounding on him. "NO!"

By that point, the others were all laughing, and even Setsuna was chuckling, shaking her head in amusement. Chibi-Chibi giggled so hard that she slopped soda down her front, and Galaxia had to dab at the child's shirt through her own laughter.

"Stop, stop!" cried Usagi. "These jokes have to end now!"

"I agree," mumbled Yaten weakly from behind his hands. "Not funny at all."

"Okay, okay," said Makoto, sighing heavily. "We'll stop."

"No more jokes?" Usagi said, smiling in obvious relief.

"No more jokes," Makoto agreed.

Yaten lowered his hands and continued eating, grumbling, "Thank God."

Kakyuu giggled. "Don't be so dramatic."

"That was a traumatic experience," he said bluntly. "I think I deserve to be dramatic."

The remainder of the meal went by without a single death joke, much to Usagi and Yaten's relief. But the others couldn't stop themselves from bursting out in laughter when the waiter asked for their dessert orders and, when asked which dishes were the best, insisted that the cheesecake was "to die for."

Even after dessert was done and their plates had been cleared, the group stayed at the table, talking comfortably and joking. They didn't even notice that hours had passed until their waiter politely informed them that the restaurant was getting ready to close, and it was with a jolt of surprise that Mamoru pointed out they'd been there for three hours.

"We'd better go," he said, after they'd paid their tab.

"You're right," said Makoto, stifling a yawn. She rose from the table and smiled. "I'm dead tired."

Usagi scowled. "Mako-chan . . ."

Haruka nodded. "I'd kill for some fresh air right now."

The others laughed as Usagi hit a fist against the table.

"That's it!" she cried, eyes blazing. "The next one who makes a joke like that is dead!"

They all grew silent, staring at her with wide eyes. Then, slowly, they began to grin.

"Nice one, Odango," said Seiya.

Usagi blinked. "Huh?" She looked thoughtful for a moment, then she realized what she said. "Oh." The blonde slapped herself in the forehead. "Oh, crap."

"Told you it was contagious," muttered Yaten miserably.

"I didn't wanna believe you," replied Usagi, sounding just as miserable.

"Come on, guys!" laughed Minako as they began to rise from the table, gathering their things. "Some day, you'll look back on this whole dying thing and laugh."

"Will I be in a padded room?" grumbled Yaten, tugging on his coat.

Slender fingers threaded through his as Minako grabbed his hand and laughed happily. "Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised," she commented.

Yaten rolled his eyes as the group headed toward the door of the restaurant, but he was smiling.

Everyone parted and went their separate ways into the night, some alone, some in pairs, some in small groups, but they all were thinking about the next two days and wondering what would change when the group they had become so used to was torn apart.

* * *

**Once again, it took far too long to get this chapter out. Anyways, not too much going on, other than the happy fluff that I so love writing. I had too much fun with that snow battle. Tee hee. And I apologize if any of those jokes got too corny/cheesy. It just kinda happened.  
**

**For those of you who are worried about Hecate coming back, don't worry. She's history. I didn't know that I made it unclear whether her destruction was permanent or not, but it so totally is. She's dead. Dead like a bug on a windshield.**

**As for how the senshi got their powers back, etc . . . I used our lovely Galaxia to explain a little bit, but the way I see it, as long as the Star Seed isn't destroyed, the powers of a senshi remain, they simply have to be reborn or resurrected to be able to use them again. And that resurrection will almost always happen until that Star Seed/Sailor Crystal is passed down to a child. In Galaxia's case, it was an unorthodox way to pass it on, but I digress. Hopefully it's not too far fetched or complicated!**

**Next chapter should be out soon since it's mostly written, so that means this story's almost done! In the meantime, please let me know what you guys think!**


	21. Chapter 21 : Resonance

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Twenty-One - Resonance

"_Nosce te ipsum__." –Mizuno Ami_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to spend your last day here like this, with me?"

Yaten paused in lifting his chopsticks to his mouth to regard Minako with a wide-eyed expression. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

Looking away, Minako shrugged and idly poked at her ramen with a chopstick. After the announcement that the Lights and Kakyuu were returning to Kinmoku, Yaten and Minako had been inseparable, but even so, Yaten had felt the need to request that Minako spend his final day with him. She agreed, of course, and for the past few hours, the two soldiers had been walking around the city together, talking, making various stops at different little shops, including a small noodle stand, and generally enjoying each other's company. They talked of their childhoods, their companions, what had happened in their lives over the past six years . . . everything, it seemed, except that which weighed most heavily on their minds: Yaten leaving. Minako pursed her lips. Funny how it never came up.

"Well?" Yaten prompted, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Minako shrugged and looked away. "I don't know," she replied. "I guess . . . well, last time you were here, we didn't exactly leave on good terms."

He turned and looked seriously at her. "We've talked about this already."

She sighed. "I know, but even before _that_ happened, you still weren't exactly nice to me."

Turning back to his noodles, Yaten let out a snort. "I wasn't exactly nice to anyone."

"Except Luna," said Minako sourly.

Yaten rolled his eyes as he lifted his chopsticks. "Mina . . ."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"No," he said around a mouthful of noodles. "I didn't like anyone at first, but after a while here, you guys kinda grew on me. It just took a while because of our mission and . . . well, I guess I was a bit of a jerk."

"You haven't changed much," Minako said cheerfully.

He glared at her, then stopped, laughing. "Maybe not. But I did like you before, Minako. Honestly, I did."

A casual look crossed Minako's face as she studied the Light. "Well, I guess you did have a nice way of showing me how you felt."

Yaten glanced up at her, looking both perplexed and faintly alarmed. "I did?"

Minako nodded simply, looking quite serious. "Yes. Don't you remember? You refused my advances, bitched at me all the time, pushed me into a wall once, and even called me trash at some point, if I'm not mistaken."

Yaten stared at her.

Minako stared back seriously.

Yaten swallowed hard, looking nervously at the blonde as he tried to think of a way to reply.

Then Minako began giggling, and he realized she was teasing him.

"Hey!" he cried, eyes widening as she laughed at him. "You're making fun of me!"

"Only a little," giggled Minako.

"When did you become such a smart ass?"

She shrugged, still chuckling. "I don't know. Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

He looked at her, feigning horror. "Don't say that. You're making me out to be some kind of idiot by saying we're alike."

"An idiot, huh? Well, if the shoe fits . . ."

"Just don't let anyone know about this, okay? I do have a reputation to uphold, so I don't need anyone thinking I'm some sort of airheaded bimbo."

Minako bristled and glared at him for a moment, then she began to laugh. "You're impossible!"

He poked her side teasingly. "What can I say? I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Hey!" She laughed out loud and turned, whipping her hand out to slap him, but Yaten caught her wrist before her hand could connect.

"Give up, little girl," he said, winking. "You can never defeat me."

Minako glowered at him and tore her wrist from his grip, then turned away and crossed her arms, sulking. "You're such a jerk."

Yaten studied her pouting face for a moment. "Um . . . is that my cue for an apology or something?"

She sniffed and turned her nose up at him. "Of course not. Being nice isn't your style."

He didn't even bat an eye. "What can I say? You're rubbing off . . ."

He was cut off as Minako covered his mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Don't say it," she giggled. "That joke is ending right now."

Yaten tried to reply that the joke wasn't good to begin with, but her hand was still clamped tightly over his mouth. Instead, he just nodded.

Minako pulled her hand away from his mouth, smiling as she snatched his empty noodle cup from his hand. "Glad you understand."

Yaten watched her for a moment as she disposed of both of their empty cups in a nearby trash can and walked ahead. As he stared after her, a confused, helpless expression crossed his face, and he stood still for a few silent moments. Noticing his absence, Minako turned around and sent him a wide grin that made his heartbeat speed up inexplicably.

"Aren't you coming?" she called, the wind whipping her hair around her.

He stared at her for a long moment, then, as if silently admitting something to himself, Yaten let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." He started slowly after her, shuffling his feet against the sidewalk as Minako continued walking a few feet ahead of him, a slight, cheerful bounce to her gait, but Yaten hardly noticed. Thoughts and emotions he was not used to having were coursing through him, creasing his pale brow and furrowing his silvery eyebrows, and he shook his head, trying to sort out the confusing feelings as he determinedly stared down at the sidewalk.

Which was pretty stupid, as he realized the moment Minako stopped in her tracks and he collided hard with her back.

"Mina, wha . . . ?" Yaten muttered, stumbling backwards. Frowning, he leaned over her shoulder. "Hey, what's up?"

Minako's eyes were huge as she stared straight ahead, and she pointed a finger forward, stammering. Yaten raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze, then stopped at what he saw.

There, walking down the street hand in hand and looking very cozy indeed, were Taiki and Ami.

Minako, who had gotten over her shock, grinned gleefully. "Way to go, Ami-chan!" she cheered, pumping her arms in the air.

Ami, who seemed to hear her, paused and looked back over her shoulder. Afraid of being spotted. Minako squealed, grabbed Yaten by the scarf, and pulled him into an alley, giggling madly. The scarf tightened around Yaten's neck, cutting off his air supply and making it nearly impossible to fight back against the blonde. Nevertheless, he thrashed about and managed to cough out a few weak protests as Minako dragged him forcefully along after her. Moments later, when they were hiding in the alley and Yaten was fighting to regain his breath, he turned to her, scowling.

"Are you insane?!" he coughed, rubbing his throat.

Minako was peeking around the corner, watching Taiki and Ami with a smile. "Maybe," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him. "Now pipe down, I wanna watch."

Yaten loosened his scarf, sighing with relief as he was able to breathe normally again, and he bent down next to Minako, leaning over her to watch Taiki and Ami stroll down the street, talking quietly and seeming very happy with each other's company. They disappeared, however, as soon as they rounded the street corner, and Minako and Yaten stared after them for a few silent moments.

Minako pouted. "Shoot. They're gone."

Turning to her, Yaten grinned mischievously. "Guess we'll just have to follow them," he whispered, jerking his head in the direction of the street corner

Minako's eyes lit up, and she giggled, slapping his shoulder. "You're so bad."

"What can I say?" he said, shrugging innocently. "You're rubbing off . . ."

"YATEN!"

He covered her mouth with his hand, chuckling. "Shh," he whispered. "I'm kidding." Then, his eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one was watching them, Yaten grabbed Minako's hand and pulled her out of the alley, and together they dashed down the sidewalk and rounded the corner. Minako allowed herself to be pulled along after him, letting out a loud, breathless laugh that caused Taiki and Ami to stop where they were and look over their shoulders. Before they were spotted, however, Yaten grabbed Minako around the waist and pulled her into an alley, not bothering to look where he was going.

There was a loud clattering sound as Yaten crashed into a garbage can, pulling Minako down with him as he fell and sending both crashing to the ground in a painful, tangled heap.

"Ow," groaned Yaten, face down on the sidewalk. "Get off, get off, get off!"

Minako, who was sprawled across his back, giggled. "Sorry, sorry." She jumped off of him and reached out a hand to help pull Yaten up. He accepted it gratefully, grinning as the blonde helped him to his feet.

"What have we here?" a deep voice asked from behind them.

Yaten and Minako both froze, their eyes wide, and they turned around numbly to behold the sight of Taiki and Ami watching them, the former in surprise, the latter in amusement.

"Er . . ." Minako began, rubbing her head. "Hi, guys."

Ami raised an eyebrow, smiling at the pair. "Have you two been following us?"

"Us?" asked Yaten innocently as Minako began shaking her head rapidly. "No, no, we were . . . er . . . taking a walk."

Taiki was staring, looking from Yaten to Minako with wide eyes. Only then did Yaten realize he was still clutching Minako's hand. He dropped it like a snake, hiding his embarrassment behind an incredibly annoyed expression.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" he asked Taiki, firing the wide-eyed Light a glare. "Haven't you ever seen two people getting along before?"

Taiki cleared his throat. "Well, yes," he said cautiously. "It's just . . . you were never one of them."

Minako burst out laughing as Yaten scowled. Ami looked back and forth at each of them, smiling a bit.

"Would you two like to join us?" she asked politely. "We were just on our way to the library."

The two soldiers in question immediately blanched. "No!"

"But it will be so relaxing! We're going to read poetry by masters like Keats and Blake and . . ." Ami's voice trailed off at the looks on their faces.

Taiki placed a hand on the small woman's shoulder, his expression weary. "It's no use," he said. "They'd only complain the whole time if we took them to a library. Good literature is wasted on the feebleminded."

"We're not feebleminded," said Minako cheerfully. "We're just not nerds like you."

Ami and Taiki sighed in unison, shaking their heads tiredly.

"I guess we should be on our way," said Taiki.

"Yes," replied Ami, turning to look back at Yaten and Minako in one last attempt. "You guys really don't know what you're missing."

"No, I guess we don't," Minako said brightly.

"We'll never be able to live with ourselves after this," said Yaten mournfully.

"Nope. Regret will probably tear us to pieces."

"No doubt we'll toss and turn over it for nights and nights on end, wondering why we didn't go to the library, but we'll get over it."

"Maybe in a year or two."

The two geniuses were now frowning at Yaten and Minako, looking quite annoyed for a long, tense moment. Finally, Taiki broke the silence with a derisive snort.

"Philistines," he said.

"Nerds," Yaten said mockingly.

Minako giggled and grabbed his hand, intervening. "Well, we don't want to hold you two up anymore," she said to Ami, tugging Yaten after her impatiently as she made a move to walk down the sidewalk. "Have fun at your cozy little book reading . . . um . . . thingy."

"Right," said Yaten, surprisingly putting up no fight at all as he began to follow after Minako. Turning, he sent a smirk over his shoulder and raised his hand, saluting them. "Later, geniuses."

Unsure of how to reply, Taiki and Ami managed weak smiles and waved as Minako continued pulling Yaten down the sidewalk, laughing cheerfully at his muted protests at being dragged along after her, and they watched the two soldiers in silence until they disappeared from view.

Taiki felt a small hand slip inside his, squeezing his fingers, and he looked down at Ami, who was suddenly smiling.

"_Nosce te ipsum_," she said quietly.

His brow furrowed as he mentally translated the Latin phrase. "'Know thyself?'" he asked carefully.

Ami nodded happily.

Taiki blinked. "That was out of the blue," he commented. "What made you say that?"

She smiled and looked after the retreating forms of Yaten and Minako. She was quiet for a moment before she replied softly, "They're different. Both of them. They're . . . happy."

Taiki nodded, trying to follow her. "You think it's because they know themselves now when they didn't before?"

"Something like that," Ami said softly, looking up at him. "I think Yaten-kun and Minako-chan have each found what they were lacking in one another, and when they're together they know themselves, who they truly are. And they aren't ashamed of their true selves. Look at Yaten-kun. He never acts happy like this, does he?"

Taiki shook his head.

"I think it's because when he's with Minako-chan, he can know himself fully in all his happiness and sadness because their souls are so alike. And vice versa. So both can show their true emotions when they're in the presence of one another."

He was watching her, his violet eyes filled with amusement and obvious fondness as he said, "Interesting theory, Mizuno-kun."

She flushed lightly. "Oh, I'm not making sense, am I? You must think I'm silly."

He wrapped a long arm around her shoulders, squeezing her against him. "On the contrary, Ami, I think I'm finally beginning to understand your ideas of dreams and romance."

Ami chuckled. "What, after six years, you're finally changing your way of thinking?"

"Let's just say when I'm around you, I know myself, too."

Ami blushed as they continued their way down the sidewalk toward the library, Taiki's arm around her shoulders the entire time.

* * *

Usagi was pouting.

Mamoru was watching her carefully, readying himself for the moment when his overly-emotional, pregnant wife broke down in tears for the fifth time that day. Of course, hormones weren't to be blamed entirely; the departure of their Kinmoku friends, Galaxia, and Chibi-Chibi was something Mamoru knew was breaking Usagi's heart a little bit at a time. And she was doing nothing to cover up the fact that she was less than happy with the situation.

"I don't see why you can't stay a little longer," she said, staring morosely across the living room at Kakyuu, Seiya, Galaxia, and Chibi-Chibi, who were sitting on the couch and with expressions of forced tranquility.

"Usagi-san," Kakyuu said gently, "we have responsibilities to our own homes, as you do to Tokyo. I can't leave Kinmoku without a ruler. You must understand this."

"Oh, I do," said Usagi, folding her arms and scowling childishly. "It's just unfair!"

Kakyuu blinked. "Ah," she said, obviously at a loss for what to say. She blinked confusedly at Mamoru, who gave her a world-weary look, then she cleared her throat. "Well, Usagi-san, we'll certainly be able to visit again soon, especially when you consider the fact that Kinmoku's restoration frees up more time for intergalactic travel, both for my guardians and I."

Usagi's scowl softened as she looked hesitantly at Kakyuu. "You'll visit?" she asked hopefully. "Soon?"

"Of course," Kakyuu said reassuringly, and Usagi began to smile.

"We promise we'll visit," added Seiya.

Almost as soon as it disappeared, Usagi's scowl was back. "You said you'd visit last time," she said sourly, "and it took you six years!"

Seiya winced. "I was hoping you'd forget about that," he admitted.

"Not a chance," said Mamoru. "When she wants to, Usako has the memory of an elephant."

Usagi turned to him in outrage. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?"

"Ye gods," muttered Chibi-Usa, slapping a hand to her forehead as Usagi shrieked at her husband.

Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi were sitting beside her and looked slightly stunned at the vast array of emotions Usagi was capable of conveying in such a small amount of time. A wide-eyed Chibi-Chibi nudged Chibi-Usa and whispered, "Is . . . is she always like this?"

Chibi-Usa sighed and shook her head. "Not THIS bad," she whispered back, eyeing Usagi carefully. "She's just . . . sad . . . and hormonal." As she spoke, her eyes grew inexplicably glassy, and she looked somewhat guiltily away. "I mean . . . people who are very important to her are about to leave."

Chibi-Chibi nodded precociously as if she understood, even though she was just as confused as ever. "That makes sense," she said, still nodding pointedly.

"Now, now, Usagi-san," said Galaxia hurriedly, waving a hand at Usagi, who was wavering between tearful and furious as she continued to scream at a cowering Mamoru. "Perhaps we should go out and get something to eat to improve your spirits."

Usagi perked right up, and she beamed at Galaxia with her eyes shining. "I would LOVE to eat!" she squealed.

Galaxia blinked at Usagi's enthusiasm as Mamoru smirked. "You catch on quick, Galaxia-san," he said.

Usagi elbowed him. "Shut up," she said, patting her own stomach. "Baby needs to eat."

"Right, right," sighed Mamoru as they rose, and although his first reaction was to be exasperated (albeit lovingly) at Usagi's antics, he couldn't stop smiling at the reminder that he was going to be a father.

* * *

It was as if the day was enchanted and time itself passed twice as fast as it usually would because before anyone knew it, the sun was setting and it was time for the Lights, Kakyuu, Galaxia, and Chibi-Chibi to leave. Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, and Kakyuu had just finished convincing their landlady that there was nothing suspicious about their sudden departure and were on their way to the designated meeting place – the roof of Juuban High School. As it was a Sunday and no students were around, it was chosen for its practicality and empty roof . . . although they were all feeling slightly nostalgic about the location.

As they trekked up the stairs, Kakyuu was looking guiltily from Taiki to Yaten and back again. Both were quieter than usual, and neither had cracked a smile the entire time she'd seen them. Yaten in particular looked like a part of him had died; he seemed paler, more withdrawn, and his eyes looked sadder than Kakyuu had ever seen them.

Finally, Kakyuu could take it no longer. "Oh, please cheer up," she said suddenly. "I hate seeing you two like this."

"Like what?" Taiki asked, glancing at her.

Kakyuu was frowning. "You know."

Taiki shrugged. "I won't lie and say I'm altogether happy, but I _am_ hopeful."

"Hopeful about what?" Seiya asked.

A ghost of a smile hovered on Taiki's lips as he turned back to the stairs. "We'll come back soon," he replied. "And maybe it'll be easier than we think."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Seiya.

Taiki simply smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

Kakyuu and Seiya exchanged confused glances, but Taiki simply walked on without elaborating. Yaten was as silent as ever, trailing along behind them.

"Yaten," started Kakyuu, turning back to face him. Yaten stopped on the stairs and looked up at her. "I'm sorry," she said sadly.

The corner of Yaten's mouth curved upward so slightly Kakyuu was sure she'd imagined it. "It's fine," he said quietly. "Like Taiki said, we'll come back."

Seiya chose that moment to interject encouragingly, "C'mon, just think of that Earth saying, about how Absinthe makes the heart grow fonder!"

Taiki glanced flatly at Seiya. "You mean 'absence makes the heart grow fonder?'" he supplied bluntly.

Seiya snapped his fingers. "That's the one."

Taiki shook his head in a long-suffering way as Kakyuu sighed and said, "I think we need a book of Earth idioms for Seiya."

Yaten, however, looked faintly amused. "Actually," he said, "I like Seiya's version better."

Seiya looked slightly perplexed, still not really realizing the joke he had made in his unintentional alteration of the saying, but he didn't seem to care because a second later, a grin split his face.

"Ha-ha!" he cried victoriously, pointing a finger at Yaten. "I made you cheer up! You smiled!"

"Yes, idiocy always cheers me so," said Yaten wryly. "It reminds me that life could always be worse -- at least I'm not stupid."

Taiki suddenly laughed, choked, and broke into a coughing fit as Kakyuu, suppressing a smile, thumped him on the back. Seiya, however, scowled and started walking back up the stairs.

"Fine," he said sulkily. "See if I try to cheer you up ever again."

As he walked ahead and the other three walked behind him, an odd look crossed Yaten's face. He looked as if he was having some sort of internal struggle, and after several moments of the small Light making very strange faces, he finally said, "Hey, Seiya."

Seiya turned to scowl over his shoulder at Yaten. "What?" he said shortly.

"Thanks," said Yaten quietly.

Seiya froze where he stood, looking amazed, and Taiki and Kakyuu looked flabbergasted as well. There was a moment of silence as they all stared at Yaten in surprise.

"Guys . . . listen," said Seiya slowly, cupping a hand over one ear. "I hear crickets."

"Oh, shut up," snapped Yaten.

Seiya and Taiki smirked and Kakyuu stifled a giggle as they reached the door and opened it. A gust of wintry wind greeted them, stinging their eyes as they walked onto the roof of the school and saw the group of senshi. Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi were already there, standing with Usagi and Mamoru, and as the four alien soldiers walked onto the roof, there was a general stifling of conversation.

"This is it," sighed Seiya as they walked over to the Earth senshi.

Usagi immediately ran forward and flung her tiny arms around him, then threw herself on Kakyuu in an equally-fierce hug. There were tears streaming from her eyes.

"Come back soon," she choked out. "Sooner than six years."

Kakyuu laughed gently as she returned the hug. "We will."

And so the goodbyes started, with hugs and handshakes exchanged all around. Not ready to deal with the pain of saying goodbye to Minako, Yaten turned to the nearest distraction he could find.

"Yo, She-Man," he said, clapping Haruka on the back as he approached her.

Haruka glared at him. "Will that name ever die?" she asked flatly.

Yaten shrugged. "At least you get a nice break from it for a while," he said.

A strange look passed over Haruka's face, and for a moment it looked as if she would miss Yaten's pseudo-friendship. "Right," she said.

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Don't _you_ get sentimental," he said. "I'll start believing you're actually a woman."

Haruka's glare returned full-force. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"Right," said Yaten, holding out his hand.

Haruka looked at it scornfully, then after a moment of glaring at it, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You take care of yourself, Haruka-kun, and keep shaving," said Yaten evenly, shaking her hand. "I don't want to come back and see you've decided to grow a beard."

Haruka's eyes narrowed, and she crushed Yaten's hand in her own, fighting a grin when she saw the small Light wince. "Yeah," she shot back, "and don't you decide to grow taller or anything. I won't be able to beat up on you then."

Yaten snorted. "Please. You couldn't beat me up now."

Haruka smirked at him, and he smirked back.

"Whoa . . ." whispered Seiya to Taiki, gesturing toward Yaten and Haruka.

"I know," Taiki murmured, looking faintly frightened. "They're being . . . civil."

Seiya's eyes were wide as he watched them. "It's like male bonding."

"Take care," said Haruka finally.

"You too," replied Yaten.

As Yaten smirked and walked toward Usagi to say goodbye, Michiru slipped her hand into Haruka's. "What was that about?" she whispered, looking amused.

Haruka looked somewhat confused as she blinked down at her fiancé. "I think I'm friends with Yaten Kou."

"Yaten-kun!" sobbed Usagi, crushing him in a huge hug. "I'll miss you!"

Yaten patted her on the top of one odango. "I'll miss you too, Usagi-chan," he said with a smile. "Don't cry so much, okay?"

Usagi sniffled as she pulled away, nodding pitifully, but then a voice behind him said, "Yaten."

Yaten stopped, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned around to stare at Minako, whose smile was too wide, too forced.

"I'll miss--" she started, then Yaten grabbed her hand and tugged her away. "What are you doing?" she asked, following him.

"I don't want to do this around everybody else," he said quietly.

Minako nodded and followed quietly after him until they were on the opposite side of the roof and well out of earshot of the rest of the group. Yaten noticed out of the corner of his eye Taiki and Ami saying their own goodbyes far away from the group.

"I'll miss you," Minako said as they stood facing each other. Yaten avoided looking her in the eye.

"I'll miss you too," he said quietly. "I hope you won't be too sad." He realized after he said it that he was also addressing himself; he had no idea this would be so hard.

Minako shook her head, smiling sadly. "Not _too_ sad," she said. "I think I'll be okay until you come back."

Yaten nodded, finally looking her in the eye. "In the meantime, you should keep yourself occupied, you know," he said, trying to appear cheerful. "None of that waitressing crap."

Minako tossed her long hair back and held out her arms, smiling. "You don't have to worry about me," she said. "I'm really gonna make my dream happen this time."

Yaten could only stare at her for a moment. Then, to Minako's surprise, he grabbed her outstretched hands and pulled her to him, crushing her in a fierce hug. "H-hey . . ."

"You . . . you really scared me, you know," he whispered, his voice shaky, "back then, when you died . . ." He paused, and Minako was taken aback by the pure, raw emotion in his voice. "It made me realize how much I care about you . . . how much I've always cared about you, even when we were on Earth before, years ago." He squeezed her tighter. "I was afraid that you wouldn't come back this time . . . I was so afraid."

"Y-Yaten . . .?" she asked quietly, looking worried.

He buried his face in the spot between her neck and her shoulder, mumbling, "I think I'm in love with you."

Her breath caught in her throat at his words, and Yaten's slim arms pulled her tighter against him. "Really?" she breathed. He nodded into her neck, exhaling warm breath onto her skin, and Minako returned his embrace eagerly, letting out a soft laugh as she squeezed him tightly. "And you know I love you, don't you?"

He nodded, and she sighed happily, content to be in Yaten's arms for that moment, standing on the roof. They remained that way, wrapped in each other's arms, and then Yaten lifted his head to stare into Minako's eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you," he said softly, cautiously reaching out a hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face.

Minako reached up and grabbed his hand, holding it to her cheek for a long moment. "Don't be," she whispered. "I understand. I do. And this time . . . I know that you'll come back."

He sighed. "Mm."

"_Won't_ you?" she asked with a very scary look, suddenly digging her nails into his hand so that he yelped.

"Yes, yes!" he insisted. His eyes softened as he looked at her, then he said quietly but firmly, "I _will_ come back, whenever I can. With the directions our civilizations are going technologically, something's bound to happen that will make this easier on us."

Minako nodded, but she looked as though she didn't mean it. "You're right," she said quietly. "Something will happen."

Yaten looked over his shoulder; Taiki and Ami had finished saying their own quietly painful goodbye, and Kakyuu was clutching Seiya's hand, watching them sadly. Next to them, Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi were exchanging hugs with Mamoru and Usagi, while the rest of the senshi stood nearby and stared at them with expressions that were too happy, too forced. Yaten sighed. He could stall no longer.

"It's time," he murmured.

Minako swallowed hard. "I know."

His hand was under her chin, lifting it so that he could stare her in the eyes, and then he said, quietly and evenly and with all the conviction in the world, "I'll come back."

Minako forced a smile on her face and tried her hardest to ignore the burning sensation of tears building in her eyes. "I'll be waiting."

Through her tears she could barely make out Yaten's faint smile before he turned away and walked slowly back to his companions, and she had to steel herself for the sympathetic glances of her own friends as she walked back toward them. As she approached the group, she found herself moving to Ami, whose expression wasn't of sympathy, but of understanding mingled with the very pain she herself felt. Minako inhaled a shaky breath and stood beside Ami, and although she willed herself not to look in Yaten's direction, she couldn't help stealing a glance at the silver-haired Light, who was pointedly looking away.

As Minako let out a weary sigh, she felt a warm hand slip into her own, and she turned to its owner. "Ami-chan?" Minako whispered.

Ami smiled slightly. "Stay hopeful, Minako-chan," she said softly, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze.

Minako nodded and turned back. The Earth senshi stood, facing the alien soldiers. The wind whipping around them chilled them to the bone and showered them with stray flakes of snow, and it was the only sound for several moments until Kakyuu spoke, her voice slightly choked, as if she was struggling to get the words out.

"Thank you all so very much," she said. "Especially to you, Usagi-san."

Usagi smiled through her tears. "I should be thanking you," she said. "We never would have gotten through this battle without you guys." She smiled pointedly at Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi, who smiled back. "I'm so grateful to you."

"You're still everyone's light of hope, Usagi-san," Chibi-Chibi said softly.

"Hopefully our absence won't be a long one," Galaxia added.

"Where will you go?" Mamoru asked.

Galaxia smiled. "Kinmoku."

The Earth senshi looked at her in astonishment as Rei asked, "How is that possible?"

Galaxia looked somewhat shyly at Kakyuu, who was smiling. "Kakyuu-san has offered to . . . take us in, protect us from the rest of the galaxy, and we will offer Kinmoku our protection in return." Her smile slipped a little, and she sighed. "In these six years, some of the animosity has died down, but I still have no place to call home."

"Six years of wandering is a long time," said Chibi-Chibi, clutching Galaxia's hand.

"Chaos destroyed Kinmoku six years ago," added Kakyuu, helping to clarify since a few of them still looked confused. "I forgave Galaxia, and I'm certain my people will do the same."

"Everyone loves a reformed criminal," added Yaten flatly, obviously reluctant about this decision. Kakyuu scowled at him, and he caught her eye. "Erm . . . no offense," he added hastily to Galaxia, who smiled kindly.

"So we'll definitely see each other again?" Usagi asked hesitantly.

"Of course," replied Galaxia, trying not to seem astonished that someone would care so much about her that they'd _want_ to see her again. But Usagi looked genuinely happy at the prospect of Galaxia returning for a visit.

"Not to worry," Taiki said, and he caught Ami's eye and smiled. "I'm sure we'll be back in a year or two."

"That's better than six years," Makoto said, trying to cheer Usagi up.

It seemed to work because Usagi perked up happily. "That means when you come back, I'll be a mother!"

"Then we'll have plenty of cause to celebrate," Kakyuu said with a smile.

The last rays of the setting sun were disappearing, and they knew it was time to go. Kakyuu was surprised to feel her throat closing up as she smiled as happily as possible and surveyed the group of Earth senshi. They shared a bond now, all of them; they had fought for and given their lives for the one cause that united them all, and they were laced together with something stronger than mere friendship or teamwork. Kakyuu suspected that the very thing that tied them together was what was causing her heart to ache as she surveyed the earthlings. From the friendliest to the most aloof and quiet, she had grown very fond of each one during their short stay, and it hurt her to think that she wouldn't be seeing them again for a very long time.

There was a lingering moment of silence as everyone tried their hardest to seem happy, hopeful. Yaten had been avoiding looking at Minako, certain that one glance at her would be his ultimate undoing, but he suddenly found his eyes moving to stare at her, as if acting on their own. As their eyes met, Yaten was surprised to see that although Minako's were full of tears, she was still smiling. He silently wished he could be as strong as she was.

Kakyuu's soft voice broke the silence, and it was choked with suppressed tears, "It's time to go."

"Goodbye, guys," Seiya said, looking around at them as he cocked a small, joking smile. "Hopefully we won't have to help you fight next time we come back, right?" When Kakyuu elbowed him, he added hastily, "Even though we're always glad to help."

Galaxia was smiling, and the last rays of sunlight lit up her hair, casting a golden aura around her. "Thank you all for your hospitality," she said. "You've showed me kindness that I haven't known in a long time."

"It was a fun visit," Chibi-Chibi added softly. "I'm glad we could be with you."

"We're glad too," Usagi said earnestly. "Please be safe, all of you."

Taiki managed a gentle smile. "We will," he said quietly. "Goodbye, everyone."

As the alien soldiers turned away, Yaten looked back at Minako and managed a small smile. "Bye," he whispered.

Everyone watched in silence as the six alien soldiers transformed and turned to face the skyline, and for a moment they paused, as if reluctant to leave. But then Kakyuu closed her eyes and began to glow gold, and the other five followed suit, filling themselves with energy from head to toe, and then with a bright flash of light, they streaked like lightning into the heavens and vanished. The Earth senshi stared up into the darkened sky as six pinpoints of light flashed across it, and they knew their friends were going home. It was a very long time before anyone spoke, but the silence was broken by several sniffles and quiet sighs.

"Well," Makoto said at last, stretching her arms up, "thus ends another exciting adventure with the Sailor Senshi."

"I'm sure there'll be more," said Haruka. "If you ask me, I'm okay with a little bit of peace first."

"I think we could all use some peace," said Rei, hugging herself and shivering. "But I would rather enjoy it somewhere less cold."

"I agree," said Makoto. "This roof is freezing."

Everyone else seemed to agree because as Makoto and Rei turned toward the door to the roof and began to walk toward it, they were followed by the rest of the senshi. Or so they thought. As they reached the door and looked back, they were surprised to see Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa still standing there on the snowy roof, looking sad. Luna, Artemis, and Diana sat at their feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Rei, looking at Usagi. "They'll come back one day, Usagi, you shouldn't be so . . ."

Her voice trailed off at the look on Usagi's face, and suddenly Rei realized that something else entirely was bothering Usagi. When she noticed the tiny key clutched tightly in Chibi-Usa's hand and the tears in Hotaru's eyes, she was struck with the realization of what that something was.

"You're leaving?" she asked Chibi-Usa, her voice hushed.

Chibi-Usa nodded, smiling sadly as the rest of the group moved to her side, looking astonished.

"Already?" asked Makoto.

"I know I usually stay longer," replied Chibi-Usa softly, looking down at the key clutched in her hand. "But the reason I came back was to help, and now that it's done, I have to go . . . I guess." As she spoke, she looked imploringly up at Setsuna, who smiled patiently.

"Small Lady, I cannot bend the rules for you any longer," she said quietly, putting a motherly hand on Chibi-Usa's head. She was nearly Usagi's height already. "You know where your duties lie during times of peace, right?"

Chibi-Usa fidgeted. "At home," she replied morosely. "I just don't want this to be my last visit."

Usagi was watching Chibi-Usa sadly as the Time Guardian smiled. "And who says it has to be?" she asked quietly. "The future is changing every day. No one knows what will come."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "I know," she said. "But this sucks."

"It does suck," said Mamoru with a gentle smile at Chibi-Usa. "But I'm sure you can stop in from time to time, even if we're not having a battle."

Chibi-Usa nodded, looking slightly more cheerful. "You're right," she sighed. She stood up a little straighter as she surveyed the group, her eyes sad. "I hope you guys don't mind saying another goodbye so soon," she said quietly.

"Of course we don't," said Rei, grabbing the girl in a tight hug.

Makoto engulfed both of them in an even tighter hug, making them laugh. "We'll miss you, Chibi-Usa-chan," she said.

Chibi-Usa smiled, but even as the rest of the group hugged her and bade her farewell, she felt Usagi's gaze on her, and her eyes welled up. It was breaking her heart to leave, and even though she missed her mom and dad in the future, she felt so much more connected to this world where she could live as a normal girl instead of a princess, where she had fun and laughed and wasn't bound by strict guidelines for behavior.

Finally, after saying a tearful farewell to Hotaru, Mamoru and Usagi were the last ones left for Chibi-Usa to say goodbye to. Her heart ached as she approached them, and although she had kept her tears at bay thus far, at the sight of the expressions on their faces, the tears she had been holding back spilled over. Barely aware of what she was doing, Chibi-Usa threw all protocol aside and threw herself into Usagi's arms, crying like a little child again. Usagi held her close and cried with her, and Mamoru stood beside them and supported both of their small figures as they cried. But they knew it wouldn't be forever; although Usagi's stomach was flat, Chibi-Usa was on her way to being in their world, permanently. It was a bittersweet notion for both Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

At last they pulled apart and, wiping her eyes, Chibi-Usa took a few steps back so that she was looking at the entire group. Diana nuzzled Luna and Artemis one last time before reluctantly following after Chibi-Usa, who scooped the kitten up and onto her shoulder. She was quiet for a long moment as she faced the group, but watched Usagi and Mamoru.

"Goodbye, everyone," she said finally, her voice thick with tears. "I'm glad I could help again."

As everyone looked on, Chibi-Usa raised the key overheard, and as it emitted a small pink beam into the heavens, she shouted:

"Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

Immediately, Chibi-Usa and Diana were engulfed by the glowing, pink beam of light that had grown from the key, and the light was so intense that they could barely see girl or kitten. But then Chibi-Usa was no longer standing on the roof and was suddenly levitating, hovering higher and higher above the ground, and as she smiled at Usagi and Mamoru they could swear they heard her tiny voice say, "See you soon."

And then both Chibi-Usa and Diana vanished, as well as the pink light that had engulfed them. As the group stood on the roof and the wind continued to swirl around them, they knew true silence. There were no tears to dry, no sniffles to break the silence, only the hopeful beating of their hearts as they acknowledged the void that was suddenly in their lives but at the same time were hopeful for the future and everything that Chibi-Usa represented -- the promise of something to look forward to, to gain from their efforts to make the universe a better place. They stood and watched the heavens for some time, still silent as ever, and one by one they left the roof and were out the door, going their own ways. After a few minutes, only Usagi and Mamoru were left standing on the roof, their arms wrapped around each other.

"You gonna be okay?" Mamoru asked after a long moment of silence, giving Usagi a small squeeze.

Usagi continued looking at the sky as she smiled faintly, not replying for a moment as she thought about his question. "I think I will," she said finally.

They stood for another long moment before Usagi let out a soft sigh and stepped back, looking up at her husband and smiling gently.

"I'm ready to go home," she said softly.

Mamoru smiled. "Okay," he said, wrapping his large arm around her tiny shoulders and drawing her close to him as they walked toward the door of the roof.

Usagi sighed quietly as they left. She hadn't wanted to leave the roof, wasn't ready to get back to her regular life and acknowledge that the past month hadn't been a dream and that it was all real. So much had happened in such a short time: she had discovered she was pregnant; friends she hadn't seen in years suddenly returned, only to leave again; Rei had lost her grandfather; their lives had all been threatened and lost, only to be regained . . . and yet life continued, and always would. Usagi suddenly felt a little weary, a little old, and yet her heart beat steadily and hopefully, reminding her of how lucky she was and how many possibilities lay before her.

* * *

**I can't apologize enough for how long it's taken me to get this out. Some serious things have happened that I never saw coming, much more serious than writer's block. But life goes on, and I finally updated! One chapter and an epilogue to go, and I'm very excited about where it's going (expect to see the next chapter take place a year or so since everyone left). I hope you guys liked it. Saying goodbye is one of the hardest things to do. **

**For Danny.**


	22. Chapter 22 : Repose

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Chapter Twenty-Two – Repose

"_Sometimes when we focus too much on obligation and duty, we forget the importance of sharing our lives with others." - Princess Kakyuu_

* * *

Mizuno Ami was not one to behave childishly. Carefree behavior was something that had disappeared early on in her teenage years, and although she sometimes wished she could cut loose and act silly, she enjoyed being known as someone who showed intelligence and poise well beyond her twenty-three years.

At that moment, as Ami bounced up and down spastically and squealed in joy, none of that mattered.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried, hopping around and pumping her slender arms into the air. Her face was flushed with excitement, her glasses were askew, her hair was mussed and unwashed . . . and she was the happiest she had been since Taiki and the others left.

After a year of working steadily, she was finally done with the teleporter.

Having no contact whatsoever with Taiki had made the task of completing the intergalactic teleportation device particularly daunting, but she had followed through on her end and was certain Taiki had done the same. Before Taiki left, he and Ami had drawn up very precise blueprints for the transporters, as well as an incredibly detailed timeline that had every step perfectly planned out, down to the exact date of completion . . . which just so happened to be exactly one year to the day since Taiki and his companions had left. Ami had followed the timeline exactly, toiling day after day for the better part of the year over the transporter, even at the risk of doing less than her best in medical school. But it was worth it.

No one else knew what she'd been doing all this time. Oh, they had certainly had their questions about why Ami was consistently absent from their activities, but she had simply replied that medical school was taking its toll on her (and Mamoru could always back her up on that, having been through his share of medical education). For the most part, everyone else had been far too busy with their own lives to notice anything unusual, and Ami liked it that way. For a year, this project had been like a child to her, and now she was ready to share her secret with the others. A thrill of nervous energy filled her as she surveyed the machine and realized that it was actually done.

It was tall and cylindrical, with rounded crystal walls reinforced with titanium beams, and it had a domed ceiling with a circular hole in the center, positioned directly above the round, flat disk that made up the base of the transporter. That had been the most difficult part; Ami had composed an alloy of steel and the green crystals found in Kinmoku soil to act as the core for the base, which meant slaving away in incredibly high temperatures to create it and shape it.

A glance at the small power gage told her that the transporter had tapped into Earth's natural power and was booting up, but it had yet to establish a connection with the one that certainly existed on Kinmoku. Ami knew better than to get nervous about that. She had faith in Taiki and knew he wanted this to be a success as much as she did, and she knew that any moment, the two machines would be linked and it would be time to test them out. With that in mind, Ami sat back and did all she could do at that moment -- wait.

She was taken aback when a very quiet voice spoke, breaking the silence.

"What is this?"

Ami's head shot up and she looked around the room in alarm. When she didn't see anyone there, she blinked bewilderedly, certain she'd imagined it.

"Ami-chan," the voice said again, and Ami looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Her eyes finally fell on her wrist communicator, which was sitting on her desk, the screen aglow. Ami seized it, blinking widely at the screen as she saw a pair of deep magenta eyes staring back at her.

"Setsuna-san?" she squeaked, nearly dropping the communicator. She adjusted her glasses as she stared down at the screen, noticing immediately the odd look on the Time Guardian's face. "We haven't heard from you in months. Where have you been?"

Setsuna simply stared back at her. "That's not nearly as important as what you've been doing," she said.

Ami faltered. "Oh, um . . ." She paused, unsure of what to say, and Setsuna filled the silence.

"The future has changed greatly thanks to that device and its twin."

"Changed?" asked Ami faintly, immediately worried.

"Indeed," replied Setsuna quietly. "Earth and Kinmoku are now linked in a way that was never intended, and people now live in Crystal Tokyo who never existed before."

Ami didn't have time to think about those implications; a rush of joy overtook her as she realized that all of hers and Taiki's hard work would soon pay off. "Then the transporter works!" she cried happily.

Her jubilant words ended with a moment of silence as Setsuna gazed amusedly at Ami from the tiny screen of the communicator, and Ami blushed. "Yes, it does," Setsuna said patiently. "Ami-chan, you absolutely must understand how serious this is."

"I do understand," Ami said earnestly.

"Then you know how dangerous such technology is?" Setsuna asked sharply. "You understand the ease with which someone could be hurt or even die while using it? You understand that having an open link to another planet could make the Earth susceptible to diseases that we have no immunity for?"

"But it's okay!" Ami said reassuringly. "Taiki and I considered everything that could go wrong, every conceivable consequence that could come with the creation of a teleportation device. It's perfectly safe, and only those of us possessing the powers of a Sailor Senshi can use it. If an ordinary human stepped into the teleporter, nothing would happen at all."

Setsuna stared at Ami in silence, her expression unreadable, and Ami felt a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Am I in horrible trouble for this?" she asked softly, staring down at the communicator screen. "I am, aren't I? I should have cleared this with you before ever starting, right?"

There was no response from Setsuna for a few seconds, and then the Time Guardian said quietly, "That may have been wise, Ami-chan, but you are most certainly not in trouble for this."

Ami sighed in relief. "Really?"

Setsuna smiled. "Actually, Neo-Queen Serenity wanted me to thank you and Taiki-san for your hard work on these devices," she replied. "You two are responsible for creating a great deal of happiness."

Blushing but looking quite pleased, Ami smiled happily. "I'm so glad," she said. "But I never could have done it without Taiki."

"You should give yourself more credit," Setsuna said. "It's an incredible accomplishment, and I know very well that you built that entire device yourself in one year's time."

Ami blushed even more. "Thank you, Setsuna-san," she said. Then, in an attempt to change the subject, she asked quietly, "Will we be seeing you again soon?"

Setsuna nodded. "I'll be around from time to time," she said.

Ami was about to ask another question when suddenly, a white glow began to emanate from the teleportation device, and Ami whipped her head around to stare at it. "This means--" she started, then clapped her hands over her mouth in excitement. Ami turned wide eyes to the communication device, and Setsuna smiled from the tiny screen.

"I believe you have something important to attend to," she said. "Goodbye, Ami-chan."

Ami was going to respond, but right as Setsuna's face disappeared from the communicator screen, the glow from the teleporter began to intensify, and a low hum filled the room. Then the glow grew extremely bright for a number of seconds, so bright that Ami had to shield her eyes. And as the light finally began to fade and Ami's heart began to beat so quickly that she was sure it would burst from her chest, the glow cleared to reveal the form of a very tall someone with a long ponytail.

"Ah," said Sailor Star Maker, stepping out of the transporter and looking a bit wobbly. "That was certainly an interesting trip." Maker detransformed after she stepped out, then stood looking dazedly around Ami's workshop.

"Taiki!" cried Ami, running at him and nearly bowling him over as she grabbed him in a fierce hug.

Taiki teetered precariously as he hugged her back and smiled fondly. "And hello to you."

"I'm sorry," Ami said as she took a step back, her cheeks burning red. "I just had to make sure you were real."

"Because all of the fake versions of me are just so convincing?" he said teasingly, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. Ami's blush intensified so that her entire face was glowing, but then she noticed the pale color of Taiki's own skin and the slightly unfocussed look in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a rush. "Are you hurt at all? Did everything work correctly?"

"Everything works just swimmingly," Taiki replied, still looking dazed. He removed a stopwatch from his pocket and glanced at it. "Thirty-two seconds," he reported proudly. "Not bad for a billion-mile journey."

Ami's face was stern. "You look pale," she said. "You're certain you're okay?"

"The trip itself is going to take some getting used to," he admitted, but he looked unconcerned. "The effect of going through a wormhole is quite dizzying."

"Really?" asked Ami eagerly. "How?"

"Actually, it gives one the impression of being a single dust particle that's being sucked into a vacuum cleaner."

Ami smiled. "How very scientific of you, Taiki Kou," she said teasingly.

Taiki rolled his eyes. "Well, you'll just have to draw your own conclusions about the sensation when you try," he said.

Ami stopped short. "When I . . . ?"

Both of Taiki's eyebrows went up as he blinked at Ami. "You're not frightened, are you?" he asked in surprise.

She shook her head fervently. "No, no," she said quickly. Then, after a moment, she said, "Well, a little."

"Why?" he asked. "Don't you believe in our technology?"

"Of course I do," Ami replied, flushing. "I've just never been to another planet before."

"Oh," Taiki said, and he smiled. "Well, you'll find that Kinmoku is much like Earth. Most inhabitable planets are, just with subtle differences."

After a moment of silence, Ami's lips curved into a tiny smile. "That doesn't sound so bad," she said, looking a little less scared.

"See?" Taiki said. "There's nothing to be frightened of. And I'll be with you the whole time."

Ami's smile widened a little as her cheeks grew faintly pink. "Well, that's something," she said shyly. "However, I do think we should wait a little before going to Kinmoku." Taiki looked puzzled, and Ami peered up at him. "You're still pale," she said. "You should probably rest before you think about making another intergalactic journey, right?"

"As long as it's not for too long," Taiki said, silently grateful that she had suggested waiting. "I don't want Kakyuu-hime or Seiya thinking something went wrong while teleporting."

Ami blinked, looking mildly surprised. "Oh? Then they know about the teleporters?"

"I only recently told them," he said with a shrug. "Yaten still doesn't know. Why? Haven't you told anyone?"

"Setsuna-san knows," Ami said, looking away, "but she found out on her own. I suppose I thought it would be hard to explain to the others, so I decided to wait until the technology was successful."

"That's understandable," said Taiki. "It's a difficult concept to explain."

Ami removed her glasses and smiled as she set them on her desk. "Having you here as proof will make it easier," she said happily, grabbing her coat from the back of her chair. "Do you suppose you could help me explain?"

Taiki looked amused as he watched her. "I'd be happy to."

She blushed faintly as she moved to his side. "Thank you," she said quietly, getting on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. As Taiki blinked down at her and she pulled away, face glowing red, she made her way to the door. "W-we'd better get going," she explained quickly. "Like you said, we can't take too long, and I know everyone would love to see you."

With a few long strides, Taiki caught up to her, but Ami continued to walk determinedly onward, blushing and avoiding his eyes. They left the room and walked together down the hallway in silence, then Taiki smiled and took Ami's hand in his.

Ami stopped in her tracks, staring with wide eyes up at him as Taiki simply smiled.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly, glancing down at their intertwined fingers.

It seemed impossible for Ami's face to get any redder, but somehow the blue-haired genius managed to look even more embarrassed as she smiled and nodded. The two continued walking quietly together, hand in hand, and for the first time in over a year, they were both incredibly happy.

* * *

"It's been a year today, hasn't it?" a gentle voice asked.

Yaten turned to look at Princess Kakyuu, who stood, smiling, in the doorway of his bedchamber. His expression was blank as he said, "Oh, Princess, I didn't hear you come in."

Slender shoulders shrugged as the Princess approached him. "I expected as much," she said, and Yaten noticed how she kept her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something from him, but he chose not to say anything. Kakyuu stood near the windowsill, studying his face carefully as his gaze grew distant again.

Moments of silence passed, then Kakyuu said simply, "Earth?"

Yaten paused, then nodded, finding himself unable to lie to his Princess.

She looked knowingly at him. "You miss her?"

He nodded again, then turned to her. "Princess . . ."

Kakyuu placed a gentle finger on his lips to silence him, and Yaten stared as the corners of her lips twitched upwards as if she were trying hard not to grin.

"You know," she began in a very casual, business-like manner, "I've been doing a little thinking."

Yaten frowned. "And . . . ?"

"And I have come to the realization that both you and Taiki have been thinking of your times on Earth quite frequently since we've returned here."

Yaten looked surprised, then he turned away. "I'm sorry," he said, somewhat guiltily. "I know I should be focusing more on my duties than thoughts and memories, but I . . ."

"No," Kakyuu interrupted gently. "Never apologize for thinking about the things you keep in your heart." Her expression was kind as she met Yaten's gaze, and the slender woman moved to sit beside him on the windowpane. "Sometimes when we focus too much on obligation and duty, we forget the importance of sharing our lives with others. I believe each of us were given life in order to seek and obtain happiness, and to make others happy in return." She stopped and gave the small Light a meaningful look. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Yaten watched her blankly. "Not exactly."

Warm ruby eyes softened slightly as Kakyuu looked at him. "What makes you happy?"

Yaten stared for a moment, then he looked away and shrugged half-heartedly. "I don't know."

Kakyuu suppressed a knowing smile at his reply, and she let silence linger in the air for several moments before asking, "Does Earth make you happy? Does Minako-san make you happy?"

Yaten's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stared at the Princess for a moment, then replied reluctantly, "Yes, but it's no use."

"Why?"

"It's better this way."

"What do you mean?"

"If I stay here, out of her life, she'll be able to move on and live the way she wants to."

"Yaten, even I know that what Minako-san wants more than anything is for you two to be together."

Yaten looked at her doubtfully. "But . . . but I know it's best if I . . ."

"Yaten," Kakyuu said, looking torn between amusement and disbelief, "you barely know what's best for _yourself_. What makes you think you know what's best for others?"

He stared at her. Then, swiftly, he began pacing and talking rapidly. "But I belong here, we both know that. We both have Princesses to protect, and planets to guard, too. How can we find a way when there's a galaxy separating us? How could it work? How do you even know all of this? Who have you been talking to? . . . What's this?" he asked suddenly as Kakyuu thrust a small, slim, square package into his hands.

"Open it and see," she replied. Kakyuu grinned, then briskly began to walk from the room, and he started after her in confusion.

"Princess!" he exclaimed, clutching the package. "What is this? What's going on?"

Kakyuu paused in the doorway and smiled very mysteriously at the Light. "Thanks to the joint efforts of Taiki and Ami-san, there now exist two teleportation devices linking Kinmoku and Earth. The technology is still very new, of course, but it works incredibly well, and we now have instantaneous access to Earth as well as the ability to travel to and fro as we please."

Yaten looked down at the slim, square-shaped object and noticed his name was written in kanji across the front of the package. "But what . . ."

"Several hours ago, Taiki tested it out and visited Ami-san, and she in turn arrived here moments ago, along with that package for you. She and Taiki both believe we can safely use it to transport ourselves from place to place now," the Princess continued casually, examining her nails while she tried to hide a smile. "Much easier than the old way, hmm?"

Yaten frowned. "Princess . . ."

She looked back at him, her eyes sparkling. "It's been a year," she said, her expression mischievous. "I believe we are in need of a vacation, don't you?"

Yaten's eyes widened.

"You don't mean . . . ?" he began, and Kakyuu's smile widened.

"Open that package of yours," she said, tossing a small wink in his direction. "I believe I shall see you momentarily."

She left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving a wide-eyed Yaten staring curiously down at the small package clutched in his hands.

He frowned to himself, then, his heart beating erratically inside his chest, he turned it over and began to carefully tear off the yellow packaging paper.

"A CD?" he breathed, pulling the last of the paper off to reveal the small, slim object.

His eyes widened.

On the cover of the CD was a picture of a beautiful blonde woman, posing and blowing a kiss at the camera, her blue eyes twinkling. Right above her in small, elegant letters were these words:

_Route Venus._

Yaten's eyes grew even larger, and he hurriedly opened up the case to find a small, folded slip of paper wedged inside, just in front of the CD. He removed it and unfolded the paper, his wide green eyes peering at the familiar handwriting on the note.

_Thanks for the dream!_

_Love,_

_ Minako_

Yaten stared at the note and the CD for a very long, silent moment, his wide-eyed expression unchanging. Then, slowly, a smile began to tug at his lips.

"Minako," he said quietly as he turned to look out the window into the sky again.

"I'm coming."

* * *

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Usagi shrieked, scrambling to the kitchen in excitement. "They'll be here any minute!"

Mamoru followed after her, holding a squirming, pink-haired infant in his arms and sighing, looking world-weary. "Usako . . . slow down, sweetie."

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" squealed Usagi, darting up to the brown-haired woman who was standing at the oven, ready to open it with potholders clutched in hand. "Mako-chan, are the sweets done yet?"

"Usagi-chan, calm down," laughed Makoto as she cracked the oven open and peered inside. Usagi was at her side in an instant, staring eagerly into the oven.

"Are they done? Are they done?" she asked excitedly, poking Makoto repeatedly in the side. "Are they done?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Yes, Usagi-chan," she said in amusement. With long-practiced expertise, she removed a pan of brownies from the oven and placed it on a potholder, motioning an over-eager Usagi away from them.

"They're hot, Usagi-chan, so stay away from them until the Lights and Kakyuu-san get here," she said, untying her apron and folding it, placing it on the table as she glanced back at Usagi.

Usagi didn't reply, instead staring hungrily at the brownies as Makoto shook her head at Mamoru, who had trudged after his hyper wife with a pained look on his face (which very well could have been due to the fact that Chibi-Usa was teething on his hand). "Better keep an eye on her," she said, gesturing at Usagi. "We don't want the food to be gone before our guests get here."

"Like I could stop her," sighed Mamoru, smiling and shifting Chibi-Usa in his arms as she cooed happily.

"Ouch!" yelped Usagi, leaping away from the pan of brownies and sucking on a finger. She looked sheepishly over at Mamoru and Makoto, who were both watching with raised eyebrows.

"Usagi-chan, did you burn yourself after I told you not to touch the brownies?" Makoto asked sternly, hands on hips.

Usagi nodded, her finger still in her mouth as she sulked.

"Well, go run it under cold water until it feels better," Makoto said patiently. Usagi sniffled and walked to the sink as Makoto shook her head and grinned over at Mamoru, who was watching Usagi with an amused expression.

"So THAT'S what it feels like to be a parent," Makoto joked.

He shook his head and winced as Chibi-Usa started gnawing on his finger again, even harder than the first time. "Actually," he admitted, "parenting is much more painful."

Makoto snorted in amusement as the doorbell rang, and immediately a loud shriek filled the room.

"They're here! They're here! They're here!" Usagi screamed, hopping up and down.

"Usako, calm d . . ." started Mamoru, turning to look at Usagi, but she was already gone, leaving a very faint trail of dust behind her. He and Makoto could hear her squealing, "They're here, they're here, they're here, they're here, they're here, they're here, they're here!" all the way to the door.

A moment later, an excited scream filled Usagi and Mamoru's apartment and carried into the streets of Tokyo.

"YOU'RE HERE!"

"Yes, we're here," choked Seiya as Usagi's tiny arms crushed his ribs in a fierce hug. She then turned to Kakyuu, who was looking frightened, and squashed the Princess in an equally-strong embrace.

"You're here!" Usagi squealed again.

"Hi, Usagi-san," Kakyuu said, trying very hard to look as if she wasn't in pain and failing miserably.

Usagi then grabbed Taiki and hugged him, blissfully ignoring the sound of bones crunching as she cried, "You're here!"

"But you've already seen me," Taiki said with a pained expression as Usagi let go of him and grabbed the next person, who happened to be Ami.

"You're here!" she squealed, hugging Ami as tightly as possible.

"Usagi-chan, it's only me," said Ami, eyes wide. But Usagi wasn't listening; she had released Ami and was running full-force at Yaten.

"You're here!" she cried, arms outstretched.

She was stopped short as she suddenly found Yaten's hand pressed into her forehead, keeping her at arm's length. Usagi struggled forward to hug him, but Yaten merely smirked and continued holding her back, looking quite amused with himself.

"It's nice to see you again, Usagi-chan," he said conversationally as Usagi grunted in displeasure, her arms waving helplessly. "How has life been this past year?"

A grinning Seiya moved up behind Yaten and peered over his shoulder into the apartment, pretending to spy someone. "Hi, Minako-chan!" he called.

Yaten froze and his hand slipped, giving Usagi the chance to lunge forward and tackle him in one of the most painful hugs he'd ever received in his life.

"Oops, my mistake," Seiya said. "That was just a houseplant! How silly of me to think that was Minako-chan."

"Do you have a death wish, Seiya?" Yaten choked out as Usagi let go of him and he stumbled away from her, clutching his sides.

"Sorry about that, guys," Makoto said as she walked up to them, still wearing oven mitts. Mamoru followed her, carrying Chibi-Usa as Luna and Artemis trotted up to the visitors. "You know how excitable Usagi-chan can get."

Yaten snorted as he stooped down to scratch Luna under the chin. "You don't say."

"Come in, make yourselves at home," Mamoru said, shifting Chibi-Usa's weight onto his hip. Chibi-Usa was eyeing the strangers curiously, her scarlet eyes wide beneath her tufts of pink hair as the group hung up their coats, moved into the living room, and settled into the chairs and sofas that were clustered around the area.

"It's great to see you guys again," Makoto said. "I can't believe it's been a whole year."

"It didn't feel like that long until I saw the kid," Seiya said with a grin, gesturing toward Chibi-Usa. "Now I feel old."

Kakyuu was smiling at Chibi-Usa, her eyes soft. "Chibi-Usa-chan is so beautiful," she said quietly, leaning forward to better observe the infant.

Usagi grinned as Mamoru handed the Chibi-Usa to her. "Thanks," she said happily, cradling her daughter. "I can't believe how fast she's growing."

Chibi-Usa seemed to take an interest in Seiya at that moment; she turned wide, scarlet eyes on him and blinked at him curiously, cocking her head to the side like a puppy as she observed the black-haired Light. Seiya blinked back at Chibi-Usa as she cooed happily and, as if she decided she liked him, grinned at him toothlessly. "Wow," he said, eyes wide as if he didn't know exactly what to think of her.

"Cute kid," commented Yaten as Chibi-Usa gurgled and began sucking on her toes, still watching Seiya.

"Aww, look!" cooed Seiya, melting. "She's putting her little foot in her mouth."

"She gets that from her daddy," commented Makoto wryly.

Mamoru shot her a dirty look. "Hey . . ."

Kakyuu had a very soft look on her face as she continued watching Usagi and Chibi-Usa together, and she smiled as she asked, "How old is she now?"

Usagi grinned as she bounced Chibi-Usa in her lap, eliciting happy coos from the infant. "She's already six months old," she said proudly. "She can sit up own already, and she's getting some baby teeth in."

"Which means she chews on everything," Mamoru added, gesturing toward his own bandaged fingers.

"Wow, just like Usagi-chan," Yaten said, eyes wide.

Usagi glared at Yaten and was about to retort when Mamoru intervened. "So how was the trip?" he asked. "What's it like using the teleporter?"

"It's incredibly easy, and a huge success," Kakyuu said happily. "Taiki and Ami-san did a wonderful job."

Taiki and Ami both smiled appreciatively as Seiya added, "It does make you a little dizzy to use it." He paused, sending a wicked grin in Yaten's direction. "It'll take some getting used to, especially for poor, sensitive Yaten."

Yaten scowled at him and folded his arms. "It was just a little motion sickness."

"It was a lot of motion sickness," Taiki said flatly. "We'd have been here thirty minutes ago if we hadn't had to wait for Yaten to recover."

"It wasn't that bad, but I'm a bit surprised that the others aren't here as well," Kakyuu said, intervening in the hopes that Yaten wouldn't become violent and/or kill Seiya.

"Yeah," added Yaten curiously, momentarily distracted from his desire to strangle Seiya. "She-Man isn't here to see us?"

Mamoru winced at Yaten's nickname for Haruka and chuckled. "Haruka-san and Michiru-san are actually on their . . . er . . . honeymoon in Hawaii."

Seiya snickered, and Yaten looked surprised.

Mamoru grinned at them and continued, "Hotaru-chan is spending some time with her father, and Setsuna-san . . . God alone knows where that woman keeps herself."

"What about Minako-san?" asked Kakyuu slyly, glancing curiously at Yaten to see his reaction to her question. The small Light merely raised his eyebrows at her, one corner of his mouth rising so briefly that she was almost certain she had imagined it.

Usagi glanced at the clock on the wall and shrugged. "She should be here sometime," she replied, bouncing a cooing Chibi-Usa on her lap. "You never know when she'll be around now that she's getting so famous."

"I remember how that is," grinned Seiya. "The fans, the press, the concerts, no free time whatsoever . . ."

"Stop reminiscing," grumbled Yaten irritably. "Memory Lane is closed, Seiya."

"Don't worry, Yaten-kun," said Usagi sweetly. "I'm sure once she knows you're here, Minako-chan will make plenty of time for you."

Yaten looked over at her in surprise as the others laughed.

"Yaten's blushing," commented Taiki.

"Am not," said Yaten miserably, crossing his arms.

"Are too," said Seiya with a huge grin.

Yaten muttered something no one could understand as he suddenly became fascinated with the surface of the table in front of him.

"How about Rei-san?" Kakyuu asked, drawing the attention away from Yaten since she was the one who drew it to him to begin with and was feeling guilty for embarrassing him. "Where is she?"

Luna twitched her nose. "She should be here any time," she said. "Rei-chan and Yuuichirou-kun have rebuilt the Hikawa Jinja and are running it together."

"That's great," said Seiya. "They're married now, right?"

"Yep," grinned Mamoru. "And pretty happy."

"Rei-chan smiles all the time now," said Makoto with a raised eyebrow. "You have no _idea_ how weird it is to see Rei-chan smiling all the time."

"Well, I have a pretty good idea," said Taiki. "It would be similar to Yaten if he suddenly decided to be cheerful and loving."

Yaten glared at him. "Piss off."

Taiki sighed. "Case in point."

"So how about you four?" asked Mamoru. "What's new in your lives?"

Seiya and Kakyuu both looked as if they were going to respond when the phone suddenly rang from the kitchen, and Makoto looked up. "I'll get it," she said, rising.

"It's probably Rei-chan calling because she's late," said Usagi, bouncing Chibi-Usa in her lap.

Kakyuu continued to watch Usagi with Chibi-Usa, and she smiled hesitantly, scooting a little closer. "She looks just like you, Usagi-san," she said softly.

Usagi turned to her, beaming, then said with a wide smile, "Here, why don't you hold her?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kakyuu said quickly, her eyes wide. "I wouldn't know what to do with her . . ."

"Sure you would," Usagi replied readily, holding Chibi-Usa out. "It's easy, and you'll learn quick. Now c'mon, don't hurt my baby's feelings."

Ruby eyes widened as Chibi-Usa was handed over, and Kakyuu held the baby for a few moments, a sweet smile curving her lips as she cradled the child against her chest. Seiya watched with a small, gentle grin as Chibi-Usa cooed happily and grabbed onto a lock of Kakyuu's long, fiery hair, eliciting chuckles from the group of senshi.

"See? You're great with her," said Usagi, grinning happily. "She doesn't always take to strangers right away."

Kakyuu giggled as Chibi-Usa smiled toothlessly up at her and yanked her hair again. "Ow," she winced. "Your daughter has quite a grip, Usagi-san."

"Er . . . she does. Let me help you," said Usagi, trying to pry Kakyuu's hair from the baby's tiny fist. "Okay, baby, let go . . ."

"The strength she gets from her father," said Mamoru, looking proudly at his child.

The moment Usagi succeeded in releasing Kakyuu's hair from her daughter's grip, Chibi-Usa let out an ear-piercing shriek and began to wail loudly.

Everyone winced at the loud, high-pitched noises, and Mamoru smiled in a very forced way. "The voice she gets from her mother," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Mamo-chan!" shrieked Usagi as Kakyuu hurriedly handed the infant back to her.

"Well, it's true," said Mamoru, holding his hands up defensively.

"I agree," said Yaten, covering his ears as Chibi-Usa continued to cry. "You both have the kinds of voices that could make glass shatter."

Usagi rubbed her daughter's back, murmuring soothingly to her as she glared at Yaten. Slowly, the baby's cries subsided, and a moment later, Chibi-Usa was cooing and laughing again.

Makoto suddenly reentered the room, smirking. "Rei-chan will be here soon," she reported, taking her seat.

"Why's she late, anyways?" asked Seiya, stretching and yawning.

The Earth senshi shared secretive grins as Makoto replied readily, "Morning sickness is a killer. Or so I've heard."

"It is," replied Usagi and Kakyuu together.

It took a full three seconds for everyone to realize what had been said, stop, and stare at a suddenly-blushing Kakyuu.

Seiya had frozen where he sat in mid-stretch, his face white. "How do you know?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh . . ." The Princess avoided his eyes, cheeks pink as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Seiya leaned forward, grabbing her hands and staring intently at her.

"Kakyuu?"

She raised her eyes hesitantly to meet his, the scarlet irises twinkling secretively.

"You're not . . ."

She cleared her throat delicately, cheeks red.

". . . We're not . . ."

Makoto nudged Mamoru. "Think we're gonna have to spell it out for him?"

He chuckled. "Give him a minute, maybe he'll catch on."

"I don't know, it sure took _you_ a while . . ."

"Har, har."

Seiya, meanwhile, was gaping at Kakyuu, opening and closing his mouth as his eyes grew wider and wider.

"I'm _pregnant?!_" he finally squeaked out.

Kakyuu blinked, cocking her head to the side. "Um. no."

Seiya continued gaping at her, but then he seemed to realize what he'd said and decided to correct himself. "I mean, _you're_ . . . pregnant?" he finally asked hesitantly.

Kakyuu reddened more. "I was going to tell you sooner . . ." she murmured, lowering her eyes again, "but I wanted to make sure first . . ."

"And . . . now you're sure?" he asked, eyes huge.

Kakyuu hesitated for a brief moment. Then nodded. And smiled shyly.

"Surprise?" she said hesitantly.

Seiya stared at her for another long moment before flopping weakly back into the sofa.

"Holy shit."

Kakyuu put a protective hand on her belly. "Language, Seiya," she chided.

Seeming at a loss for words, Seiya only stared at her for a long, long time, looking dazed, but happy. Yaten and Taiki could only stare at Kakyuu with huge eyes and wonder whether they would be considered uncles or aunts.

"Well . . . um . . . that answers the question of what's new with you guys," Mamoru said cheerfully.

"I _thought_ you were gaining a little weight," Seiya said finally, grinning as he patted the Princess' stomach.

Kakyuu's ruby eyes blazed with fire as she slapped his hand away. "What was that?"

"Uh . . . I . . ." Seiya started, looking frightened. "I mean, you're pregnant, so it's only natural that you . . . um . . ."

Kakyuu continued watching him flatly.

"I love you?" he offered hopefully.

Kakyuu relaxed and smiled sweetly. "Okay."

Mamoru grinned widely at Seiya. "Seiya-kun," he said sagely, putting on a serious expression, "a shut mouth gathers no foot."

Seiya smirked at him. "Thanks."

"So, wait . . . are you two married?" squeaked Usagi, eyes wide as she looked from Kakyuu to Seiya and back again.

They both grinned as Seiya replied happily, "Yep. We've been united."

"United?" repeated Mamoru. "Is that like being married on your planet?"

"Yes. Kinmoku's marriage customs are very different from Earth's," Kakyuu elaborated with a smile. "Uniting is our equivalent to marriage. It's a very private, personal ceremony involving only the couple and a priest in which the couple swears to remain together for eternity."

"It sounds beautiful," said Makoto with a wistful sigh, then she stopped and blinked. "If no one else is there, how do other people know you're married? You're not wearing rings."

"Usually it's something one only tells friends and family, after the ceremony's happened," Kakyuu replied. "As a royal, I was expected to make an announcement to my people whenever I chose to unite with someone. It was no surprise to them; they've always been quite supportive of my relationship with Seiya."

"_Surprisingly_ supportive," coughed Yaten.

Taking Yaten's comment into stride, Seiya smacked him upside the head as he added, "And as for the rings, we have our ways of showing we're married." He leaned forward and tugged up the bottom of his left pant leg, revealing a small tattoo of a circlet of kinmokusei blossoms, right on his ankle. "See?"

"Tattoos?" asked Usagi, wide-eyed as Kakyuu and Seiya nodded, and Kakyuu pulled up the hem of her skirt to reveal her own emblem on her ankle. "That's so cool!" Usagi squealed, turning to Mamoru. "I want one!"

He looked faintly amused for a moment before asking patiently, "Usako, do you know how tattoos are made?"

Usagi nodded as she looked at him. "They're drawn on, right?" she asked, blinking.

"Yes," Mamoru said flatly. "Under your skin. With needles."

"Needles?" squeaked Usagi in shock. "Under my skin?!"

Mamoru nodded, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow.

Usagi looked at her husband with wide eyes before grinning happily. "I like my ring," she said cheerfully, waggling the ring finger of her left hand at him.

"That's what I thought," he grinned.

Makoto looked over at Kakyuu and Seiya, blinking innocently. "So what would happen if someone from Kinmoku wanted to marry someone from another planet?" she asked. "Say, someone from Earth?"

Taiki choked as Ami turned bright red and Yaten bristled. "Why would you ask something like that?" he said, glaring at Makoto.

Makoto shrugged and leaned back in her chair, putting her hands behind her head. "Just curious," she said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm curious too," Seiya said, turning to Kakyuu. "What'll happen when Yaten and Minako-chan decide to get married?"

"Hey!" cried Yaten.

"Similar instances have happened," Kakyuu replied sweetly, ignoring Yaten's protests. "If my knowledge is correct, the couple would simply have two ceremonies: one on Kinmoku, and one on Ear--um . . . the other planet."

"That's good," Usagi said. "Minako-chan has always wanted a big wedding."

"HEY!" cried Yaten again.

"And now that the teleporters exist, it'll be much easier for both of the weddings to happen," Makoto said brightly, clapping her hands. "This is perfect!"

"HEY!!" cried Yaten, standing to his feet and glaring around at them.

"Something wrong?" asked Seiya innocently.

"C-come on!" cried Yaten, looking quite frazzled. "You guys can't just . . . just . . . decide this! I haven't . . . we haven't . . . I . . . you just can't _say_ things like that!"

Usagi blinked over at him as Chibi-Usa gurgled happily. "But isn't it what you want?" she asked sweetly.

"Well . . . I mean . . . that's . . . that's not the point!" Yaten yelled, his face reddening.

"So you admit it!" Seiya said with a victorious grin. "It's exactly what you want!"

"Shut up!"

The others laughed, and no one noticed the door opening and a slender figure entering the room, that is, until they heard a loud shriek followed by a muffled thump that sounded as if something had been dropped to the floor. Everyone turned to see Minako standing at the door with her purse at her feet, her face pale and her eyes wide as she stared at the alien soldiers, more specifically at Yaten, who had gone completely silent at her entrance. They stared at each other for a moment, frozen where they stood, and then Minako rushed forward and threw her arms around Yaten, laughing and crying at the same time. The rest of the senshi decided to look away at that point, giving the two of them a few moments to themselves while trying hard not to appear as if they were eavesdropping.

"You're back," whispered Minako, crying happily as she clutched Yaten so tightly that her arms trembled. "You're really back."

"I've missed you," Yaten said softly as he hugged her, momentarily forgetting about the other people in the room and the teasing that would surely ensue within a matter of moments. He simply embraced Minako for a little longer before they pulled away and stared at each other. Smiling, Yaten gently brushed a tear from her cheek before cupping the side of Minako's face with his hand. "I'm glad you achieved your dream."

"Really?" Minako giggled through her tears.

He nodded, and, as if completely oblivious to everything else in the world except for Minako, he grabbed her by the shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her. Minako flung her arms around him and responded with such enthusiasm that she nearly caused both of them to topple over, and a faint giggle emitted from her lips as she kissed Yaten back. As their kiss continued, the rest of their companions watched the scene with huge eyes, silent as they remained motionless, afraid that any sudden movement would make the two remember they weren't alone in the room. After several seconds passed and there seemed to be no sign of Minako or Yaten breaking apart, Seiya shattered the silence in the form of a loud wolf-whistle that caused Yaten to jump away from Minako, red-faced.

"Way to go, Yaten!" Seiya called, grinning widely.

Yaten turned his head very slowly toward Seiya and sent him the most death-threatening glare he could muster . . . which would have been more threatening had Minako not been standing beside him, waving cheerfully.

"Hi, Seiya-kun!" she said brightly.

"Good to see you, Minako-chan," he replied with a wink.

As Yaten continued to scowl, Minako grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the others, smiling cheerfully as she sat down on the couch beside Seiya and pulled Yaten down on her other side. The others grinned as they noticed Yaten put up no fight against Minako; he only glared at Seiya the entire time as he was tugged along and plunked down on the couch.

"What's with the angry face?" Seiya cooed, leaning over Minako to smile wickedly at Yaten. "Are you mad that your sweet little moment got interrupted?"

"Go to hell," Yaten grumbled, folding his arms. Minako giggled as Usagi covered Chibi-Usa's ears.

"No swearing around my baby," she chided, pouting.

Yaten scowled. "If Seiya would piss off, I wouldn't have a reason to."

Taiki sighed and shook his head. "You'd think seeing Aino-san again would have cured Yaten of his rectal-cranial inversion, but apparently not," he said flatly.

"'Rectal-cranial inversion'?" asked Usagi, blinking at him.

Seiya grinned at her. "That's just Taiki's way of saying Yaten's still a complete ass."

Yaten chose that moment to stretch his arm behind Minako and smack Seiya upside the head, and as soon as Seiya turned to scowl at Yaten, the silver-haired Light plopped his offending arm around Minako's shoulders.

"Sorry," he said sweetly, blinking over at Seiya. "Slipped."

"So, Minako-chan," said Mamoru quickly, trying to change the subject and keep the peace in the room, "how did the record signing go?"

Minako giggled and waved a hand. "Oh, fine, fine," she said gaily. "A lot more people showed up than I thought, so that was a nice surprise."

"It sounds like you're popular," Kakyuu said, smiling. Minako blushed as she grinned back and shrugged.

"Just a little," she said nonchalantly.

"She's being modest," Artemis said. "Mina's so popular that every concert she's had has sold out."

"Sold out?" repeated Yaten, staring at Minako, who had reddened.

"Every one," replied Artemis, twitching his nose in amusement at Minako's sudden embarrassment.

"But I've only had six concerts," Minako stammered "I'm not that famous."

"Right, and the fact that your debut single is STILL at the top of the charts after three months is just beginner's luck?" Makoto asked with a smirk.

Minako flushed even more. "Oh, shut up," she said, but she lacked the conviction to make the statement sound like it was said out of annoyance. Actually, she looked quite cheerful and genuinely happy, and Yaten silently marveled at the change in Minako when compared with her attitude a year ago. She was truly doing what she loved; she had the look of someone who had achieved his or her dearest ambition and had gained self-actualization along the way. Minako's happiness and contentment was so strong that Yaten could practically feel it radiating off of her and filling him, and as the others talked and laughed with one another, he and Minako sat together quietly and happily.

After a moment, Yaten felt a small hand slip inside his, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Minako smiling at him.

"What is it?" he whispered to her.

Minako's smile widened as she squeezed his hand and gestured toward the door with a slight jerk of her head. It seemed a walk was in order.

Yaten smirked at her as he stood, and Minako rose with him. "We'll be back," he said, nodding at the others as he and Minako walked around the couch toward the door.

"Where're you going?" asked Usagi in surprise.

"Just a little walk," Minako replied happily, grabbing her coat and struggling to pull it on (after a few seconds of struggling, Yaten, who was already in his own coat, helped her, looking amused).

Seiya winked at the two as Yaten held the door open for Minako. "We won't wait up," Seiya said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kakyuu elbowed him, and he looked over innocently as she scolded, "Don't be so inappropriate."

"Seiya doesn't know any other way to be," Taiki said tiredly.

"Damn straight," Seiya grinned.

But there was no response from either Yaten or Minako; as their companions continued talking, the two soldiers slipped outside unnoticed. Only after several moments passed did the others notice their absence, but by that point Yaten and Minako were walking comfortably together down the sidewalk outside Usagi and Mamoru's apartment. The snow was falling lightly around them, but it was hardly unpleasant to either soldier; the snow seemed enchanted as it floated gently around Yaten and Minako, and the streets were so deserted that it seemed as if the snow was created just for them

"I'm proud of you," Yaten said softly after they walked silently for a few moments.

Minako looked over at him, eyes wide beneath her snow-flecked bangs. "Are you?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face.

Yaten nodded as they walked on, looking up at the cloudy sky. "Yeah," he said, sighing and sending a cloud of mist into the cold air before turning to smile at her. "I know I was hard on you before, but I didn't know the situation, and I couldn't understand why your dreams were left unattained. If you had become an idol seven years ago, it would have been easy. You had the opportunity right in front of you after you won the audition, and there were no obstacles for you to overcome."

They had stopped walking; Minako was silently watching him as he stared back at her, and he added softly, "Last year I came back with the others, expecting for you to have achieved your dreams. You were always so strong and determined that I_ never_ thought there was any other option for you but success."

"Yaten, I . . ." Minako started, looking confused, but he placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"Let me say this now, Minako," he said quietly, his eyes boring into hers. "You went through a lot while I was gone for all those years, and despite everything that happened, you overcame all of the obstacles in your life and achieved your dream. Fighting for what you want means so much more than getting it easily. You told me after we were attacked by Hecate that you weren't strong, but you couldn't be more mistaken. I've always thought you were strong, even when we first met, but that's nothing – _nothing –_ compared to how strong you are now."

Minako was very quiet as she stared back at him, and their eyes remained locked for several long moments as neither spoke. Then, after smiling and shrugging, Yaten continued to walk on, saying quietly, "Well, that's what I wanted to say."

After a moment of silent staring, Minako exhaled happily and walked swiftly to Yaten's side, catching up with him quickly and slipping a hand into his as they walked down the sidewalk. They were both quiet for a couple more minutes as the snow fell around them, and then Minako broke the silence quietly.

"Funny things, dreams."

"What do you mean?" Yaten asked curiously, blinking at her.

Minako shrugged and looked away bashfully, releasing her hold on his hand. "Oh, never mind," she said, looking as if she wished she hadn't said anything.

"Come on, tell me. I won't make fun of you."

Minako blushed a little as she looked down and fiddled with the bottom of her coat. "It's just . . . funny how they change."

Yaten raised a brow. "Change?" he asked incredulously. "What, you don't want to be an idol anymore?"

A squeal was his reply for a moment as Minako could do nothing but shake her head vigorously. "No, no, no, that's not it at all!" she exclaimed, looking scandalized. After she exhaled heavily and seemed to calm down, she continued slowly, as if carefully choosing each word she said, "I only meant that as soon as you achieve one dream, you've got another one staring you in the face, and you can't rest until you achieve that one too."

Yaten blinked at her. "I suppose," he said, watching her as he waited for her to elaborate.

"Like me . . . I dreamed of becoming an idol practically my whole life," Minako said, turning to him as the snow fell around them. "That's the thing I always wished for the most, and then after I finally achieved it, I wasn't satisfied because I had another dream I wanted to achieve, something I wanted just as much . . . something I didn't know I wanted until a few years ago."

"I think it's in human nature to always want and always strive for more," Yaten said, smiling at her. "Wanting to achieve new dreams doesn't make our original dreams any less important. We're always changing, so it's only natural that the things we want change too."

"It's not a selfish way to be?" Minako asked.

"Sure, it's selfish," Yaten replied with a shrug, "but everyone's a little bit selfish when it comes to what they want."

Minako nodded and, looking as if she was deep in thought, remained silent as they continued walking. After several moments, something Minako had said before popped back into his head, and Yaten turned to her in curiosity.

"Hey, Mina?"

"Mm?"

"What's your new dream? The one you didn't know you wanted?"

Minako stopped and turned to look at him, and as Yaten stopped too and peered curiously at her, a smile twitched at the corner of her lips. "Silly," she said fondly, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at him. "I thought that was obvious."

Yaten blinked, surprised (but not unpleasantly so), and then he smiled at her as he offered her his hand. Minako grinned and took it, and they continued walking again down the sidewalk, the snow falling lightly all around them.

"You were right about dreams being funny," Yaten said quietly after a moment.

Minako sighed happily as she asked, "How so?"

Yaten looked at her from the corner of one green eye, and he smiled gently. "It seems that now you and I have the same one."

She smiled and flushed in pleasure as they walked hand in hand, and after a moment of happy smiling, Minako rested her head on Yaten's shoulder. The snow was still falling silently around them, but just ahead of them the sun was beginning to peek around from the clouds. Neither one knew whether the sudden rush of warmth they felt was from the sunlight or their own closeness, but there was no reason to question it. Yaten Kou and Aino Minako were truly and completely happy for the first time, and at that moment on that chilly winter day, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Holy crap! Has it really been so long since I updated? I'm so sorry, everyone! Hopefully this extra-long chapter will be entertaining enough for everyone to forgive me. I've been pretty distracted by doing some snazzy illustrations for this story, so hopefully I'll have some links posted on my homepage or at the end of the last chapter if anyone's interested in seeing some of my fanart. But yeah, the last chapter should be out shortly. I know, I always say that, but it's the epilogue and there's not a whole lot left to wrap up, so how long could it take? Anyhoo, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and all the warm fuzzies it contained. I'm still trying to figure out whether or not I want to do a sequel to this because it was SO fun . . . but DAMN, it took a long time to write. Whatever, I'm out. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
**


	23. Epilogue : Reflections

Rising Darkness

By Sillabub 429

Epilogue – Reflections

* * *

Life progressed peacefully and happily for the senshi of Earth and Kinmoku, and each day passed as if it were in hyper-drive. With the help of the teleporters linking the two planets, it was rare that either group went more than a week without seeing one another, greatly benefiting the relationships between both Taiki and Ami and Yaten and Minako (the latter two becoming a favorite topic among gossip writers in Tokyo). Minako's fame continued to grow, and fans of hers were positively thrilled with her relationship with Yaten, most of whom remembered his days as a member of the Three Lights. It wasn't long before the pair became so popular and well-recognized that they had to resort to spending much of their free time on Kinmoku, simply to have peace and quiet away from the fans and tabloids.

Life also became much more generous to Rei; thanks to funding by Yuuichirou's family, the Hikawa Jinja was fully rebuilt and restored, complete with a shrine for Rei's grandfather. And only one week after Rei and Yuuichirou moved back into their home, Rei gave birth to a little girl, a daughter they chose to name Risa, after Rei's mother, who had died when Rei was a child.

And as it so often happens in life, it suddenly was as if everyone within the group was either getting engaged, married, or having a baby. Not long after Makoto announced that she and her childhood friend Shinozaki were engaged, Kakyuu and Seiya had their own daughter, Ayaka. Then there was quite a surprise to the group when, on one fall afternoon as several of the senshi were having a picnic in the park, a wide-eyed Usagi pointed out that Ami and Taiki had matching bandages on their ankles and wondered aloud how both had managed to get injured in the exact same place. The others weren't quite as naïve, and after lots of questions and pokes at the couple, it was revealed by a red-faced Ami that both she and Taiki had the matching tattoos of a united couple; they had eloped without anyone else knowing! This information stunned the group, but none more than Minako, who had lately been hinting heavily to Yaten that she wanted to be the next one in the group to be married and subsequently spent the rest of the afternoon sulking and sending wounded looks in Yaten's direction.

Needless to say, the others didn't even attempt to try to cover up their amusement at Yaten's vain (and slightly frantic) attempts to make Minako stop pouting. Underneath all of their glee, however, each senshi couldn't help but marvel at the hold Minako had on Yaten; if it was anyone else but Minako, Yaten would be more likely to tease them and encourage their bad mood than try to improve it, as if he derived some sort of twisted amusement from the emotional turmoil of others. Then again, Yaten was happier and friendlier around everyone (especially Haruka, with whom he now shared an odd sort of friendship), more so than he had ever been, an impressive feat that was certainly the doing of Minako and her cheerful, irresistible optimism. And although everyone was completely shocked at the news of Ami and Taiki's secret marriage, they were eager to see how Yaten would deal with the extra pressure to pop the question to Minako.

"He _is_ planning on doing it sometime, isn't he?" Michiru asked one day as she and Haruka sat at home in front of the television, trying their hardest to ignore the pained sounds coming from Hotaru as she tried her hardest to keep up with one year-old Chibi-Usa.

Haruka looked blankly over at her wife. "Who's going to do what?"

"Yaten," Michiru elaborated, raising a slender eyebrow. "He is planning on proposing to Minako-chan, right?"

Haruka smirked and folded her arms. "And you assume I know the answer?" she asked teasingly.

Michiru was about to respond when there was a crash from the dining room. "Geez!" came Hotaru's strangled cry. "Chibi-Usa-chan, slow down!"

"I think Hotaru's bitten off more than she can chew, babysitting the problem child again so soon after the last catastrophe," Haruka commented wryly.

"Chibi-Usa-chan isn't a problem child, Haruka," said Michiru primly. "She simply has her mother's energy."

"That's for sure."

"And don't change the subject," Michiru added, frowning. "You would know as well as anybody else if he's going to propose, considering how friendly you two have become."

Haruka rolled her eyes and tried her hard to look exasperated, but she never managed to look exasperated around Michiru. "I might know something," she said calmly, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs.

Michiru waited for a moment for Haruka to elaborate, but when her wife failed to do so, she asked impatiently, "Well?"

Haruka had been examining her nails nonchalantly, but when Michiru spoke, she stopped and looked amusedly over at her. "You're awfully curious about this."

Michiru looked quickly down at her hands. "Only a little bit," she said, as calmly as possible. "It's only because I consider Minako-chan a friend and want the best for her, and if that happens to be a proposal from Yaten Kou then I certainly would want to--"

"Minako-chan asked you to ask me, right?" Haruka interrupted flatly.

Michiru stopped, blinking. "How did you know?"

"Yaten warned me that she might and told me that I shouldn't say anything."

As Michiru sighed and shook her head, the doorbell rang, and at the sound of it Hotaru cried from the hall, "Oh, thank GOD!"

There was a sound of thundering feet as Hotaru dashed by the spot where Haruka and Michiru were sitting, Chibi-Usa clutched firmly in her arms as she made a beeline for the door and flung it open.

"Usagi-san! Mamoru-san!" she exclaimed, looking positively hysterical. "Come in! Take your daughter!"

She shoved Chibi-Usa into Mamoru's arms as he stammered, "Er, hi, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru murmured a vague greeting as she led them to the living room, looking battered and exhausted with her short black hair sticking up at odd angles and one sock missing.

"Oh, I missed my baby," said Usagi happily, taking Chibi-Usa from Mamoru and hugging her fondly. "Was she alright?" she asked Hotaru as they reached the living room.

"She was a terror -- um -- _terrific_ source of entertainment," Hotaru replied, grinning in a very forced way.

Haruka sniggered as Michiru smiled pleasantly. "Hello, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san," she said politely.

"Hey, guys," Mamoru grinned. "So what do you say, Hotaru-chan? Think you can babysit for us again the day after tomorrow?"

A look of panic spread across Hotaru's face. "I have an exam that day," she said quickly.

"But that's a Sunday," said Usagi, looking perplexed.

"Yeah," Hotaru said, backing away from the room slowly, eyes very wide and frightened. "School's changed a lot since you graduated, Usagi-san. They make us go every day now."

She was met with flat looks all around and, sensing they weren't buying her story, Hotaru looked down at her watch. "Oh, no!" she cried. "I've got to go study! Bye!" Hotaru turned and teetered toward the door, wobbling as though drunk as the others watched her retreat.

"Tough times finding a babysitter?" asked Haruka innocently.

Usagi nodded as Chibi-Usa squealed and tried to fight her way from her arms. "Yeah," she said, looking positively confused as she handed the toddler over to Mamoru. "I have no idea why."

"What a mystery," said Haruka, feigning bewilderment as Chibi-Usa let out a shriek.

Michiru elbowed her, but Usagi didn't notice; her eyes were widely fixed on the television. "Hey, look!" she cried, pointing. "Yaten-kun!"

They looked over at the television screen to see a young female news anchor following after a silver-haired someone with a long ponytail. "Speak of the devil," commented Haruka, turning the volume up on the television as they all watched the reporter chase after Yaten as if oblivious to the fact that he was trying to get away from her.

"Yaten Kou!" the reporter cried, sprinting after him. "Yaten Kou!"

She caught up to him as he turned around and remarked crossly, "Damn, you're fast."

"Yaten-san, you're a very hard person to talk to outside of the company of Aino Minako," the reporter said cheerfully, not even out of breath. "It's a rare thing to find you alone. Do you mind giving me a few minutes of your time?"

Yaten's eyes darted around as if he were trying to devise an escape plan. "Do I have a choice?" he asked distractedly.

Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru, and Haruka watched in intrigued silence as the reporter continued, cheerful as ever, "Yaten-san, lately there've been rumors that you're thinking of resuming your singing career. Is there any truth to those rumors?"

"Those rumors are utter crap, as usual," Yaten said flatly, edging away. "Can I go now?"

"What about a possibility of recording a duet with Aino-san for her new album?" the reporter asked, blinking widely. "I know fans would love to hear both of you together, perhaps singing a love ballad or something!"

"Yeah, well, they'll have to live with the disappointment, won't they?" Yaten replied, still backing away despite the fact that the reporter was still following him.

"Speaking of Aino-san, we're all very curious about your relationship," the reporter said, swooping down on a new topic. "One source claims to have seen you shopping around in a jewelry store just yesterday! Tell me . . ."

"Oh, God, stop," Yaten interrupted, stopping in his tracks and holding his arms out. "Just stop."

"But Yaten-san, fans want to know if you're considering . . ."

"I LOVE HER, OKAY?!" Yaten burst out in irritation. "I love her, and I'm fully ready and willing to make our relationship a permanent one, so you have your answer!"

The reporter simply blinked, looking quite stunned as if she wasn't expecting that level of honesty . . . or that volume of shouting. "Er . . . Yaten-san . . . I don't want to assume anything, but are you saying . . . ?"

"Connect the damn dots and figure it out!" Yaten said loudly, pushing past the reporter and flicking his ponytail over his shoulder as he sent her an annoyed look. "And leave me alone! Geez!"

The reporter could only watch as Yaten stalked away, shoving his hands in his pockets and grumbling audibly about having no privacy anymore, and as the camera closed in on the reporter's completely flabbergasted expression, that expression was mirrored on the faces of the four senshi watching from home.

"Well, there you are, straight from the horse's mouth," the reporter said, smiling nervously at the camera. "It sounds like wedding bells may in fact be in store for pop idol Aino Minako and former Three Lights member Yaten Kou. We'll just have to wait and see what develops--"

There was silence as Haruka turned the television off, and the reporter's words hung in the air of the quiet room as the others stared wide-eyed at the screen. The silence was only broken by a few coos from Chibi-Usa and a muffled thump from the other room that sounded much like Hotaru had passed out, and then finally Haruka smiled in a very strained way over at Michiru.

"Well, there's your answer," she said wryly.

"Oh, my . . ." breathed Michiru, her eyes wide.

Mamoru and Usagi continued staring blankly at the television set, neither one speaking or moving until Mamoru said flatly, "You don't suppose Minako-chan's watching television right now, do you?"

Usagi didn't look at him; her gaze was fixed on the blank screen as she replied, "Why do you ask?"

Her husband turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Because I think Yaten-kun just blew his cover."

Sure enough, at that very moment Usagi's cell phone rang from her purse, and as she retrieved it and blinked at the screen, the look on her face clearly said that yes, Minako was the one calling.

"Erm . . . Minako-chan?" she said, grinning through grit teeth as she flipped the phone open.

Minako's voice was loud enough so that the entire room could hear her as she squealed, "DID YOU SEE, DID YOU SEE, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!"

"And there's _your_ answer," Haruka said with a flat glance at Mamoru.

"Um . . . see what?" asked Usagi, feigning innocence.

"YATEN, YATEN, YATEN!" cried Minako over the phone. "HE WAS ON TV AND HE SAID . . . well, he didn't say EXACTLY, but he meant . . . I mean . . . HE'S GOING TO PROPOSE!"

There was a moment where Usagi looked as if she was going to continue playing dumb, but that passed as soon as an ear-piercing shriek came out of the speaker of Usagi's cell phone, followed by a loud thud and a series of crashes that sounded very much like Minako had either tripped over her phone cord in excitement or had been attacked by a robber.

"Minako-chan! Are you okay?" asked a wide-eyed Usagi.

After a moment of panicked squeaking that confirmed the former of the two options had happened and Minako had indeed fallen down, Usagi managed to get Minako to calm down to the point where the hyper blonde's voice was no longer audible to the others. Another moment passed before Usagi hung up the phone and turned to the others, smiling in a very dazed way as if she wasn't sure what had just happened.

"I've got to go to Minako-chan's to help her pick out something to wear," she said, turning to blink up at Mamoru, who was still holding the squirmy Chibi-Usa.

"Why's that?" he asked.

She smiled. "Apparently Yaten-kun asked Minako-chan to a fancy dinner tonight, and Minako-chan has a hunch he's going to propose."

"Sure, NOW she has a hunch," said Mamoru, jerking his head in the direction of the dormant television, but Usagi only grinned and took his arm, steering him in the direction of the door.

"I have to help her, Mamo-chan," she said, very matter-of-factly. "This is a very important moment in every woman's life, so Minako-chan has to look her best!"

"Doesn't she have stylists for that?" Mamoru asked, sighing as Usagi continued steering him toward the door.

Usagi swatted him. "Only for concerts, and what better person to dress Minako-chan for her big night than me?" she said with a pout.

Michiru and Haruka only watched them from the couch as Mamoru replied wryly, "Just don't give her something with pink puffy sleeves, okay, Usako? You're the only person I know over the age of ten who can pull that off, and I don't think Yaten-kun wants to look like a pedophile when he's proposing to the woman he loves."

There was a shriek of "Mamo-chan!" as Usagi opened the door and scowled at her husband, who looked back at the two women on the couch and waved cheerily.

"Goodbye, you two!"

Haruka and Michiru waved back as Mamoru and Usagi walked outside and closed the door after them, and even as the sound of their footsteps faded, they could still hear Chibi-Usa squealing and Usagi shouting after Mamoru.

After a moment, Haruka leaned back on the couch, looking to be at a loss for words. Finally, after another moment of quiet, she commented, "Mamoru-san is such a good sport, isn't he? Sometimes I wonder if he hasn't gone partially deaf."

"Haruka!" scolded Michiru, slapping her shoulder lightly and trying her best to look scandalized, even though she couldn't hold back a smile. "What a thing to say!"

"I'm only kidding," Haruka said with a grin, nudging Michiru. "Just trying to get a rise out of you."

Michiru rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her wavy hair. "Still . . ." she said, looking back over at the blank television, "it's nice to know that Minako-chan and Yaten are going to be engaged soon."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, but what a way to announce it," she replied with a smirk.

Michiru laid her head on Haruka's shoulder as she sighed wistfully. "I think it's romantic," she said softly. "They're so perfect for each other."

"You reckon Minako-chan will say yes?" Haruka asked teasingly, glancing down at her wife.

"She'd have to be a fool not to," Michiru replied with a smile.

"Well, a fool is certainly something Minako-chan is not," Haruka said, and Michiru sighed in agreement.

They sat like that for a long time, quietly thinking about Minako and Yaten and that next step forward in their relationship, and although neither said a word about it, they were both happy in the knowledge that their two friends were going to share what they both had -- love and companionship that was sure to last forever. And somewhere, some hours later, a quietly anxious (but not one to show it) Yaten Kou proposed marriage to a nervous and jittery but stunningly beautiful Aino Minako, and she said yes.

-owari-

* * *

**HOLY COW! It's finally DONE! I didn't intend to leave off having Haruka and Michiru being the ones who close out the story, but it kind of happened that way. I had so many different versions of the epilogue written, but this was the one I liked best! It's nothing poetic or profound, and it definitely is longer than I thought it'd be, but it was sweet and to the point, so I'm pretty sure no one will mind! Oh, and I decided to name Seiya and Kakyuu's daughter Ayaka because I remember stumbling across the name and finding its meaning was "fragrant, colorful flower," and I found that terribly appropriate. Anyways, I've got a couple more things to say before I'm gone so . . . here we go!**

**First off, I owe a huge thank you to every single person who read this story, everyone who reviewed, and especially everyone who still loves Sailor Moon as much as I do, even after all these years! This story wouldn't have been possible without your support and encouragement, and thank you for giving me something to be proud of and work hard on. I owe you all everything! Thanks also to Kotetsu-san of _Starlight Pops_ for posting this on her _amazing_ site, and I hope that she never, ever closes it because it is hands-down the BEST Starlights site, if not Sailor Moon site, that exists on the internet! If you guys have never been to _Starlight Pops_, I encourage you to visit right this moment and explore the plethora of amazing pictures, research, and fanworks that exist there . . . it's kept me entertained for YEARS! Also a huge thanks to smcandy-san: you are such a great source of encouragement and inspiration, and I appreciate every email and comment you have sent me over this long journey . . . thank you, girl!**

**I'm also happy to announce that I now have a deviantart website that I'm posting my illustrations on, so be sure to check it out if you're interested! Just go to the "Homepage" link on my author profile to see it . . . although right now the collection is very small, but it'll grow! Let me know what you guys think!**

**And now for something some of you have expressed interest in . . . I'm happy to announce that I will be writing a sequel. I'm in my research phase right now, but I have some very solid ideas that I'm pretty excited about, so please be sure to keep watch over the next few months for the sequel to _Rising Darkness_, tentatively titled _Green Earth, Blue Sky_. I've got quite a few interesting developments in store for our dear senshi . . . and probably even a wedding in the future!**

**Alrighty, I think that's all for me! As always, Sailor Moon belongs to the great Takeuchi Naoko and the lovely people at Toei Animation. So in the immortal words of Douglas Adams, "So long, and thanks for all the fish."**

* * *

Sillabub, 09/02/08

* * *


End file.
